Vision of Happiness
by fireicewriter42
Summary: No man, no matter how great, can know his destiny. Should the Once have been what the Future could be. Had Arthur lived on the banks of Avalon, what would the future of Albion have been? For Merlin it would have been a vision of happiness. But perhaps happiness is not all that it seems. For Fate is not pleased, and Destiny will have its way. No slash. I own nothing, except my OCs.
1. Pt 1 Golden Age: Uncle Merlin

**A/N: Hey guys! Well here it is, another new fanfiction for me to keep up with. This was inspired by an absolutely beautiful fanart I saw with Merlin reading a book and conjuring butterflies for Arthur and Gwen's children. I fell in love with it. It was gorgeously done and happiness just seemed to kind of radiate from it. And I was so broken hearted that according to the show, it never happened. So! Fanfiction here we come. Hope you guys enjoy, and as always, please review!**

* * *

"Uncle Merlin! Uncle Merlin!" two voices clamored. A tall, raven haired man in a blue tunic, black breeches, and black, fur lined jacket turned around and smiled broadly. A silver medallion hung on a chain around his neck, bearing the mark of Court Sorcerer. His oceanic eyes lit up with love as two little olive skinned, curly black haired children burst into his study and pounced on him.

"Whoa, whoa, now!" Merlin smiled, wrapping his arms around the two. The boy and girl giggled and pulled him to the floor despite his protests.

"Ah you have defeated me! You have conquered the mighty Emrys!" Merlin gasped, falling to the floor dramatically.

"No one can defeat you, Uncle Merlin," the little boy said firmly. Merlin grinned.

"Why thank you, Sir Rowan," he bowed his head.

"'Cept maybe Daddy," the little girl laughed.

"I had to dress your daddy for ten years, Pippa," Merlin frowned at her teasingly. "He would be helpless without me."

"That's not what he says," the little girl grinned, poking fun at her loving uncle.

"Oh really? Well maybe he doesn't know about my secret weapon," Merlin retorted.

"What secret weapon?" Rowan asked eagerly. Merlin motioned them closer as if telling them a secret.

"I am an expert," Merlin whispered, looking at the two seriously, "in tickling." And with that he pounced, pulling the two into his lap and tickling them mercilessly. The two screamed with laughter. Suddenly, a pillow flew across the room and clonked Merlin on the side of the head. Surprised, he loosened his hold on the two and they wriggled out of his grip.

"Oh no you don't, little sorceress!" Merlin caught Pippa and drew her back into his lap. He was secretly pleased that she had thought to levitate the pillow and distract him. His little niece and pupil was learning.

"Ahh! Save me, brother!" she cried out, laughing.

"I will save you, sister!" Rowan glared at Merlin in a way that reminded the warlock strongly of the boy's father. "For Camelot!" He charged at Merlin. In the tumble that ensued, Merlin somehow ended up without his jacket, with Pippa clutching him around his neck from behind and Rowan squirming under a magic hold on the floor, glaring up at Merlin.

"No fair! I don't have magic!" Rowan whined.

"But I do!" Pippa cried out, still clinging to Merlin. He smiled as he felt her poke at his magical hold on her brother. Had he been teaching her, he would have let her struggle longer before letting her break his grip. But now was not the time for lessons, now was the time for playing with his beloved niece and nephew. He let Pippa break his grip and Rowan struggled free.

"Ha! You had to be saved by a girl!" Pippa stuck out her tongue at Rowan.

"Now, now, none of that!" Merlin scolded lightly. Rowan scowled at her, but Merlin noticed his ears were turning red.

"Did I ever tell you," Merlin began, pulling Pippa off his back and around so he could see both of them, "that your mother saved me once?"

"Really?" Pippa gasped. Rowan looked up at him in surprise; his mother had saved the powerful Emrys?

"Yep," Merlin nodded. "She saved me from a horrible creature called a Lamia. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her."

"Wow," Pippa breathed. "I want to grow up to be just like Mommy." Merlin smiled at the seven year old. He turned to her twin brother.

"So you see," he said, chucking the boy under the chin lightly, "it's no shame to be saved by a girl, or need saving at all. You two are meant to help each other, with each of your different gifts."

"Just like you and Daddy?" Rowan asked. Merlin smiled.

"Just like that," he nodded.

"Somebody say my name?" a new voice asked above them. Merlin looked up in time to seeArthur's eyes soften as he took in the scene of his little brother with his two children.

"Daddy ! Daddy!" Rowan and Pippa cried out, running into his arms. Their father swept them both up with a muffled groan.

"You two are getting heavy," he complained as they wrapped their arms around his neck. "Did you have a nice ride this afternoon with mother?"

"It was great! We took food to the people in the lower town, then we rode in the meadow behind the city," Pippa told him eagerly.

"We raced too! I beat Pippa," Rowan grinned at his sister. Arthur sat down heavily in one of Merlin's leather armchairs he had before the fireplace, listening to his children babble on. Merlin got to his feet, watching them with a slight smile.

"And now you're here being tormented by Uncle Merlin, eh?" he asked, eyes flicking up to his surrogate brother.

"I think it was the other way around, sire," Merlin replied, flopping into another armchair across from them.

"He tickled us!" Pippa told her father indignantly.

"Yeah, and he used magic!" Rowan added.

"Oh really?" Arthur mock-growled. "How dare he do such a thing to my little prince and princess?"

"Yeah!" Pippa stuck out her tongue at her uncle.

"After all, that is only a king's right," Arthur finished before launching an all-out tickle war on his two children. They squealed with laughter and Merlin chuckled quietly to himself. Arthur never looked quite so happy as when he was with his son and daughter. It reminded Merlin of how close his dear friend and king had come to never seeing his children born. His eyes darkened and his smile slipped.

"Save us, Uncle Merlin!" Rowan cried out, laughing. Merlin shook himself and grinned at his nephew.

"Now you want my help, young prince?" he teased.

"Yes! Yes, please! We're sorry!" Pippa gasped out.

"I don't know," Merlin tsked, his eyes dancing with laughter.

"Please, Uncle!" Rowan begged. "We'll…." CRASH! Arthur stopped tickling his children and turned towards the noise. A large red vase had flown off a bookshelf behind them and into the opposite wall. Merlin knew immediately what had caused it. He looked down to see Pippa's eyes filling with tears and a look of horror on her face.

"I...I'm…," she stuttered. Arthur let his son and daughter slip from his lap. Pippa looked at the floor, too ashamed to look up at her father and uncle. She was still learning to control her magic, and sometimes when she got too excited or scared things would begin to fly around the room. Merlin remembered Hunith telling him that he did the same thing as a child.

"It's alright, Pippa," Arthur soothed. "It was an accident. Just calm down. Breathe in and out through your nose." Merlin smiled. Arthur and Gwen had grown accustomed to their daughter's magic with remarkable ease, and both were practiced at calming and soothing the budding sorceress.

"I'll clean it up, Pippa," Rowan tried to help. "It's okay." Merlin put a hand on the prince's shoulder. Together, they cleaned up the broken pieces of the vase and with a wave of his hand, Merlin had mended the piece. Rowan looked up at his uncle in concern.

"She'll be alright," Merlin reassured him softly. "We just have to be patient with her, remember?" Rowan nodded. Merlin smiled broadly at him. He carried the vase back over to show Pippa.

"Look, little one," Arthur gently tilted his daughter's face up. "Uncle Merlin fixed it. See, it's alright." He put his arm around the little girl's shoulder and drew her to him. Merlin replaced the vase and moved back to the group by the fireplace.

"I...I'm sorry, Uncle," Pippa whispered, tears running down her cheeks. "I didn't mean...I'm trying…"

"Shh, shh, I know," Merlin crouched beside her, laying a hand on her arm. "It was an accident. No harm done. Your father should have known better than to tickle you so much." Merlin mock-frowned at Arthur.

"You started it," Arthur retorted.

"Prat."

"Idiot."

"Daddy," Rowan interrupted the banter. "Why do you call each other those names? Mommy says they're not nice." Merlin and Arthur both smiled at each other; they could hear Gwen scolding them right now for saying such things around the twins.

"Well, I think that calls for a story," Arthur glanced at Merlin. His former manservant nodded at him.

"Come here, my little carissima*," Merlin motioned to his niece. Pippa slowly made her way to her uncle. Merlin smiled at her gently and sat down. He pulled her into his lap, seeing that Arthur was doing the same with Rowan.

"I really am sorry, Uncle," Pippa whispered.

"Shh, I know, carissima," Merlin soothed. He felt her relax a little at the endearment. Pippa tried so hard at her magic lessons, determined to be like Merlin and protect Camelot. She knew that Rowan would one day be king, and she wanted to protect her brother like her uncle protected her daddy. Merlin knew that she was always afraid she would disappoint him, or her parents, especially when her magic went a little haywire. But Arthur and Gwen were nothing but patient with their little girl, and Rowan was learning to help in his own ways. Merlin cuddled his niece closer.

" _It was an accident, little sorceress. It's alright, no one is angry with you. All is forgiven, carissima,"_ he spoke directly into her mind. He felt her curl into the comfort the touch of his magic brought.

"Now!" Merlin's eyes glowed for a moment as he lit the fire in the fireplace. "It's time for a story."

"Right!" Arthur nodded, "and I shall be narrating so that you don't put your own spin on things."

"I would never," Merlin said innocently. Arthur raised an eyebrow at him. Merlin shrugged. In a manner well practiced by both of them, Merlin began to make the fire morph into the characters of Arthur's tale. The tale of how a young pratish prince met an idiotic warlock…

 **A/N: Cut! That's a wrap. Hope you guys enjoyed! I really liked writing this, and I'm hoping to continue this. More adventure with Pippa and Rowan, as well as Arthur, Gwen, and Merlin in the new Albion. Please review, and let me know if you have any suggestions for future scenes or ideas! Thanks guys! God bless.**

 ***Carissima - Dearest, or dear one**


	2. Avalon

**A/N: Super fast update? No kidding. I couldn't help it, I had to keep going. Hope you guys enjoy! As always, please review.**

* * *

"And that's how I met your uncle," Arthur finished.

"But why do you call each other…?" Rowan trailed off.

"It's kind of like how I call Pippa carissima, or you little dragon," Merlin explained. "Once, we meant them, but now they're like special nicknames we have for each other that only we can call each other."

"But that doesn't mean you two start calling _anyone_ that," a firm voice said behind them. Merlin smiled up at his queen.

"Hi, mommy," Rowan greeted her cheerfully. Pippa merely slid off Merlin's lap and went to wrap her arms around her mother. Gwen returned the quiet hug, raising an eyebrow at Arthur. _Magic,_ Arthur mouthed. Gwen nodded understandingly, smoothing her daughter's curls.

"Are you two munchkins ready for dinner?" she asked.

"Yes please!" Pippa said, perking up.

"After dinner, can we hear another story?" Rowan asked hopefully.

"Maybe before bed," Arthur consented. "What story would you like to hear?"

"How Uncle Merlin became Court Sorcerer, instead of your manservant," Pippa answered.

"Yeah!" Rowan nodded eagerly. Merlin's face drained of color. Arthur glanced over at him for a moment, concern written in his gaze.

"It was because he was very brave, and saved Daddy's life," Gwen tried to distract her children. "You know that already."

"But how did he save Daddy's life?" Rowan pressed. "You never told us that." Gwen glanced at Merlin sympathetically.

"Maybe we'll think of a different story, that one is kind of...long…" Arthur hesitated.

"We could at least start it tonight," Merlin said softly. Arthur looked at him in surprise.

"Yay! Thank you, Uncle!" Rowan grinned.

"Alright, well let's go eat, and maybe Uncle Merlin and Daddy will have time for a story later," Gwen ushered her children out the door. She gave Arthur a meaningful look, to which he nodded slightly. When the two children and the queen were out of earshot, he turned to look at his friend.

"I'm sorry," he told him seriously. Merlin shrugged, not meeting the gaze of his king

"They were going to ask eventually." His tone was dismissive, but Arthur saw through it.

"We'll tell them something else," he said quickly. "Perhaps about when you let the goblin out." Merlin smirked in remembrance, then grew serious.

"It's time they knew," he murmured. "I can't stop running from it."

"I've never known you to run from anything, Merlin," Arthur replied. Merlin smiled softly.

"Not a coward, then?" he teased. Arthur caught the pain hidden underneath the tone.

"Never," he said firmly. Merlin looked up at him gratefully.

"You don't have to do this," Arthur assured him. "It can wait…" He trailed off. Merlin refused to talk about the Battle of Camlann, or what happened on the banks of Avalon. He had tensely and monotonically given a report to Arthur and Arthur alone after the fact and had never spoken of it again. The months following their return to Camelot, whenever someone mentioned it, Merlin would shut down mentally and emotionally. Even after Merlin was made Court Sorcerer, everyone knew never to mention what had happened around him. As much as Arthur knew in his heart that Merlin needed to talk about it, he didn't want to see his best friend turn back into the haunted shell he had been. Merlin was happy. Camelot was safe. Arthur was alive. Why couldn't the past stay in the past?

"Arthur," Merlin's quiet voice brought him out of his musing. "I can do this. I need to do this." Arthur nodded, standing and clapping Merlin on the shoulder.

"Come on, Gwen will have our heads if we're late to dinner," Arthur told him.

"You go on," Merlin glanced away. "I'm not hungry."

"Merlin…"

"I'm fine, Arthur. I just...need some time...to prepare." Arthur looked down at him in concern, then sighed.

"Alright then," he agreed. He ruffled Merlin's hair, earning him a smile and a soft glare for his efforts. "I'll see you later." Merlin nodded. When Arthur had left his study, Merlin leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and putting his head in his hands. _Camlann._ He shuddered. Words could not express his hatred for that name. He let himself get lost in memory, fighting back tears.

* * *

" _Come on," Merlin urged frantically. "We have to make it to the lake."_

" _Merlin…Not without the horses. We can't. It's too late. It's too late. All your magic, Merlin, and you can't save my life," Arthur panted. At some point they had fallen to the ground, but Merlin didn't notice._

" _I can. I'm not going to lose you," Merlin said firmly. He would never lose Arthur. Not for anything._

" _Just..just..just hold me. Please," Merlin stilled at these words, wrapping his arms around his friend, his brother, and his king._

" _There's so...There's so...There's something I want to say," Arthur breathed, looking up at Merlin._

" _You're not..you're not going to say goodbye," Merlin ordered, panic flaring up at him. This couldn't be happening. Arthur couldn't say goodbye. He was meant to protect him. He couldn't protect him if he was...was…_

" _No. Merlin. Everything you've done, I know now. For me, for Camelot...for the kingdom you've helped me build," Arthur murmured._

" _You'd have done it without me," Merlin said quickly. Arthur laughed slightly._

" _Maybe," Arthur gasped. Their eyes met, and Merlin's heart dropped at the truth he didn't want to acknowledge written in Arthur's gaze._

" _I want to say something I've never said to you before. Thank you," his king smiled at him. He reached up and grasped the back of his head fondly. Merlin looked down at him in mingled surprise, horror, gratitude, and love. Arthur's eyes slowly shut, and Merlin's fear doubled._

" _Arthur hey. No, Arthur. Arthur, hey," he slapped at Arthur's face gently. "Stay with me. Arthur no." Arthur's eyes didn't open and something in Merlin snapped. "Arthur!" And he screamed. He roared, the dragon in him crying out for the last one who could possibly help. A beat of wings, and there his kin stood._

" _Kilgarrah. I would not have summoned you if there was any other choice. I have one last favor to ask." Kilgarrah said not a word, but bent to allow Merlin to climb onto his neck. Merlin hauled Arthur after him, clutching him to his chest. As they landed at Avalon, Merlin began to drag Arthur's dead weight to the edge of the lake._

" _Merlin. There is nothing you can do," Kilgarrah said gently._

" _I've failed?" Merlin asked in horror._

" _No young Warlock for all that you have dreamt of building has come to past," Kilgarrah assured him._

" _I can't lose him! He's my friend!" Merlin screamed._

" _Though no man, no matter how great can know his destiny, some lives have been foretold Merlin. Arthur is not just a king, he is the once and future king. Take heart, for when Albion's need is greatest, Arthur will rise again," Kilgarrah prophesized. Merlin stared at him, a cold dread flowing over him._

" _It has been a privilege to have known you, young Warlock. The story we have been apart of will live long in the minds of men." Kilgarrah flew off, leaving Merlin staring after him. Arthur slowly slipped from his grip to land at his feet. Tears began to pool in Merlin's eyes. He couldn't move, couldn't speak. His king, his destiny, his best friend...his brother. He was supposed to just let him die? He was supposed to just let him go, in hopes that he would return? He shuddered. A pain exploded in his head and he blacked out._

* * *

"Merlin? Merlin!" a hand was on his shoulder, shaking him out of his musings. Merlin sat up with a jerk. He looked up into Arthur's concerned eyes.

"Sire!" Merlin leaped to his feet.

"You alright?" Arthur frowned.

"Yeah...just...lost in thought I guess," Merlin murmured, glancing away. A hand on his cheek stopped him. Arthur brushed away several tears Merlin had not known where there. Merlin quivered under the touch, more tears slipping out. Arthur drew him into an embrace, and Merlin sobbed quietly into his friend's shoulder.

"It's alright, Merlin," Arthur soothed quietly. "It's alright. I'm right here. I'm right here, my brother. It's alright. You did it. Everything is alright. You're safe." Merlin's sobs slowed and Arthur grasped the back of his head. Merlin straightened abruptly, scrubbing at his eyes with his sleeve.

"Thanks," he muttered. Arthur sighed exasperatedly and gripped Merlin's shoulder.

"Stop," he ordered. Merlin looked at him in surprise.

"What?" Merlin frowned.

"Stop shutting me out," Arthur explained. "We made a deal, you and I. Remember? No more lies, no more secrets. And no more hiding. Don't shut me out, tell me what's bothering you." Merlin flinched.

"Please, Merlin," Arthur pressed. "I can't stand for you to become like you were then. You're my little brother, and I'm not watching you go through pain alone. Not anymore." Merlin's breathed hitched and he gave Arthur a watery smile.

"Thanks," he whispered. Arthur nodded, smiling slightly.

"So come on," he lightly shoved Merlin back into the armchair. He sat across from him. "What happened?" Merlin was silent, staring into the flames.

"I was remembering," he said eventually.

"Camlann?"

"Avalon." Arthur looked at him in surprise. It had been years since he heard him speak that name. He waited for Merlin to continue.

"You died," Merlin finally choked. "In my arms. You died." Arthur looked at the ground. He remembered. He knew the story, knew what Merlin had told him so many years ago.

"And I watched," Merlin gasped. "I saw." He looked over at Arthur.

"You're fated to come back, after you die," Merlin told him. Arthur nodded. He knew the prophesies. Merlin knew he was telling him everything he already knew but didn't care.

"Once and Future," Merlin whispered, going back to staring into the flames. "And as I stood there next to your dead body, I felt a pain like I'd never imagined. It wasn't the pain of losing my king and best friend, no that pain had already ripped me apart and left me empty, this was different." Merlin stood, agitated. He paced the room. "I saw. I saw everything. In the blink of an eye, I saw _every single moment_ I would spend waiting for the Future. Decades, centuries, millennia of loneliness and _waiting._ I lived thousands of years in a few seconds. I saw _everything._ " Merlin was almost shouting at this point. Arthur winced. Merlin stopped and just stared into the flame. Arthur looked up and his heart broke at the utter desolation on his dear friend's face.

"It was so cold. I was so alone for _so long_ ," Merlin whispered. Arthur could only sit and stare at the heartbreak on his friend's face. Merlin had told him of the vision, and Arthur knew it still plagued him in his dreams.

"And then I awoke, and you were dead at my feet. When I realized what had happened…" he stopped. The silence stretched on as Merlin stared at the fire.

"I screamed," Merlin whispered so softly that Arthur almost didn't hear him. "I screamed my throat raw. I thought I would have to live it _all over again._ I couldn't bear the thought of spending those thousands of years _alone_ again. I screamed. And my magic broke."

"You traded Morgana's life. Without the cup of life or anything. You made the swap, without even thinking," Arthur finished softly. Merlin nodded, tears streaming down his face.

"It was horrible, Arthur," Merlin whispered. " _Thousands of years_. Waiting. Always waiting. Always _alone."_ Merlin fell to his knees, the weight and memory of the vision of those centuries crashing against him. "I thought I would go insane." Arthur slipped to his knees beside him and put an arm around him.

"But it wasn't _real_ ," Arthur whispered. "You're here. Happy, and safe. I'm here. Gwen, Pippa, Rowan. You're here, where you belong. With your family." Merlin slumped against Arthur with those words.

"But what if this...this vision of happiness isn't real either?" he gasped out. "What if this is just another dream? What if I wake up and it's gone?" Arthur tightened his grip on Merlin's shoulders.

"Then you will have seen your future in happiness as well as sadness. Whatever you face next, you will have these memories to hold on to. So enjoy them and live them to the fullest," Arthur encouraged.

"But if it's not real," Merlin groaned.

"Merlin, after all that has been thrown your way, all that you have been made to suffer…," Arthur swallowed painfully. "All that you suffered at my hands, and at the hands of others. Do you really think there would be no happiness in your future? I cannot accept that. I can't accept that this isn't real, that happiness isn't your future. After all that you've been through, you deserve to be happy." Merlin buried his head into his brother's shoulder. Arthur squeezed his shoulders. They stayed like this for quite some time when Guinevere softly entered. Merlin sat up quickly, rubbing away the last sign of his tears.

"Pippa and Rowan are ready for bed," Gwen explained quietly. Merlin forced a smile.

"Story time then," he stood shakily.

"Merlin, you don't have to…" Gwen and Arthur both began but he shook his head.

"I need to do this. Telling those two...like it's a bedtime story. Just an old legend. It makes it...less real. Less painful. I need to do this," Merlin said firmly. Arthur clapped him on the shoulder and Gwen gave him a tight hug.

"Come on then," Arthur smiled at Merlin. "Our audience awaits." Merlin gave him a broad smile and nodded once. It was time to put the past behind him. This was his future. This was real. It had to be.


	3. Little Sorceress

**A/N: What's up, my dear readers? Thank you so much for the reads and reviews! I love writing this fanfiction so much. (Could you guess by the fact that I've published three chapters in less than 24 hours?) Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. This one is a bit lighter than the last chapter. Please keep the reviews coming! You have no idea how happy they make me.**

 **larasmith: You utter genius, you! You have no idea how much inspiration you just gave me. Thanks so much for the review, I am so glad you liked it. Please keep reading and letting me know what you think! I will answer your questions. I have a genius idea on how to do it, too. But I have to build a story arc first, so please keep reading.**

* * *

"G'Morning, Uncle Merlin," Pippa greeted her uncle cheerfully. Merlin looked up at the little girl with a smile. Her nurse curtseyed behind her.

"Lord Merlin," she murmured, smiling.

"Hello, carissima," Merlin greeted his niece. "Thank you, Poppy. I've got her until supper." The nurse nodded and slipped away, shutting the door to Merlin's study as she left. She was Pippa and Rowan's only nurse, as the two were so often with tutors, Merlin, or the king and queen. She had tended them since they were born, and Merlin knew of no one more faithful.

"Have you had a pleasant morning, Pippa?" Merlin asked. The little girl made a face.

"Lessons with Archie. As always," she frowned. Merlin smirked. Every morning, Rowan and Pippa had lessons with a tutor in reading, writing, arithmetic, history, court manners, and everything else deemed necessary for the young prince and princess. Then, after lunch, Rowan was sent to a special training session with a swordsman, while Pippa was sent to Merlin. Pippa would receive some weapons training when she was older, but Rowan was started much earlier, like his father before him. The twins also had riding lessons every other day, now that they were big enough. Sometimes Merlin thought it was quite a lot of knowledge and training to be shoved on the young children, but Arthur and Gwen made sure they had time to just be kids as well. And neither prince nor princess seemed the worse for wear.

"Your brother loves Archie's lessons," Merlin mused. Pippa's face fell even more.

"I like magic lessons better," she muttered. Merlin looked at her sympathetically. He knew he had accidentally touched a nerve. Active Pippa struggled with her tutoring and book studies, while gentle Rowan excelled at them. The fiercely competitive nature between the brother and sister wasn't enough to encourage her, but only discouraged her. Convinced she would never be as good at her studies as her brother, she threw herself into her magic, the one thing her brother couldn't do.

"Ready to begin then?" he asked. Pippa nodded eagerly.

"Alright," he smiled. "Here." He pulled three candles from a drawer in his large wooden desk. He moved to the cold fireplace and placed the candles inside the hearth. He pulled a curtain of fabric from a shelf beside the fireplace and fastened it inside the fireplace to a specially made metal rod. The curtain hung down inches from the wicks of the candles.

"Now, let's see if you can light the candles without lighting the fabric on fire," he told her, sitting cross legged on the rug before the fireplace. Pippa nodded; it was an exercise they had done many time. She stood next to Merlin and breathed through her nose. She raised her hand and frowned in concentration.

"Forebaerne," she said firmly. Her round chocolate eyes glowed gold. Long flames sprouted on the wicks of the three candles. The flames just licked the curtain, but it was enough. Merlin's eyes quickly flashed as he kept the curtain from going up in flames. Pippa frowned.

"You're doing better," Merlin praised, ignoring her scowl. "Try again." They kept at it until Pippa could lit all three candles and barely scorch the curtain.

"Very good," Merlin patted her shoulder. "You're learning control." Pippa smiled at the praise.

"Now, how about some levitation?" Merlin asked. The two practiced for most of the afternoon. They played catch, juggled, poured colored water from wide mouthed vases into narrow vases, and scrubbed the windows of Merlin's study, all without using their hands. They worked on their mind speech, Pippa learning how to reach out with her mind to Merlin's. Merlin taught her songs in the language of the Old Religion to increase her vocabulary. Then, they ended the day pouring over a book of magical creatures, studying their characteristics and features. Merlin noted to himself that while Pippa struggled and tripped over a few of the harder words, she truly enjoyed the reading, since it had to do with her favorite subject: magic. Gwen found them reading about gryphons when she knocked lightly on the study door.

"Hi mommy," Pippa smiled, standing to hug her mother.

"My queen," Merlin swept a bow.

"None of that, Merlin," Gwen scolded. Merlin grinned.

"Of course…my lady," he teased. Gwen frowned at him exasperatedly and fondly.

"Had a good day, darling?" she asked her daughter. Pippa nodded happily.

"We cleaned the windows!" she laughed, "and I didn't even have to use my hands...except once or twice when I dropped the brush." Gwen smiled.

"Teaching her how you learned, hm?" she turned towards Merlin, eyes laughing. "How many of Arthur's chores did you actually do by hand?"

"Too many," Merlin groaned. Gwen giggled.

"Come on, it wasn't all bad," she argued. "I was a servant too, you know."

"Not _Arthur's_ servant," Merlin pointed out. Gwen laughed.

"Well I have news," Gwen announced. "Lord Umair and Lady Samira are here and will be dining with us." Merlin groaned inwardly, but otherwise did not react. "They are just passing through, but they need a bed for the night."

"That means Rowan and me have to eat in our rooms, right?" Pippa whined.

"I'm afraid so, darling," Gwen sighed. "We'll peek in on you before we go to bed, but you will most likely be asleep."

"It's not fair," Pippa complained. "We never get to see you when guests are here."

"I know, Pippa, but there is nothing I can do," Gwen said tiredly.

"You're the queen!" Pippa argued indignantly.

"Pippa, do you really want to eat dinner with a stuffy lord and lady who will only talk about boring things, or would you rather have dinner in your room with your brother?" Merlin asked her calmly.

"I'd rather eat with mommy and daddy, even with a boring old lord and lady," Pippa sulked.

"I'm sorry dear, but not tonight," Gwen smoothed her daughter's curls. Pippa continued to frown.

"We should let Uncle Merlin go get ready for dinner," Gwen told her. "Come, I'll take you to find Nurse Poppy." Pippa slowly followed her, a pout on her face.

"It's not fair," she muttered.

"That's enough, Pippa," Gwen told her sternly. "Trust me, you will have more fun with your brother." Pippa was silent as they left Merlin's study. Merlin could sense them walking down the hall.

" _No more pouting, carissima,"_ he sent to her. He could feel her rather indignantly try to ignore him but he knew she heard him. He also knew that had it been a different lord and lady, Gwen would have let her children join them. Lord Umair and Lady Samira were older and remembered a time before Arthur had even been born. They also had been supporters of Uther and the purge and greatly disapproved of the changes Arthur's reign had brought the kingdom. Not the least of which was Arthur's stance on magic. It was better that the sorceress princess stay away from the lord and lady. While Merlin doubted they would harm her, their disapproval and opinions would have a bad effect on the girl. Also, Pippa's fiery temper that she had inherited from both her parents would be the last thing the lord and lady needed to be privy to. Merlin shook his head fondly and left for his chambers, locking the door to his study behind him.

* * *

"And of course, our Court Sorcerer, Merlin," Arthur turned him with a small smile.

"My lord, my lady," Merlin bowed.

"Lord Merlin," Lord Umair nodded his head, obviously withholding a sneer. Lady Samira barely dipped her head.

"Please, let's be seated," Arthur motioned to the table. As the lord and lady sat, Arthur shot Merlin a longsuffering look. Merlin barely contained his grin. Arthur sat at the head of the table, Lord Umair to his right and next to him, Lady Samira. Gwen sat to Arthur's left and Merlin sat beside her. The warlock had been relieved to see that many of the older and more experienced knights of the Round Table were joining them. Percival and Leon were there, as well as Geraint, Bors, and Lamorak. Merlin liked the other three, but he knew he would never have the bond with them that he had with Percival and Leon. He sighed a little to himself as he thought of the missing faces: Lancelot, Elyan, Gwaine...Gaius. He shook himself a little and turned to focus on the conversation as servants began ladening the table with food.

"So, Lord Merlin," Umair turned to him. "What do your duties entail now that the laws on magic have been fully established?"

"Well, establishing such laws was a task that took years," Arthur chimed in.

"And now, I continue to study magic for the aid of the kingdom. I also teach...students, those born with magic," Merlin explained, meeting Umair's judgemental gaze. It had been years since he had been cowed by such interrogation and prejudice.

"Students?" Samira asked in surprise. "I had no idea the practice of magic was encouraged so greatly. Accepted yes...but taught?"

"For those born with magic, it can be quite confusing to come into one's abilities. Their abilities are often hard to control and unrefined. I teach those like myself to control and wield their abilities and to not be afraid of them," Merlin's tone was patient. "Fear of themselves only leads to pain and chaos."

"How many students do you have?" Umair inquired.

"One, at the moment," Merlin said guardedly. "Though in the years since my appointment, I've trained several dozen, who now teach and help others."

"Who is your current pupil?" Samira pressed.

"My daughter," Arthur answered firmly when Merlin hesitated, "Princess Pippa."

"So the rumors are true. Your daughter is a sorceress," Umair commented. Merlin fought to keep his expression neutral. The admission was what the prying lord and lady had been after all along.

"Indeed," Gwen smiled tensely. "We're quite proud of her." Merlin noted the slight stress the queen put on the word 'proud'. Umair snorted quietly. Arthur's hand tightened around his goblet.

"And your son? Does he share his sister's…talent?" Samira inquired, a forced innocence in her tone.

"No," Arthur said shortly.

"I'm surprised," Umair said, glancing over at Arthur. "Magic does seem to run strongly in your family, after all." Arthur's expression hardened and he set the goblet down.

"I don't know what you are trying to insinuate, Lord Umair," Arthur replied, a ring of steel in his voice, "but I can assure you my daughter is nothing like my half sister, and I resent the implication that she is simply because of her gift." Merlin silently applauded him in his head.

"I promise you, sire, I meant no such thing," Umair hurried to explain. Merlin fought to keep from snorting. The coward was backtracking the minute he sensed Arthur's wrath. _Old, nosy, prejudiced…_ Merlin continued to grumble in his mind as he took a bite of the meat in front of him. Umair and Samira dutifully ignored Merlin the rest of the meal, and Merlin was quite alright with that. He was mentally cataloging a list of materials for a magical project he wished to undertake when a soft voice entered his mind.

" _Uncle…lin. Can….ear me?"_ the voice asked. Merlin bit back an amused smile. He felt for a moment before he sensed Pippa standing in the corridor on the floor above them.

" _I can hear you, my little sorceress,"_ he told her. " _What are you still doing awake?"_

" _Rowan and me wanted to know what is going on,"_ Pippa's little mental voice came to him stronger this time.

" _Only boring talk between grown ups. You two wouldn't like it,"_ Merlin assured her.

" _What do Lord and Lady-what's-it look like?"_ Pippa asked.

" _Lord Umair is all dignified and stately. Personally, I think he looks like an old bullfrog. All big mouth and bug eyes,"_ Merlin told her conspiratorially. He knew Gwen wouldn't like him talking about the lord like that to her daughter, but he couldn't resist. Pippa's mental giggle came to him and Merlin smiled.

" _And the lady?"_ Pippa urged.

" _A dragonfly. Thin, tiny waist, neck, and face with giant eyes. She's got a big gray wig that looks like a beehive,"_ Merlin's smiled broadened.

" _Rowan says she sounds funny,"_ Pippa reported.

"Something funny, Lord Merlin?" Arthur's dry voice distracted him.

"Forgive me, sire," Merlin said quickly, fighting to diminish his smile and look contrite. "I was merely...remembering...a discovery I made in my studies this morning. I was quite pleased with the results." The lie stuttered out and Merlin sighed with relief before noting Arthur's face. _Oh no…_

"Really? Well please, enlighten us," Arthur smiled at him, challenge in his eyes. Merlin sighed mentally.

" _You've gotten me in trouble, carissima. Your father is now taking pleasure in making me squirm,"_ he sent to his niece. A giggle answered him.

" _Good luck uncle!"_ Pippa said cheerily. " _G'night! Oh and Rowan says night too."_ Merlin huffed a little exasperatedly. Little vixen would get him in trouble and then decide to go to bed.

"Well, Merlin," Arthur urged. "We're waiting." Merlin narrowed his eyes.

"I am attempting to create a magical amulet that could be project a shield over the wielder," Merlin told him. "Constructing magical artifacts take great time, study, and power. I have been studying many ancient artifacts and spells for months now. This morning, I found just the one I was looking for." Arthur looked at him in surprise.

"Sounds fascinating," he deadpanned.

"It is indeed, sire," Merlin said in mock enthusiasm he knew only Arthur, Gwen, and perhaps Leon and Percival would see through. "In fact, some of the spells are time sensitive and I must return to them. If you would permit me to bid you goodnight." Merlin stood quickly.

"If you really must go," Arthur said slowly. Merlin bit his lip to keep from smiling. He knew Arthur was silently fuming.

"I must," Merlin swept a bow. "Good night sire, my queen, Lord Umair, Lady Samira, and sir Knights."

"We will miss your _stimulating_ company, Lord Merlin." _Yep, fuming._ Merlin smiled, daring to wink at Gwen, who was obviously trying not to laugh, before he left. _Take that, prat._

* * *

Merlin's quarters were next to Gwen and Arthur's, at Arthur's behest. Across from the king and queen's quarters was Rowan's, which connected to Pippa's chambers, which were across from Merlin's. Merlin had placed protective spells around all three chambers, fueled by a remnant of the High Priestess staff Morgana had used to unleash the skeleton army so many years ago. Now, as Merlin stretched out on his bed in his own chambers, a twinge of magic alerted him that all was not well with Pippa. It was a very specific spell Merlin had put on only Pippa's chambers. It let him know when the little sorceress had a nightmare. He sighed and threw on his jacket before moving across the hall to his niece's chamber. He knocked on the door, but no one answered from inside. He entered slowly, eyes immediately drawn to the tiny, tossing form of the princess. She hadn't yet awoken her nurse, who slept in a small antechamber between Rowan and Pippa's chambers. A whimper from the bed tugged at Merlin's heart and he moved towards the bed.

Pippa had the seer's gift and often suffered from nightmares and dreams she didn't understand. Merlin had never experienced such foreshadowing dreams, but he knew the terror nightmares could bring, foresight or not. Merlin perched on the edge of the bed. He reached out to lay a hand on Pippa's forehead. As he touched her, she sat up with a blood curdling scream. She flung herself back across the bed away from Merlin, eyes wide with terror.

"Hey, hey, it's me! It's Uncle Merlin," Merlin shushed her. " _It's just me carissima! You're safe. It's Uncle Merlin, Pippa. It's alright, you're safe. It was just a nightmare."_

"Uncle?" Pippa stammered softly, fear in her voice.

"That's it, my carissima," Merlin cooed. "It's just me. You're safe. It was just a nightmare." He gently stroked her cheek. Pippa's face contorted and she crawled towards Merlin. She wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his soft tunic and sobbing. As she began to cry, Merlin heard the door behind them be flung open with a crash. Pippa jerked at the noise.

"Shh, it's just your mommy and daddy," Merlin soothed, not need to turn to know Arthur would be standing there with his sword drawn, ready to defend his daughter. Gwen would be standing behind him, refusing to stay safe in their room while her daughter might be in trouble. Merlin continued to hold Pippa as she sobbed.

Arthur sighed as he saw Merlin holding his daughter. She had had another nightmare. He sheathed his sword and softly walked across the room to the bed, Gwen following. He crouched down next to his daughter and gripped her knee, running his thumb across her tiny knee cap. Gwen sat next to Pippa, gently rubbing her back. They knew to quietly offer their support until Pippa was ready to talk. A scuffle sounded behind them, and Arthur looked up to see Poppy and Rowan standing in the room. He put a finger to his lips and nodded reassuringly to them. Rowan gazed at them with worried eyes, but he let himself be ushered back to his chamber by Poppy. Pippa's sobs quieted and she sat up, scrubbing at her eyes. She looked up into her mother's worried eyes and leaned against her.

"Want to talk about it, my princess?" Arthur asked gently. Pippa stiffened in her mother's arms. Sometimes Pippa would hysterically babble out the details of the nightmare, sometimes she would fall silent refusing to speak. Sometimes she only wanted to tell Gwen, other times only Arthur. Often she would tell Merlin with their mind speech and never allow a word to pass her lips regarding the dreams.

" _Carissima?_ " Merlin prodded. " _What did you see?"_

" _Mommy,"_ Pippa's tiny mental voice said. " _She was sick. And then...she was laying in bed. She...she...she was screaming!"_ Pippa started sobbing again and threw her arms around Gwen's neck. Her mother looked up at Merlin, startled, but clutched the little girl to her tightly.

"It's alright, darling," she consoled. "I've got you, it's alright. We're here to help."

"You...you...you died!" Pippa gasped out. "You died! You...you hurt _so much._ " She cried as Gwen held her. Arthur looked up at Merlin in concern.

"Are you certain, Pippa?" Merlin asked. "Did you see anything else?"

"You," Pippa whispered. "With Rowan. You were teaching him magic." Arthur raised an eyebrow at Merlin.

"You're certain your mother died, Pippa?" Merlin pressed. Pippa shuddered. Arthur glared at Merlin warningly.

"It's alright, carissima," Merlin soothed. "Just try to remember."

"I...I don't know...she was in pain...so much pain…," Pippa choked on a sob. Merlin reached out and stroked her hair.

" _It's alright, carissima. I don't believe your mother will die,"_ he tried to reassure her.

"Really?" Pippa breathed aloud.

"Really," Merlin answered. "We will protect her, won't we?" Pippa nodded shakily. Gwen smiled at him.

"Why don't you try to get some sleep, darling," Gwen suggested.

"Will...will you stay with me?" Pippa murmured.

"Of course, sweetheart," Gwen smiled. Pippa crawled under the covers and Gwen moved to lay beside her, keeping her arm wrapped around her daughter.

"Good night, princess," Arthur whispered, bending over his wife and daughter to kiss his little girl's forehead. "Everything is going to be alright." He placed a kiss on his wife's cheek before giving his daughter's cheek one last caress.

"Night daddy," Pippa smiled at him. Arthur returned the smile.

" _Sleep well, my little sorceress,"_ Merlin told her.

" _Night, uncle."_ Merlin smiled before placing a spell on the girl that would give her a dreamless sleep. He followed Arthur out into the hall.

"Well?" Arthur asked tersely. "Guinevere…"

"I don't think Pippa saw her die. I think she saw her in a lot of pain and assumed she died," Merlin reassured him quickly.

"But you can't be sure," Arthur argued.

"Arthur...I think Pippa saw Gwen giving birth," Merlin told him. Arthur looked at him, stunned.

"What?" he breathed.

"That would explain Gwen screaming while lying in bed. And me apparently teaching Rowan magic. I think she saw a boy who looked like Rowan, her little brother. Who has magic," Merlin explained. Arthur slumped against the wall.

"Are you sure?" he demanded softly.

"Nothing is sure with visions," Merlin sighed, "but it makes sense."

"Guinevere's not even pregnant!" Merlin smirked.

"Not yet." Arthur shoved him.

"You have, or might have, another son," Merlin smiled at him.

"With magic," Arthur ran hand through his hair. "That will be a handful."

"Any child of yours is a handful," Merlin scoffed. Arthur shoved him again.

"You and Pippa have quite a bond," Arthur murmured after a moment. Merlin noticed the slightly sadness and even jealousy in his friend's eyes.

"Yes, we do," Merlin answered, voice equally as soft. "She is my dear niece, my carissima, and my brilliant pupil. But she is not my daughter. She's yours. She babbled on to me this afternoon while we were training about how excited she was to show you her magic, about how she wanted you to teach her how to use a sword instead of Rowan's tutor, and how you told the best stories 'even if you make the fire move, uncle'." Arthur smiled.

"Well at least that's something I can do better than you," he teased.

"The one thing," Merlin muttered. Another shove.

"Thank you, Merlin, for looking after my princess," Arthur told him seriously. "I don't know what Guinevere and I would do without 'Uncle Merlin'." Merlin glanced at his shoes.

"I love it when they call me that," he admitted. "'Specially because...it reminds me that you and I are brothers." Arthur smiled, ruffling Merlin's hair. Merlin swatted away his hand, but the damage was already done.

"Get some sleep, little brother," he told him. "We have a council meeting tomorrow."

"Joy," Merlin muttered, moving towards his chambers.

"Oh and Merlin? I'd like you to give a full report on that amulet at the council meeting tomorrow," Arthur called over his shoulder. Merlin stood gaping at him as the king strode into his chambers. _Prat._

 **A/N: Whew! Think this one's long enough? It took me forever. Hope you guys enjoyed it though! Please review! 3**


	4. Court Sorcerer

**A/N: And yet another update! I'm officially obsessed. Hope you guys like it! As always, please review. I know the story is developing very slowly, but I'm hoping you guys will stick with me for the Pendragon family love. Please, please review! That's the best encouragement to update ever.**

 **2456: Thanks so much for the review! I was ticked off when I discovered that's how they ended it too. 5 seasons, really now?**

 **And without further ado, here we go!**

* * *

"Good morning, Merlin!" a cheery voice called behind the warlock. Merlin turned with a smile.

"Good morning, my lady," he teased, bowing to his queen. She glared at him.

"Enough of that, Merlin," she frowned playfully. He smirked.

"As you wish, my Queen," he grinned. Gwen smiled before growing serious.

"Arthur told me your suspicions regarding Pippa's dream," she murmured. Merlin sighed.

"Visions are troublesome things, Gwen," he told her gently. "I could be very wrong. Or I could be right. But no matter what the future holds, I will be there, like I always am, protecting you, Arthur, your children, and this kingdom." He glanced down. "I am learning...and have learned to not fear the future, merely enjoy the present." Gwen sighed.

"I do not fear for my own life, merely for those of Arthur and my children. I don't want to leave them," Gwen admitted, "but if what you believe to be true happens...then Pippa's dreams have foretold something that will bring me more happiness than I thought possible." Merlin smiled. This courageous, beautiful, regal Queen who had been his friend through so much had long ago stopped surprising him with her valiancy. He couldn't speak of how proud he was of her and Arthur both. He resolved once more to assure that it was a happy future Pippa's dream foretold, not one of sorrow. He offered Gwen his arm gallantly. She dropped his arm as they entered the council chamber and gracefully glided over to her husband's right side at the Round Table. Merlin smiled softly. Years ago the idea of having a seat at the giant symbol of Camelot's golden age would have been considered the most ridiculous of jokes and most unreachable of dreams. Now Merlin strode purposefully to the take his seat on the left of Arthur. He couldn't help but remember the first time he had ever sat at the Round Table…

* * *

 _Merlin stood in front of the closed great hall's doors, resisting the urge to fidget. He felt uncomfortable in the new clothes Arthur has presented him. He tugged a little at the collar of the dark blue shirt he wore. His legs clad in black breeches, finer cloth than he had ever worn before. He wiggled his toes in new black boots that were rubbing blisters on the back of his heels, despite the soft cotton socks._

" _I thought you might want this," a gravelly voice told him. Merlin turned to see Gaius holding out his old red neckerchief, freshly washed and pressed. Merlin's face broke into a wide grin._

" _If you wear that blasted neckerchief tomorrow, I swear I'll reconsider this whole deal," Arthur had threatened the day before. Merlin chuckled slightly, reaching out to take the old scarf._

" _Thanks," he grinned at Gaius, fastening the cloth about his neck._

" _Well, how do I look?" he asked, holding out his hands for his mentor's inspection._

" _Handsome and dignified. For once," Gaius replied with a gentle smile. Merlin laughed, blushing._

" _I'm so proud of you, Merlin," Gaius told him seriously. "Today, you are finally getting the recognition you deserve. I couldn't be prouder, my boy. You've done the extraordinary." Merlin looked up with a grateful, hopeful expression. Gaius pulled him into his arms and sighed a little when his ward enthusiastically returned the hug and buried his head into Gaius's shoulder._

" _Thank you," Merlin whispered. "For everything." Gaius patted his shoulder._

" _I better get inside," he said, withdrawing from the hug. "Remember, don't slouch. And smile. This is your time to shine." Merlin smiled and nodded. Gaius slipped inside the hall and took his place. Merlin went back to his nervous shuffling, patting his hair and tugging at his clothes._

" _It's time, sir," a servant said, popping out from the doors. Merlin nodded. The servant smiled at him and disappeared. The guards grasped the handles of the doors and pushed them open synchronously. Merlin took a deep breath and held his head up, trying to mimic Arthur's regal stride as he walked down the aisle, hundreds of eyes on him as the crowds lining in the room turned curiously towards him. He glanced up, breathing ragged and blood pounding in his ears, to the platform at the head of the room. Arthur stood there, clad in his ceremonial armor, while Gwen was seated on her throne next to him, dressed in a gorgeous purple gown. She smiled fondly at him as he walked. He turned to see Leon and Percival at the front of one crowd of people to the right, smiling at him gleefully. He felt a pang as he thought of those who were not there to see him: Lancelot, Elyan, Gwaine...his father. But there was Gaius and his mother on the other side, beaming proudly at him. He drew in a deep breath as he made the last few steps to the platform. He looked up for just a moment at the one person he had not made eye contact with. Arthur. As his eyes met those of his king, his master, his friend, and his brother, he felt a surge of fear well up in him. What if he failed? What if Arthur changed his mind? What if one of the lords thought he had enchanted Arthur? What if...but there was Arthur's proud, genuine smile as he met Merlin's gaze. There was affection, gratefulness, friendship sparkling in his king's eyes. Merlin returned the smile hesitantly and bowed before he stood at attention before Arthur._

" _We are here today," Arthur began, looking out over the crowd, "in recognition of one who has given years in service of Camelot and myself." Arthur swallowed. Merlin glanced up in trepidation as Arthur hesitated._

" _We're here," the king finally continued, "to honor Camelot's silent protector. He has risked his life on countless occasions to save us, as a kingdom, from famine, disease, and threats inside and outside of Camelot. And he has done it all while hiding in the shadows. He sought no praise, no reward for his service, merely content to do it for the good of the kingdom. No matter the threat, no matter the danger to himself or even to those he loved, he has sacrificed everything to protect our fair kingdom. He has accepted being overlooked, ignored, and shunted to the sidelines while others got the honor and glory for his deeds. Not the least of whom is myself. And that is the man before you today." A murmur ran through the crowd._

" _Many of you know Merlin as my manservant. Long has he served in such a small, menial role. But what many of you do not know are the deeds he has committed unseen by all to protect this kingdom. Merlin," Arthur took a deep breath, "is a sorcerer." He pressed on through the loud gasps of shock. "He has protected this kingdom from the Great Dragon, the Dorocha, Morgause, Morgana, and countless other threats to myself, my wife, and Camelot. I daresay if it were not for the man before you today, Camelot would no longer be standing and none of us would still live. And he has never sought any glory, or even a word of thanks for his action. Rather…" Arthur stopped. Merlin, face red, again glanced up at Arthur. He could barely contain his gasp when he saw tears in Arthur's eyes._

" _Rather," Arthur began again, "he has consented to serve an arrogant, foolish, and prattish king, who belittled, ignored, hurt, and mocked him. But yet no ill treatment or prejudice kept him from protecting his kingdom, even when that kingdom would have slaughtered him had they known what he had done." Merlin felt tears filling his eyes as Arthur's voice cracked. He bent his head, biting his lip._

" _If these are not the actions of the most humble, most honorable, most brave, most selfless, and most pure nature, than I do not know the meaning of those words. Merlin is the bravest man I have ever met," Arthur looked down at the top of Merlin's head, "and I know now that I am not wrong in believing that." Tears streamed down Merlin's face._

" _So today, I would like to finally honor my dear friend for the service he has done myself and this kingdom," Arthur drew Excalibur._

" _My king," Merlin interrupted, voice soft. Arthur hesitated._

" _What is it, Merlin?" he asked, confused._

" _I…," Merlin's voice cracked. He cleared his throat and spoke louder. "I have not come here for recognition or reward, though I greatly appreciate it." Arthur's eyes widened and he lowered the sword. Merlin drew in a breath; he knew what Arthur wished to do, but he had something else in mind. He sank to his knees in front of Arthur. A voice from long ago whispered through his brain. "Tell me, Merlin. Do you know how to walk on your knees?" Merlin smiled at the memory of the young prat he had so foolishly and ignorantly confronted those many years ago. He had never knelt before Arthur, not willingly, despite Arthur's offer of "helping" him. He glanced up again at his king. "For you, Arthur," Merlin thought to himself, "I just might walk a mile on my knees, now, my old friend."_

" _My lord," he said clearly, head bent, "I, Merlin Emrys of Ealdor, have come to swear fealty to you, Arthur Pendragon, son of Uther Pendragon, Once and Future King of Camelot. I, and my magic, are yours and only yours, to use at your discretion for Camelot, her people, and her protection." He held out his right hand as a knight would his sword. Another gasp went through the crowd. A_ _ **sorcerer**_ _was not only being honored, but was swearing fealty to the king? Uther would be rolling in his grave._

 _A hand reached down and gripped Merlin's. He glanced up to see Arthur with a fond, exasperated smile on his face and two tear tracks on his cheeks._

" _And it is my deepest honor and privilege to accept," Arthur told him sincerely. Merlin smiled softly and kissed Arthur's ring formally. Arthur straightened, placing Excalibur's tip on Merlin's shoulder. Merlin fought back a sigh. Arthur smirked slightly as if to ask 'You didn't really think you were getting out of it, did you?'_

" _Rise," he said, gently tapping the sword on both of Merlin's shoulders, "Rise, Lord Merlin Emrys, son of Balinor of Ealdor, First Advisor to the king and Court Sorcerer of Camelot!" Merlin stood on shaky legs, tears still running down his face. Arthur clasped his shoulder, smiling at him before turning him to face the crowd. Cheers rang out from Leon and Percival, while the rest of the clapping was far more subdued. As the applause died down, Arthur raised his hand for attention._

" _If you would all please follow me," he motioned, "I have on more presentation to make to Camelot's new Court Sorcerer." Merlin looked up at him in confusion but Arthur merely tightened his grip on his shoulder and led him down the aisle. The crowd followed and the mass of people made their way to the large council chambers where the Round Table was. Arthur led Merlin to the far side of the table._

" _The Round Table is a symbol of our new era of peace and prosperity that has come to Camelot. To Albion," Arthur laid a hand on the back of his chair. "To my right, sits my queen." He turned to smile lovingly at his wife. "And to my left, now sits my best friend, Lord Merlin. No longer will he stand in the shadows, or behind me, but rather by my side, as we both serve Camelot to the best of our abilities." He motioned to the chair. Merlin's jaw almost dropped. Him? Sit at the Round Table? Sure, he had sat at the old dusty one in the ruins, but at THE Round Table? Arthur nodded at him, raising his eyebrows. Merlin cautiously sat, and the cheers rang out again. Merlin swallowed, fighting back more tears. He vaguely registered Arthur saying something about a feast and heard the crowd hurry out, enthusiastic for food, but he couldn't move. Even the guards had left by the time Arthur put a hand on his shoulder._

" _Are you alright?" he asked, a smile in his voice._

" _This...I…," Merlin shook his head. "I can't believe this is real." Arthur squeezed his shoulder, moving to sit next to him._

" _It is, Merlin, I can promise you that," he reassured him._

" _Arthur, this, this is too much, I would have been perfectly happy…" Merlin began._

" _I'm not having the most powerful warlock to ever walk the earth washing my socks," Arthur told him sternly, "and I'm not having the friend who is practically my little brother go one more moment without the recognition he more than deserves. This, Merlin, is nothing. And this," he motioned to the Round Table, "wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you." Merlin looked down._

" _Thank you," he said shyly. Arthur grinned._

" _I'm the one thanking you, you idiot, that's what this was all about," he teased. Merlin laughed shakily._

" _And then you had to go and spoil it all with your little demonstration and try to steal more spotlight," Arthur punched his shoulder lightly. Merlin smiled._

" _Couldn't let you do all the talking," he shrugged. Arthur chuckled._

" _And you wore the neckerchief!" Arthur exclaimed in exasperation. Merlin laughed outright._

" _I like my neckerchief! Besides, Gaius is the one that suggested I wear it." Arthur rolled his eyes. They grew quiet in the large chamber._

" _You know I didn't need any more proof of your loyalty, right?" Arthur asked seriously. "You have proven yourself to me a hundred times over. You have my complete trust, whether you swore fealty or not." Merlin looked at him with a smile._

" _Thank you, Arthur. That's all I've ever wanted," he told him._

" _Not that I don't appreciate the gesture," Arthur hurried to assure him._

" _I didn't just do it for you, I did it to prove my loyalty to the lords, to the other knights, Camelot," Merlin shrugged. Arthur nodded._

" _It was a smart move," he granted._

" _Was that you calling me smart?" Merlin grinned at him. "Now I know this isn't real." Arthur laughed. They sat in comfortable silence for a moment._

" _Did you mean it?" Merlin suddenly asked, his voice quiet. "It wasn't just for effect, what you said...about me...you really believe all that?" Arthur met his gaze. He sighed inwardly at seeing the self-doubt and touch of fear in Merlin's eyes._

" _I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it," he replied. Merlin smiled._

" _Thanks," he whispered._

" _No, Merlin," Arthur said, standing. Merlin frowned, rising as well. "Thank_ _ **you**_ _, my brother." He pulled Merlin into a hug and Merlin fought back tears, again._

" _My brother," he whispered with a wide smile, arms embracing Arthur._

* * *

"Merlin!" a sharp voice sounded in his ear. Merlin jumped, startled out of his musing. The face of his destiny loomed to his side, frowning at him.

"Are you still with us?" Arthur demanded.

"My apologies, sire, what was your question?" Merlin asked, trying to sound meek.

"Your work on the magical artifact you spoke of?" Arthur prompted, raising an eyebrow at him. His expression dared him to try to weasel out of answering.

"Ah. That. Yes, my lord," Merlin nodded. He sighed inwardly. His job could be a pain sometimes. _But I wouldn't have it any other way._

* * *

 **A/N: Whew! And I'm done. I really didn't know what was happening with this one, I wasn't really planning on this. It kind of just...happened and wrote itself. But I like it. I hope you guys do, too. I almost started crying while writing it. Please review and let me know what you think! Keep the suggestions coming. God bless!**


	5. Little Dragon

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews and reads last chapter. I absolutely adore writing this, much to the detriment of my other fanfictions…oops. Hope you guys like this one. I figured since I gave Pippa so much attention a few chapters ago that it was time to show Rowan some love. As always, please review!**

 **Larasmith: Thanks for the review! I couldn't agree with you more. I really don't know what either of them would do without the other, which is why I hate the finale so much!**

* * *

After the council meeting, Gwen told Merlin that she had given Pippa the day to rest after her nightmare as the girl was still quite troubled. With his afternoon free, Merlin decided to go and watch his nephew at sword practice. It had been many months since he had last seen the boy fight and he was curious as to his progress. He made his way to the practice field and found Rowan sparring with Sir Leon, who was instructing him as they fought. They fought with wooden swords, one smaller to fit Rowan, one larger for Leon. Merlin stood at the edge of the field, a small smile on his face as he watched his nephew.

Rowan had a small frown of concentration on his face as he gripped the wooden sword. Merlin could vaguely hear Leon's instructions as Rowan blocked and parried each blow. But it wasn't long before Leon slipped past the prince's defenses and the sword thwacked Rowan on the arm. Leon said something before they took up positions again. This time, the spar lasted an even shorter time before Leon got a hit on the boy. Merlin frowned as this happened again and again. Rowan looked distracted and kept glancing up at the sun. Finally, Leon called it a day, a small frown on his face.

"Rowan!" Merlin called out as the prince let the practice sword droop in his grip. Rowan waved.

"Hi uncle," Rowan called. "I got to go put this away." Merlin watched Rowan hurry off the field, all previous distraction disappearing. He narrowed his eyes. The little prince was up to something. Merlin frowned a little and resolved to follow him.

Unlike what Arthur believed, Merlin could actually be quite stealthy when he put the effort into it. He trailed Rowan through the armory, where the boy quickly put up his short practice sword, unbuckled his bracers, and shrugged out of his chainmail. He quickly tended the armor, Merlin noting that he did so faster than his father had ever done, even with Merlin helping him. He did have less of it, though, and the distinct lack of a chest plate. Snatching up a leather pouch that he had obviously stashed away earlier, Rowan raced from the armor as if chased. Merlin had to hurry to keep up with him. He caught a glimpse of dark curly hair rounding a bend in the castle halls. He briefly wondered where the boy's nurse was, but reasoned Rowan must have been given free rein while Poppy stayed with Pippa. The boy was responsible enough to get to his lessons and back on his own, and there were few places in the castle where a servant or guard wouldn't see him.

Merlin reached the lower courtyard and realized he had lost Rowan. His frown deepened. The courtyard was another matter; Rowan and Pippa both knew not to leave the castle unattended. It was too easy for an assassin or kidnapper to gain access to the open courtyard, even with the guards. Merlin could remember multiple occasions when this had been proven. He cast about with his mind and found Rowan in the royal stables. He hurried after the prince. If Rowan thought he could go riding alone…

He burst into the stable, but the prince's mare was still in her stall. Merlin stood still and listened for a moment in the quiet stables. A soft whimper followed by a shushing sound came from a empty back stall. Merlin smiled, walking towards the stall. Glancing over the stall wall, his smile widened at the sight in front of him.

"I thought you were up to something, little dragon," he teased. Startled, Rowan's head shot up. The boy sat cross legged on the straw, cuddling a small black puppy to his chest. The pup ate a piece of meat the prince had smuggled him in the leather pouch, licking Rowan's fingers happily.

"Uncle!" Rowan exclaimed, turning pale. "Please don't tell daddy!" Merlin frowned a little.

"Why not, Rowan?" He came to sit next to the boy on the straw.

"He won't let me keep him," Rowan answered sadly. "He's just a mutt, not like daddy's hunting dogs. But I think he could be trained to hunt. He's smart. I've already taught him to sit, watch!" He put the wiggling puppy on the straw and made a hand gesture. The pup obediently sat, panting up at the prince happily. Rowan smiled and rewarded the dog with another piece of meat.

"Impressive," Merlin complimented. "Where did you find him?"

"I found him on the edge of the training field the other day. I smuggled him here in my coat," Rowan admitted. "I know I'm not supposed to be in the stables alone, but I was afraid Poppy would make me get rid of him." Merlin smiled proudly down at his nephew's bent head. Rowan had a kind heart, like both his parents. It was a trait that would serve him well as a king. He also admitted inwardly that saving the pup was something he would have done.

"Well, you shouldn't have gone to the stables alone. That's for your safety, little dragon. You know that," Merlin chided gently. Rowan's shoulders slumped.

"But you did have a good reason," Merlin conceded, stroking the puppy's head, "and a cute one." Rowan looked up at him with a hopeful smile.

"Does that mean you won't tell daddy?"

"Tell me what?" a stern voice asked above them. Merlin and Rowan both looked up guiltily. Arthur raised an eyebrow at them.

"It seems our prince has adopted a runaway," Merlin answered. Arthur's expression softened, spying the black little dog.

"Is that so?" he mused, crouching in front of Rowan, "and where did you find this runaway?"

"In the training field," Rowan whispered.

"And you've been keeping him out here?"

"Yes sir."

"Where you know you're not supposed to be alone?"

"Yes sir." Arthur sighed at the quiet admission, reaching out to stroke the puppy's head.

"He's a cute little thing," Arthur admitted. "Well, he's too little to stay in the kennels with the hunting dogs." Rowan's expression looked even more dejected.

"So that means you'll have to take care of him until he's big enough to stay with the other dogs." Rowan's head shot up, his eyes wide.

"Really?" he asked excitedly. "I can keep him?"

"As long as you take care of him till then," Arthur nodded. "Also, no more coming out to the stables alone. Understood?" Rowan nodded eagerly.

"Thanks, daddy," he grinned. "I thought you wouldn't let me keep him." Arthur tilted his head curiously.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because he's not a hunting dog, and I thought you would think he wasn't worth the trouble," Rowan explained shyly. Arthur reached out and gently lifted his son's chin.

"Next time, ask me instead of assuming, alright? I have no problem with you having a pet. And anything that brings you or Pippa happiness is worth the trouble," he told him gently. Rowan's smile grew wider and he put the puppy down so he could wrap his arms around his father's neck.

"Thanks daddy," he said happily. Arthur hugged him back and ruffled his hair.

"He'll need a name," Arthur said, reaching out to pick up the puppy. "What will you call him?" Rowan frowned for a minute, thinking.

"How about Blackie?" Merlin suggested.

"What kind of a name is that?" Arthur made a face at Merlin.

"I didn't hear you giving any suggestions," Merlin shot back.

"I know! I'll call him Midnight," Rowan grinned. He looked up at Merlin sheepishly, but a teasing glint was in his bright blue eyes. "It's better than Blackie, uncle."

"That it is," Arthur smiled. "A fine name, son." Rowan smiled proudly.

"Well, you can't keep him in the palace, so he'll have to stay out here, but you have to bring Poppy with you next time you come to feed him. Maybe tomorrow you can take him out onto the field so he can run about a bit," Arthur suggested.

"I think he'd like that, wouldn't you Midnight?" Rowan laughed as the puppy tried to lick his face. Merlin smiled, watching the father and son play with the pup. Arthur was a great father, and Merlin was so proud to see the differences between Arthur and Uther in how they raised their sons. Uther would never have let Arthur keep a stray mutt he had found. He probably would have had the pup killed. But Arthur would do anything, just to see his children smile.

* * *

After dinner that night with the king, queen, and the twins, Merlin made his way back to his chambers to do more research on his magic amulet, which was now a court ordered project from the king. _Dollophead,_ Merlin scoffed. He had just pulled out his notes when there was a timid knock on his door.

"Come," Merlin called out. The door creaked open and there stood Rowan.

"Hey, little dragon," Merlin smiled. "What do you need?"

"I...I was wondering…," Rowan stuttered softly. Merlin cocked his head to the side.

"Come in, Rowan," he motioned with a gentle smile. Rowan crept inside and shut the door behind him.

"Where's your nurse, little dragon?"

"Helping Pippa get ready for bed," Rowan said, glancing at his feet. "I...I was going to ask…" Merlin crossed the room and put his hand under the boy's chin.

"What is it?"

"I have some bruises from training and…," Rowan swallowed. Merlin smiled understandingly and crouched in front of him.

"Here. Where does it hurt?" Rowan pulled up his sleeve showing an impressive bruise on his right arm. Merlin hissed softly. He murmured a spell, laying a hand lightly on the bruise. Rowan sighed as the pain receded.

"Better?"

"Much."

"Anymore?" Rowan shyly lifted his tunic to show his ribs. Merlin healed the bruising till it was just barely visible.

"How's that?"

"Great," Rowan smiled. "Thank you uncle."

"Now, why didn't you tell your nurse about these?" Merlin asked seriously. Rowan looked back down at the ground.

"Hey now. Come on, you can tell me," Merlin urged gently.

"I didn't want her to tell mommy and daddy," he admitted.

"What's with all this secrecy from your parents all of a sudden, eh?"

"It's just...they have so much to worry about, with Pippa and her dreams and all...and I just...I don't want to worry them anymore...and I'm not special like her, I don't need as much…," Rowan still wouldn't meet Merlin's eyes.

"You listen here," Merlin put a hand on Rowan's shoulder and lifted his head with his other. "You are incredibly special, to your parents, to your sister, and to me. You are the one and only Rowan Pendragon. Don't ever think that just because you don't have magic that you're not special. Your parents love you very much, and they want you to come to them whenever you need. Understand?" Rowan nodded.

"And I know that Pippa needs a lot because of her nightmares. But that doesn't mean you are any less important. And you will never be a bother to me, or your parents. You are such a big help with Pippa. She needs you to be there to accept her, and to love her. That's what brothers and sisters should do," Merlin told him seriously. "So you are very, very important, and very, very special." Rowan smiled a little.

"Thanks, Uncle," he said softly.

"Do you know why I call you little dragon?" Merlin asked suddenly. Rowan frowned and shook his head.

"Because when you were born, you cried so very loud it sounded almost like a dragon roaring," Merlin grinned. "Now your father, he's the big dragon, or the big PENdragon. But you are the little Pendragon, and one day you will roar just as loudly as he does. And do you know what I love about dragons? It's not that they're big and powerful, or even that they can fly. It's that they are wise, and kind, and loyal to those they love. And you, my little dragon, are all of those things, and will continue to be those things." Rowan smiled and wrapped his arms around Merlin's neck.

"I love you, uncle," he whispered against Merlin's neck. Merlin hugged the boy back.

"I love you too, my prince," he dropped a light kiss against Rowan's temple. "Come, let's get you back to your nurse." He looked up to see Gwen standing in the doorway.

"There you are, Rowan," she smiled. "It's time for you to be in bed."

"Coming," Rowan walked to her. "Night uncle."

"Night, Rowan," Merlin called. As the two left, Arthur slipped inside Merlin's chambers behind them.

"Did you hear all of that?" Merlin asked. Arthur nodded.

"He thinks he's not important?" Arthur looked up at Merlin with a heartbroken expression on his face.

"I think he thinks Pippa needs you two more than he does, because of her nightmares, so he tries to stay in the shadows," Merlin explained. "He knows you two love him. He's just having a hard time adjusting to Pippa's visions, just as much as she is."

"But to think he was unimportant…," Arthur murmured.

"You and Gwen have to balance your time between two very active, very different children, as well as ruling Camelot, and Rowan understands that. Which is quite impressive for a child his age," Merlin pointed out.

"I suppose that's true. Still…," Arthur sighed. "Maybe I'll go spar with him tomorrow."

"I think that's a great idea," Merlin smiled. "He wants to make you proud, most of all." Arthur shook his head with a fond smile.

"He should know that I already am," Arthur sighed. "Being a father is hard."

"You're good at it, though. Better than Uther." Arthur swallowed.

"I hope so. I really, really hope so."

* * *

The next day, Merlin took Pippa down to watch her brother spar. He incorporated it into their lessons by saying that she could practice her sight and sound amplification spells while they were outside. He wasn't surprised when he saw Arthur sparring with Rowan, while Gwen looked on proudly. Gwen and Pippa happily cheered Rowan on as father and son fought. Finally, Rowan managed to slip past Arthur's defenses and his wooden sword was pointed directly at Arthur's neck. Arthur's eyes widened and he smiled proudly. Pippa whooped, clapping loudly for her brother.

"Look at you! I'll have to step up my game, you've improved a lot since we last sparred," Arthur ruffled Rowan's curly hair. "I'm proud of you, you must have been working hard." And Rowan's smile was brighter than any light spell Merlin had ever conjured.

"Thanks, daddy."

Merlin smiled as he watched the exchange. Big dragon, little dragon. He couldn't be prouder of either of them.


	6. Enduring Love

**A/N: Hello my wonderful readers! Thanks so much for the reviews and favorites last chapter! I am so excited for this fanfiction. It has so much more meat to it than others that I have done. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Please review, it makes me so incredibly happy.**

 **Larsmith: Indeed! Thanks for the review! I hope to answer at least one of your previous questions with this chapter and feature some good ol' ARWEN. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Guest: *rubs hands together in glee* You'll just have to keep reading to find out! I hope you'll stick with me to the end, and I don't think you'll be too disappointed with where I'm taking this.**

 **JCR: Thank you, thank you! *bows and crosses fingers that you will like this chapter too*.**

* * *

Gwen groaned softly as her eyes fluttered open. The light barely filtered in through the heavy curtains, but her internal clock told her it was just past dawn. Years of waking up early as a servant rarely allowed her the luxury of sleeping in permitted her as queen. She stretched, yawning. Her arm fell on top of a blond head buried deep into the pillows next to her. She smiled, running her fingers through the blond locks. She turned under the arm stretched across her stomach to face her sleeping husband. She smiled tenderly at him. In sleep, the lines of the worry and weight of his kingdom slipped off his face, and the clock turned back until he looked like no more than a little boy. She cuddled closer to him, placing a kiss on his nose. He stirred slightly, his grip on her waist tightening. She continued to run her fingers through his hair, reaching up with her other arm to rub his shoulder. He shifted again. She smiled, placing a feather-light kiss on his lips.

"Arthur," she whispered. He didn't move. She grinned, playfully kissing his nose again.

"Arthur." A kiss to his cheek. "Arthur." Another to his brow. "Arthur." His nose. "Arthur." His closed eyelids. "Arthur." His lips. "Arthur." His lips. "Arthur." His lips. "Arthur!"

"If you're going to keep kissing me like that, I'm not waking up anytime soon," he muttered, a small smile playing on his lips. She laughed softly.

"Do you know what today is?" she asked.

"The day I abdicate the throne and run to the hills?"

"No."

"The day I get rid of the entire council and do whatever I want?"

"No."

"The day I hide away from the world in bed with you all day?"

"No, though that sounds very nice. Think harder."

"The day that twelve years ago I married the most beautiful angel to ever grace the mortal realm?"

"There you go." Arthur smiled, his eyes finally opening to meet the sparkling ones of his queen.

"I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too," Gwen laid a hand on his cheek. "So very, very much."

"Never had second thoughts?"

"Never, ever, for a single moment. Not a single doubt or regret has ever crossed my mind that has been my own," Gwen promised him, laying her head against his.

"Glad to hear it."

"And you?"

"Why would I ever regret marrying a woman who is the most beautiful, wise, kind, just, strong, and utterly incredible creature I have ever met?" Gwen's only response was a long and grateful kiss.

"So, are we laying in bed all day today to celebrate our anniversary?" Arthur's tone had just a little bit of a pleading note to it. He leaned on his elbow to look down at his wife, his hand tracing her jawline.

"Well, I did tell Hilda and George not to wake us up this morning or disturb us for any reason other than war, pestilence, famine, or some other death inducing problem. And Poppy is under order to at least keep the children out for the morning, unless there is an emergency. I thought we could use a morning just for...us," Gwen smiled.

"Sounds like a wonderful plan to me," Arthur leaned down and kissed her. She sighed against his mouth.

"What about this afternoon?" Arthur asked.

"I thought we would go on a picnic. Just you, me, and the twins. And Merlin of course."

"Of course."

"It'd be nice to have some time with just us, as a family. Between you and Merlin I'd say we'd be perfectly safe."

"That sounds wonderful."

"And then we have council meetings." Here Arthur groaned.

"Unavoidable, I'm afraid," Gwen apologized.

"And then I'm told there is a feast planned in celebration tonight?"

"It's expected. Though I would prefer just a candlelit dinner in our chambers, the two of us. Perhaps tomorrow."

"We should have eloped the day before our wedding, so we could celebrate in peace by ourselves, while the kingdom celebrated the official ceremony."

"That would have been brilliant. Too bad neither of us thought of that twelve years ago."

"Twelve years. Twelve years with you by my side, and seven with the most beautiful and wonderful children I could ask for. Destiny is smiling on me." Gwen hummed, reaching up to wrap her hands around his neck. She pulled him down to her and kissed him.

"Destiny is smiling on us both."

* * *

Arthur laughed as Rowan and Pippa sparred each other with the wooden swords they had brought along to the picnic. Rowan clearly had the upper hand in sword skill, but Pippa was supplementing her sparring with her magic. Rowan inexplicably tripped and Pippa pointed her sword at his throat only to have him roll away and leap to his feet.

"Good move, Rowan!" Arthur called approvingly. Rowan flashed him a smile, but Pippa took advantage of his distraction to tug at his sword with her magic. Rowan held on, but just barely. Suddenly, Pippa flew backwards with a cry. She landed on her backside and Rowan easily knocked away her sword.

"Uncle Merlin!" Pippa exclaimed petulantly.

"Yield, sister," Rowan ordered, panting.

"Fine!" Pippa huffed. She stood and walked back to where Arthur, Gwen, and Merlin sat on the large picnic blanket watching them.

"That wasn't fair, uncle, you weren't supposed to help him," Pippa complained.

"And you weren't supposed to use magic," Merlin pointed out. "I thought I would make it a fair fight on both sides."

"Thanks uncle," Rowan grinned.

"You're welcome, little dragon."

"But I wouldn't have won otherwise, he's better than me! He's been training longer than me. I only did what you taught me," Pippa refuted.

"You taught her to cheat, Merlin? Sounds like you," Arthur asked.

"I didn't cheat!" Pippa protested.

"You did agree to no magic, Pippa," Gwen told her.

"But he was beating me!"

"And that's okay. He should be more proficient with a sword than you. Just as you should be more proficient with magic than him. But in case one day you can't use magic, you need to be able to defend yourself with a sword at least some, as I'm sure your uncle will tell you. Besides, it was only a game Pippa," Arthur tried to placate her.

"I know," Pippa sighed.

"At least you can learn to use a sword," Rowan pointed out. "It's not like I can learn how to use magic."

"You can learn the language of magic, however," Merlin interjected. "Your father and mother did. That way if and when you and Pippa ever have to fight side by side, you'll be able to understand her spells and know how to fight alongside her better."

"That's what your uncle and I do," Arthur agreed.

"Really? I can learn the language?" Rowan asked excitedly.

"Sure. You can start joining Pippa and me for language lessons," Merlin smiled.

"And you can start joining Rowan more for sword lessons," Gwen pulled her daughter to sit next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Really?" Pippa's face lit up

"Really," Arthur nodded. "We had talked about that a few weeks ago. About both of you." The twins smiled.

"Can you show us some magic, Uncle Merlin? Please?" Rowan asked his uncle. Merlin smiled.

"Hmm," he mused. "I don't know…"

"Come on, Merlin, you know you can't resist putting on a show," Arthur scoffed. Merlin grinned. He held up his palms and several colored orbs rose from his outstretched hands. They were no bigger than apples and flickered softly in the afternoon light. They floated inches from the faces of the gathered party and suddenly Rowan gasped.

"Look! It's mom!" Sure enough, an image of Gwen flickered in a rose colored orb. Gwen was sitting on a horse, dressed in simple blue peasant dress, smiling softly. The image changed and came to life. Suddenly it moved, showing the horse moving forward and a younger Arthur helping her from her horse, sweeping her into his arms, and kissing her. Gwen's jaw dropped in astonishment as she watched the image, while Arthur merely shook his head in amazement.

"Hey, look at that one!" Pippa pointed to a fiery red orb, where a toddling baby girl took slow, shaky steps from Gwen's steadying hands to Arthur's outstretched ones.

"There's Rowan," Arthur gestured to cool blue orb. Rowan looked to about three years old, laughing gleefully as he rode in front of his father on a horse for the first time.

"My coronation," Gwen murmured. A bright gold orb showed Arthur placing a crown on Gwen's head.

"Gwen," Arthur swallowed hard. Gwen followed his eyes to a soft green orb where a sweaty, dishevelled Gwen lay in bed, holding a crying baby boy while Arthur perched on the bed's side, holding a baby girl. The image Arthur had tears in his eyes and he leaned over and placed a tender kiss on Gwen's head. Tears rose to Gwen's eyes as she saw the familiar scene and she pressed a shaking hand against her mouth. Another rose colored orb showed their wedding, another the kiss in the tent outside the tournament grounds when Arthur was enchanted. Yet another showed their kiss when Gwen was being pulled away, accused of enchanting Arthur. A gold orb showed Pippa and Rowan's christening. A blue orb showed Arthur sparring with Rowan. A red orb showed Gwen teaching Pippa to needlepoint. A green orb showed the entire family eating dinner. Arthur slipped his arm around Gwen, fighting back tears. A choked sob escaped Gwen, and the orbs abruptly flickered out.

"Oh no, I didn't mean to make you cry!" Merlin exclaimed in horror.

"No, no. No, Merlin, it was beautiful," Gwen gasped out. "That was a wonderful anniversary present, thank you. Thank you." Merlin smiled, ducking his head. Arthur didn't say anything, just reached out and gripped his brother's shoulder for a moment.

"Why weren't you in any of them, uncle?" Rowan asked.

"Because they were seen from my point of view," Merlin explained, "and you don't see yourself." Rowan nodded.

"Can you show me that spell, uncle?" Pippa asked quietly.

"One day, carissima," Merlin smiled. "Why don't you show your parents the new spell you learned?" Pippa's face brightened. She immediately scrambled up and Merlin pulled a candlestick from his pocket. He lit it with a flash of his eyes. Pippa frowned and murmured a spell. The light from the candle floated up slowly, flickering like a tiny star.

"That's beautiful, princess," Arthur smiled. "You've come a long way." Pippa grinned. The group spent the afternoon happily in the meadow before they had to return to Camelot for the feast. But Arthur and Gwen, instead of dreading the coming feast, were too busy reflecting on the memories of love and joy they had seen reflected in Merlin's orb.

* * *

As it turned out, the feast was quite pleasant. And Arthur and Gwen even managed to slip out just a bit early to still enjoy their evening together. They saw two very tired, very full children to bed, knowing the two would be grumpy tomorrow after the late night revelry. Then Arthur led his wife into their chambers, smiling at her.

"What's that look for?" Gwen asked suspiciously. Arthur smiled and slipped to one knee.

"My queen," he began, holding her hands in his. "My wife, my love, my light. My strong support, my unending joy, my everlasting love. You have given me so much. Not only have you given me your heart, but you have given me your support and your encouragement and your wisdom in ruling our kingdom. And the most treasured thing you have given me is a beautiful daughter and a strong son, whom I love with all my heart. To have you be the mother of my children brings me more joy than you can possibly imagine. And so, today, on the anniversary of our wedding, in celebration of twelve years together -years fraught with hardship, but hardship we have always weathered and come through the stronger for it- I celebrate more you, my Guinevere. And in a small token of my love, a reminder of our love that has born up through so much that tried to tear us apart, I would like to give you this." He rose slowly, and held up a slender gold chain. A simple heart shaped pendant swung from the chain, studded with a brilliant ruby in the center.

"Arthur," Gwen murmured, tears in her eyes.

"Look on the back," Arthur instructed. Gwen took the necklace and turned it over. ' _With all my heart_ ,' was engraved in curling script on the back of the pendant. Gwen bit her lip.

"Thank you, thank you my love," she stood on tiptoe and kissed his lips. He smiled and took the necklace, slipping the chain over her head so that it lay on her bosom.

"I love you," he murmured.

"And I love you," she whispered. "I'm afraid my gift...is not yet completed." Arthur frowned.

"I need no gift," he said.

"Nonsense," Gwen scoffed. "Besides, this is a gift to both of us. It's a tapestry. I have begun weaving and embroidering it myself. It's an image of the twins, below a Pendragon crest. Pippa is stitching the border. We've been working on it in secret for months, but it still has a long…" she trailed off as Arthur kissed her again. He swept her off her feet and into his arms. He carried her over to their bed bridal style and lay her down on the soft comforter.

"You, my dearest, are incredible."

"Well, I suppose it is only fair, seeing as you are too."

* * *

 **A/N: Look at that! I wrote an Arwen chapter and loved it. I hope it wasn't too bad. As always, please review! I had wanted to put a little bit more on this chapter, but it didn't fit. So that will be waiting until next chapter, when I will be getting a bit deeper into this story/series of oneshots/wonderfulness that I wished happened in the show. Hope you guys enjoyed, and I'll see you on the flipside!**


	7. Haunted

**A/N: And a fast update! Who knew, right? Hope you guys like this one, and as always, please let me know what you think! *chuckles evilly***

 **What? I can evil laugh and it not be a gut-wrenching chapter right? Sure, let's go with that...**

* * *

 _Merlin stood in the middle of the isle. Arthur's body was at his feet. He had dragged him from the boat to the center of the island. He glared at the Sidhe king in front of him, desperation and anger roaring inside him._

" _You would dare come to our home, our birthplace?" The blue fairy shouted at him. "You who have thwarted us, who have slaughtered our kind? You have no right, Emrys! You would demand such a favor from us? To save our enemy? Give him to Avalon, Emrys. He is already ours. Leave him and begone!"_

" _I will not!" Merlin roared back, the dragon in him filling his words with power. "I have paid your price. I have paid the price of a life. Morgana is dead! I have sent Avalon the greatest witch yet to walk the walls of Camelot. Grant me Arthur's life, restore the balance!"_

" _Morgana's death has already given way to a new life," the Sidhe king spat. "The balance is restored."_

" _You lie!" Merlin yelled. His magic shot out and clasped around the fairy's throat. The Sidhe rushed at him, staffs at the ready, but met a solid wall of magic keeping them from Merlin, Arthur, and the Sidhe king. Merlin's eyes glowed gold as Emrys fought for the life of his king._

" _You will restore the balance. Restore Arthur's life, in exchange for the life I took," Emrys ordered._

" _I...will not," the king gasped._

" _You can and you will!" Emrys roared. "I can feel the balance. I am Magic itself, do not think you can lie to me! I feel the hole. It has not yet been filled. The balance is waiting to be restored. Destiny holds the scales at odds for her Once and Future King."_

" _You...you...are...mistaken, Emrys," the king ground out around the magic hold on his throat. "Destiny has...already...been...fulfilled…" And Merlin's head exploded with pain. He gasped, but did not blackout._

" _No! Remove your vision!" Emrys snapped. He had fought the vision on the banks of the lake, and had passed out under its onslaught. But now, his head snapped back and the vision had its way._

 _And Emrys saw. He could not hide from the vision this time, and it exploded before his eyes. He saw, he lived, he experienced every second, every hour, every year, every decade he would spend waiting for his other half. Every moment that passed without his king, Emrys saw. He lived the millennia he would wait in the blink of an eye. He watched the centuries turn, watched the world change. And finally, almost two thousand years in the future, as he looked out to see a figure in chainmail with a flashing sword rise from the depths of Avalon, the vision released its grip. Emrys gasped, tears flowing from his golden eyes. Thousands of years filled his memory, carving themselves into his brain. And Emrys screamed. He screamed until his throat turned raw. He cried to the heavens, screaming his heart out at the pain he saw after the tie to his soul brother was broken. He screamed, the dragon in him roaring out with him. He looked up to see his magical defense had fallen and the Sidhe surrounded him. He had fallen to his knees besides Arthur, distraught with the pain of the vision. He glared up in anger at the Sidhe king._

" _I will not! I will not live those years! I will not lose him! I can't!" Hysteria overtook him as his soul cried out for the half that made him whole._

" _RESTORE THE BALANCE! GRANT MY KING HIS LIFE!" he cried, magic power streaming from him in waves._

" _You have seen the future, should you let him go here," the king smiled cruelly. "You have seen your future of sorrow." Emrys shivered at the look in his eyes, but continued to glare at him._

" _Would you like to see what happens when he lives?"_

* * *

Merlin screamed as he woke up. He panted, fingers scrabbling out to grab the silken sheets beneath him. He sat up with a cry.

"Arthur!" He stared around the room. He was in a fine chamber. The bed was soft. The blanket was thick and soft down pillows were behind him.

"Gaius!" He cried out in confusion. Where was he? "Arthur!" No. No. Arthur was gone. Arthur died. Arthur…

"Arthur!" an anguish scream now. Merlin buried his face in his hand, tears streaming down his face. Arthur was dead. He failed. Arthur was gone, in Avalon, and he was waiting…

A loud bang filled the chamber, startling Merlin from his tears. A light from the hallway filled the room, and a silhouette filled the doorway. If Merlin didn't know better…

"Merlin?" a voice asked. Merlin froze. That wasn't possible. That voice...that wasn't possible. The silhouette moved to the side of the bed, and Merlin scrabbled away from him.

"Merlin? Merlin, it's alright, it's me," The figure sat on the edge of the bed. "Merlin, it was just a dream. It's alright, it's Arthur. I'm here, you're safe. We're in Camelot. It's alright."

"No. You died," Merlin whispered. "You're not real. It's a trick. You're not real, you died, at Avalon, you died, they said…"

"Shh, Merlin," the figure soothed. "I'm real. I'm here, with you. I didn't die. You saved me. It's alright. It was just a dream."

"No, no, no, this is another vision, it's one of their tricks, it's...you died, you can't…," Merlin started to hyperventilate.

"Merlin! It's not a trick. It's real. I'm real," the figure reached out and grabbed his hand, pressing it to his chest. "Feel that? That's my heartbeat. I'm alive, and I'm here, you're not alone. Breathe. Just breathe." Merlin shakily drew a breath and held up his hand, let an orb of light float up to illuminate the room. He bit his lip as it showed Arthur sitting on the bed, eyes alight with concern.

"That's it, see? I'm here," Arthur squeezed his hand. "Just breathe. It's alright, my brother." Merlin snatched back his hand at that.

"Arthur would never call me 'brother'," Merlin snapped. "You are not Arthur. You're not real. Go away, please, just go away!" Pain flitted across Arthur's features.

"Merlin, I'm Arthur. I'm real," he reached for him, but Merlin flinched away. "Please just…"

"No! No, you're not Arthur! Arthur died! Arthur died because I failed! Stop it, stop this! Stop! You're not real, you're not…" SMACK! Merlin fell silent, hand unconsciously going up to his stinging cheek.

"Merlin! Calm down. I need you to listen to me," Arthur ordered. Merlin stared at him in shock.

"Never...listen…," he murmured after a moment. Arthur almost smiled.

"Well for once in your life, would you just do as you're told?" Arthur asked, an affectionate tone coloring his voice. "Listen to me. Listen to my voice. I'm here, and I'm real. You are safe in Camelot. You are Court Sorcerer. You're here with me, and Gwen, and Pippa, and Rowan. Do you remember them? They're your niece and nephew. They love you very much. You're safe in Camelot, and I'm here with you, safe and alive. You didn't fail me. I'm alive. I'm real. It's not a trick. This is real."

"How do you know that?" Merlin asked softly. "How do you know it's real?"

"Because I have to believe it's real. Otherwise, nothing I would do would have any point. It wouldn't matter. I have to believe this is real. For you." Merlin was silent for a long moment before his shoulders began to shake. He sobbed, and Arthur moved forward to draw him into an embrace. He fell into the hug, burying his face on Arthur's shoulder and crying his heart out.

"Shh, shh. It's alright, Merlin. It's alright. I'm here, you're safe. It's alright," Arthur whispered into his ear. How long they stayed like that, neither knew. Finally, Merlin's sobs quieted and he sat up.

"Sorry," he whispered, scrubbing at his face with his sleeve.

"For what, being a girl's petticoat?" Arthur teased. Merlin smiled faintly.

"The nightmare...I know I was hysterical…" he shot Arthur a mock-glare. "You didn't have to slap me, though." Arthur shrugged.

"Thanks. I haven't...had a...spell, like that, in a long time…" Merlin trailed off. The nightmare's grip on him was gone, and it was as if he was suddenly back in his right mind. "I hope I didn't wake up the kids."

"I doubt it. They sleep like bricks," Arthur smiled.

"Take after you, then," Merlin teased. Arthur punched him in the arm lightly.

"Merlin. What you said earlier…," Merlin froze, but met Arthur's gaze.

"You said it was a trick. That 'they' were tricking you," Arthur looked up at him keenly. "What did you mean?"

"I don't know. Fate, I guess," Merlin tried to sound convincing.

"Merlin," Arthur said sternly. "You know I don't like it when you lie. What aren't you telling me?"

"Arthur, I honestly don't remember," Merlin assured him. "I was...I don't know." Arthur frowned, but let it go.

"You also...you said…," Arthur hesitated. Merlin frowned.

"What?" he asked softly.

"Nothing, we'll talk about it later," Arthur stood abruptly, jaw tightening. Merlin frowned in concern, but Arthur pushed him back lightly.

"Get some sleep. That's an order from your king." Merlin stuck his tongue out at him and Arthur ruffled his hair. He walked to the door.

"Arthur. Thank you," Merlin called after him.

"Any time little...old friend," Arthur smiled. Merlin nodded. As Arthur closed the door behind him, Merlin sighed. He couldn't tell Arthur the truth. Arthur could never know what had really happened at the lake of Avalon. It would destroy him.

* * *

"Is he alright?" Guinevere asked as Arthur slid back into bed next to her.

"He's alright. Just the usual nightmare," Arthur sighed. "Although…"

"What?" Gwen frowned in concern.

"Nothing, just something he said," Arthur frowned.

"What?"

"He...he said I would never call him brother."

"Oh Arthur...You know he didn't mean that."

"I don't know, Guinevere, what if he truly thinks that? What if...I don't know, what if he thinks it's all an act?"

"You two are closer than any two friends I've ever seen. You're brothers in more than blood. He knows that. What does he always say? You're two sides of the same coin," Gwen sleepily laid her head on his shoulder. "It'll be alright darling."

"I hate that he has to go through that. All because of me," Arthur sighed.

"He'll be alright. He has you to get him through it," Gwen rubbed his chest soothingly.

"He needs a wife," Arthur grumbled. Gwen chuckled softly.

"Maybe one day we'll find one for him," she tilted her head up and kissed his jaw. "Get some sleep, dear." Arthur hummed and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

He knew his friend would be alright. He always was. Merlin was one of the strongest people he had ever met. But he couldn't help but worry about his brother. It had been almost nine years since Camlann, but still Merlin was haunted by the vision he had seen of a lonely future where Arthur died. It had been months since Merlin had had a nightmare or flashback, but still the memories' grip on him remained. Arthur sighed and put his arm around his wife. He fell into a troubled sleep, his own memories visiting him in dream...

* * *

 _Arthur groaned as he opened his eyes, taking tremendous effort to do so. He looked about him, squinting in the sunlight._

" _Mmmm," he croaked. He licked his lips. "Mmmer...Merlin." He summoned his strength and sat up groggily._

" _Oh, my head," he groaned. He rubbed at his forehead, an aching pain settling behind his eyes. Then he noticed what was missing. There was no searing pain in his side._

" _Look at that. He did it," Arthur smiled slightly, rubbing his side. "Hear that, Merlin? You did it! Merlin?" Arthur glanced around, looking for his wayward manservant-turned-sorcerer. "Merlin?" Arthur scrambled to his feet, looking for his friend. "Merlin!" He spotted a mess of black hair and a familiar old brown coat. Merlin lay at the edge of the lake, unmoving. Arthur hurried to his friend's side. Dragging him away from the water, he rolled him over._

" _Merlin. Merlin, hey," Arthur slapped his friend's face lightly, cradling him in his lap. "Merlin, come on. Let's have you lazy daisy." Merlin groaned ever so slightly._

" _That's it, you lazy idiot, wake up," Arthur swallowed back his worry. Merlin's eyes flickered open. Arthur smiled to see his friend's slate blue eyes, but frowned when they filled with fear._

" _Merlin?" The warlock sat up quickly, scurrying away from Arthur. He stared at him in shock._

" _A...Arthur?" Merlin asked in shock._

" _Yes, you idiot, what…," Arthur gasped as the breath was driven out of him by Merlin's arms wrapping around his torso. He awkwardly slipped his arms around his friend._

" _Don't be such a girl, Merlin," he chided softly even as tears filled his eyes. His last moments and all the had happened over the past few days came flooding back to him, and he tightened his grip around Merlin. Finally, he buried his face in the younger man's shoulder, both silently crying._

" _You're alive," Merlin whispered._

" _So are you," he replied._

" _I wasn't the one dying." Merlin's voice broke on the last word. Arthur laughed shakily._

" _What...what are we going to do now?" Arthur pulled back from him._

" _I have to get back to Camelot. Guinevere will be worried sick by now."_

" _And...and me?"_

" _You're coming home. Right?"_

" _...To Camelot?"_

" _No, to Mercia. Yes, to Camelot you idiot."_

" _Really?"_

" _Why not?"_

" _I thought...with the magic...and the lying…"_

' _Yes...we need to talk about that…"_

" _Arthur, I have never used magic against you, I would never…"_

" _That's not the issue, Merlin, it has never been the issue. I never believed you to be evil. I never thought you would use magic against me or Camelot, I know the level of your loyalty. I never doubted you."_

" _...Thank you."_

" _The issue is that you lied about it. And you're going to be making that up to me by telling me_ _ **every single thing**_ _you have ever hidden from me since we met. You're going to explain everything to me. And you're going to be mucking out the stables for weeks."_

" _Great. Just great."_

" _And you're also going to have a lot of_ _ **extra**_ _work to do, what with helping me repeal the ban on magic...we'll have to write a whole new set of laws before presenting it to the council...is there any…"_

" _What did you just say?"_

" _I said you're going to be working extra hours helping me repeal the ban on magic."_

" _You're...you're going to…"_

" _Well I can't just let you run around with the death penalty over your head, eventually you'll mess up and someone will see you."_

" _I...I don't…"_

" _You're not going to start crying on me again are you?"_

" _You...you prat!"_

" _You're welcome, idiot."_

* * *

 **A/N: Oh the foreshadowing and the flashbacks. There is a great battle warring in my mind. The writer and author part of my soul is locked in combat with my poor fangirl side. The writer part of me wants to throw all sorts of terrible things our heroes' way, but the fangirl side wants to keep them safe and happy and protected...We shall see who wins! *rub hands together*. As always, please let me know what you think! Also, any questions you would like answered, or prompts you would like to see done, let me know and I shall take them under consideration! (They also give me great inspiration, so that's a plus for me. :D ).**

 **Happy Thanksgiving, my readers! God bless you.**


	8. Pt 2 Festival: Brothers

**A/N: What's up guys? Can't wait to get into this chapter. Please rate and review, as always!**

 **Larasmith: Oohh the tragic answers to your questions. The horrific deeds of that Sidhe king...You'll just have to stay with me to find out! I will answer your questions. Please keep reviewing, it makes me smile every time I see your name!**

 **Okay so before I start this section of the story (not just this chapter), explanations:**

 **1\. If you are a hardcore Freylin shipper, please don't start throwing rotten fruit at me. I personally love Freylin, but Freya coming back just didn't really work for this story. Sooo, as you will see in the summary, this is marked as having Merlin paired with an OC...so hope you like her! *dodges a few tomatoes and strawberries***

 **2\. I literally had an entire different train of thought and then read some really depressing Merlin fanfiction. So I really need some love between our favorite surrogate brothers right now, so I completely rewrote what I had. Hope you guys like it.**

 **3\. We're *slowly* getting into the real deal here, so strap in! You guys can't leave me here, so please review and help me shape this thing into something amazing. Reviews make me so happy.**

 **And now that I've written the longest A/N I've ever done, story time!**

* * *

Merlin crept inside the royal chambers by the servants' entrance. He had already passed Gwen, who had slipped out before her husband ever stirred from his sleep. He had also headed off George and fetched the King's breakfast himself. He smiled to himself. _Just like old times._ He placed the breakfast on the table before tiptoeing to open the curtains. He flung them open with a jerk, a wide grin on his face.

"Rise and shine, Sire!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. Arthur jolted awake, whirling to gape at him.

"Merlin! What on earth are you doing?" he demanded.

"Waking you up."

"Why?"

"Because it's my job."

"No, it's not, I'm pretty sure I fired you from this job because you were so terrible at it."

"Just to make me in charge of all magical business in the kingdom."

"Well you have to be good at something. Though I'm starting to doubt that."

"Well, that's rather hurtful." Merlin barely kept a straight face as a pillow thwacked him in the face.

"Get out," Arthur ordered.

"No can do, Sire, I'm afraid George has disappeared and you're stuck with me for the day. So up and at 'em, we don't have time for this." Merlin strode to the bed and jerked the covers off Arthur.

"Merlin!"

"Come on, let's have you lazy daisy!"

"Merlin, I can barely stand one of your annoying wake up calls, _all three_ is grounds for a day in the stocks."

"Can't throw me in the stocks. I'm a lord now, haven't you heard?"

"What on earth was I thinking?" By this point Merlin had dragged Arthur out of the bed and onto the floor.

"I don't think you were thinking, Sire, that seems to be your usual habit. Ouch!" He rubbed the back of his head where Arthur had hit him. "Someone hasn't had breakfast yet."

"Seriously, what are you doing here?"

"I told you. George is gone, poof! So they had to call me out of retirement."

"George is never _gone_ , Merlin, because he actually knows how to do his job. So what did you do to him?"

"Me? Why would I do anything to George?"

"Merlin."

"You're seriously accusing me of…"

"Merlin!" Merlin grinned at his king's irritated face.

"That's my name, sire, don't wear it out." Arthur sat down at the table with a groan, rubbing a hand over his face before digging into his food.

"How did I ever put up with you all those years?"

"Because you couldn't even get dressed without me?"

"George! I had George! Speaking of which, what have you done with my manservant, Merlin?"

"I thought I was your manservant."

" _Merlin_!" Merlin chuckled. He ducked quickly out of the way as a goblet crashed into the wall behind him.

"You've gotten slow, Merlin, I almost hit you."

"Well I'm not as young as I once was. I've grown old and tired, running around after you and fixing all your problems."

"Poor you. Now, my manservant."

"Do you honestly not remember what day it is?"

"The day I throttle you for being an irritating buffoon?"

"No, you prat, think harder. I know it's a struggle but…" _Clang!_ A spoon rattled to the floor inches from Merlin. Merlin ducked, looking up with an exasperated expression. He looked up to see a broad grin on Arthur's face.

"Yes, I know what day it is, Merlin," he assured him. Merlin grinned a little sheepishly, ducking his head like a boy.

"I gave George the morning off," Merlin shrugged. "Feeling a little nostalgic, I guess."

"You're such a girl, Merlin," Arthur teased, the grin still on his face.

"At least I'm not a clotpole."

"That is not a word."

"It's my word. I can invent words, it's part of my magic."

"Liar."

"Dollophead." Both were grinning now. Arthur motioned to the chair across from him.

"Don't you think I should at least clean a little?"

"Sit, Merlin." Merlin smiled, sitting down.

"How are the plans for the festival coming?"

"Well it's a little late to be changing anything now." Arthur kicked him under the table.

"Ow! I forgot how many bruises you gave me when I was your servant."

"Come off it, I never gave you a bruise!" Merlin raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well…except for…," Arthur trailed off awkwardly.

"Oh. Oh, I didn't mean…," Merlin quickly tried to apologize. Arthur waved him off.

"It's fine, Merlin." They fell quiet.

"Eight years," Merlin murmured. "Can you believe it's been that long?"

"I wish it had been longer," Arthur muttered.

"Camelot wasn't ready, you know that."

"You mean I wasn't ready."

"Same thing, sometimes."

"Still," Arthur leaned back in his chair, speaking around a mouthful of sausage. "It's been the best and most prosperous years Camelot's ever known."

"The first few years were hard."

"Yes, but we got through them. We learned and we grew. And we came out the stronger for it." Merlin smiled and looked down.

"So, the festival."

"Everything's in place. The kitchens have been working overtime. In fact, I think George might have actually gone to help out instead of taking the day off."

"What about your entertainment?" Merlin grinned broadly.

"I have a few ideas," he shrugged. Arthur smiled.

"You'll have to do a lot to top last year's." Merlin chuckled.

"Pippa's still trying to get me to tell her what I'm doing."

"Has she given up on trying to be in it?"

"Nope." Arthur groaned.

"To be fair, she is capable."

"I know, I just worry about...how people will react to another princess with magic." Merlin looked at him seriously.

"She shouldn't have to hide because of Morgana. Or her magic."

"I know, and I don't want her to. I never want her to feel like she has to hide. But I don't want to put her in danger either. We're at peace with magic as a kingdom, but that doesn't mean that all individuals are."

"The festival would be the perfect time though…"

"When she is older. For now, it's best kept subtle." Merlin raised an eyebrow again.

"Nothing about your daughter is subtle, Arthur." Arthur snorted.

"You've got that right. She's a little fireball."

"Like her father."

"What was that?"

"I said 'Like her mother'."

"Liar." Merlin grinned.

"You've got admit, for all that Pippa looks like Gwen, she takes after you in personality."

"Yet Rowan, who everyone says has my eyes, is like Gwen."

"True."

"I can't wait till you have kids." Merlin scoffed.

"I doubt that will ever happen."

"No, you're right, who would possibly want to marry you?" Merlin laughed.

"I'll have you know Gwen said something very similar to me when we first met...but about you."

"She did what now?"

"Well to be fair you were a prat then...much more so than now."

"Good to know I've improved then." Arthur drained his glass. "Well, since you're my manservant for the day, get my clothes."

"Still can't get them for yourself?"

"Shut up Merlin," Arthur mock-frowned at him. "After all, I have to look extra kingly. It isn't every day we begin a week long festival celebrating the lifting of the magic ban."

* * *

" _And done!" Arthur threw down his quill with a sigh. "If I don't have to see a single page of that law for the rest of time, it will be too soon." He and Merlin, with a little help from Gaius, had just finished revising the new laws on magic to be presented to the council. They had arranged for the ban to be lifted slowly. Starting tomorrow, any and all magic used to heal was legal. Healers were free to sell their services and use magic to heal a patient, but only with written permission from the patient and/or their families. It was the first step, down a very long road. But it was marking a historic occasion, hopefully for the betterment of Camelot. Arthur looked up tiredly at Merlin. It had been only two months since Camlann. Merlin had remained his manservant for the time being, but Arthur was itching to make him Court Sorcerer, Adviser, Knight, or_ _ **something**_ _to honor him for all he had done. But Merlin had argued that it was for the best he stay in the shadows. For now._

 _It killed Arthur. Gradually, over the course of the past two months, Arthur was learning more and more about his servant and all that he had done for him. He was flabbergasted. Merlin was a Dragonlord, Balinor's son. When Merlin had first shakily admitted that to him, as well as the fact that he had released the beast in the first place, he had ordered him from the room angrily. It had taken him two days to bring his temper under control to actually hear Merlin out. His friend had cried silently, voice quivering, while explaining. It was then that Arthur understood that Merlin had been put in a difficult position and done the best he could. It was a simple mistake. It reminded him of the time he had killed Caerleon in cold blood. And in opposition to Merlin's counsel. Merlin had more than paid for his mistake, and Arthur had understood._

 _But the secrets didn't stop there. Perhaps the hardest conversation came when Arthur had asked about the incident with his father's healing. It had taken him weeks to gather the courage. Merlin had apologized profusely, explaining just another piece in the puzzle of Agravaine's treachery. Surprisingly, Arthur took it very calmly. He had already known Merlin, or Merlin as an old man, had not been responsible for Uther's death. Merlin, however, had sobbed. Arthur had ended up pulling the younger man into a hug, simply holding him until Merlin had cried himself to sleep._

 _Then there were the stories that made Arthur want to sob himself. Freya. Arthur had killed the girl Merlin loved. He had felt so hollow when Merlin told him of the Druid girl. He knew what it was like to lose the woman one loved. And to do so by the hand of a friend. But it only made him feel worse to be able to sympathize with Merlin._

 _There was the story of the Questing Beast. This one Gaius had told him. When he had realized what Merlin had done for him, what he had meant by his strange words by the fire that night...he had cried. Two silent tears streaming down his face. What had he done to deserve such loyalty? What had he possibly done to deserve this guardian angel? Why was Merlin so willing to die for him? When Gaius had finished the story, he had immediately found his manservant and wrapped in his arms, thanking him quietly._

 _And of course, there was the Dolma. Merlin hadn't had to say much. "I was the Dolma," was enough to send Arthur off into peals of laughter. His idiot manservant had dressed up as a woman! Merlin indignantly informed him that it had been Gaius's idea, but that just made Arthur laugh harder. Finally, he had calmed down enough to thank Merlin profusely for saving his beloved Queen. He seemed to be thanking Merlin a lot here lately._

 _But Merlin wasn't….Merlin, anymore. Not completely. Something was different. It took Arthur a while to figure out that it didn't have anything to do with magic. But it had everything to do with him. He had woken up one night to Merlin bursting into his chambers shouting his name. Merlin had cried, clinging to him as though he would disappear. It was then that Merlin told him of the vision he had had on the banks of Avalon. Arthur had very nearly cried himself, then had to fight the urge to storm the island and kill every single Sidhe for what they had inflicted upon his friend. His little brother. Gwen, who had heard every word, had later sobbed in his arms for hours. To know that Merlin had to experience something like that...was excruciating. Merlin. Of all people, why did it have to be Merlin?_

 _Merlin had flashbacks regularly and nightmares that constantly haunted him. He started sleeping in the antechamber occasionally, so that when he had a nightmare Arthur would hear him and be there to reassure him. Merlin went through spells of being withdrawn and quiet. Between reliving the vision and mourning Gwaine, he was a shadow of the smiling young man he used to be. It was then that Arthur realized that Merlin's smile had already become less and less regular, even before Camlann. Seeing this evidence of destiny weighing on his friend only made Arthur more protective of him. He swore to never let Merlin carry that weight alone again. After all, Merlin had never let Arthur carry his burden alone either._

" _Story time?" Arthur asked, coming out of his musing. Merlin yawned across from him._

" _Not tonight, please, I'm beat," he asked._

" _Nu uh, you're not getting out of it," Arthur kicked him lightly under the table. They had begun a ritual of Merlin telling him one of his stories of saving/protecting/otherwise risking his life for Arthur and Camelot every night. Some nights they talked for hours, others only a few minutes. Ten years of stories would take a while to get through. Merlin glared at him. Arthur knew he was tired. He had had a rough day with flashbacks and had been largely silent all day. Part of Arthur wondered whether or not he should push. Another part of him insisted they had to do this._

" _Did I tell you how I beat Sigan?" Merlin asked. His jaw was tightening. Arthur almost sighed. This wouldn't be a short night, then._

" _Sigan? Remind me who that is?" Arthur rubbed a hand over his eyes._

" _Cornelius Sigan. Remember, the guy that possessed your...manservant that broke into the underground tombs? When your father was king." Arthur swallowed._

" _Ah. No I don't think you told me that one."_

" _Well, that was when I first made the deal with Kilgarrah to free him one day."_

" _Hang on, you said you did that to defeat the sleeping curse. With Morgana."_

" _I had to promise earlier that I would eventually. But with Morgana was when he finally called for me to make good on it."_

" _Okay. Continue."_

" _Well, I went to him for help, and he gave me a spell to force Sigan's body back into the jewel that originally held him. You all were knocked out cold on the ground, and I confronted Sigan. He tried to possess me, but I forced him into the jewel. End of story."_

" _There's something else."_

" _No there's not."_

" _Merlin. No lying, remember?" That was the rules. Arthur would never ask for more than one story a night, but Merlin had to tell the complete truth, no deception, no evading the truth, no leaving parts out, no flat out lying._

" _I'm not lying."_

" _Then what aren't you telling me?"_

" _Drop it, Arthur," Merlin snapped. "That's all there was to it. Now, can I please go to bed?"_

" _Not till you finish the story. That was the deal."_

" _The deal be hanged!" Merlin stood angrily, storming towards the antechamber. Arthur caught his arm._

" _Merlin, come on," he pressed, voice gentle. "What happened that upset you so much?"_

" _You really don't remember?" Merlin demanded._

" _No, I don't."_

" _You thickheaded prat," Merlin growled._

" _Merlin, come on, I can't help you if you want talk to me."_

" _Talk? I'm done talking Arthur."_

" _What about this has you so upset?"_

" _What about this? I'll show you what about this!" Merlin put both his hands on either side of Arthur's head. A memory filled Arthur's head as his eyes closed._

" _ **Were you born clumsy or do you work at it?"**_

" _ **I don't understand, I did that girth up myself!"**_

" _ **Well maybe that's the problem."**_

" _ **No, I think Cedric's got it all covered."**_

" _ **He's trying to get rid of me, and if you weren't such a clot pole you'd see that!"**_

" _ **You can go home and think about whether or not you want to be my servant!"**_

" _ **I just want Arthur to trust me. Everything I do is for him, and he just thinks I'm an idiot."**_

" _ **You've gone too far this time, Merlin!"**_

" _ **I won't let you hurt him!"**_

" _ **He does not deserve your loyalty. He treats you like a slave!"**_

" _ **That's not true."**_

" _ **He cast you aside without a moment's thought."**_

" _ **That doesn't matter."**_

" _ **But it must hurt so much. To be so put upon, so overlooked when all the while you have such power."**_

" _ **That's the way it has to be."**_

" _ **Does it? You're young Merlin, look inside yourself. You have yet to discover your true power. I can help you. Think, Merlin, to have the world appreciate the greatness. To have Arthur know you for what you are."**_

" _ **That can never be."**_

" _ **It can, if you join me. Together we can rule over this land. Arthur will tremble at your voice, he will kneel at your feet."**_

" _ **I don't want that."**_

" _ **You'd rather be a servant."**_

" _ **Better to serve a good man than to rule with an evil one!"**_

 _Arthur's eyes opened with a gasp. Merlin was staring at him with tears running down his face. He jerked his hands away from Arthur's temples as if burned._

" _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" Arthur silenced him by pulling him into a tight embrace._

" _Oh, Merlin," he whispered sorrowfully. "Forgive me, old friend." Tears streamed down his face. He had seen everything that Merlin had seen, could feel Merlin's emotions in the memories. The confusion, irritation, anger, and utter hurt at having Arthur so quickly accept Cedric at his side. The pain of realizing that Arthur didn't trust him. The betrayal when Arthur wouldn't listen to him over a servant he had barely had two days. The fury that filled him seeing Cedric's smug face. The frustration at being thrown in the cells. The agony of Sigan's words thrown at him. "He treats you like a slave." And finally, the despair at accepting that he would never have the place he wanted in Arthur's life. Never be accepted for who and what he was. Never be recognized. Never be sure of his place in Arthur's life, not as his servant and certainly not as his friend._

 _Arthur felt all of it and it ripped through him like a hot brand. "He cast you aside without a moment's thought." And Merlin's pain filled words, "That doesn't matter."_

" _It matters," Arthur whispered against Merlin's shoulder. "It matters so much." His tears fell thicker as Merlin's arms awkwardly came to wrap around him._

" _Oh Merlin, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he sobbed._

" _I didn't mean…"_

" _No! No, I'm...I'm glad you showed me." He knew Merlin had never meant to show him those feelings, those so deeply buried secrets._

" _Why, Merlin?" Arthur asked, pulling back to look him in the eye. "Why are you still here? Why haven't you left me? He was right, I don't even come close to deserving your loyalty." Arthur swallowed hard. Every single mocking jibe, every single threat, every single time he pushed Merlin away, every single time he didn't believe him seemed to rise in his mind, and Arthur crumpled under the force of it._

" _Why are you so loyal to me?" He whispered. "I've been so horrible to you. You've been through_ _ **so**_ _much, and done so much. For no thanks. Nothing but scorn and abuse from me. Why...why would you ever put up with that? You deserve so much better than how I've treated you. Why don't you hate me, Merlin?" Merlin smiled through his tears._

" _The half cannot hate what makes it whole," he told him. "We're two sides of the same coin, Arthur. You're…" Merlin looked down, swallowing. "You're my...brother. Not by blood, but by soul. Our very souls are connected through destiny, for the good of Camelot. I've told you. I was born to serve you, Arthur. And I'm proud of that. It's my destiny to serve you, my purpose. Without it, what am I? I could never hate you. No matter how...far you pushed me," here Arthur looked like he had been stabbed, "I could never hate you. I believe in you, Arthur. You've come so far. You've changed, and grown, for the better. You've done so much for Camelot. I came to believe in the kingdom you would build. I came to believe in you. And that was enough. You are my king. And you are my friend. I couldn't bear to...lose you, Arthur." Arthur cried, pulling his friend, no, his little brother back into his embrace. He suddenly felt very small, very humbled, very blessed, and very unworthy._

" _Oh Merlin," he whispered. "I am so sorry. I don't deserve you, Merlin. But I will try my best to be worthy of your belief and your loyalty, my dear friend. I am so sorry for all the pain I've caused you. You...you're my best friend. My...little brother. And I can't believe I've been so blind to this pain I've been putting you through. I'm so sorry, Merlin. So very sorry."_

" _It's alright, Arthur," Merlin pulled back to look him in the eye. "I forgive you." And Arthur's heart leaped as Merlin smiled. A full, broad, goofy grin that Arthur hadn't seen in many, many months. He smiled back. They would be okay. Because they were brothers. And brothers stuck together, no matter what._

* * *

 **A/N: What even is this? This is over 3,000 words I was not planning on, that's what! My brain is running rampant with this, I don't know what to say. Oh well, hope you guys like this very shameless hurt/comfort, angsty fluff. As always, please review! God Bless!**


	9. My Lady

**A/N: Hey beautiful people! Here's a new chapter. Hope you guys like this one! As always, please review and let me know what you think. :)**

 **dmarie1184: You know the fanart? That's awesome! Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying it. As for the cliffhanger…*hides evil grin*...I hate to keep saying this, but you'll just have to wait and see! Please stick with me though, because I think I've got some really good ideas. Also, hope you like my OC, who you will be meeting this chapter. Please keep reviewing and letting me know what you think. Enjoy!**

 **And without further ado…..onto the story!**

* * *

"Hello Merlin, hard at work?" Gwen greeted him as she glided out of Rowan's chambers. He was taking the dishes down to the kitchen.

"As always," Merlin grinned. He stopped short for a moment as Gwen came closer. Something was different. Something he hadn't sensed when he had passed her that moment. He frowned for a moment before his face lit up.

"Congratulations!" He beamed, awkwardly stepping forward to hug her, plates still in hand.

"Oh, congratulations for what?" she frowned, but returned the hug. He withdrew to look down at her.

"You don't know?"

"Know what?" she asked, confused.

"Ah." He closed his mouth in a firm line. "Nothing, nothing at all, just...congratulations...on...looking so beautiful this morning!" Gwen gave him a look.

"Come on Merlin, what are you hiding from me?" she pressed. "I know you're lying."

"It's nothing, really, I must have been mistaken…"

"Mistaken about what?"

"Just a sense, but I was wrong, here, I have to go put the…" Gwen snatched the dishes from his hands, putting them on the floor.

"What are you hiding, Merlin? Tell me now," she put her hands on his shoulders. She smirked a little. "That's an order from your queen." Merlin mock-frowned at her.

"You've been spending too much time around Arthur."

"Merlin."

"See, you're even doing that thing with my name that he does."

"Merlin! Stop avoiding the question. What were you congratulating…," she trailed off. She glanced down at her stomach, mouth open in shock. "No! Merlin, are you...are you saying you think I'm pregnant?"

"I sensed...something," Merlin shrugged. "If...if I'm not specifically trying to do a spell to find out, with Pippa and Rowan, I sensed them about a month a long…"

"You think...can you find out for sure?" she asked, voice soft now.

"I can, or you could go see Alice," Merlin suggested. Alice, Gaius's former love, had come back to Camelot after the lifting of the magic ban. Gaius spent the last four years of his life happily with his fiance-turned-wife, and when he had passed away in his sleep, Alice had taken over as Court Physician.

"But...but your magic is quicker," Gwen urged, a slightly giddy smile on her face. Merlin grinned.

"Alright, but you do have to go to Alice as well," Merlin bargained. Gwen nodded eagerly.

"Okay." He glanced around the corridor. It was empty. With the touch of a physician, he placed his hand on Gwen's stomach and murmured a spell. His face lit up in a brilliant smile as he sensed the baby inside her.

"You're pregnant, Gwen," he whispered happily. Gwen's hands flew to her mouth, her smile peeking out from behind her fingers.

"Is it...a boy or girl?" she asked.

"Shouldn't you wait for Arthur for me to tell you that?" Gwen pouted slightly, but sighed.

"You're probably right. Is...he or she healthy, at least?"

"Very healthy," Merlin nodded. "I'd say you were about six weeks along." Gwen nodded as if that made sense. Merlin didn't ask.

"One more thing...the babe has magic," he told her softly. Gwen gasped.

"Really? Another little one with magic?" she murmured in awe. "Another little one at all! And this late…"

"You're still young, Gwen," Merlin argued.

"Six and thirty is old to be with child, Merlin," Gwen answered.* Merlin frowned.

"Well, Alice and I will do everything we can to make sure the birth goes smoothly. And I guess I'll have a new pupil in a few years." Gwen pressed her hands to her stomach, smiling happily.

"I suppose you will," she admitted. "Oh, Merlin, I'm so happy!" She flung her arms around her friend. Merlin returned the embrace, thrilled for his friends.

"You're going to be an uncle again!" she whispered joyfully. "Oh don't tell Arthur, I'd like to tell him myself."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Merlin assured her. "When are you going to tell him?"

"I suppose now," Gwen swung her hands, then began wringing them. "Do you think he'll be pleased?"

"Are you kidding? He's going to be so happy he'll burst!" Merlin laughed. Gwen smiled.

"I hope so," she whispered. A servant appeared at the end of the hall. Gwen quickly straightened her dress, smoothing her hands down her stomach almost protectively. The servant didn't give them a second glance, and Gwen knew she was being silly. There was no way anyone without magic could guess her secret.

"Well go, tell him the good news," Merlin shooed her towards the door of Arthur's and her chamber. She gave him a nervous smile and slipped inside. Merlin bent to pick up the plates and headed towards the kitchen with a new spring in his step. Today was turning out to be a good day indeed.

* * *

"Arthur?" Gwen called as she slipped into the room.

"Guinevere! Good morning," Arthur smiled at her. She returned the smile, walking gracefully over to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him long and hard.

"Well, that was quite the good morning," Arthur teased. "What did I do to deserve that?" He leaned down, kissing her again, lighter this time.

"I was just given some wonderful news," Gwen explained, a hopeful, anxious expression on her face.

"Really? What's happened?" Arthur asked, hands locked around her waist.

"Well…," she hesitated, biting her lip and savoring the words, "I'm pregnant." Arthur's easy smile slipped as look of complete shock went across his face. Then one corner of his mouth tugged up in an awestruck smirk and he was kissing her like she would disappear if he didn't. He lifted her and spun her once, all the while never letting her lips leave his. Finally, he pulled away for breath, leaving Gwen smiling and gasping.

"Are you sure?" he asked urgently, glancing down at her waistline.

"Merlin did a spell," Gwen reassured him, smiling at his utter joy.

"Merlin? He knew before me?" Arthur demanded, frowning slightly.

"He sensed it with magic," she explained placatingly, "but he said he would tell us if it was a boy or girl together."

"Good," Arthur claimed her lips again, gentler this time.

"Are you pleased?"

"Pleased? Pleased, I'm...thrilled! Ecstatic, unbearably happy!" He smiled down at her. "We're going to have another child."

"I know," she bounced a little on her toes.

"Thank you," he whispered, leaning his forehead against hers.

"For what?"

"For being wonderful. For our baby. For being the mother to my children."

"Ah. Well in that case," she kissed him once, quickly, "thank you too, my darling husband."

* * *

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted at the top of his lungs.

"I'm right _**here**_ , Sire," Merlin said through gritted teeth as he entered the chambers.

"Did you...well you know the news," Arthur deflated a little.

"I do know the news, before you, apparently," Merlin couldn't help but goad him.

"It's not my fault you have magic baby-sensing powers," Arthur grumbled. Merlin grinned.

"Congratulations, Arthur."

"Thanks, Merlin," Arthur grinned back at him. He returned Merlin's boisterous hug, clapping him on the back hard enough to knock the wind out of the thin man.

"When are you going to tell us if it's a boy or girl?" Arthur asked excitedly.

"Whenever you want," Merlin shrugged.

"You already know, don't you?"

"What, how could I already know, I have to use my magic baby-sensing powers, remember?" Arthur shoved him.

"Where's Gwen?" Merlin asked.

"Down seeing Alice," Arthur answered. "Meanwhile, I need you to get me into my armor. We have to greet the emissary from Lot's kingdom** for the festival, and a few of the other lords and ladies of Camelot come to celebrate." Merlin groaned.

"What are you groaning about, you're not the one who has to give a speech," Arthur shot back. Merlin was already begin the process of helping Arthur into his armor, hands moving with practised ease.

"No, I just have to listen to you muddle through one," Merlin replied. Arthur glared at him.

"You looked over the speech, Merlin, so if it's bad, it's your fault," Arthur reminded him.

"Did I look over the speech, I don't remember that," Merlin pretended to be confused.

"I sent it to you two days ago, you better have looked over it! That's one of your jobs as First Advisor."

"Really, cause I didn't see that in my job description."

"I created your job, Merlin, your job is anything I say it is."

"Prat."

"Idiot."

"Dollophead."

"Are you ever going to come up with anything new?"

"Are you?"

"Fair point."

* * *

In reality, Arthur did quite a good job at his speech. It was full of memory and recognition for the terror under the magic ban, the difficult transition, and the peaceful times that had followed. It also contained a hopeful, upbeat conclusion for the future of Albion. Merlin felt a deep contentment and happiness in his bones. This was his destiny. This was what he had dreamed of for so long. This is what he had longed and worked so hard for. And it was beautiful. As Arthur finished his speech to not only the visiting nobles, but (thanks to Merlin's magic) the entire city, Merlin readied his entertainment. He had stood behind Arthur, a quiet symbol of new Camelot, while Gwen stood smiling next to him, hand on the balcony rail. Pippa and Rowan stood in front of her, eyes wide at the crowd of people below them.

"Let the festival begin!" Arthur called out. Cheers and applause rang out beneath them. Then, a great roar sounded through the courtyard. Arthur smiled to himself, stepping back to allow Merlin to move to the front of the balcony. The crowd below shrank a little, old memories of the Great Dragon's attack rising in a few minds. Then, a huge dragon of fire soared over the citadel, spinning and flying in loops over the crowd. It changed colors, turning bright shades of pure white, gold, red, blue, green, and purple. The crowd oohed and aahed, cheering now. The dragon roared again, sweeping low over the people. It came low enough to feel the heat of its fire body, but never close enough to burn. Then it soared high into the air and morphed into the Pendragon crest. The crest sank down till it rested just in front of the balcony. Then it exploded into millions of tiny orange and red butterflies, flitting down around the people. The crowd cheered and whooped loudly, and the festival began.

Arthur clapped Merlin on the shoulder after he had finished applauding. Merlin was grinning broadly, but a sheen of sweat covered his brow.

"Too much?" Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow in concern. Merlin shrugged.

"A workout, but nothing I couldn't handle," he assured him. Arthur frowned a bit, but let it go.

"That was amazing, Uncle!" Rowan told him.

"I can't wait till I can help you," Pippa smiled up at him. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"One day, carissima," he promised. She smiled.

"That was incredible, Merlin," Gwen complimented him.

"Thank you, my lady," Merlin swept a bow, but she glared at him. He grinned.

"Listen!" Rowan pulled them towards the edge of the balcony. Street musicians played in the courtyard, and many of the people had begun to dance.

"May I have this dance?" Arthur held out his hand to Gwen. She giggled like a girl, and swept a courtly curtsey before dancing merrily with her husband. Pippa and Rowan laughed, clapping their hands and skipping around their parents. Merlin laughed, but something pained him in his chest. For the first time, he realized that he would never have that with children or a wife of his own. It had never bothered him before. Arthur, Gwen, the children, Gaius, and his mother had been all the family he had needed. But something about the scene before him made him feel like an outsider. He slipped quietly back into the castle and walked through the corridors to his study, pondering the strange, new feeling.

"Lord Merlin?" a voice pulled him from his musings. Merlin looked to see a young woman dressed in a light blue silk gown with a golden embroidered belt. Chestnut brown curls were pulled into an elaborate updo at the back of her head. Her eyes matched her dress perfectly, and a simple gold necklace rested below her neck.

"Yes, how may I help you, my lady?" Merlin bowed quickly.

"I just wanted to compliment you on your display," the woman smiled slightly. "It was quite impressive and...thrilling."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, my lady," Merlin smiled broadly. "May I ask, what is your name, my lady?"

"Oh, forgive me, we have not met before," the woman blushed slightly. "I am Adrianne, sister of Lords Kaden and Dante." She curtseyed slightly. "I am Lord and Lady Teagan's youngest child." Merlin nodded with sudden realization. Old Lord and Lady Teagan had visited the castle many times, sometimes with their sons. They were good friends and supporters of Arthur's. He took Adrianne's hand in a sudden impulse of chivalry and courtly manners, brushing a light kiss on the back of her hand.

"Is this your first time in Camelot, Lady Adrianne?"

"Yes indeed," Adrianne hesitated. "I have spent most of my life at my own manor. My family is quite protective of me, the youngest and only daughter."

"Well, I'm pleased you could join us for the festival," Merlin answered. "Camelot is more beautiful at this time than any other. Mostly because it's people are happy."

"Happy they are," Adrianne smiled that timid, small smile. "Camelot has flourished with the freedom of magic."

"It has indeed," Merlin agreed. "It took many years, but Camelot's Golden Age has truly come." Adrianne's smile broadened.

"Well, you must excuse me, my lady, but I should see to my...studies," Merlin feebly finished. "If you need anything during your stay, please do not hesitate to ask. Perhaps...perhaps I could give you a tour of the city later?"

"I would like that," Adrianne nodded. "Thank you, Lord Merlin."

"Please, just Merlin."

"Well then you must call me Adrianne. Or...Adri."

"Adri it is then. I will see you at the feast, my lady."

"You as well, Merlin." Merlin bowed, smiling, before he made his way towards his study. He froze a little as the conversation replayed in his mind. _Perhaps I could give you a tour of the city later?_ He stopped, frowning. Why had he offered to give her a tour? What had prompted him to do that? He didn't even know her! He frowned. Still, there had been something about her. All brown curls, blue eyes, shy smile...He stopped, slumping against the wall. He groaned, pain gripping his heart. Freya. She had reminded him of Freya.

* * *

During the feast, Merlin sat to Arthur's left, Pippa beside him. Gwen sat on Arthur's right, Rowan next to her. Poppy hovered close by, as did George and Hilda. Merlin had never had a manservant, no matter how much Arthur suggested he take one. George kept Merlin's glass filled, doing him the service he would his king. But the servants also enjoyed the feast, Merlin knew. Arthur had ordered that a full course meal be fixed for the castle servants and served in shifts in the kitchen. The menu would be the same as that served to the nobles above.

Throughout the meal, Merlin found his eyes drifting back to Adrianne, who sat on the left side of the room. Once or twice, he thought he caught her eyes on him. But she always looked quickly away, so he assumed he was mistaken. He watched as one of her brothers, Dante, he thought, leaned over and whispered something in her ear. She glared softly at him, drawing a laugh from him. She ate her food carefully, the picture of grace and sophistication.

"Merlin? Merlin!" Merlin started, turning towards Arthur.

"What?" he asked, feeling his ears turn red. He hoped Arthur hadn't caught him staring. Arthur glanced to the left of the room. He smirked, meeting Merlin's gaze again.

"Got a bit of a crush, have we?" he teased.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Merlin deadpanned.

"Sure you don't," Arthur's smirk took a slightly evil turn. "Adrianne, right?"

"Who?" Merlin tried.

"The rather gorgeous young woman in the blue dress who can't keep her eyes off you," Arthur pressed.

"Young woman? I didn't see any such young woman," Merlin glanced around, as if in confusion. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Adrianne quickly turn back from her food, as if...caught staring.

"She would be a good match for you," Arthur drawled, swirling a liquid in his goblet.

"Says the man who tried for an arranged marriage twice, with disastrous results," Merlin shot back.

"She's a fine lady, you are a lord with a prominent position in the court of Camelot…," Arthur continued, "and she's still staring at you, so she obviously likes you, although what she sees in you I have no idea."

"Shut up, prat."

"That's my line."

"Mine now."

"That's not how it works, Merlin."

"...is she really staring?"

"I knew it, you like her!" Arthur slapped the table, grin broadening.

"Shh, not so loud, you clotpole!"

"Oh, like she can hear me all the way over there."

"Like who can hear you?" Gwen interrupted.

"Oh no…," Merlin groaned.

"Merlin's got a girlfriend."

"Really? Who?" Gwen turned towards Merlin eagerly. "Has someone finally caught your eye?"

"More like _he_ caught _her_ eye," Arthur said smugly.

"Ooh! Merlin, congratulations," Gwen smiled. "Who is it?"

"Lady Adrianne, in the blue dress," Arthur replied.

"Oh Merlin, she's beautiful," Gwen breathed. "I hope you two will be very happy together."

"Will you two stop, she's not interested and I…I never said...I don't even know her that well, I just met her today, she...she…"

"Alright, alright, Merlin, we understand. Just get to know her and see how it goes," Arthur suggested.

"That's what I plan to do, you dollophead!"

"So you do like her!" Arthur crowed.

"Oh for the love of…"

"When's the wedding?"

"GWEN!"

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that's a wrap! Hope you guys enjoyed it. Look at that, it has a little bit of everything, doesn't it? I really loved writing my OC. I hope you guys liked her. The next few chapters will feature her quite a bit. As always, please review and let me know what you think. Ooh! And footnotes.**

 ***I'm guessing at ages. If I put Merlin at 15 in season 1, Gwen 16, and Arthur 17 (18 at his crowning ceremony), then I think I get these ages. Don't hold me to definite ages/mathematics. Rough estimates, here.**

 ****Five kingdoms, right? Well, in the series, I count more than that. So...kind of created a kingdom or two for my own purposes. No rotten fruit, please.**


	10. Stars

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you're enjoying "The Festival" so far! Hey, check it out, I'm updating super fast again. I'm obsessed, I know. As always…Reviews, please!**

 **Larasmith: Freya would want him to be happy! Thanks for the review. As far as Arwen's new child… :D I have many ideas, we'll see which one ends up happening.**

 **Dmarie1184: Indeed! A little sibling for Rowan and Pippa! Alice was not an original idea, that one was inspired by multiple fanfictions in which she comes back in one way or another. I'm glad you like Adrianne! She is going to be very important. Thanks for the review!**

 **Guest: I'm glad my OC passes muster! That's a big encouragement. Freylin would definitely be my favorite Merlin pairing, though. Thanks for the review! Please stick with me, I hope you like what comes next.**

 **And now, back to Camelot!**

* * *

"Alright, Merlin, tell us," Gwen pressed. The entire family had gathered in Arthur and Gwen's chambers after the festival. Pippa and Rowan had been extremely excited by the news, but a strange look had crossed Pippa's face. She had looked up at Merlin worriedly, then smiled, shaking her head.

"A girl! A baby sister," Pippa pleaded.

"Oh please, a boy," Rowan groaned. Arthur laughed, putting a hand on either of his children's shoulders.

"Well, Merlin?" Merlin smiled, placing a hand on Gwen's stomach. He murmured a spell. A broad smile crossed his face.

"Well, that's interesting," he murmured.

"What?" What's wrong?" Arthur asked, starting to panic. Merlin turned to face him.

"She's most definitely pregnant," he deadpanned. Gwen thwacked him on the shoulder. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Merlin," he threatened through gritted teeth.

"And it is most definitely…" he hesitated, smiling at Pippa and Rowan leaning forward with anticipation, "a baby."

"Uncle!" Pippa and Rowan exclaimed at once. Merlin laughed.

"Alright, alright," he held up his hands. "It's…you know are you sure you want to know?"

"Merlin!" Gwen laughed.

"After all, most people have to wait nine months to find out…"

"Merlin!" Arthur roared.

"Please, uncle!" Pippa begged.

"Alright, it's…," he took a deep breath, "a girl."

"Yay!" Pippa danced around the room. Arthur's face softened, a smile spreading across his face. Gwen smiled broadly, hands pressed to his stomach. Rowan groaned, rolling his eyes, but he smiled.

"We'll have to pick out a name," Gwen murmured.

"We have eight months," Arthur replied. He had crossed the room and taken her in his arms. He pressed a kiss to her temple.

"A girl," he whispered. He looked up at Merlin, tears in his eyes. Merlin smiled and nodded at him.

"Now the vision won't come true!" Pippa crowed cheerfully. Merlin turned to her with a frown.

"What do you mean, carissima?" A look of understanding spread across Arthur's face. He tightened his arms around Gwen.

"The vision she had," he explained to Merlin softly. "A few months back, with Gwen screaming in bed."

"Oh. Oh, and...the boy," Merlin realized. He turned, holding out a hand to Pippa.

"Visions are tricky things, carissima," he began. "We don't know when the vision happened or if we interpreted it correctly. But we'll do everything we can to keep your mother safe. Alright?" Pippa nodded. Arthur smiled, arms still around Gwen.

"Mom, can you feel the baby?" Rowan asked, jumping up to perch on the table in front of his parents.

"Not yet, but she'll begin to kick soon," Gwen explained. "Then you can feel her kick too." Rowan smiled.

"You two are going to be a great big brother and sister," Arthur ruffled his son's hair.

"And she has magic!" Pippa clapped her hands. "Can I help teach her?"

"I think we can manage that," Merlin nodded, smiling. Rowan's face fell. Arthur noticed and chucked the boy under his chin.

"And you can help teach her how to use a sword. You'll have to look out for her, you know. That's what siblings should do," Arthur's face hardened for a minute, a memory of Morgana filling his mind. Her as a child, sparring with him, to her as an adult, trying to kill him. He glanced up at Merlin and relaxed. His older sister may have betrayed him, but he still had his little brother.

"Why don't I have magic?" Rowan asked suddenly. "Pippa and the new baby do."

"I don't know, little dragon," Merlin replied softly.

"But I don't have magic either," Arthur sat, pulling Rowan into his lap. "And neither does your mother. It doesn't mean we're any less special, Rowan. Just that we are gifted in different areas."

"Like swords," Pippa grumbled. "I still can't beat you." Rowan grinned, and Merlin could see that Pippa was trying to fight a smile at cheering her brother.

"Well, it's time for you two to be in bed. Tomorrow is going to be a big day," Gwen smiled at her children. "Come on, say good night." Rowan and Pippa groaned a bit, but said their goodnight and followed Gwen out of the room.

"Another daughter," Arthur marveled.

"Indeed," Merlin whispered. He stood abruptly.

"Where are you going?" Arthur frowned.

"Just need some fresh air," Merlin shrugged. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, good night, Merlin."

"Night, Arthur."

"Oh and Merlin?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you. For telling us."

"My pleasure."

* * *

Merlin sighed, leaned on the parapet at the edge of the tower. It was a favorite haunt of his, especially after...Camlann. The open view showed all of Camelot and was secluded enough that few found him there. Tonight, however, Merlin heard the door behind him creak open.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize…," a voice apologized.

"Lady Adrianne?" Merlin turned, surprised.

"Lord Merlin?" Adrianne walked towards him, face illuminated by the moonlight. She was still dressed in her blue gown, but her hair had slipped from its updo to fall to the middle of her back.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep," Adrianne blushed. "I suppose I was prowling the castle a bit. I can't find my way back to my quarters, but I found the tower stairs and thought some fresh air would be nice.

"I can't sleep either," Merlin smiled at her. "It's been quite the day." They stood in awkward silence for a moment.

"Well, I suppose I should try to find my way back to my chambers," Adri turned to go.

"Please don't go on my account," Merlin said quickly. Some impulse didn't want her to go. Something about him was drawn to her. Something was...different about her.

"The stars are quite beautiful from here," Merlin said, swallowing. Adri tilted her head, smiling.

"Can you see the Dragon constellation?" she asked. Merlin looked at her in surprise. He glanced up, searching the sky.

"There," he pointed.

"It's beautiful," Adri murmured.

"Look there," Merlin pointed towards the west. "The Wildcat." Adri smiled.

"That one is my favorite," she admitted.

"Where did you learn of the constellations?" Merlin inquired, curious.

"I spent quite a lot of time among my father's books as a child," Adri explained. "One had star charts. I would sneak past my nurse to the tower and find the constellations I read about. Once, there was a guard on the tower. So I climbed to a high gable and crawled out onto the roof." She smiled reminiscently. "I got into quite a lot of trouble for that, as I recall." Merlin laughed softly.

"My guardian, Gaius, taught me the stars," Merlin told her.

"Gaius, the Court Physician?"

"Yes." Adri was silent.

"I am sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," Merlin said softly. Adri lay a hand on the stone parapet.

"Have you enjoyed Camelot so far?" Merlin changed the subject. She smiled.

"Very much. It is a beautiful city. Full of kind people."

"I'm glad," Merlin nodded. They fell silent again, staring at the stars.

"Well, I should be going," Adri turned, then hissed in pain. She had caught her fingers on a jagged edge of the parapet, cutting them ever so slightly.

"Oh, let me see," Merlin gently took her small hand. He murmured a spell and the skin healed to a small scar.

"Thank you," Adri said gratefully. Merlin still held her hand. He had felt something…

" _My lady, do you have magic?"_ he inquired into her mind. He saw her stiffen and glance at him in slight terror, blue eyes wide.

"I'm sorry," Merlin dropped her hand. "I only felt…"

"No, Merlin," Adri whispered. "It is alright." Merlin swallowed awkwardly.

"How long have you had magic?" he asked softly.

"Since I was a child. I was seven years old when I suddenly was able to start fires and move things without a word," Adri answered. "My parents and brothers tried to hide my powers. They told everyone I was sickly, to explain why I stayed out of sight. Only a few trusted servants were allowed to stay. When I grew older and was able to control my powers, I started to come to feasts and more. But never to Camelot, even after Arthur became king." She sighed. "In the villages near my home, there is a deep set hatred of magic. Once a sorcerer sent us plague and burned our crops. Many died. And then, Morgana. Anyone suspected of sorcery or any child born with magic was killed immediately by the townsfolk. No trial at Camelot was needed. Rarely were even my parents notified. Still, even after the ban being lifted, there is a deep distrust of magic in that corner of the kingdom. Many with magic left, heading for Camelot itself. Or live in secret, fearing retribution or persecution. So I kept my secret, and stayed in the shadows of my home. But to see magic so welcomed here…" She sighed happily. "It is a beautiful thing to know that somewhere, people like me are welcomed." Merlin stared at her in amazement.

"I had to keep my powers a secret all my life," he whispered. "Even from my best friend. I understand."

"I know you do," Adri nodded. "I know your story. And I want to thank you for all you've done for people like us, Emrys." Merlin felt tears coming to his eyes.

"It was my pleasure," he bowed. Adri smiled.

"Good night, Lord Merlin," she curtseyed.

"Adri," Merlin called after her. She turned, a small smile on her face.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Merlin. It's Merlin," he corrected.

"Yes, Merlin?"

"Would...would you do me the honor...of accompanying me to the feast tomorrow?" he stuttered.

"I would like that very much," Adri accepted. "Thank you."

"No, no thank you," Merlin grinned.

"Good night, then. I shall see you tomorrow."

"Wait! Would you like me to show you to your chamber?"

"Oh!" Adri laughed. "I suppose I do need a guide." Merlin grinned, offering her his arm. She blushed a little, but took it and he led the way to her chamber.

* * *

Merlin was whistling the next morning when he entered Arthur's chambers. He was not surprised to see Gwen had already disappeared, busy with organizing the festival. He flung open the curtains.

"Rise and shine, Sire!" he shouted. Arthur groaned loudly.

"What are you doing back?" he demanded, voice muffled by his pillow.

"Turns out, George was an excellent hand in the kitchen, and Cook asked if he could help for the rest of the week. So! You're stuck with me till the end of the festival," Merlin told him exultantly.

"Kill me now," Arthur moaned.

"Oh, well, actually there are several knights and mages waiting to do just that, Sire," Merlin began whistling again, bustling about the room.

"Oh yes, the tournament," Arthur groaned, getting out of bed. "Aren't you competing, Merlin, how are you going to be my manservant and compete?"

"I'll figure it out," Merlin shrugged. "You know, magic and all that." He started whistling again.

"For goodness' sake, will you stop whistling? What's got you so cheery this morning?"

"Just excited for the tournament, Sire," Merlin called over his shoulder from where he was digging through Arthur's wardrobe.

"You're never excited for the tournament, you hate these tournaments," Arthur frowned at him suspiciously. "What's happened?"

"Ahh, my mother's arriving today," Merlin answered quickly. That was true. Hunith always traveled to Camelot for the festival, and Merlin had received word from her that she would be there in time for the tournament.

"It'll be good to see her," Arthur mused. "Are you sure that's all that's got you so annoyingly chipper today?"

"Well, seeing your ugly face surely doesn't have anything to do with it," Merlin shot back. A goblet crashed into the wall, missing Merlin by about an inch. Unfortunately, it was full, and water splashed everywhere over Merlin, the floor, and the clean clothes in Merlin's arm.

"Seriously?" Merlin glared at Arthur. The king shrugged, smiling a little as he dug into his breakfast. Merlin grumbled a spell, the water evaporating instantly.

"I was just wondering if perhaps your mood had anything to do with the lovely Adrianne," Arthur said pointedly, a teasing smirk on his face.

"No, wouldn't have anything to do with her at all," Merlin deadpanned.

"Ah. So you wouldn't mind if Sir Matthias asked her to the feast tonight?" Arthur asked. "He seemed quite smitten."

"Matthias?" Merlin frowned at him. He vaguely knew the younger knight. "Well, actually, I think someone else has already asked her."

"Really? Who would that be?" Arthur pressed, eyes narrowed as if he smelled blood.

"...well...me," Merlin replied.

"Ahh. Well I'm sorry she turned you down, Merlin…"

"She didn't turn me down," Merlin retorted.

"Really? She's actually accompanying you to the feast tonight?"

"Yes, you prat, is that so hard to imagine?"

"Congratulations, Merlin, I didn't think you had it in you."

"Well, maybe you don't know me as well as you think!"

"On the contrary, Merlin, I think I know you better than anyone. Unless you've started hiding things again."

"I am an open book."

"Don't believe that for a second."

"You should! I don't keep secrets anymore, Arthur," Merlin told him seriously. Arthur glanced up at his tone.

"I know you don't," he said placatingly. "I didn't mean to offend you." Merlin shrugged.

"You do that on a daily basis." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Right, well I should get dressed, and then, we have a tournament to get to."

* * *

"Your Majesty, Lord Merlin!" a page had ran into Arthur's tent outside the tournament grounds, bowing to both Arthur and Merlin. Merlin was just finishing fastening on Arthur's hauberk.

"Lady Adrianne wishes for you to wear her favor, Lord Merlin." The page held out a broad dark blue ribbon with silver embroidery. Merlin stared at the ribbon a little in shock, then took it from the boy's outstretched hand.

"Tell her I shall wear it with great pleasure and hope to do it honor," he stammered. The page bowed and left the tent. Merlin looked up to see Arthur grinning broadly at him.

"What?" he snapped.

"A _lady's_ favor, Merlin," Arthur drawled. "I'm proud of you."

"I'll have you know it's not the first one I've been offered," Merlin retorted.

"Just the first one you've accepted. What's different about Adrianne?" Merlin swallowed. Memories of a girl in a cage, secret rendezvous in the tunnels below Camelot, putting on light shows, a kiss through tears, a dress for a princess, and a burning boat on a lake filled his mind. He swallowed harder.

"She reminds me of someone," he murmured.

"Who?"

"Me."

* * *

 **A/N: Oh yes, I am cruel. I'm ending it there. Hope you guys enjoyed it! This fanfic is going to be so long, I'm not sure what I'm going to do about that. Anyways, please stick with me and let me know what you think! See you on the flipside.**


	11. Tournament

**A/N: I'm back! Yes I know it's hardly been a day, but you get more chapters, so. As always, please review with any criticisms, compliments, suggestions, or prompts! You guys are great, I love hearing what you think. :)**

 **Larasmith: I know! He's finally found a kindred soul in her. I can't wait to explore their relationship more and see how she fits into Arwen's little family. Thanks for the review! Hope you like this one.**

 **Ella Encantado: I'm so glad this helped you! Panic attacks are not fun. Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter, please let me know what you think. :)**

 **And now, let the tournament begin!**

* * *

Merlin shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other. The tournament had become a tradition, instituted by the king himself. Every year at the festival, a three day, no weapons barred tournament was held. The matches were arranged so that magician sparred magician, and knight sparred knight until only one magician and knight were left standing. Then they faced off against each other.

Almost every year, this had ended with Merlin and Arthur facing off in the final. However, the one and only stipulation was that each match lasted to first blood, unconsciousness, or surrender. One year, Merlin had been disqualified when a magician had slipped past his defense to claw his face with a conjured thorn, drawing blood. Arthur had later beaten the magician. Last year, Arthur had had a skirmish with a rogue band of Saxons the day before the festival. It left him with two arrow wounds, a concussion, and a few broken ribs. Merlin had been left in the citadel, as it was supposed to be a routine scouting mission and Arthur was loathe to remove Camelot's best defender from the citadel. When Merlin and Gwen had come to Alice's chambers to find the king bleeding and unconscious, they had both been furious. Alice and Merlin had healed him as best they could, but he was still barred from the tournament. Mostly because his wife and little brother were enraged that he hadn't taken Merlin, who would have been able to prevent his injuries, with him. This year, however, Merlin knew the people were expecting the king and his best friend to put on quite the show in the final.

Merlin gently fingered the blue ribbon bound about his right forearm. He had meant what he said in the tent. Adrianne did remind him of himself. She was a kindred spirit and understood what it was to hide one's magic. She was still hiding, in fact. This made Merlin immediately want to set her free. He wanted her to stop hiding. _It's because I don't want anyone to have to hide,_ he told himself firmly. He glanced over at the stadium. He spotted Adrianne among the stands. She seemed to be looking for someone. _Me,_ he realized with a jolt. _She's looking for me._ He smiled slightly, reaching out with his mind.

" _My lady,_ " he murmured, touching her mind.

" _Lord Merlin,"_ she replied, head swiveling to meet his gaze far across the tournament grounds. " _I wish you luck."_

" _Thank you, my lady. And thank you for your favor."_ He extended his arm slightly as if to show her the ribbon. He couldn't make out her smile, but he felt it.

" _Thank you for doing me the honor of accepting it._ "

" _My pleasure._ " He couldn't help but smile. " _I look forward to seeing you at the feast._ "

" _And perhaps afterward I could avail you of your offer of a tour of the city? Or the citadel, at least?"_

" _I would like that very much, my lady."_

" _Adri."_

" _Forgive me. I would like that very much, Adri."_

" _The tournament is beginning."_

" _And of course Arthur would make sure I was in the first round."_ He heard her mental laugh.

" _You will dazzle us all, Merlin. Good luck, and take care you are safe."_ A warm feeling spread through Merlin's chest.

" _I will try to do so, for you, my lady."_ He withdrew from her mind. His face fell suddenly. Who was he kidding? He couldn't have this. She wasn't who he wished her to be. He knew that he saw Freya in her and that is what fueled his...well he might as well admit it, his attraction for the Lady Adrianne. _I cannot fully give her my heart. It still rests with Freya. And what kind of life is that for her?_ He jolted as he realized that subconsciously he had been truly considering a courtship with her. Had she really wormed her way into his life so quickly? _No. Not her. Freya. I look at her and I see Freya. That is why I let her in so quickly._ He shook his head. _I must end this. Now._

"Merlin, they're waiting on you," Leon nudged him from behind. Merlin turned to look at the older knight.

"Lost in thought I guess," Merlin shrugged, grinning sheepishly.

"Good luck, friend," Leon smiled at him. "Not that you need luck."

"Everyone needs luck,"* Merlin countered, "but thanks, Leon." He strode out onto the tournament green, no sword, shield, or weapon. Cheers rose from the ground.

"Take it easy on me, Merlin?" his opponent asked him teasingly. Merlin recognized him as a Druidic knight who was among the band of sorcerers Arthur had formed in the army to help protect the city. Merlin grinned.

"Not likely," he bowed, "but I wish you luck." The knight laughed, returning the bow. And the tournament began.

* * *

"Merlin, shouldn't you be getting dressed?" Arthur called out from behind the dressing screen.

"I already am," Merlin yelled back. "I took a bath in my chambers while George drew yours. I'm glad Cook could spare him."

"Then shouldn't you be going to escort your lady to the feast?" Arthur came out from behind the screen, tossing his towel at him.

"I was waiting on you to dismiss me, Sire," Merlin shot back. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"For goodness' sake, _**go**_ , Merlin," he shoved him towards the door lightly. "Wait! Hold on." Arthur looked him up and down as if inspecting him. His friend looked quite sharp in black trousers, a deep red tunic with black belt, a black cloak styled like the red cloaks of the knights, and his Court Sorcerer's medallion. His boots were polished to a shine. His hair was neatly combed, and his beard and mustache neatly trimmed to just cover his chin and upper lip.

"It's missing something," Arthur mused, walking closer to him. Merlin raised an eyebrow at him. Arthur swiftly grabbed him, forcing him to bend almost double, and mussed his hair. Merlin struggled out of his grip, glaring at Arthur.

"Do you know how long it took me to get ready?" Merlin complained, straightening his clothes and patting down his hair. Arthur grinned at him.

"You look fine, just go," Arthur shoved him towards the door as Merlin kept fussing with his hair. He ran a hand over the black locks, smoothing them. "There! Quit being such a girl."

"That really doesn't work in this situation," Merlin retorted. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Adrianne is a lucky woman," Arthur told him seriously. "So stop fidgeting and go. Have some confidence. Women like that."

"As if you would know," Merlin rolled his eyes.

"I've been married for twelve years and you're still single. I think I would know," Arthur shot back. Merlin shrugged. The door opened and Gwen stepped in, properly regal in a long purple silk gown.

"Merlin! What are you still doing here, shouldn't you be going to escort Lady Adrianne?" she asked in surprise.

"I would be, if someone didn't decide to mess up my hair," Merlin replied almost petulantly. Gwen smiled.

"Arthur, stop teasing him, this is important. And you look wonderful, Merlin, so go! Your lady awaits." She shooed him towards the door.

"Alright, alright, I'm going!" Merlin sighed as the door closed behind him. Arthur and Gwen meant well. It wasn't their fault he couldn't move on. He rubbed a hand across his eyes. Maybe he could say he was injured from the tournament. His last match had resulted in him getting thrown rather painfully across the arena. That would be reason enough to ask Adri to excuse him from the feast, right? He groaned. He knew he couldn't back out, not now. He had to go through with it, and then he would be nothing more than the polite Court Sorcerer to her. He continued his musings until he realized he had reached the door of her chamber. He drew a breath and knocked. A lady's maid opened the door. Merlin had never seen her before, so he assumed she had come with Adrianne.

"Lord Merlin," the maid curtseyed. "My lady is just getting ready."

"I'm here, Raya," Adrianne touched the maid's shoulder gently. The maid smiled, slipping out of the way. Merlin fought to keep his jaw from dropping. She was dressed in a floor length deep blue gown. It had a high waist and layers of sheen material that swathed the clinging skirt. Her hair was in another updo, but some of her curls had been left to cascade over her shoulders. The bodice of the dress came up to fasten around her neck, her shoulders and arms covered only by more of the deep blue sheen material. Merlin smiled slightly, bowing.

"My lady," he offered her his arm. She took it, smiling.

"Merlin," she returned. They began to walk down to the great hall.

"You look beautiful, my...Adri," he corrected quickly.

"Thank you," she glanced at him. "You look very well yourself."

"Did you enjoy the tournament?" he asked, fighting a blush.

"I did," Adri said enthusiastically. "You fought very well, my lord."

"Thank you," Merlin replied. "That last opponent was a bit of a challenge."

"Indeed. Oh, are you alright? I know he threw you a bit," she asked worriedly.

"'A bit' is an understatement," Merlin chuckled ruefully, "but I'm alright."

"That was an interesting spell he used, I had never heard it before," she commented. "To conjure a windstorm like that."

"You've studied spells?" Merlin asked in surprise.

"In secret," Adri nodded. "I found a few old magic books in my father's library. He didn't know what they were. They escaped the Purge because my father didn't realized they contained magic. I didn't tell my parents when I discovered them. They still don't know the full...range of my abilities." Merlin frowned.

"I wish no one had to hide any longer," he sighed, "but I suppose some hate runs too deep."

"You have done so much for our people," Adri replied, "but no one can do everything. The past eight years have been much more peaceful for me. I didn't need to fear retribution from Camelot. That alone lifted a great weight. And my people are learning, slowly. It will just take longer. As you said, hate runs deep. Memory does as well."

"What magic have you studied?" Merlin inquired.

"A few summoning spells," Adri shrugged. "Mostly the books were full of shield and protection spells." Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"Really? I haven't found much on protection spells. I have maybe two books, but they're in bad condition, and some of the pages are missing. They're also based on incomplete research. Some of the spells are faulty or incomplete."

"I will have to show you my books one day, then," Adri smiled. "It's in fine shape. Some of the spells require more power than I have. But others are quite effective and rather simple. I could show you some of them, if you'd like."

"I would appreciate that," Merlin smiled. "Perhaps after the tournament ends, you could come to my study and show me?"

"It'd be my pleasure," Adri nodded. Merlin kicked himself inwardly. He'd done it again.

"There were also two books on healing spells. I'm not as skilled at those, but they have come in handy," Adri was saying.

"I was always rubbish at healing spells," Merlin admitted. "I've gotten much better over the years, but they're not my specialty."

"They're always so...finicky. You never really know if they're going to work, and they require so much energy."

"Exactly," Merlin smiled at her. She returned the smile. Merlin looked up as they reached the doors to the Great Hall. The guards opened the doors for them and they swept into the room. Merlin felt more than a few pairs of eyes on them. Arthur smirked at him, while Merlin noted that Lord and Lady Teagan were smiling at them. Dante however, Adri's older brother, was glaring at him. Merlin almost grinned to see a few of the younger knights looked disappointed at the sight. A few other whispers started as the gossiping nobles took in the sight of the reclusive Court Sorcerer with a lady on his arm.

"I believe you are the center of attention in that lovely dress, my lady," Merlin murmured softly to Adri.

"Or perhaps they're surprised to see little old me on the arm of the famed Emrys," she replied quietly. "Let them have their gossip. I'm sure they'll have half a dozen stories by the end of the night." He looked at her in surprise. She arched a knowing and coy eyebrow at him. He grinned.

"Well, we wouldn't want to spoil their fun," he replied. She smiled broadly at him. He fought the sinking feeling in his stomach. He was enjoying this. A lot. He was enjoying _her,_ talking to her, being with her, having her arm inside his. He almost groaned aloud. Why couldn't he have this?

* * *

That night, as Arthur and Gwen were walking back towards their chambers after the feast, they heard crying coming from Pippa's room. They ran into the room to see Poppy holding the sobbing girl and Rowan squeezing her hand supportively.

"Nightmare," Arthur told Gwen. He entered the room while Gwen beckoned for a guard.

"Go find Lord Merlin. He was walking towards the west corridor with Lady Adrianne last I saw," Gwen instructed.

"Yes, my queen," the guard nodded, heading off. She entered her daughter's bedroom to see Arthur holding Pippa. Rowan patted her shoulder, trying to help.

"It's alright, Pippa, it was just a dream. It was just a dream, princess. You're safe," Arthur soothed. Gwen walked over, sitting behind Rowan. She put a hand on her son's shoulder, then reached out to grip her daughter's hand.

"Do you want to talk about it, darling?" Gwen asked softly. Pippa nodded against Arthur's chest.

"To Daddy," she gasped out brokenly. "Just Daddy." Gwen nodded.

"Come on, Rowan, let's go in your room," she whispered softly.

"Feel better, sister," Rowan whispered. Pippa gave him a watery smile. Gwen led him back to his chamber, Poppy following.

"What is it, princess? What did you see?" Arthur inquired gently.

"Uncle Merlin," Pippa sobbed, "and a woman."

"What happened?"

"She was bleeding," Pippa sobbed. "She was hurt. Uncle Merlin healed her."

"What did she look like?"

"She had long brown hair," Pippa frowned, trying to remember, "and blue eyes. She was pretty." Arthur tightened his hands around Pippa. It sounded vaguely like Adrianne.

"What happened then?"

"She...she..," Pippa dissolved into tears again.

"Shh, shh, it's alright, Pippa. It's alright, my princess. It's okay, you're safe," Arthur murmured comfortingly.

"She and Uncle were fighting," Pippa gasped. "She...she…"

"It's okay, Pippa. It's alright. Uncle Merlin is safe. What happened?" Pippa's whispered answer made Arthur's heart drop.

"She was trying to kill him."

* * *

 **A/N: Oh check it out, my author side won out. Guess we know what I really am, deep down inside. Our poor characters are in for the time of their lives. And yes I know, I'm completely horrible to end it there. Foreshadowing and cliffhangers, gotta love 'em. I know you guys are going to hate me, but please hold on. Not all in this...vision...is as it seems. Dun dun dun! :D I'm so cruel, I know. I'm also getting way too much enjoyment out of doing this. Forgive me.*dodges tomatoes*. Or not, that works too.**


	12. Masks

**A/N: So the one time I've got this super cruel cliffhanger going on, I can't even leave it there for a while, because I'm too excited for this next part! But I hope you guys like it. As always, please review! They make me really happy.**

 **Ella Encantado: Glad you liked it! Thanks for the review. I didn't fully see it coming either, to be honest. But that's what makes it fun, right?**

 **Dmarie1184: I know right? I'm glad you liked it though, thanks for the reviews! I'm super excited about this next installment, otherwise I would have made you guys wait longer. But I won't be that cruel :D. Hope you like this one!**

 **And now, back to Camelot.**

* * *

"Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed as the door opened, revealing his brother. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Merlin frowned. "How's Pippa?" Arthur and Gwen exchanged a look. Arthur had just told his wife of Pippa's vision.

"She's sleeping," Gwen reassured Merlin.

"Did she say what the nightmare was about?"

"She saw a woman," Arthur began. "A woman bleeding. Apparently you healed her."

"Is that all?"

"Yes," Arthur said quickly. Merlin's frown deepened. Arthur was looking at him strangely.

"What aren't you telling me?" Merlin pressed.

"Nothing," Arthur lied. "Pippa was pretty upset, though."

"Is she alright?"

"She will be in the morning," Arthur nodded. They fell silent.

"How was your walk with Adrianne?" Gwen asked timidly.

"Pleasant," Merlin smiled a little.

"Have you noticed...anything strange about her?" Arthur pressed. Merlin frowned a little in confusion.

"No...unless you mean...did you know she had magic?"

"She has magic?" Gwen asked, surprise, worry, and a brief moment of fear crossing her face.

"Ahh. Apparently not then. She has magic. She was born with it like me. She keeps it a secret because prejudice still runs high where she lives," Merlin explained, "so please don't say anything."

"We won't," Arthur promised. "She told you she had magic?"

"I asked her," Merlin shrugged. "I sensed something." Arthur pursed his lips, but nodded.

"Well, it's been a long day. We should get some sleep, we've got the final qualifying rounds tomorrow," Arthur suggested. Merlin nodded.

"Good night then. Let me know if Pippa needs anything," Merlin turned to leave.

"Night Merlin," Gwen called. When the door closed behind him, she turned to her husband.

"Why didn't you tell him?" she demanded.

"Because we don't know anything for sure," Arthur replied. "Pippa doesn't know anything about Adrianne, and she could have been talking about a different woman."

"But shouldn't Merlin be warned?"

"Merlin can take care of himself. And I don't want to ruin this for him. He deserves to be happy. You saw the way he was looking at her tonight, he's besotted! How can I take that away from him, based on something we're not even sure of? You've heard what he always says, visions are tricky things. Anything we do could cause them to happen, or worse, we could prevent Merlin from being happy because we live in fear of them." Gwen sighed.

"I'll be watching her, and him," Arthur reassured her, reaching out to grasp her shoulders. "I won't let anything happen to him." Gwen nodded.

"I know. I just really hope it wasn't Adrianne, or the vision wasn't all that it seemed," Gwen leaned against Arthur's chest. "I want Merlin to be happy."

"Me too," Arthur murmured, kissing her hair. "Me too."

* * *

"You ready?" Arthur asked Merlin. The warlock jumped from where he stood at the entrance to the arena. He had been searching for Adrianne in the stands, but couldn't find her. Her blue ribbon was once again tied around his upper arm.

"I'm always ready," Merlin replied loftily.

"Is that why you just jumped out of your skin?" Merlin shoved him. Arthur grinned.

"Good luck then," he nodded across the ring to Merlin's opponent. "Looks like your opponent wants to remain anonymous. Probably to save face." Merlin's opponent was a lithe figure, shorter than him, dressed in black breeches and a leather jerkin. He wore a black hood that bound around his head and neck, then covered his nose and mouth, leaving only his eyes visible. Merlin grinned at Arthur.

"Well it doesn't matter," Merlin shrugged. "We both know _I'm_ going to be the one facing you in the final."

"Ooh, cocky are we?"

"Learned from the best." Arthur shoved him. The crowds began to cheer, and Merlin flashed him a smile before striding into the arena. He bowed to his opponent, who returned the bow stiffly. They both turned and bowed to where Gwen sat with Pippa and Rowan. Merlin frowned. Pippa was grabbing at Gwen's arm. Gwen leaned down and Pippa whispered something in her ear. Gwen frowned, whispering something to soothe her daughter. Pippa shook her head frantically. Poppy came forward, as if to lead the princess back into the castle, but Pippa clung to Gwen. Gwen put an arm around her, glancing up as if looking for Arthur.

" _What is it, carissima?"_ Merlin projected to his niece.

" _It's her! From my dream, she's going to kill you, uncle! You have to run!"_ Pippa's mental voice was frantic.

" _It's alright, carissima,"_ Merlin soothed. " _Visions are fickle. I will be alright. I can take care of myself, yeah? Why don't you go with Poppy and lay down?"_

" _No! I want to see that you're alright."_

" _Alright, carissima. I will be just fine. It's not the first time I've competed, you know."_ He saw Pippa smile slightly. " _There's my brave little sorceress. It'll be alright, carissima. Can you be strong for me?"_ Pippa nodded. Merlin smiled at her. Gwen noticed the exchange. Pippa quieted, nodding reassuringly at her mother. Gwen sat back on her throne.

"Let the match begin," she called out loudly. Merlin turned to his opponent. They circled each other like tigers before Merlin struck. He wanted the match over quickly, to comfort his niece. He wasn't sure what Pippa meant by her words, but he knew visions rarely showed events in their true light. Whether or not Pippa had truly seen an attempt on his life and not merely a tournament match, he wanted the match over so his niece would calm down. He sent out a wave of energy, but his opponent conjured a shield quickly, turning the energy back on him. He flew back, landing hard on his shoulder. Cries rang out in the stand, and he thought he heard an anguished "Uncle!". He gritted his teeth, standing.

"Impressive," he called to his opponent. The magician didn't flinch. Merlin's eyes flashed gold and a ring of flames encircled the masked sorcerer. Suddenly, the masked magician conjured a shield about him. He pushed it back with what appeared to be tremendous effort, crushing the fire under it. The shield disappeared. Merlin frowned. He shouted a spell, conjuring a windstorm like the one that had thrown him the day before. His opponent immediately went down onto their knees, curling into a ball. A shield was conjured over the sorcerer's bent form, covering them completely and grounding him. Merlin's winds buffeted the shield, but parted like water around a stone when it came in contact with the shield. Merlin frowned, forcing more of his power into the wind. No effect. The wind disappeared, and the sorcerer slowly stood. They circled each other again, when suddenly a slight flick of the wrist warned Merlin that a knife was coming his way. He flung up a hand, eyes flashing gold as he stopped the knife and sent it back at his opponent. The sorcerer was much closer to him now, and Merlin saw sky-blue eyes turn gold before the knife bounced harmless off another conjured shield. The shield disappeared. Merlin thought back over Pippa's words. _It's her,_ she had cried. Merlin stared closer at his opponent as they circled each other. Those eyes seemed familiar…

He had no more time to consider it as suddenly a snake was slithering towards him. He hadn't heard the summoning spell his opponent must have used. Golden eyes flashing, he called the discarded knife up to slice the snake in two. His attention distracted, his opponent was suddenly upon him, slashing out with another knife. Merlin jumped back, shouting out a spell. So close, his opponent hadn't the time to conjure a shield and was blasted back. Merlin quickly sent the second knife flying at the downed sorcerer, slashing across his upper right arm.

"First blood," Gwen called out. "Match to Lord Merlin." Cheers rang out from the stadium, and Pippa slumped back in her seat. Merlin walked towards his opponent. The sorcerer turned to walk away quickly, but not before hearing Merlin whisper,

"Impressive match, _my lady._ "

* * *

Merlin groaned. He had fought only two matches, but his last opponent had used a strengthening spell and then gone after him with a broadsword. Merlin had had to rely on stronger magics, and a good deal of running, to win. His legs were sore, and he desperately wanted a nap. But the day was not done, and after bathing and dressing in his own chambers, he made his way to the guest chambers. There was someone he wished to speak to.

He knocked on Lady Adrianne's door.

"Come!" a voice called out from inside. Merlin entered the chambers, making sure to leave the door ajar behind him. Raya, who was doing away with some of her mistress's laundry, curtseyed to him. He smiled and nodded at her. Adri was staring out a window, but she turned when Merlin entered the room.

"Lord Merlin," Adri greeted him. Was it just him, or was there something nervous about her smile? "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I wanted to congratulate you once again, my lady," Merlin began. He noticed out of the corner of his eyes that Raya had drawn a breath and then quickly scurried out of the room.

"Whatever do you mean, my lord?"

"Merlin. I thought we were on a first name basis."

"Merlin. I don't know what you're talking about."

"You don't? Oh, well then I must be mistaken. I must thank you then, for your excellent demonstration on shield spells. I wish you would teach me, as you are obviously much better at them than I am. To be able to not only block but repel a spell, that is quite impressive."

"Merlin, I…"

"Do you often do this?" Merlin asked. He was smiling, and his tone was light, but there was a masked hurt in his eyes. "Charm your opponents before facing off against them in combat?"

"Merlin…"

"Because I must say, you are very good at it."

"Do you think so little of me?" Adri's eyes flashed a little angrily. "Have I made so little of an impression on you that you think I would stoop to such a low...manipulation?" Merlin swallowed.

"No," he finally said. "No, I certainly hope not. I apologize, my lady, I spoke out of turn." They stood in awkward silence.

"How did you know it was me?" Adri asked, looking up with a sheepish smile. Merlin returned the smile.

"Your eyes could rival the Queen's sapphires, my lady. I recognized them soon enough." Adri blushed. She motioned to a table to the side of the room and they both sat down.

"You must believe me when I say I didn't know I would be facing you, Merlin," Adri explained. "My brothers told me of the tournament-Dante competed yesterday, as you know-and I couldn't pass up the opportunity to finally openly and freely test my skills. Although I will say I was terrified. I almost backed out several times. I knew my family wouldn't approve. I didn't even know if they would allow a woman. So I slipped away from my family, shortly after I met you. I signed up in my mask, and they told me I wouldn't compete until the second day. So I watched the tournament the first day, which only scared me more. And then today, Raya told my parents that I had a headache and helped me slip out in my disguise. I honestly had no idea I would be facing you, Merlin, not until I saw you on the tournament grounds. I...I didn't...try to get close to you...to learn your weaknesses or anything like that." Her face was bright red now, and she looked down at her lap. "You must think me incredibly foolish and forward. Ridiculous, even."

"No," Merlin shook his head, smiling slightly at her. "I don't. I think...you're very brave." Adri smiled a little, shyly.

"Really?" she asked. Merlin grinned, nodding.

"You are...a puzzle, Adrianne," he told her. "You seem so...quiet and poised, this shy, beautiful flower. Yet, you're also smart and...daring, and brave, and...I think that's amazing." Adri smiled broadly.

"Well, thank you, my lord." Merlin glanced away awkwardly, clearing his throat.

"My family knows nothing of this, you understand," Adri began quickly. "I would ask that you keep my secret." Merlin smiled deviously.

"On one condition." Adri looked at him in surprise before nodding.

"That you accompany me to the feast again tonight." Her face broke out into a smile.

"That, my lord, is a price I will gladly pay." Merlin grinned, standing. Adri rose as well. He motioned to her right arm.

"May I?" She nodded. He gently took her forearm in his left hand, pushing up the loose sleeve of her violet gown with his other hand. The cut was just above her elbow, blood soaking through the bandage. He carefully removed the white wrap. He hissed sharply at the wound. It was deeper than he expected.

"Raya cleaned it and bandaged it," Adri explained. "Healing spells on myself are a little too much for me. I'm afraid it might be infected, though." Merlin frowned. It was showing signs of infection. He recalled with a grimace that the knife that he had cut her with had been filthy and covered in snake's blood. His stomach dropped. He had cut her. He had done it _knowing_ it was her. However instinctual, and no matter how much Adri had known it would be a consequence of signing up for the tournament, it made Merlin sick. He had hurt this bold, beautiful woman in front of him. He tenderly placed a hand over the wound, murmuring two spells: one to heal the cut, and one to ward off infection. The cut sealed to an angry red scar. Merlin winced.

"It'll scar," he murmured apologetically. Adri shrugged slightly.

"A scar is a memory," she answered, "and this one I want to treasure." Merlin glanced up at her, remorse in his gaze. He lifted her hand to his lips, kissing her fingers.

"Forgive me, my lady, for causing you pain." He kissed her fingers once more, an undeniably protective urge filling him for the woman in front of him. He met her gaze when he felt a hand gently caress his cheek.

"And forgive me my foolish daring," she replied with a small smile.

"There is nothing to forgive, Adri," he answered. Her smile broadened, then she quickly removed her hand as if realizing where it was. He caught it before she could pull it back. She looked up in surprise.

"We will be late to the feast," he murmured. She nodded. He smiled as her hand slipped into his arm naturally. They walked out of the chamber and down to the feast in comfortable silence. He helped her into a seat gallantly, and never noticed Arthur's frown of concern as he watched them.

* * *

Merlin was dead on his feet. He made his way to his chambers, stopping off at Arthur and Gwen's chambers first. He hoped to talk to Arthur before his friend went to bed. His heart was conflicted, and he wanted to seek his friend's counsel. He almost laughed. It wasn't often that he went to Arthur instead of the other way around. He knocked softly on the chambers, hearing Arthur's tired voice call out for him to enter. Gwen wasn't in the room when he ducked inside.

"Merlin," Arthur greeted. "What do you need?"

"Um...well…," Merlin stuttered. The words suddenly froze on his tongue. Arthur raised an eyebrow at him.

"What did you do this time?" he asked.

"Nothing," Merlin replied indignantly, "I just...uh…"

"Merlin, I'm beat, are you going to tell me or not?"

"I need your advice," Merlin mumbled.

"Come again?"

"I need your advice, you prat!" Arthur looked at him in surprise.

"You're coming to me for advice, isn't that what I'm supposed to come to you for?"

"Yes, yes, I know," Merlin sighed, "but I don't know what to do." Arthur motioned for him to sit down in front of the fire. They sat in opposite arm chairs, Merlin staring into the flames.

"So what exactly do you need my infinite wisdom on?" Arthur asked, teasingly.

"Adrianne." The teasing smile slipped from Arthur's face.

"What about her?" Arthur asked evenly.

"I don't know what to do," Merlin put his head in his hands. "I...I thought I saw Freya in her, and that...that was why I...you know." Arthur nodded. "But now...she's so...different, from Freya. She's...incredible. They have their...similarities, yes, but...how do I know that I like her for her, and not because of Freya? Should I even consider her like that, am I being...a complete idiot?"

"You're always an idiot," Arthur said, not bothering to hide his fond smile.

"You know what I mean, dollophead." Arthur's smile broadened.

"Why, exactly, do you think you're being an idiot this time?"

"Because...I don't know if I can fully give my heart to her, after losing Freya," Merlin murmured. "I only met her three days ago! Am I...a fool for even considering...any kind of a relationship with her?"

"I don't think so," Arthur told him seriously. "There is no reason why not to hope for some kind of relationship with her, is there?" Arthur kept his face serious, fighting back a frown of worry at his own words.

"I suppose not," Merlin admitted.

"So...how do you know you can't give her your heart...if you don't try?"

"Because isn't that...leading her on?"

"Do you think she is that serious about you?"

"How should I know!" Merlin threw up his hands in frustration. "We just met!" Arthur smirked.

"Love at first sight, then?" Merlin rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious, Merlin. I think...you should give this a chance. Guinevere is the greatest thing that ever happened to me. She is a constant source of strength, and love, and hope to me. And you deserve that happiness, Merlin. If anyone is worthy of finding love, I believe it's you." Merlin looked up at him with a smile.

"Who knew you could actually be smart?" he said softly. Arthur kicked him. Merlin chuckled quietly.

"Thank you, Arthur," Merlin told him sincerely. Arthur smiled, nodding at him. Merlin stood with a sigh.

"I should turn in. I've got to face this bear of a man in the finals tomorrow."

"You could still get beaten in the semi-finals," Arthur warned. "And bear, what do you mean by bear? Are you calling me fat?"

"Your words, not mine," Merlin danced out of the way of Arthur's punch.

"Go to bed, you idiot." Merlin grinned and headed for the door. Suddenly, he turned around.

"Arthur," he began, "Pippa seemed...very troubled that I was going to face the masked man today." He choose his words carefully. "She said "It's her" and that she had a dream the masked man would kill me. Do you know what she meant?" Arthur looked surprised, then sighed.

"Pippa described a woman...one who looked like Adrianne," he explained. "She said that she saw the two of you fighting, that the woman was trying to kill you."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Merlin frowned.

"Because you were so _happy_ , Merlin. I couldn't take that away from you. I knew that if Adrianne turned out to be not what she seemed, you could handle yourself. I kept an eye on her, but I couldn't bear the thought of you pushing her away because of a fickle vision." Merlin sighed.

"I understand, though I wish you had told me the truth."

"I know. I'm sorry." Merlin nodded his forgiveness.

"I take it Adrianne was the masked sorcerer?" Merlin smiled, a proud twist to his lips.

"She was. She gave me quite a challenge, too."

"Incredible," Arthur marveled.

"Her family doesn't know, so don't tell anyone."

"I won't. She really fought like that?"

"It would seem so."

"So that was Pippa's vision then, you fighting her in the arena?" Merlin nodded.

"I would assume so. I suppose it could be different...but visions rarely show the whole truth. It makes sense that Pippa would foresee the fight and misinterpret it as Adri actually trying to kill me." Arthur nodded.

"Well that's a relief then."

"No kidding," Merlin laughed ruefully.

"You should get some sleep." Merlin nodded, turning back towards the door.

"Merlin?" Merlin turned to look at his king.

"Good night."

"Good night," Merlin smiled, "my brother."

* * *

 **"** ** _RESTORE THE BALANCE! GRANT MY KING HIS LIFE!" Emrys cried, magic power streaming from him in waves._**

" _You have seen the future, should you let him go here," the Sidhe king smiled cruelly. "You have seen your future of sorrow." Emrys shivered at the look in his eyes, but continued to glare at him._

" _Would you like to see what happens when he lives?"_

" _No! No more of your visions! No more lies! RESTORE THE BALANCE!" Emrys roared angrily._

" _Are you willing to pay the price?" the Sidhe king shot back. "Are you willing to pay the price of what you will unleash back onto the world with your selfish twist of destiny? Fate does not like for control to be wrested from her, Emrys. She will fight back. She will fight this, fight you, until all is put right."_

" _I don't care!" Tears streamed from Emrys' golden eyes. "I don't care what price I must pay! Let Fate do her worst, I will not let him die!"_

" _Very well, Emrys," the Sidhe king bowed his head, "it will be as you command. But know this, Druid king: you have condemned yourself and your king to a far worse fate. What you will face will be far more painful than anything you would have faced should you have let destiny take its course." He raised, his staff, words of the Old Religion flowing from his mouth. Emrys shivered under their power, but boldly met the eye of the Sidhe king. His heart leapt as Arthur groaned, stirring slightly._

" _Arthur!" He exclaimed, falling to his knees at the side of his king._

" _You have what you desired, Emrys," the Sidhe king sneered. "Now enjoy the horror you have chained yourself to." And Emrys saw no more."_

* * *

Merlin woke up with a cry. He shoved a fist in his mouth to keep from screaming, tears running down his face. Fear gripped him. When would he ever be free of his chains?

* * *

 **A/N: Man, I'm just on a roll with these cliffhangers, aren't I? But look at that, I believe I just answered a** _ **few**_ **questions. I might have replaced them with more though. *Rubs hands together in glee* I'm enjoying this way too much. But, I hope you are too! So please review, and God bless!**


	13. Final

**A/N: What's up guys? Thanks so much for sticking with me for this fanfiction. I know my writing is rushed and not the best, but I really think you guys are going to love the story. Well, love is a strong word. I really think you're going to enjoy it, even if it breaks your heart in a few places...and mine as well. You may notice I changed how the story was divided, and I think it will make a little more sense now. Part 2 (Festival) has a ways to go though, and I'm super excited about it. Anyways, hope you guys like this next installment, and don't forget to rate and review! :)**

 **Larasmith: Thanks for the reviews! In answer...without giving too much away, it is quite possible that Fate is at work more than Merlin believes, in both the deal with Sidhe king and with Adrianne. Or perhaps Arwen's bliss is not all that it appears to be. I hope you'll stick with me to find out! :)**

 **And without further ado, to our story!**

* * *

"Well don't you look handsome," a voice said quietly behind Merlin. Merlin whirled towards the door of his study.

"Mother!" he exclaimed, quickly wrapping his mother in a hug.

"I'm sorry I'm late dear, I hope I didn't worry you," Hunith apologized against his shoulder.

"When I didn't see you before the tournament, I scryed you to make sure you were alright.

How are James and Anna doing?"

"Thrilled at the birth of a new babe, and doing well," Hunith smiled. She had become the midwife's assistant in the past few years, and Merlin had seen her still in Ealdor, helping with a birth when he scryed her.

"I'm glad you made it for the final," Merlin said, looking her over. "Rough journey?

"Long, but not too hard," Hunith shrugged. "A servant showed me to my chambers when

arrived. A little too fine for someone like me."

"Nonsense," Merlin scoffed. "You know, Arthur's offer for you to move into the castle still stands."

"I belong in Ealdor," Hunith answered gently. "There are so many memories tied to that

little village. Perhaps in a few years." Merlin nodded, resigned that his mother would move to Camelot in her own time, not his.

"You look like him," Hunith whispered, laying a hand on her son's cheek.

"That's why I grew the beard," Merlin's voice was equally as soft. Hunith pulled his head down, kissing his brow.

"Are you ready for the tournament?" she asked.

"Of course," Merlin grinned. He sobered for a minute. "Arthur doesn't want me to hold back in the final."

"Then you shouldn't."

"I'll beat him."

"Is not that the point of the tournament?"

"I don't know...if I can stomach spilling his blood, even a little." Hunith smiled at him understandingly.

"Then do what your heart tells you." She knew that for all Merlin's bluster, he really did not enjoy the final. While the people loved to see the king spar off against the warlock, rarely did the two brothers enjoy it. The first year, Merlin had thrown the fight, out of respect for Arthur and out of revulsion of the thought of in anyway harming him. The next two years had ended in a mutual, simultaneous surrender on both parties, or a draw. The next year, Merlin hadn't ended up in the final. Three more years ended in a draw, and one in Arthur surprisingly throwing the fight. Last year, Arthur had been unable to compete. Arthur knew when he threw a fight. He also knew why. Just as Merlin understood when Arthur threw a fight. They had never discussed it, but they seemed to agree that as long as they put on a good show for the people, it didn't matter who won.

"I have to go help Arthur with his armor in a moment," Merlin sighed. "Will you…" A soft knock on the door interrupted him.

"Come!" Merlin called. The door quietly creaked open, and Adrianne stepped inside. Merlin felt his heart speed up. Was that...hope he felt?

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't…"

"It's alright, my lady," Merlin assured her hurriedly. "Mother, this is Lady Adrianne Teagan. Adri, this is my mother, Hunith."

"It's a pleasure, my lady," Adri curtseyed graciously.

"The pleasure is all mine," Hunith smiled at her.

"I came to wish you luck in the tournament, my lord," Adri told Merlin. Mischief glinted in her eyes. "I am certain you will do well." Merlin smiled.

"Thank you, my lady," Merlin bowed slightly. "I will try to be worthy of your confidence." Adri smiled.

"I should find my family," she turned to go. "It was wonderful meeting you, Lady Hunith."

"Please, just Hunith. And it was wonderful meeting you, as well." Adri curtseyed once more and slipped out the door.

"Merlin, she's beautiful," Hunith turned to Merlin. "You didn't write me about her."

"I just met her a few days ago," Merlin defended. "Besides, she's just here for the tournament."

"Then you must win her heart quickly," Hunith teased.

"Mother!"

"I saw the way you were looking at her," Hunith smiled. "Besides, it's high time you found someone to share your life with."

"You sound like Gwen and Arthur."

"They're right. They have your best interests at heart, as do I. Merlin, not a day goes by that I do not miss your father. Do not pass up an opportunity to have love." Merlin looked at her in surprise. It was not often that Hunith spoke of Balinor. He smiled softly and pulled her into a hug. They stayed like that for a moment before Hunith pulled away.

"I should let you go to the king," Hunith told him. "Be careful out there today."

"Always," Merlin smiled. Hunith kissed his cheek and left.

* * *

The semi finals were over quickly, and it was to no one's surprise that Merlin and Arthur were facing each other in the finals. When Merlin made the finals, George had taken over helping Arthur. But Merlin ducked into Arthur's tent just before the final anyway.

"You shouldn't be fraternizing with the enemy, Merlin," Arthur scolded lightly when he saw him.

"All ready, Sire," George interrupted.

"Thank you, George, that will be all." The manservant bowed and left the tent.

"Good luck," Merlin told him.

"You know you're wishing the enemy luck."

"You're not my enemy, Arthur, you're my opponent."

"There's a difference?"

"Yes." Arthur gave him a look.

"What's bothering you?"

"I hate these tournaments."

"You've been talking for days about besting me."

"I've been talking about competing against you, not besting you."

"Merlin, it's just a tournament. Like a game."

"It's not a game, though, is it? It's a test of skills, of wills. Of your people's respect."

"You are not to throw the tournament."

"Only if you don't."

"I would never."

"You did once."

"Shut up, Merlin."

"I'm serious, Arthur."

"I can hear that."

"Arthur…"

"Merlin, do your best. This is a legitimate test of skills. I'm not going to pretend that I have the power you do, but do your best. You deserve some recognition. Just...try not to kill me." Merlin glared at him.

"Don't joke about that."

"Merlin." Arthur stood, smiling at him and grasping his shoulders. "It's alright. Do your best. Because I'm going to as well, so you better not throw this fight." Merlin frowned at him, but nodded.

"So does that mean I can just use a sleeping spell and be done?"

"Well...no...we have to make it look a little impressive." Merlin grinned.

"Fine." Arthur shoved him lightly and they strode out to the arena. In their usual tradition, they walked onto the field side by side.

" _Be careful, Merlin,"_ a voice shyly projected to him. Merlin smiled, head turning towards Adrianne.

" _For you, my lady."_ He turned back to Arthur. They both bowed to each other, Merlin making sure to take his bow much lower, and then to Gwen. Gwen smiled at them both.

"Begin match," she called out. Arthur drew his sword and Merlin raised a single hand in defense. Arthur immediately slashed out at him. Merlin jumped out of the way, dancing out of the way of Arthur's wild slashes. He tripped back, sprawling on the ground. A gasp rang out from the crowd. Merlin immediately shot up a hand, throwing Arthur back to land hard on the ground several feet away. Arthur panted and groaned as he rose to his feet.

"That's more like it, Merlin," he muttered to himself. Aloud, he called out to his friend:

"There's no shame in surrender, you know."

"Well feel free* ***** ," was Merlin's cheeky response. Arthur grinned in spite of himself. Arthur rushed at Merlin, but Merlin called up a windstorm. Arthur dropped to one knee, digging his sword into the ground to anchor him. Merlin couldn't call up all of his power, or risk destroying the entire arena, so he let the winds dissipate. Arthur was gasping on the ground, but he rose shakily on his feet. He turned towards Merlin and the audience waited on bated breath. Arthur charged at him again, and this time Merlin didn't hesitate to blow him back. He didn't catch the knife flung at him though. It barely grazed the side of his left hand.

"First blood," Gwen called out. "Match to King Arthur!" The crowd cheered wildly. Arthur stumbled to his feet, walking over to clap an arm around Merlin's shoulders.

"If you had thrown me one more time, I would have been done," he moaned, holding his ribs. "But...you missed the knife."

"That was a dirty move, you could have killed me!"

"As if, my aim is better than that!"

"Okay, so you would have impaled my hand!"

"Which you would have healed. Speaking of which, you should tend that." Merlin glanced

down at the cut bleeding on the side of his hand.

"I'll let Alice look at it," he shrugged. The crowds were still cheering.

"Thanks for throwing the fight," Arthur told him softly. Merlin tried to look innocent then just grinned. Arthur smiled, nodding at him. He grabbed Merlin's arm and held it up together in victory. Merlin grinned. This was felt right. Two sides of the same coin, brothers united at last.

* * *

"My lord?" Adri ducked inside the tent. Arthur had already gone into the castle with Gwen and the twins, but Merlin was trying unsuccessfully to heal his cut. He glared frustratedly at his bleeding hand, then smiled up at Adri.

"My lady," he stood.

"Need some help?" Adri nodded towards his hand.

"Please. Self-healing is...difficult." Adri smiled, taking his hand in hers. She murmured two spells, and the cut closed.

"It will scar," she glanced up at him.

"Someone once told me a scar is a memory," Merlin replied. "Thank you."

"Just returning the favor." Merlin smiled.

"How is your arm?"

"The mark is already fading."

"I'm glad to hear it." They stood in silence for minute, Adri still holding Merlin's hand.

"I'm sorry, I must smell terrible," Merlin stepped back, horror dawning on him. Adri laughed.

"I have two older brothers. I'm accustomed to it," she assured him. Merlin saw her nose wrinkle a little though.

"I saw that."

"Saw what?"

"Your nose wrinkle."

"You saw no such thing," Adri threw the offending nose in the air, grinning mischievously at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Quite."

"So you wouldn't mind if I did this?" Merlin reached out and grabbed her waist, pulling her against him. He boldly met her gaze, though inwardly he cringed at how utterly forward he was being. Adri's eyes widened in shock. She swallowed at being so close to him, but a smile pulled at her rose pink lips.

"Why no, I don't mind that at all." Her nose wrinkled again, though she obviously tried to stop it. Merlin grinned.

"No, you sure?"

"Mmm, well…" Merlin laughed. He released her, stepping back with his hands raised in surrender.

"I'll take my leave so you can enjoy your fresh air," he laughed. Adri smiled.

"Perhaps...would you mind coming to my study to show me some of those shield spells?" Merlin hoped he had not scared her away with his impetuousness. "Maybe in an hour?"

"I would like that," Adri agreed, still smiling. Merlin sighed inwardly.

"Then I will see you then. It's in the eastern wing, any guard or servant can show you the way."

"Yes, I wouldn't want to get lost again." Merlin grinned.

"I'll take my leave then, my lady. I will see you in an hour."

"In an hour."

* * *

Merlin straightened his new clean tunic as a knock sounded at his door. He brushed at his hair, turning towards the door.

"Come!" The door opened to reveal Adri. Her eyes widened as she took in the study. Bookshelves offset a fireplace opposite the door. Several floor to ceiling windows were on the wall to the right of the door. In front of the fireplace were two armchairs, while in front of the windows was Merlin's heavy wooden desk. The desk overflowed with papers, books, and quills. Across from the desk was a work bench with glass bottles, vials, herbs, and more books. More bookshelves were directly next to the door. Adri's face lit up as she took in the room.

"Oh Merlin, it's wonderful," she breathed. She walked towards the windows, marvelling at the view. Merlin fought back a grin, insanely pleased that she liked the room where he spent most of his time.

"I used to live with the Court Physician. I had a beautiful view from the tiny window of my room. It was one of the first things I noticed and fell in love with about Camelot. So when Arthur let me have my own study, I choose a room with a great view," Merlin explained.

"It's beautiful," Adri marveled. She turned towards the bookshelves.

"Spell books!" she gasped. Merlin smiled, nodding.

"Everything Gaius had on sorcery, and everything that survived the Purge. Some of them were locked in the vaults, and others were hidden in the Archives." Adri fingered the books lovingly.

"I could spend hours with these," Adri murmured, her eyes scanning the titles. Merlin smiled at the look on her face. She looked like a child who had wandered inside a toymaker's workshop. She turned, catching his eyes on her. He glanced away, still smiling softly. She glided over to the workbench.

"What is all this for?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at Merlin.

"Many healing spells require potions. This is where I learn and experiment. A few potions I've worked on do a little more than heal, however." He smiled, remembering some of the humorous results of his magical potion experimentation, including deaging an old horse to a foal, turning Arthur's hair virulent green, and giving himself cat ears. Arthur had still not let him live any of them down. Adri's eyes roamed a few of the books and other curiosities on the desk.

"I've been working recently on this," Merlin held up a wooden armband. "It's carved from the wood the high priestesses made their staffs from. I'm trying to imbue it with a spell so that it would cast a shield over the wearer. But, as I said, my knowledge of shields spells are limited."

"Well, I can help there," Adri smiled. "What spell are you trying to tie to it?" Merlin set the armband back on the workbench, reaching for a charred book. He showed her the spell, well aware of how close she was to him as she looked over his shoulder at the book.

"This one," he pointed to the slightly burnt page. Adri pursed her lips.

"Any suggestions?" he asked.

"This looks like the spell I used in the arena," she frowned. "The one where you surrounded me with fire." Merlin nodded his understanding.

"It's a very strong spell, but for something like this…," she hesitated, "I don't think it could be maintained. It's more of a energy wall that can be held close to the sorcerer to protect them, or bent to attack or surround something else. I would use something more like what I used when you sent the windstorm at me. It forms an inflexible shell around the subject that can't be broken unless its energy source is taken away or at the greatest of magical attacks. It would stand up under something simple, like a sword or arrow. Under an enchantment or an intense magical attack, it would eventually crack."

"You can end the spell though, to remove the shield when the threat is no longer present?" Adri nodded.

"If you tied the spell to the armband, the natural magical properties of the wood would fuel the spell. It could be maintained for quite some time. You would only have to use enough magic to summon and dismiss the spell, not maintain it."

"That sounds like exactly what I've been looking for," Merlin said enthusiastically. "Can you show me?" Adri nodded.

"I'll need a bit of space," she glanced around the room.

"Here." Merlin's eyes flashed, and his workbench slid back against the wall. The desk and two armchairs followed suit, leaving the center of the room open. Adri smiled. She stood in the middle of the room. She murmured a spell, extending one hand. Her eyes flashed gold, and a transparent barrier surrounded her. It glinted a soft blue color and extended about a foot in either direction. She spun inside the barrier, smiling at Merlin.

"Wow," he stared in wonderment at the barrier. He tapped it, finding it hard as rock under his touch.

"That's incredible!" he gasped. Adri grinned.

"It took me months to learn," she admitted. "It won't allow me to pass through, but if I move, it will move with me. My magic will pass through, but nothing physical like a sword or knife."

"Can you teach me?" Merlin asked. Now it was Adri's turn to smile at his child-like eagerness.

"Of course." She dismissed the spell. "Do you have paper and ink?" Merlin went to his desk, pulling out parchment, a quill, and inkstand. Adri bent over the parchment, neat scrawl filling the paper in the tongue of the Old Religion.

"That's it," she said, replacing the quill in the inkstand. "It's relatively simple, it just requires quite a bit of power."

"Thank you," Merlin smiled at her. "You don't know how much this has helped me. Can you show me the other spells you used?"

"It would be my pleasure," Adri replied. She picked up the quill again. "This is the one I used at the beginning, to repel your…" The door flew open behind them.

"Uncle Merlin, can you…," the young voice broke off with a gasp. Merlin and Adri turned to see Pippa standing in the doorway.

"You!" she shouted. "Uncle, get away from her!" Adri turned to Merlin worriedly.

"Pippa, it's alright," Merlin raised his hands placatingly.

"No! No she's going to kill you! No!" Pippa screamed, running at Adri. Adri's eyes widened, a look of confusion and horror crossing her face. Merlin caught Pippa in his arms, holding her back.

"Carissima, it's alright! She's not going to hurt me," he tried to soothe her.

"No! No, I saw! I saw!" Pippa was crying, hysterical.

"Princess," Adri stepped forward, trying to reassure Pippa.

"No! No, get away!" Pippa's magic flew out, sending Adri back. Adri fell back hard, catching her head on Merlin's desk. A dazed look crossed her face as she groaned, hand going up to her head.

"Pippa, stop!" Merlin shouted, his magic holding her in place. Pippa froze, though whether from Merlin's magic or because he had raised his voice to her, Merlin didn't know. Tears streamed down her face as she stared at Merlin, hurt and fear in her gaze. Merlin felt his heart clench. He released her, physically and magically, and she ran from the room. Merlin sighed, but knew he needed to help Adri first. He went down on one knee next to her, slipping an arm around her shoulders and helping her sit up.

"The...the princess has magic," she breathed.

"Ah, yes," Merlin admitted, gently feeling the back of her head. He found a rather large bump on the back of her head.

"You might have a concussion," he sighed. "I can ease the pain and the swelling, but it's best to let it heal on its own. Head wounds are tricky." Adri nodded.

"Whatever you think best," she murmured, eyelids sliding shut.

"Hey, hey, Adri, stay awake. You can't go to sleep, alright?" He frowned, gently tapping her cheek.

"Not...sleeping…," Adri muttered.

"Hey, hey, look at me. Look at me," he smiled encouragingly as her eyes focused on his face. "That's it. I need you to stay awake, alright? You've still got to teach me those shield spells." He muttered a few spells over the lump, feeling it shrink a little under his fingers. He sighed, knowing he could do no more.

"Me...teach Emrys...that's...laughable," Adri breathed.

"No. No, you're a skilled sorceress," Merlin assured her, pulling her head against his shoulder. "I'm going to take you to your room, alright? Raya can keep an eye on you while I go to get some medicine from Alice."

"I...can find it...myself," Adri told him. Merlin smiled, slipping his other arm underneath her knees.

"I know you can, I showed you, remember?" Adri smiled a little, nodding against his shoulder.

"You were...so sweet…" Merlin blushed, smiling uncontrollably down at her head. He stood with her in his arms.

"I try my best," he whispered.

"Why...aren't you married?" Adri asked. Merlin knew that the bump on her head was making her ask and say things she normally wouldn't. He swallowed hard at the question anyway, turning even more red.

"I...I almost was," he said softly, striding towards the guest chambers. The halls were thankfully empty. "But...she died. I suppose...I just never found someone else that...made me consider it again."

"Really? Never?" Adri's slurred voice asked.

"Well...there is this one lady," Merlin admitted with a small smile. "She's incredible. I haven't known her long, but...I hope I can get to know her better. Do you know she fought against me in a magic tournament?"

"She...must be...mad…" Merlin grinned.

"Oh she is," he told her. They had reached her door, and he managed to open the door. He strode inside. Raya gasped as she saw them.

"Oh my lady, what happened?" she asked frantically.

"She...fell and hit her head," Merlin explained, laying her gently down on her bed. "I've done what I can for her magically. I'll go get the Court Physician now to come look at her. Make sure she doesn't go to sleep." Raya nodded.

"Thank you, Lord Merlin," she told him sincerely. Merlin nodded. He turned back to Adri.

"I'll be right back," he squeezed his hand. Then, not caring that her maid was watching or if he was being forward and inappropriate, he bent down and kissed her forehead. He didn't look at Raya as he left the room.

"Well then," Raya marveled.

"Raya," Adri groaned.

"Yes, my lady?"

"I think...I'm...going to marry him. Someday."

* * *

 **A/N: Okay I absolutely love this chapter. I can't tell you how much I love this, it's ridiculous how much fun I got out of writing this. I really hope I'm not going too fast with the two of them. So, in your reviews, would you please tell me:**

 **If I'm going too fast with them or not.**

 **If anyone has a ship name suggestion for Adrianne/Merlin**

 **If you loved it or hated it! :D**

 **Thanks guys! God bless!**

 ****Kudos and virtual strawberries to anyone who can tell me from what film this exchange (roughly) is from! Hint, it is included in one of the fandoms listed on my profile page.**


	14. Daughters

**A/N: Well hello guys! Yes, another update. I am never, ever as fast as I've been with this fanfiction, so I would warn you not to get used to it. :D Hope you all like this one, and as always, please review!**

 **Dmarie1184: Thank you so much for the reviews! That is exactly what I needed to hear, and exactly my thoughts! Merlin is such a passionate person, when he cares about someone, he cares about them quickly and completely. Freya being the prime example. But even with Gwen, Lancelot, Arthur, and Gwaine, he formed a very caring, total devotion to them very fast. Thank you so much for the encouragement, I really needed that. Hope you like this one!**

 **And now, on to our story!**

* * *

"Merlin!" Arthur roared, spying him around the corner. Merlin sighed, turning towards his king.

"What did you do to Pippa, she's inconsolable!" Arthur demanded angrily. "All she would say was your name and sob, she's making things fly around her room! What did you DO?"

"Pippa came into my study, and saw Adri and I working on shield spells," Merlin began. Arthur crossed his arms over his chest.

"Shield spells," he said unbelievingly.

"Yes, shield spells, clotpole," Merlin glared at him. "She thought Adri was going to kill me and...well her magic acted up and she threw Adri across the room."

"Is she alright?" Arthur's eyes widened, concern filling them now.

"She has a concussion," Merlin admitted quietly. "Alice is with her now." Arthur dragged a hand down his face.

"How are we going to explain this," he muttered. "Her parents will be furious."

"Adri will understand, I'm sure her magic was slightly uncontrollable too when she was young."

"Her magic that we are not supposed to know about?"

"Ah. Well."

"What am I going to tell them? My daughter thinks she's a murderer?"

"I'm sure...we could explain that Adri...slipped and fell, and then when she wakes up I'll explain that she needs to keep it a secret. She's certainly used to doing that."

"Do you trust her to keep this a secret?"

"Yes."

"Merlin, are you positive? We're talking about my daughter and a potential political incident."

"I trust her."

"Merlin, Pippa saw a vision of her trying to kill you. Are you positive that that vision won't come true?"

"It already has, the arena…"

"Merlin. Has she given you any irrefutable evidence that you can trust her?" Merlin swallowed. Arthur was often slow to trust anyone, after multiple betrayals by multiple people he loved.

"No. But I don't have any irrefutable evidence that I _can't_ trust her, either."

"Well until she proves herself, I cannot trust my daughter to her. So we need to figure out a way to make this have never happened."

"The only other option is to tell Lord and Lady Teagan the truth and hope they understand." Arthur sighed, rubbing his temples.

"So besides the fact that I may have an angry lord challenging me in the next few days, how, exactly, did you reduce my daughter to a magical fit of tears?" Merlin bit his lip, not meeting Arthur's gaze.

"I grabbed her and tried to calm her down. When she threw Adri...I reacted, I didn't think. I...held her with my magic...and I might have shouted at her."

"Merlin!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do, I had to get her to stop!"

"It's not me who you need to apologize to." Merlin nodded.

"You need to explain to her that Adrianne is not a threat."

"But you apparently don't believe that," Merlin's tone was slightly accusing.

"I don't think she's going to kill you, no, but I'm not going to trust her implicitly until she proves she can be trusted. But Pippa doesn't need to know that. Explain to her that Adrianne is not a threat, and apologize. I'll be waiting for you here, and we'll go talk to Lord and Lady Teagan. Then, I have the job of telling Pippa that she has to apologize to Lady Adrianne." Merlin nodded.

"Well go, now!" Merlin hurried towards Pippa's chambers. He knocked lightly on the door, opening it just a crack. He peered in, his heart breaking at the sight of Pippa on her bed, calmed but still upset. She was leaning listlessly against Gwen's shoulder, tears still running down her cheeks. Gwen looked up at him and stood, placing a kiss on Pippa's head. Merlin walked across to her, avoiding a few broken vases and scattered books from Pippa's magical outburst. Pippa bit her lip, scooting away from him. Gwen looked at him reproachfully, but squeezed his hand, silently leaving the room.

"Pippa?" Merlin asked softly once the queen had left. His niece looked up, eyes filled with tears. Merlin sat on the edge of the bed, but Pippa slid as far away from him as possible, curling her legs to her chest. Merlin's eyes almost filled with tears.

"Please don't look at me like that, carissima, you'll break my heart," he begged. Pippa didn't speak.

"I'm sorry, Pippa," Merlin told her tenderly. "I know you were just trying to help."

"You...you've never...shouted at me before," Pippa whispered.

"I know, carissima," Merlin sighed. "I'm sorry." He sat further on the bed, opening his arms to his niece. She hesitated, before crawling across to bury her head in his chest. He held her close before tilting his head down to kiss her curls.

"The woman in my study," he began, "is Lady Adrianne. She was the masked sorcerer I fought in the arena." Pippa didn't answer, only clung to him. "She's not going to kill me, Pippa. You saw us fighting in the arena, as we were supposed to. But your daddy and I fought in the arena, and we weren't trying to kill each other, right?" Pippa's nod was very small.

"So it's alright. I'm safe, and Lady Adrianne is not going to kill me. I'm sorry I shouted at you, carissima, but I didn't know how else to calm you down. Forgive me?"

"I guess so," Pippa murmured. "But uncle, I saw her! Not just in the arena. She...she was hurt, and you healed her. And then...she was fighting you. And she…"

"Pippa, look at me," Merlin told her gently. Pippa didn't move. Merlin placed a hand under her chin, lifting her face so she would meet his eyes. "What do I always say about visions?"

"Don't trust them," she whispered.

"We don't know what that vision meant. But I promise you, I will be alright, yeah? I have to stay to look after you, and Rowan, and the new baby. And your mommy and daddy. So put it from your mind, alright, darling? Adrianne is not going to kill me, because I have to stay right here with you."

"You...you like her, don't you?" Merlin smiled ruefully. Trust a child to see straight to the heart of the matter.

"Yes, carissima, I do," he whispered, "and I would like for you to like her too."

"But how do you know you can trust her?" Merlin sighed.

"I don't. But I've learned not to fear a future seen in vision. Because if I do, then that fear can control me and bring about the future I saw, or even a worse one. Does that make sense?" Pippa nodded slightly.

"Alright then," he kissed her forehead. "Are you upset with me any longer?"

"No, uncle." She rose to her knees to press a kiss against his cheek.

"Good," he smiled at her. "Why don't you take a nap for dinner, hmm? It might make you feel better." Pippa nodded. Merlin tucked her into the bed, gently stroking her head. She smiled slightly and he tapped her nose playfully before turning away. He quietly picked up the fallen books and repaired the vases with a few spells. Setting the room to rights, he slipped out the door to find Arthur.

The king was waiting for him.

"Is she alright?" he asked quickly.

"Sleeping. Everything is alright," Merlin nodded. Arthur sighed.

"Well, that's one problem solved. Let's go see if we can't avoid another one."

"They'll probably be with Adri," Merlin suggested. Arthur nodded, motioning for him to lead the way.

Lord Teagan called for them to enter after Arthur knocked. Merlin took a deep breath, following Arthur inside. He had only exchanged a few pleasantries with Lord and Lady Teagan, and he groaned to think his first proper conversation with them would be over their daughter getting a concussion.

"Sire, Lord Merlin," Lord Teagan bowed. Lady Teagan stood from where she sat by Adri's bedside, curtseying. Adrianne was sleeping peacefully.

"How is she?" Arthur asked.

"She will recover," Alice assured them. "I've allowed her to sleep. It's a rather nasty bump, but a week's rest, and she should be fit as a fiddle. There is no internal bleeding, and I've prescribed something for the pain and swelling. Lord and Lady Teagan say she has a frail health, otherwise I would say she would recover much more swiftly." Merlin barely refrained from glancing at Arthur. They both knew the "frail health" was merely a cover for her magic.

"Thank you, Alice, I'm glad to hear it," Arthur nodded. He turned to Lord Teagan. "You and your family are welcome to stay in Camelot for as long as necessary, and anything she requires she will be given."

"Thank you, sire," Lord Teagan inclined his head. "Although I would like to know how this unfortunate accident occurred." His eyes found Merlin. "I understand you were with her at the time, Lord Merlin?"

"Yes, I was," Merlin glanced at Arthur. "If I may, my lord, it might be best we speak in private."

"What could you possibly have to say that Adri's physician and mother could not hear?" Lady Teagan demanded. Merlin sighed.

"I know of the Lady Adrianne's magic," he said without prequel. Lady Teagan's eyes widened and Lord Teagan's jaw tightened.

"I sensed it and inquired of her if she had magic," Merlin explained. "She told me why she had kept it hidden for so long. I understand that even with the ban lifted, old prejudices still run deep."

"Then you understand why this must be kept secret," Lord Teagan said firmly. "Should this get back to our people, they would deeply distrust my family and our nobility." Merlin nodded.

"At the feast a few days ago, Lady Adrianne told me of her proficiency with shield and protection spells," Merlin continued. He immediately regretted his words.

"Proficiency? With spellcasting?" Lady Teagan demanded. "Adrianne knows no spells. Where would she learn such a thing?"

"Apparently, she found a few magic books among your collection. No one could understand or read them, so no one realized what they were. That is, until she found them. My knowledge of shield spells is very limited, so I asked her if she could show me what she knew. She came to my study after the tournament with that intention. Princess Pippa, however, came in to find us at work," Merlin took a deep breath. "Pippa is a sorceress. She is one of my magic students. She also has the seer's gift. She has visions that plague her in the form of nightmares. In one such vision, she...was under the impression she saw Adri try to kill me. When she saw Lady Adrianne in my study, she...thought she recognized her from the vision and panicked. As I'm sure you know with Adri's magic, young children are often not able to fully control their magic. It's an instinctual reaction tied to emotion to sometimes lash out with magic. Pippa feared for my life, and her magic reacted accordingly. She accidentally threw Adri into my desk, causing the injury." Merlin held his breath.

"You are telling me," Lord Teagan began slowly, "that the princess threw my daughter across a room because she believed her to be a murderer after some sort of premonition?"

"You must understand, these premonitions are incomplete and fickle. Pippa is young, and inexperienced with dealing with them. She reacted as any child would after being shown harm coming to one she loved. She knows now that Adri is of no danger to Merlin or anyone else. Her magic picked up on her fear, and reacted accordingly. It was a simple accident and misunderstanding," Arthur interjected.

"A simple accident that left my daughter with a concussion!" Lady Teagan pointed out harshly.

"For which I deeply apologize. But surely Lady Adrianne experienced such loss of control as a child as well?" Arthur's tone was diplomatic and placating.

"She never threw someone across the room," Lord Teagan replied coldly.

"I swear to you, this will not happen again, and I deeply regret that it happened at all. Pippa knows Adrianne is no threat. I apologize for this occurrence, and if I could take Lady Adrianne's injury myself, I would," Arthur met Lord Teagan's gaze.

"I understand," Lord Teagan said stiffly. He seemed to deflate a bit. "Forgive me, sire, but she is my only daughter. I am sure you understand how it is to want to protect your little girl."

"I understand that better than anything," Arthur nodded, smiling.

"Raising children is not easy, but I suppose magic only complicates matters," Lord Teagan sighed. "I bear your daughter no ill will for what happened."

"Thank you, Lord Teagan," Arthur bowed slightly in respect and gratitude. Merlin released a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"Well, now that that is all settled," Alice stood, "I shall be on my way to make a potion for the Lady Adrianne. I will be back to sit with her in a moment."

"Thank you, Alice," Lady Teagan smiled softly at her. Alice curtseyed before slipping out of the room. Adrianne stirred slightly. Lady Teagan lay a gentle hand on her forehead, smoothing her hair out of her face. Adrianne grew still again, her expression peaceful.

"You called her 'Adri', Lord Merlin," Lord Teagan commented to the warlock.

"Ah. Yes, she requested it of me," Merlin explained. A strange smile crossed Lady Teagan's face.

"None outside of her family ever calls her that," she said quietly. "You should be honored indeed that she allowed you to call her such." Merlin blushed slightly, bowing his head.

"We will let you tend your daughter," Arthur said, withdrawing from the room. "I hope to see you at the feast tonight."

"So many feasts at this festival, I'll go home much larger than I came," Lord Teagan joked quietly. Arthur smiled.

"Well, we have quite the reason to celebrate. A step towards freedom for all of Camelot."

"Indeed," Lord Teagan smiled. "Sire." Arthur nodded, and Merlin bowed quickly before following him outside. Arthur exhaled forcefully when they were out of the room.

"That could have been much worse," he said softly.

"It's a good thing Lord and Lady Teagan are understanding," Merlin agreed.

"No kidding," Arthur smirked at him, "and they seemed to approve of you."

"Approve of me for what?"

"Why, for their daughter, of course."

"Shut up, Arthur."

* * *

Merlin knocked softly at the door of Adri's chambers. The feast was still going on downstairs, but Merlin's mind was continually drifting to a pale face wreathed in chestnut curls laying floors above him. The door creaked open. Raya smiled at him.

"Lord Merlin," she curtseyed, opening the door for him to enter.

"Raya," he smiled. He moved towards where Alice sat besides Adri's bed.

"How is she, Alice?" Merlin asked softly.

"Sleeping," Alice told him. She smiled at him. "You have no reason to worry, Merlin." _Am I that obvious?_ Merlin thought ruefully.

"I'll sit with her," he offered. "If you hurry, there will still be some food left at the feast."

"Are you certain it's appropriate for you to sit with her?" Alice teased. Merlin rolled his eyes.

"I am the Court Sorcerer, who trained for years as a physician under Gaius himself. I've even assisted you, multiple times. There is nothing inappropriate about a physician sitting with a patient," Merlin scoffed. Alice laughed softly.

"I know, dear, I was just teasing you," she stood, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Besides, you are fine and honorable young man. Who has caught the eye of a fine and honorable young woman." She glanced at Adrianne with a smile. "Thank you, Merlin."

"Any time," Merlin smiled, squeezing her hand. Alice slipped from the room and Merlin took her place in the chair beside Adri's bed.

"If you don't mind, my lord, I will retire to the antechamber. I am sure I will be up most of the night sitting with her, so I would like to sleep for a moment if I could," Raya told him quietly.

"Of course," Merlin nodded. "I'll wake you if I need you." Raya smiled, curtseying before she left the room, pulling the curtains to the antechamber doorway behind her. Merlin towards the bed. He reached out, gripping Adrianne's hand and running his thumb over the back of her tiny hand. She stirred under the touch, and before he could pull his hand back, her eyes fluttered open. He jerked back his hand, blushing as he met her gaze. She smiled a little at him.

"What…," she cleared her throat. Merlin poured her a glass of water from the pitcher on the bedside table. He gently helped her sit up and sip from the glass.

"Thank you," she sighed. He smiled, smoothing her hair before replacing the glass.

"You've got a pretty painful bump on the back of your head," he explained softly.

"I feel that," she moaned. "Pippa...is she alright?" Merlin's smile broadened.

"She's fine," he soothed. "She's sleeping." Adri looked up at him with a confused expression.

"Why?" she asked quietly. Merlin sighed, knowing to what she referred.

"Pippa has the seer's gift," he explained. "She saw a vision of the arena fight, and thought you were going to try to kill me."

"Oh," Adri murmured. "I see. She must love you very much."

"And I her," Merlin replied.

"I'm not going to kill you," Adri muttered, smiling at him. "You know that, right?" Merlin smiled.

"Yes, of course." He leaned down and kissed her forehead once more before he could stop himself. Adri smiled slightly as he withdrew.

"I remember what you said," she whispered. Merlin's stomach twisted into a knot.

"About what?" he asked, attempting to keep his tone light.

"About the girl," she replied, meeting his gaze. "The one you almost married."

"Ah."

"What happened to her?"

"She died," Merlin whispered.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Merlin smiled sadly. "She was a Druid. She was cursed by a vengeful sorceress. She could never find peace in life. But she's...happy, and free, now." Adri glanced down.

"What about you?" Merlin asked. "Was there ever….anyone? Or is there?"

"There was...once," she replied softly. "Not anymore. I was very young. I fell very quickly for a charming smile and a bright mind. But I couldn't trust him with my secret. And I knew that if I couldn't trust someone with my secret, then I couldn't trust them with my future. I lived such a secluded life anyway. It was not hard to accept that I would be a spinster." She smiled ruefully. "My brothers already call me such."

"Well," Merlin leaned forward and laid his hand over hers, "you never know what the future holds. For either of us."

"I suppose that's true," Adri agreed. They were silent for a moment.

"You should sleep," Merlin told her, squeezing her hand slightly. Adri nodded, eyes sliding shut. Her hand curled towards his, curving until her fingers interlocked with his. He smiled, leaving theirs hands interlocked until she fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's a wrap. As always, please rate and review! God bless!**


	15. Pt 3 Courtship: Picnic

**A/N: What's up guys? I know I've taken a little longer than normal, but it** _ **has**_ **only barely been over a week. I've been struggling with writer's block. But, here is a chapter to tide you over till I fully break through it. Hope you guys like this new installment, and as always please rate and review!**

 **Dmarie1184: Thanks for the review! Glad you like it. I'm really excited about her, there's so much I want to do with her. Hope you like this one!**

 **Guest: I'm so glad you liked it! I know, there was so much fluff in the last one, you got Pippa and Merlin, plus a little bit of Merlin and Arthur bromance, combined with the flufftasticness of Merlin/Adri, I'm pretty sure I grinned like an idiot while writing the entire thing. Hope you like this one!**

 **Larasmith: You are on the cusp of guessing all of my plans for this fanfiction. But there are still some pieces missing. *evil grin* I hope you like this one! Thank you as always for the review.**

 **Adele: Merlianne! Genius. I'm so glad you like this! Please stick with me, I hope I will live up to your expectations. :)**

 **And without further ado, onto our story. For the love of Camelot!**

* * *

Merlin visited Adrianne often during the week she was ordered to rest. He brought her books from his study and taught her simple spells. Pippa came to visit with Gwen and Arthur and timidly apologized. Adri graciously accepted the apology, attempting to reassure and befriend the little girl. After only a few days, Adrianne grew restless and bored. Merlin once caught her sneaking to the tower to watch the stars again. He had joined her, after mock-scolding her for slipping out, and they had sat stargazing and talking long into the night. Merlin started finding new things to bring her to entertain her, once going so far as to handpick a bouquet of flowers. He even slipped down into the kitchens and smuggled her a stolen pastry fresh from the ovens. Over the week, both shared stories of their past, Merlin of his many adventures with Arthur, both as Court Sorcerer and manservant, and Adri of magical pranks and escapades as a child, slipping about in the shadows of her manor.

When Adri was more than fully healed, Merlin came to her room to find Dante just leaving it.

"Lord Merlin," he said icily, inclining his head.

"Lord Dante," Merlin bowed. Dante walked on by, but not before Merlin saw him glare at him. Merlin raised an eyebrow before knocking on Adri's door.

"Come!" she called. Merlin entered, smiling at her.

"I don't think your brother likes me very much," Merlin commented. Adri rolled her eyes.

"He is worse than my father when it comes to protecting me. To be honest, I think he resents my magic a little. He would never admit it, but he wishes I didn't have it and that I would stay as far away from it as possible. He thinks it endangers me and my family," Adri sighed. Merlin nodded understandingly.

"You're not packing," he commented, glancing about the room. Adri smiled.

"No, no I'm not," she agreed, "and that is because I'm not leaving."

"But you're...you're healed, aren't you?" Merlin frowned in concern. Adri's smiled broadened.

"Yes, indeed, but it seems the youngest son of the House of Teagan wishes to train as a knight of Camelot," Adrianne explained, "and I have requested of my parents to stay and support him in his quest, as any loving sister should, of course."

"Of course," Merlin nodded mock-seriously, before grinning.

"They have granted my request, especially considering the king himself has offered for me to stay in Camelot permanently so that I...may live free," Adri glanced down. "To live without hiding my magic for the first time...I don't know what to do with myself."

"I know the feeling exactly," Merlin smiled. "The first time Arthur basically told me to use magic...it was the strangest feeling I've ever felt, just to light a fire with magic in front of him."

"My parents and Dante still fear losing the respect of the people should my magic be made known," Adrianne sighed. "I still cannot completely freely use magic, but...my parents, while angered that I studied behind their back, have consented to let me study magic. I cannot use it wantonly, but I can do more than I ever could at home." She swung her arms a bit. "It's...exhilarating." Merlin smiled.

"How long will you stay?"

"As long as I can. Dante is not pleased with that, however."

"Why not?"

"As I said, he wants me as far away from magic as possible. And I believe he thinks the reason I wish to stay has perhaps more to do with...friendships I've made in Camelot than any sisterly support."

"Ah. And he does not approve of these...friendships?"

"As I said, he wants me as far away from anything...or anyone magical as possible."

"But what is it that you want, my lady?"

"I want to learn all that I can about magic. To relish in the gifts I was born with. And to...grow closer to the friends I've made in Camelot. My brother will merely have to accept my choices, as they are mine to make."

"And do you have any idea on how best to grow closer to those friends?"

"Well," Adri stepped nearer to him. "I was thinking...I never did see all of Camelot, what with my injury. I hear there are some very lovely spots to picnic in the surrounding meadows and forests." Merlin grinned.

"A few spots come to mind," he said thoughtfully. "Perhaps you and the Court Sorcerer should go on such a picnic. I'm sure between the two of you, you would be quite safe." Adri smiled charmingly.

"If only he would ask me," she sighed dramatically. "I'm sure I could not ask him myself, that would be far too forward of me." Merlin laughed outright.

"As if you could ever be forward, my lady," he teased. She managed to look affronted for a moment before returning his grin. Merlin schooled his expression to appear as serious and formal as he possibly could before bowing.

"My Lady Adrianne, would you do me the honor of accompanying me on a picnic?" he asked.

"It would be my pleasure, my lord," Adri curtseyed, smiling broadly.

* * *

Merlin smiled, turning to glance back at Adrianne. She smiled from where she sat on the bay gelding she had ridden from her manor. Merlin grinned, urging his black mare forward to the place he had selected. Along the bank of a river, just before the stone bridge crossing it, he stopped.

"What do you think?" he called back.

"It's lovely," Adri answered. Merlin dismounted, taking the packs fastened on the back of his saddle. He placed them on the ground, moving to help Adrianne dismount. Adri noticed his intention and slid gracefully from her horse's back. She met his eye daringly. Merlin raised his hands.

"Forgive me my gentlemanly instincts, my lady," he teased. Adri rolled her eyes, pulling the blanket roll from the back of her saddle.

"Well then," she unrolled the blankets as best she could, "help me?" She tilted her head the side coyly, smiling at him.

"My pleasure," Merlin took the other end of the blankets, spreading them out on the ground. "After all, I used to do this for Arthur and Gwen quite often." Adri stopped awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...insinuate...anything," she stuttered. Merlin looked up with a confused frown, before his eyes widened.

"No, no," Merlin reassured her. "I'm not ashamed of my past, or the fact that I was a servant."

"And you shouldn't be!" Adri said quickly. Merlin smiled.

"I am Arthur's servant, whether I am his manservant or his Court Sorcerer," Merlin shrugged, "and to be honest, I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm proud of that." Adri looked at him with a soft smile.

"As you should be," she nodded. Merlin fetched the food.

"I hope you're hungry, I believe cook packed enough for the Royal Prat himself," Merlin sat on the blanket across from her. Adri laughed. She had grown accustomed to Merlin's insults and nicknames for the king, though they had startled her when Merlin first referred to the king as a "prat" in one of his stories.

"I'm starving actually," she admitted. "You wouldn't believe the food they serve you when they believe you're have a "delicate health" and are recovering from a concussion." Merlin snorted.

"If they only knew," he grinned at her. Adri shrugged. They ate a lunch of bread, cheese, roast chicken, and fresh fruit. Merlin hesitated as he noted the strawberries packed in the basket. Adri, unaware of the connection, reached for a cluster of grapes.

"These are my favorite," she told him. "I couldn't get enough of them as a child. It was practically the only thing I would eat when I was very little."

"Fruit was hard to come by when I was younger. My favorite was potatoes, roasted in the coals of the fire and served with cheese," Merlin reached over, stealing one of her grapes. She swatted at him as he popped the fruit into his mouth.

"That sounds delicious," Adri sighed, leaning back on her hand. "Well, I am officially full. And full of something other than broth." Merlin smiled.

"Do you need to get back for Pippa's lessons?" Adri asked.

"Not today. She has sword lessons with Rowan all this afternoon. I have lessons with her tomorrow."

"What are you teaching her?"

"She's still learning control. Sometimes her magic responds, sometimes it doesn't. It also, as you know, reacts to her emotions. But that is only something that will abate with time and experience. In the meantime, she does simple levitation and summoning spells. As well as a few fire and light spells, and just general study of the language of the Old Religion. When she gets a little more proficient, I'd like to teach her some defense and shield spells."

"Defense spells?"

"Fighting with magic is a bit of an art. It requires creativity. But there are a few spells that make it easier. War magic, the Druids call it. I've found some of the spells in some of the books Geoffery had locked up."

"Like what?"

"Well, when I was Arthur's manservant, I did the less obvious things. Heating the handle of a sword, breaking tree branches, forcibly throwing attackers...as I recall, once I made an enemy's trousers drop to distract him so Arthur could finish him off." Adri blushed, biting her lip.

"Laugh, I know you want to," Merlin told her, reaching out to touch her lightly under the chin. She smiled, giggling softly.

"It was extremely funny, the look on his face," Merlin chuckled at the memory, Adri joining in. When they both had brought their laughter under control, Merlin continued his explanations.

"Apparently, there were a lot more effective spells I never learned or thought of," Merlin siobered. "Some are ones I will not teach Pippa for a long time, ones I hope she will never have to use. Spells that make your enemy's heart stop or stab them with magic. A few are spells to incapacitate, to paralyze your enemy or knock them out. There are also binding spells that can create ropes out of whatever is around you and hold your enemy in place. Those are trickier because they have to be tweaked according to what is around you. I also found one spell that conjures a bright light to blind your opponent. Things like that." Merlin didn't mention that there were even worse spells that he entrusted to no one besides himself.

"You believe Pippa will have to defend herself one day?"

"She's the princess of Camelot, not to mention Arthur's daughter," Merlin sighed. "Also, Arthur thinks she will be Court Sorcerer in my stead, one day. She will need to know how to defend Rowan and the kingdom."

"Just as you do," Adri said, glancing at him proudly.

"Just as I try to, yes," Merlin nodded, smiling a little.

"Such a day is a long way away, though," Adri commented, "and from what I know of the princess, she will defend those she loves with all that she has." It was not spoken bitterly, or even ruefully. Rather her voice held a fond, respectful note that ignited a glow in Merlin.

"I was actually wondering," Merlin began cautiously, "if I might not have a new student in the coming weeks."

"Really? Who?"

"Well, she's a visiting lady. She has hidden her magic for years, but she's a powerful sorceress. I've already taught her a little, but I was wondering if she would like more formal training." Merlin looked up at her hopefully. Adri grinned broadly.

"Does that mean I can raid your library?" she asked eagerly. Merlin laughed.

"Yes, to your heart's content, my lady."

"Then, my lord, you have your new student."

* * *

Merlin whistled softly as he walked back to his study. He had walked Adri back to her chambers and now was going to work on the amulet for a few hours before dinner with Arthur, Gwen, and the kids. A hand suddenly reached out from a nook in the corridor, pulling him into the darkened alcove. Merlin stiffened, spell on his lips, memories of Morgana grabbing him in the same way flashing in his mind.

"Lord Merlin," a voice said softly, barely restrained _fury_ in the low growl. Merlin swallowed back the spell.

"Lord Dante," he murmured. "To what do I owe this...pleasure?"

"I have a warning for you," Dante replied. "Stay away from Adrianne." Merlin arched an eyebrow. So that's what this was about.

"Have I done anything to offend or dishonor you or your sister?" he asked, a new steel in his voice.

"Adri is not to have anything to do with magic," Dante answered, "and that includes you, _my lord."_

"I think you'll find," Merlin began, moving out of Dante's reach, "that Adrianne has a mind of her own regarding that."

"Then she is a fool who will learn her place is as far away from magic as possible." Merlin's expression darkened.

"That may be your opinion, but you have no right…"

"I have every right! I am her brother! She will not bring dishonor upon her family by consorting with the likes of you, nor by meddling in something so vile as _sorcery._ "

"Sorcery is not vile, Dante," Merlin shot back, anger clouding his voice. "There is no evil in sorcery, only in the hearts of men. And I can assure you, there is no evil in your sister's heart."

"You would say that," Dante spat. "Stay away from my sister. I may not be able to harm you, Emrys, but Adrianne holds no such power." Merlin's fury grew, and before Dante could blink he found himself held against the wall in a crushing magical grip. Merlin's eyes glowed an enraged gold.

"You would dare to lay a hand on your own sister?" he hissed.

"She must learn her place," Dante snarled. Merlin's magic tightened threateningly around the knight-in-training.

"If you hurt her in any way, I assure you, I can make you pay for it in the worst ways possible." Emrys towered over him, the power of the great warlock rolling off him in waves. Dante swallowed hard, but managed to keep his sneer. Emrys gave him one last look of disgust before releasing him and striding regally away.

* * *

"Ah, Merlin, there you...are…" Arthur trailed off as his friend slammed the door to his study, a look of outrage on his normally smiling face.

"Emrys?" Arthur's tone was cautious. "What happened?"

"Lord Dante," the warlock spat, "does not approve of my...friendship with the Lady Adrianne, and went so far as to threaten _her_ should I not stay away from her."

"Dante did this?" Arthur asked incredulously. "He's her brother!"

"He doesn't care." Arthur sighed.

"Merlin, your eyes." Merlin didn't react.

"Emrys," Arthur pressed. Merlin looked up with a frown.

"You never call me that, not when it's just us. Unless…," Merlin glanced around the room. A few of the vials, books, and papers on his workbench and desk were floating.

"Oh," Merlin said sheepishly. His eyes faded back to blue and the objects settled back down.

"I haven't seen you that angry in a while," Arthur commented. He smirked at him. "She must have really gotten under your skin for you to be so protective of her." Merlin glared at him.

"I just find it galling that someone would threaten their own sister just because they don't approve of their choice of suitor."

"Suitor?" Arthur's eyebrows shot up. "Look at that, you admitted it!" Merlin's glared deepened. His eyes flashed gold and some water from a goblet on Merlin's desk came up to flick Arthur in the face. Arthur grinned teasingly, wiping the moisture from his face.

"It's not just me," Merlin continued. "He doesn't want her to have anything to do with magic! "Vile sorcery" he calls it." Merlin deflated, sighing. "When is the prejudice going to stop,  
Arthur?" Arthur looked at him sympathetically.

"I know it's hard," he told him in a soothing voice, "but it may take generations before the prejudice is completely gone. But at least we've started the process." Merlin nodded reluctantly.

"Now, how was the picnic with Adri?" Arthur asked, leaning against Merlin's desk.

"Very...pleasant," Merlin smiled a little. "Am I crazy, to fall so hard for someone so fast?"

"And there's the admission! Guinevere owes me five gold coins," Arthur crowed.

"You placed a bet on me with your wife?" Merlin asked incredulous.

"Gwen said it would take at least a week more before you openly admitted you liked her," Arthur explained nonchalantly. "I said it'd be sooner."

"You already knew I liked her."

"Yes, but you hadn't admitted it in so many words yet." Merlin rolled his eyes. He flicked more water at Arthur. Arthur glared at him softly, wiping off the moisture and kicking Merlin's shin. Merlin did nothing to avoid the blow, which he knew was only half as hard as it would be if Arthur was truly upset.

"And what, may I ask, are you doing in my study, sire?" Merlin drawled, taking a step away from Arthur.

"Hiding, if I'm being honest," Arthur admitted. "Guinevere has morning sickness and ordered me from the room, I've been in council meetings and appeals all day, and I need an excuse to find some peace and quiet. So I came to see how it went with Adri."

"You really can't just admit that you missed me, can you?" This time Merlin danced out of the way of Arthur's kick.

"I was actually going to bring some paperwork up here, considering Guinevere has forbidden me to enter our chamber because apparently I 'make too much noise'."

"Agreed," Merlin muttered. Arthur glared at him.

"But, I can't get into the chambers to get the paperwork." Arthur gave him a look. Merlin stared at him.

"Well go ahead, that's your cue to magic them here," Arthur shrugged.

"I can't just 'magic' them in here, as you put it!" Merlin exclaimed indignantly.

"Why not, you're Court Sorcerer aren't you?"

"Prat."

"Just get on with it, Merlin." Merlin pouted slightly.

"I can't levitate them in here, not unless you want me to run the risk of wakening up Gwen."

"Yeah, let's try not to do that. Any other quieter options?"

"Well, yes, but I'm not very good at it."

"You really are completely useless, aren't you?"

"More useful than you."

"I heard that. Do it." Merlin rolled his eyes. He pulled his concentration and muttered a spell. His eyes flashed gold and a pile of charred paper appeared on his workbench.

"Ah. Well, I told you I wasn't good at it. Ow!"


	16. Broken Man

**A/N: What's up beautiful people? Okay, so I have broken through my writer's block for the most part. Unfortunately, I was not planning on any of this really. This story is really just writing itself. But I will let it have its own way for a while and see what you guys think. Personally, I'm not sure about it. But, let the chips fall where they may. Thank you guys so much for the support, and please keep the reviews coming!**

 **Dmarie1184: I didn't fully see it coming either. But at the moment it's serving my purpose. :) Thanks for the review, glad you liked it!**

 **Ella Encantado: Thanks for the review! Hope you like this one. I'm glad you like Dante, that gives me hope for this next part.**

 **Now, to Camelot!**

* * *

Merlin made his way to Adri's chambers after a long, drawn out council meeting. He intended to study a few spells with her and join her for lunch before having lessons with Pippa. He sighed. It had been three days since their picnic, and Adri had seemed more withdrawn lately. Last night, they had had dinner with the royal family, and a few of the knights in training, including her brother. Dante had glared harshly at Merlin as the warlock entered with Adri on his arm. Dante was largely silent during the dinner, hostility coming off him in waves. Merlin sighed, frustrated. There was little he could do to change Dante's prejudice. He worried for Adri but refused to avoid her. Despite Dante's beliefs, Adri was quite capable of defending herself should her brother try anything. He hoped Dante had just been blustering. Arthur had pressed Dante hard in training, and Merlin knew the king was watching Dante closely should he step one toe out of line. Merlin was well aware that Arthur wanted Dante to fail, but could not risk relations with Lord Teagan by making it to obvious. But it was evident Arthur did not approve of the hard-nosed, prejudiced man. Arthur's watchful eyes would hopefully help keep Dante from trying anything. Not to mention Merlin's threat should dissuade any ideas. At least, he hoped so.

He knocked on the door to Adri's chambers, faintly hearing Raya bustling beyond it. The door opened slightly.

"My lord," Raya curtseyed. "My mistress is not feeling well today. She wishes to not be disturbed." Merlin arched an eyebrow. Raya's expression was pleading, as if the young maid wanted him to come in but was under orders to not ask.

"Perhaps I can help," Merlin replied. "I do have some knowledge of the healing arts, after all."

"My mistress says she requires no physician," Raya answered reluctantly. "I have already suggested one."

"Ah. Well, then perhaps I can just give her this book and then leave." Merlin held up the tome.

"I will give it to her," Raya told him, making no move to take the book.

"No, I insist, it will only take a moment." Merlin made to enter and Raya opened the door, giving him a relieved smile.

"My lady," Merlin greeted. Adri was staring out the window, her back to the door.

"Raya, I thought I requested not to be disturbed," Adri's hard voice floated over her shoulder. Raya winced.

"Forgive her, my lady, I insisted. I have a book I believed you would enjoy," Merlin apologized. He briefly wondered what he had done to reduce him to such formal tones with her.

"Thank you, my lord," Adri replied, not turning. "Please set it on the table. I regret I will not be able to take part in our lessons today, I fear I may be falling ill." Merlin and Raya exchanged a look.

"Do you need a physician, my lady?" Merlin asked.

"No, I am sure it will pass. Thank you again, my lord." Raya gave him a hard, urging look, nodding towards her mistress. Her eyes were fond, but frustrated as they fell on the stiff form of Adrianne. Merlin raised his eyebrows. Raya sighed. She nodded pointedly once again to Adri before she slipped from the room, leaving them alone. Merlin sighed softly. He walked quietly across the room, laying a gentle hand on Adri's shoulder. Adri flinched violently, whirling around to grip Merlin's wrist. Merlin started in surprise, but Adri released his wrist immediately, eyes on the floor

"Forgive me." She took a step away from him. "I am not myself today, my lord." But Merlin didn't hear her. He stepped forward, lifting her chin to see her face fully. She resisted, biting her lip. But Merlin's touch was gentle and he managed to urge her face up. His stomach knotted. A bruise was forming on her right cheekbone, an angry purple-red blemish against snow white skin. Merlin realized he was trembling with rage.

"Who?" he asked, taking care to keep his anger out of his voice.

"It was an accident, Merlin," Adri's voice was strong, but soothing. "I tripped…"

"It was Dante, wasn't it?" Adri's eyes shot up to meet his, surprise written in her gaze.

"How did you…" She began.

"He threatened to hurt you should I not stay away from you," Merlin admitted softly, bile rising in his throat. "Adri I'm so sorry, I thought...this is my fault, I thought…"

"It's not your fault, Merlin," Adri said firmly. She stepped away from Merlin's hand that still gripped her chin. "It is mine. I should have realized…" She sighed heavily.

"It's not the first time," she murmured. Merlin's horror grew. Adri wouldn't meet his gaze. Merlin gripped her shoulders

"What do you mean it's not the first time?" he demanded. She sighed.

"Do you remember I told you that a sorcerer once sent us a plague?" Merlin nodded. "It wasn't a sorcerer, it was a sorceress. She was Dante's fiance." Merlin stared at her in surprise.

"He didn't know. She was born with her gifts, like me. And...well, fear of execution does terrible things to a person's mind. I don't know if she ever truly cared for my brother, or if she was just using him. When she cursed the town, Dante changed. She was brought before my father and sentenced to death. It was before the ban had been lifted, but even still she would have died for the people she killed. She died by the pyre. And against my father's better judgement,he granted Dante's request that he be the one to light the fires himself." Adri shuddered, a single tear sliding down her cheek. "She screamed, begged him for mercy. I'd never seen the look on his face when he lit the fires. He threw himself into sword training. And he became convinced that sorcery was evil. He avoided me at all costs. He grew furious whenever he saw me use magic. When the ban was finally lifted, he was outraged. He grew more...violent in his attempts to keep me from using my magic." Merlin's jaw clenched. "He knows I would never use my magic against him in fear of hurting him. And proving him right. My parents know my magic is a source of contention between us, much to their distress. And I refused to make it worse by bringing this to their attention. So I avoided him, and he me. If I used my magic, I made sure not to do it anywhere near him."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Merlin asked, his voice breaking.

"Kaden suspects," Adri murmured. "He is careful to never leave Dante and me alone in the same room. He has been quite a support to me."

"Why...why not defend yourself?" Merlin felt tears coming to his eyes.

"I will not use my magic to harm my own brother," Adri said firmly, "not even in defense of myself. If I cause him pain with my magic, I'm proving him right. That I am dangerous." Merlin stared at her in shock. Adri glanced up at him hesitantly.

"You must think me a fool, but…" She broke off as Merlin drew her into his embrace, leaning his cheek against her hair. Her arms encircled his waist, and she felt his arms tighten about her shoulders.

"I have never thought you a fool, Adrianne," he whispered. "I think you are one of the bravest, strongest, most compassionate people I have ever met. And I…" He swallowed back the words. Silent tears fell from his oceanic eyes to Adri's brown curls. Adri buried her head into his shoulder.

"I'll stop this," Merlin promised. "He won't hurt you again."

"Merlin, you can't," Adri looked up at him. "All he has is this knighthood. Kaden will inherit my father's lands. Dante needs this. I won't be responsible for taking it away from him."

"I won't just sit by and let him hurt you," Merlin protested.

"It won't happen again," Adri assured him. "We...I might just...have to keep any...magic...secret for a while." She glanced up at him.

"You mean any involvement with me secret," Merlin said gently. Adri looked at him apologetically.

"Please, Merlin. Dante is a broken man. He needs this to give him purpose," Adri begged.

"Adri, if you're afraid he'll…"

"I am not afraid of him," Adri interrupted defensively. "His threats do not scare me. I can handle him."

"You're 'handling' has been letting him get away with hurting you."

"He's never seriously hurt me. Just...a few bruises."

"Adri." Merlin's tone was broken, filled with anguish. "I can't stand by and let this happen to you anymore." Adri laid a hand on his cheek.

"I'm alright, Merlin. I've dealt with this for years."

"You should never have had to deal with this!" Merlin insisted. "Adri, this isn't right!"

"He's my brother. I won't hurt him with my magic, and I won't take what little is left of his world from him. Not because of this." She gently wiped away a tear from his cheek, smiling sadly. "It's alright." Merlin breathed shakily.

"I used to have nightmares where Arthur killed me for my magic," he told her. "It was never death by executioner, it was always him killing me. Lighting a pyre, swinging an axe, or even just killing me where I stood. But I realized that should he ever truly try to kill me, I would defend myself. Because I couldn't protect him if I was dead."

"He's not going to kill me, Merlin."

"No, he's not. Because I'm going to stop this."

"Merlin," Adri sighed. He just drew her back into his arms, holding her close. She lay her head on his shoulder.

"Don't ask me to watch you be in pain, Adri," Merlin whispered. Adri didn't answer, only tightened her arms about his waist. He pressed a kiss against her hair, leaning his head against hers.

* * *

Merlin ducked out of Adri's chambers to see Raya pacing in the corridor.

"Is she alright?" Raya asked frantically.

"She will be. I intend to stop this," Merlin replied firmly.

"She wouldn't let me tell anyone, she made me promise…"

"I understand." Merlin laid a hand on the maid's shoulder. "She'll be alright. But if you would, make sure she stays in her chambers for a while."

"I will. Thank you, Lord Merlin," Raya curtseyed gratefully. Merlin smiled.

"It's my pleasure." Raya smiled before entering Adri's chamber. Merlin's expression hardened. He set up several wards over Adri's door. The magic glistened for a moment before fading. No one without magic would be able to sense it. He strode towards Arthur's chambers, where he knew the king would be doing paperwork. He walked in without knocking.

"Merlin. Still haven't learned to knock," Arthur greeted him without looking up. "Gwen's with the head of the household discussing…" Arthur met Merlin's gaze and stopped. "What happened?"

"Dante," Merlin spat, fists clenched. Arthur's expression hardened. He stood.

"What did he do?"

"Bruised her cheek. And from the way she was holding herself, her ribs as well." Arthur clenched his jaw.

"She'll testify to this?"

"I don't know. She's _protecting_ him Arthur. Apparently this isn't the first time he's done something like this."

"What? Why hasn't she said anything?"

"She doesn't want to cause her parents' distress. Or to get her brother in trouble. She wants him to have this knighthood."

"He's not getting it, not after this! To do something so dishonorable…"

"If she won't testify against him, what can we do?"

"You're certain she won't?"

"I don't know," Merlin sighed. "I have to stop this, Arthur, I don't care how."

"We will stop this. I promise you, Merlin." Arthur stepped closer to put a hand on his shoulder. "The question is how."

"I have a few spells that might do the job," Merlin hissed angrily.

"That doesn't give me a reason to banish him from Camelot," Arthur pointed out. "Do you think you can convince her to testify?"

"I doubt it," Merlin clenched his teeth.

"Then...unless we catch him in the act, we can't do anything yet."

"We can't just…"

"We'll give it a few days and if we can't prove anything, then...you have my permission to do whatever it takes." Merlin stared at him in surprise.

"Really?"

"Really. I would do the exact same thing in your position."

"...Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

Dinner was a tense affair that night. The royal family, Merlin, and the new knights in training once again dined together, as well as Leon and Percival. Adrianne, they were told, was not feeling well. Merlin tried to keep from glaring openly at Dante. He held an animated conversation with Leon to distract himself, but he felt himself tensing every time he glimpsed Dante from the corner of his eye. Arthur glanced at him warningly a few times, and Merlin had to remind himself to relax. They had agreed not to tip their hand to Dante. Not yet. Merlin's hand tightened around the full goblet he hadn't sipped from once, and he pushed his food around to make it look like he was eating.

"Alright there, Merlin?" Percival asked, perceptive eyes staring at the warlock.

"Just a little tired, Percy," Merlin smiled tightly. Percival nodded.

"As long as that's all it is."

"A toast!" Arthur called out, trying to draw attention away from the noticeably tense Court Sorcerer. "To friends, new and old!" Murmurs of agreement rang out. Merlin nodded once, sipping from his goblet. He stared down at his plate, conversation fading to a buzz around him. He sipped from the goblet once more. It was uncomfortably hot in the room. Or maybe that was because he was so worked up. Perhaps Arthur would let him leave early. He could say he needed to go work on his amulet again. Or maybe that he was tired. He was very tired. And it was so hot. He gulped down more from his goblet, desperate to cool off. The cup was so heavy. Someone was calling his name. He looked up, realizing that he should still pay attention in case anything important happened. In case Dante did anything. He couldn't let him hurt Adri. Not anymore. Not when…

"Merlin!" That was Arthur. Why was he shouting?

"Merlin, mate, what…" Merlin glanced down. He was standing. It was so hot. Why was it hot?

"Merlin, are you alright? Merlin!" He glanced up to meet the eyes of his king. Arthur was standing in front of him now. Something was wrong. Arthur was upset. Hands grabbed his shoulders as the world suddenly tilted on its side. Merlin vaguely recognized Arthur's shout and a cry of alarm from Pippa and Gwen before everything went black.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, as I said, I wasn't expecting this. Let me know if you love it or hate it. Thanks guys! God bless.**


	17. Kiss

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm still alive. I know, I've taken forever. But writer's block has struck. But here's a quick update to tide you guys over for a bit. Hope you like this one! Maybe a little bit of fluff will take care of all the sadness of last chapter.**

 **Ella Encantado: I know, horrible cliffhanger. They're so fun to do though, I couldn't resist! Thanks for the reviews, hope you like this one!**

 **Dmarie1184: He is pretty repulsive. I have a kind of Uther mindset for him. Magic took his love, so he'll take magic. And yes, the lovely cliffhanger...and then Christmas and holidays and writer's block, so slow updates. Thanks for the review, let me know what you think of this one!**

 **The anomalous: Thanks for the review! The Sidhe are always in the back of my mind, it's just a very, very slowly developing plot. But hopefully the fluff makes up for the suspense. Also, thanks for the really great prompt! I have a incredibly sweet idea for how to do that, but it may be a while down the line. This story is going to be very long. But please stick with me, and let me know what you think.**

 **SantaClaws3: Hahahaha! The rare race of fanboy: I have found one. Thank you for making me laugh, and thank you for the review. Hope you enjoy this one just as much! :)**

* * *

"Sire?" A voice awoke Arthur from his trance like state at Merlin's bedside. He turned to see Adrianne's worried face.

"Lady Adrianne, come in." Arthur dragged a hand over his face. After Merlin had passed out at dinner, Arthur had carried him to his chambers, shouting for someone to fetch Alice and grab Merlin's goblet. Alice had identified the poison and administered an antidote. Now they were just waiting to see if the antidote would work. Arthur had agreed to sit with Merlin while Alice rested in the antechamber. It had taken some convincing to get Gwen to leave, but Arthur insisted she rest for the baby's sake. It was late at night, but apparently news had reached Adrianne. Arthur felt a twinge of guilt that he hadn't already notified her.

"How is he?" Adrianne asked worriedly.

"Alice has administered an antidote. Now all we can do is wait," Arthur sighed. Merlin muttered in his sleep, tossing a bit.

"He has a fever. He's been muttering a bit," Arthur explained. He reached over to re-dip the rag on Merlin's forehead in the cool water in a nearby basin.

"How could this have happened?" Adri bit her lip. "Do you have any idea who would have done this?" Arthur grimaced. He looked up at her, noting the bruise on her cheek.

"I know of only one person in the castle who has a grudge with Merlin," he told her. Adri frowned. Her expression cleared suddenly as understanding dawned on her.

"Dante," she whispered. "You think…"

"I have no proof. However…"

"What about the servant who poured Merlin's drink? Surely Dante couldn't have done it personally. He would have to bribe someone. Or...threaten them."

"All of the servants there have been questioned by my first knight. The poison was in the goblet itself, not the wine. And coincidentally, the head of household said the servant who set the table left afterwards, feeling sick. The guards are still looking for him." Adrianne sighed heavily, her mouth tightening.

"Have you confronted Dante?" she inquired tightly.

"He is being watched. I was hesitant to confront him for fear of alerting him to my knowledge of his...disdain for Merlin. And all things magic." Arthur gave her a look. Adrianne blushed, turning her head slightly to hide the bruise on her cheek. Merlin muttered something, tossing a bit. Adri stepped forward, placing a hand on his shoulder. Arthur watched as she tenderly dipped the rag back in water, gently wiping his face and neck before laying the rag back across his forehead.

"You care for him a great deal," Arthur commented.

"I have never met anyone quite like him," Adri replied softly. Arthur snorted quietly.

"That makes two of us." Adri glanced over her shoulder at the fond, worried expression on the king's face.

"He speaks of you often," she told him, her voice a little more than a whisper. "All his stories are with you." She swallowed hard. "I'm glad he has a better relationship with you than I do with my brother." Arthur looked down.

"I can't believe he would do something like this," Adri's voice broke. "I don't want to believe it." Arthur glanced at her sympathetically. She was staring down at the feverish Merlin, tears in her eyes. She was silent for a moment before squaring her shoulders.

"I'll confront Dante. He'll tell me the truth. He won't believe I'll tell anyone." She didn't look at Arthur as she spoke. "I never have before."

"It would still be your word against his," Arthur told her gently, "and Merlin would never forgive me if I let you anywhere near Dante after this."

"Dante...visits me every morning before training. Someone could be hidden in my chambers while I confronted him. To hear." Adri swallowed. "He's gone too far. I...I wouldn't fight back. When it was just me he was hurting. But now it's different." Arthur smiled slightly. There was a new respect and admiration in his gaze. Adri turned to look at him.

"We'll do it." Arthur nodded, "but only if you promise to defend yourself, should he try anything."

"I promise, sire," Adri agreed. Merlin tossed a little, drawing Adri's attention again.

"I'll sit with him, sire," she offered. "I know you need your sleep."

"This idiot's been robbing me of peaceful sleep for years," Arthur scoffed, his tone anxious and fond despite the disdainful words. He glanced up at Adri, noting the worry reflected in her gaze. "But I should go check on Guinevere."

"I'll be happy to stay with him for as long as necessary." She glanced away. "He did the same for me." Arthur smiled a little.

"I'll be back later so you can rest as well." Arthur stood. He leaned over the bed, gently clapping Merlin's shoulder. "You had better get well soon, you idiot." If his voice broke a little, neither he nor Adri would ever mention it. He nodded to Adri before turning to leave. For a moment, the memory of Pippa's dream rising in his mind. He hesitated before quelling his worry. He slipped out of the room to check on his wife.

The door snicked shut behind Adri. She pulled the stool the king had been sitting on closer to Merlin's side, perching on it lightly. Tears she had been holding back now streamed freely down her cheeks.

"Oh Merlin." She leaned forward, laying her head on the side of the bed, her cheek resting on Merlin's arm. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

Just after dawn, Merlin woke to see Adri leaning back in a hard chair, eyes glazed over. He groaned, turning towards her. She jolted from her semi-sleeping state, turning towards Merlin. The warlock saw her wince as her neck protested the movement. Then she smiled, leaning forward and laying a hand over his.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," she whispered. "How do you feel?"

"Tired," Merlin croaked. Adri reached for a glass of water on the night table. "What…"

"Shh, drink first," she instructed, helping him to sip from the glass. Merlin nodded his thanks. He pushed himself up a bit.

"Alice came to check on you in the night. She said your fever has broken. You'll be back to your study in no time," Adri assured him, her smile full of relief.

"What happened?" he asked softly. Adri's expression darkened.

"Someone poisoned you," she replied.

"Who?" Adri bit her lip.

"King Arthur thinks it was Dante," she whispered. Merlin's eyes widened, then he sighed resignedly.

"I suppose it was only a matter of time." He looked up. Adri's head was bowed, but he could see the tears glistening in her eyes. "Hey. Hey, what's wrong?" Adri bit back a sob.

"This is all my fault," she murmured brokenly. "He could have killed you."

"I'm alright." Merlin squeezed her hand. "I've survived much worse than Dante could ever throw at me."

"If...if I had just stayed away, this…" Merlin cut her off, reaching up to grip her forearm.

"Don't think like that," he ordered firmly. He pushed himself into a sitting position against the headboard of his bed. "I could have stayed away, but I didn't. Dante told me what he would do. I guess I never do what I'm told." He smiled a little. Adri still wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Adri," he said softly. He gently pulled her towards him.

"When I heard...Merlin, I was so…," she sucked in a breath. "I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he whispered. She looked up at him, lips pursed, head tilted to the side, and tears trembling on her eyelashes. With that piercing look, Merlin realized she had been scared for him. A warm glow filled his heart. He pulled her closer, and she sat on the edge of the bed. He slipped an arm around her waist, and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Have you been here all night?" he asked quietly.

"Maybe," she said, a sheepish note in her voice. He looked down at her. She was looking up at him with a pretty blush on her cheeks. He smiled at this strong, beautiful, compassionate woman who had come into his life and changed his entire outlook for the future so suddenly and completely. And without thinking of the implications or the consequences, he leaned down and kissed her soft lips. He felt her tense in surprise, then melt against him.

In that moment, Merlin knew that this whirlwind woman had changed everything. He would be forever changed by this lovely creature next to him. But suddenly, he realized he didn't mind. Why fight change, when the change was good?

Adri pulled away with a gasp. She leaned back against his shoulder, not meeting his eyes.

"I should go tell the king and queen you're awake. They'll want to see you," she said softly.

"There's no hurry," he told her. She gave him a strange look, a small smile on her face.

"No, I suppose not. But the king might think otherwise." She stood. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I'll be right back." Merlin smiled, watching her slip out the door. He slid back down under the covers, his body weak from more than the effects of the poison.

* * *

Arthur was sitting at his desk, his head in his hands. He had checked on Merlin and Adri in the night, but Adri had refused to leave, shooing him away to sleep. He tossed and turned for a few hours before getting up and working on paper before dawn. Gwen was still sleeping.

"Daddy?" Arthur looked up at the quiet voice. Rowan stood in the open doorway. Arthur motioned him in, pressing a finger to his lips and pointing at Gwen. Rowan nodded, crossing the room on silent, bare feet.

"What are you doing up?" Arthur asked softly.

"I was worried about Uncle Merlin," Rowan whispered. Arthur smiled slightly, sighing.

"Alice has given him a potion. He should be alright." Arthur fought down the instinctual doubt rising in the back of his mind. Rowan nodded, biting his bottom lip.

"Hey." Arthur reached out, touching the boy under the chin. "Uncle Merlin is strong. Stronger than anyone else I know. Except maybe your mother." Rowan grinned.

"Everyone listens to Mother," Rowan agreed. Arthur laughed softly. He dimly registered the word 'Mother' instead of 'Mommy'. He glanced at his son appraisingly. Had he always been that tall?

"Come here." Arthur motioned. The boy crept closer, and Arthur pulled him into his lap, dropping a kiss in his curls. "You're going to be too big for this soon." Rowan just hummed, his head leaned in the crook of Arthur's neck. Arthur reflected briefly that he had no memories of sitting in his father's lap. He drew an arm tighter around Rowan, and the two sat quietly.

A knock shook the father and son from their musings. Gwen stirred slightly in the bed. Rowan slipped instinctively from Arthur's lap, and the king strode to the door. Adri was waiting on the other side.

"He's awake. Alice checked on him a few hours ago. She said he'll be fine," Adrianne said with no introduction. She seemed to realize who she was talking to and curtseyed. "Sire." She glanced up, catching sight of Rowan. "My prince."

"Can we see him?" Rowan asked, looking up pleadingly at Arthur.

"Let's let him rest for a bit, Rowan. If he's awake, you and Pippa can come and see him when it's not so early," Arthur replied. Rowan frowned but nodded. Arthur passed a hand over his son's hair.

"Go get a little more sleep. Poppy will be wakening your sister soon." Rowan nodded. He yawned, bowed his head to Adri, and crossed to his chamber. Arthur turned to Adrianne. He took in the dark circles under her eyes, the tightness about her mouth, and her rumpled dress.

"Why don't you go get some rest, my lady," he suggested gently. He noted how she glanced towards Merlin's room. "I'll stay with him for a bit."

"What about Dante?" Adri asked, hesitating.

"You said he...visits you before training?" Adri nodded. "Then I'll be at your room in a few hours." Adri looked surprised.

"You, sire?"

"Of course." Arthur's expression darkened. "If he poisoned Merlin, I want to hear it from his mouth myself." Adri bit her lip.

"I'll take my leave then, sire." She curtseyed.

"Lady Adrianne." Adri turned towards him. "Thank you."

"It is my pleasure, sire."

* * *

"Alright, you lazy idiot, quit faking. You have work to do," a voice said sharply. Merlin grinned slightly, not even turning his head.

"Oi!" he protested. "I did just get poisoned, I think I'm entitled to a bit of time off." He heard footsteps coming towards the bed, and he pushed himself into a sitting position. Arthur smiled at him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, concern in his eyes.

"Pretty good, considering," Merlin yawned. "Just tired."

"I expect so." Arthur's eyes were scanning him. "I'm glad you're alright."

"Thanks." Merlin smiled. He sobered. "Dante then?" Arthur sighed, dragging a hand over his face. He sat on the edge of the bed.

"Only you, Merlin, would be interested in the one girl with a murderous older brother." Merlin blushed, glancing down. His lips tingled with the memory of Adri's pressed against them.

"Yes, well," Merlin nudged him slightly with his leg, "I seem to remember someone getting into a duel with one young lady's over-protective father."

"I was enchanted, that doesn't count," Arthur protested.

"Mmm, sure." Merlin grinned, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. "Any proof against Dante?" he asked, after a moment.

"In process," Arthur hedged. Merlin cracked one eye open.

"Arthur," his tone was warning, "what aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing your tiny brain need worry about, clotpole," Arthur replied, voice stern. "All you need worry about is sleep."

"What are you going to do?" Merlin pressed, both eyes open now.

"Merlin," Arthur sighed.

"Arthur."

"Merlin, let it go, just this once, alright? You've already irritated me enough, what with your propensity for life-threatening situations…"

"It's not like I asked to be poisoned!"

"You should have checked the cup!"

"How?"

"How about the same spell the testers use in the kitchen?"

"Well I know it was tested in the kitchen, why should I test it again?"

"So something like this wouldn't happen!" Merlin groaned, flopping back against his pillows. They were silent.

"You really had...all of us worried," Arthur said softly. Merlin looked up at him with a fond smile.

"I'm sorry, Arthur," he apologized, "but really, it wasn't my fault…" Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Idiot."

"Prat." Arthur smiled.

"Rowan and Pippa will be in to see you later, and I'm sure Guinevere and Lady Adrianne," Arthur told him, smirking. Merlin blushed. "You should get some sleep while you can."

"What about Dante?" Merlin raised a challenging eyebrow.

"I'll handle Dante."

"Arthur."

"Merlin." The word was infused with all of Arthur's kingly authority and dignity. Merlin didn't bat an eyelash.

"Just don't kill him," Merlin told him softly.

"I won't," Arthur assured him. "Not yet." He moved towards the door.

"Arthur!"

"Sleep, Merlin." Merlin sighed, sliding back down under the covers. Adri wasn't the only one with a potentially violent older brother. Merlin almost pitied Dante facing Arthur's wrath. Then an ache went up his spine and a vision of a bruise on Adri's cheek cross his mind, and all thoughts of pity fled him.


	18. Pain of Prejudice

**A/N: Well, I'm still alive. I'm sorry it's been so long since I have updated. But hopefully, a nice chapter will help to atone for my crime of absence. We have officially cleared the 50,000 word mark, and you will notice I have remarked this one romance, because of the large portion of Merlianne. I have a lot in the works for this fanfiction and can't wait to hear what you guys think! Also, check out my latest Merlin oneshot "To Love You Freely", for a little bit of Arwen love.**

 **Acorntree144: Yes please make your video! I'm so sorry that I haven't gotten back to you sooner, life got crazy. Just do me a favor and send me the link to it and post a link to this fanfiction with it. :) Hope you like this chapter!**

 **NC: Well thank you very much! Yessss, Protective!Arthur is my favorite. Hope you like this chapter!**

 **And without further ado, here we go. For the love of Camelot!**

* * *

A knock sounded at Adri's door. She nodded for Raya to open it.

"My lord." Raya curtsied.

"Forgive me, I don't believe we've met," Arthur said cordially. Raya stared at him in shock.

"I...I'm Raya, my lord," she breathed, "Lady Adrianne's maid."

"Welcome to Camelot, Raya." Arthur nodded his head, smiling slightly at her surprise. "May I come in?" Raya nodded vigorously, holding the door open wide. Adri smiled fondly at her.

"My lady," Arthur greeted. Adri curtseyed. She had changed into a new, simple green dress, and her face had been washed and her hair brushed by Raya's capable hands.

"My lord. That will be all, Raya."

"My lady?" Raya frowned.

"King Arthur and I have business to discuss, regarding the strength of the doors." Raya's eyes widened in understanding. She curtsied swiftly and slipped out the chamber.

"The strength of the doors?" Arthur asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Code. Raya has been my only confidante during Dante's...displeasure." She blushed lightly, looking away.

"Ahh. Well, if I have anything to say about it, you'll not face such a thing again."

"Thank you, my lord."

"And I know Merlin would move the seas themselves if he thought it would defend you, my lady." Adri's blush deepened.

"He is an honorable and compassionate man."

"That he is." Arthur smiled fondly for a moment before his expression turned serious. "Training begins in a little over an hour. Where should I be?"

"The changing screen, there. It's close enough for you to hear everything, and you can step out quickly...if something goes wrong."

"I am beginning to regret not putting guards on the door," Arthur mused.

"If you feel they are necessary, Sire." Adri's head was bent. Arthur glanced at her.

"You do not?"

"Forgive my bluntness, Sire, but I fear they would alert Dante to your suspicions. He is a rather paranoid man." Arthur hummed in his throat.

"Guards would further ensure your safety." It was a calculated statement. Adri's chin raised.

"I can take care of myself, Sire. Just because I choose not to does not betray a lack of capability." Arthur fought grinning, his expression remaining carefully controlled and solemn. He was strongly reminded of Merlin. A more tactful and eloquent Merlin, but a sacrificing, courageous, and unselfish Merlin all the same. With a touch more fire and defiance, if that was even possible.

"Then I urge you to remember your promise. Should he threaten you, you are to defend yourself."

"Yes, my lord." Arthur nodded. A knock sounded at the door and the king slipped swiftly behind the screen. Adri swallowed hard. "Enter."

Dante strode in. He glanced about the room.

"Where is your maid, sister?"

"Doing laundry. What do you need, Dante?" Adri's voice was cool, detached.

"I wondered if you had any word on the condition of your new friend. The Court Sorcerer. Marvin, was it?" Dante strode to an arm's length from her.

"Merlin," Adri said slowly, "is recovering well. Despite your efforts."

"I expected no less. I warned you, _sister_ ," Dante spat the word with disdain.

"So you admit to poisoning him?" Adri stared at him with barely concealed horror and rage.

"I warned him. I told him to stay away from you."

"So you tried to kill him?" she demanded. Dante snorted.

"As if Emrys would be felled by something so ordinary. It was merely a trick, something to scare him. Like the tricks we used to play as children. Remember?"

"I never remember putting a man's life at stake."

"Really? I would have thought that would have been the usual for one of your kind," Dante sneered.

"I have never harmed anyone with magic, Dante! Not even _you._ You are the monster here, not I. You poisoned an innocent man!"

"He is not innocent!" Dante roared angrily. "He brought magic back to this land! He flaunts it, living like royalty in this disgrace of a kingdom! His actions have threatened _hundreds_ of lives! And you _fawn_ over him like a lovestruck fool! You're worse than that simpleton of a king and his peasant queen."

"He's not Jalene, Dante!" Adri shouted. _Crack!_ Adri did not cry out as he backhanded her across the cheek. Arthur stood swiftly, but something held him back. He grit his teeth. He had sparred against Merlin enough to recognize magic's touch. Adri was forcing him to let her handle Dante.

"Never speak that name, again." Dante's voice quivered.

"She made her own choices. Magic is not to blame, she is."

" _Magic_ corrupts everything that touches!" Dante shouted. "I will not have it spread through this kingdom and especially not through my family! You will stay away from Emrys, or I will end both of you."

"You would kill your own sister?"

"You should have died long ago," Dante hissed. "Along with that abomination you call a suitor. It will be my pleasure to end him, as I should have last night." And Adri's control broke. Arthur stumbled forward as her magic released him. He rushed from behind the screen as Dante howled with rage. Adri had trapped him in one of her shield spells. He pounded his fist into the magical barrier, then cried out in pain. It was like punching a stone wall. He cradled his broken hand against his chest.

"He's all yours, Sire." Adri's voice was steady; far too steady. Arthur stared at her blank expression in concern. He turned towards Dante.

"You are under arrest for treason and attempted murder, Dante Teagan," he intoned. "It's over." Dante merely glared at him. Adri lowered the shield, and Arthur quietly escorted him out at swordpoint.

"It's over," Adri whispered.

* * *

"Enter!" Merlin called out as someone knocked on his door.

"Adri?" Merlin frowned as she quietly entered his rooms. "What happened?"

"Nothing, Merlin." She smiled tightly. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." He searched her expression. "Gwen and the twins came by to visit. You just missed them."

"How are they?"

"Pippa and Rowan were a little shaken, but they are fine. Adri, are you...you're bleeding!" He cried out as she came closer. She reached up slowly, fingering her right cheek.

"It's nothing," she said monotonically.

"Adri, that's not..." Merlin broke off as the door opened again. Arthur stepped in. He stopped as he saw Adri.

"Ah, sorry. I'll come back later," he muttered awkwardly.

"Please don't leave on my account, Sire," Adri stopped him. "I just came to see how Merlin was feeling."

"Ah, well, um, Dante has been...dealt with." Arthur glanced at Merlin.

"What do you mean dealt with?" Merlin looked between the two. Adri would not look him in the eye. "Arthur, what did you do?"

"He confessed, Merlin. I heard him. Due to the...delicate nature of the situation, I thought it best to delay any form of public trial."

"What did you do to get him to confess, Arthur?" Merlin's tone was serious.

"I...ah, I…"

"I got him to confess, Merlin," Adri said quietly.

"What?" Merlin frowned, confused.

"Dante...came to my chambers. I talked the confession out of him. Arthur was hiding, listening."

"WHAT?" Merlin demanded quietly. He sat up fully, turning to glare at Arthur. "You let her do this? You let him near her?"

"It was her idea, Merlin." Arthur shifted uncomfortably.

"And you went along with it?" Merlin shouted. "How could you do this? How could you let him anywhere _near_ her?"

"Merlin…"

"He did that to your cheek didn't he?" Merlin asked, turning to Adri.

"His ring," she nodded. Merlin clenched his fists.

"How could you, Arthur?" he hissed. "How could you let her do this? How _dare_ you let that...that _animal_ anywhere near her?"

"Stop it!" Adri shouted abruptly. Merlin and Arthur looked at her in shock. Adri was glaring angrily down at Merlin.

"Arthur did not _let_ me do anything, Merlin. I _chose_ to confront Dante. And I would do so again. I chose this of my own free will and nothing you will say will make me regret it. I held Arthur _back_ so he could not help me. _I_ did this. Be angry at me if you wish, but Arthur is not to blame. Don't let my choices tear you from your brother." Her voice caught, tears filling her sky blue eyes. "I know what that is like." She turned and all but ran from the room, despite Merlin's attempt to call her back.

Merlin met Arthur's gaze. Arthur looked down at the floor.

"I still am angry with you," Merlin said softly.

"I know," Arthur replied. "Get some rest." And he left.

* * *

The next day, Merlin returned to his tower, despite Alice's instructions that he rest another day. He was working on his amulet when Arthur entered.

"Sire," Merlin murmured. The two had not spoken since their argument the day before.

"Merlin," Arthur greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, my lord."

"I'm glad to hear it. Have you seen Lady Adrianne?" Merlin shook his head. Arthur frowned.

"What is it?"

"Dante's trial is this afternoon. I thought she might like to be there. I don't think we will need her testimony, however…"

"I will find her, my lord." Arthur nodded.

"Thank you." He cleared his throat. "Merlin…"

"Not now, Arthur." Merlin walked by him out of the room. He reached out gently with his mind, his mental touch ghosting gently over recognizable minds with magic till he found Adri. She was too far away to speak to, but he knew where she was. She was by the river, where they had picnicked.

Merlin saddled his horse in the stables and rode out at a gallop. As he got closed to where Adri was, he slowed and continued on foot. At the river's edge, he spotted Adri sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest.

"My lady?" he called gently. Adri turned swiftly, one hand raised.

"Easy, it's just me, it's Merlin!" Adri's shoulders relaxed.

"Forgive me, my lord," she murmured. "You startled me."

"Don't call me that," Merlin told her. "You only call me that when you're hiding something." Adri sighed.

"Merlin." She looked up at him, her expression filled with anguish.

"Shh, it's alright." He sat beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She leaned against him, burying her head in the crook of his neck. Her tears fell warm against his collar. He kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry if I upset you, Adri. I...I just wanted you to be safe. I can't bear the thought of you being hurt."

"It's alright," she whispered. "I understand. I...I feel the same way about you." Merlin smiled slightly. He gently reached up, touching her cheek. He murmured a spell, and the healing marks on her face faded till they were barely visible.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"The cut might scar."

"A scar is…," Adri broke off with a sob. Merlin tightened his arm around her shoulder.

"What's troubling you, darling?" The endearment slipped out without a thought, but Adri only seemed to sob harder at the word. She clasped a hand to her mouth.

"Adri?"

"He...he said he wanted me dead…" She buried her face deeper in his shoulder. Merlin closed his eyes in sympathy, pulling her fully into his arms. They sat like that for a moment, before Adri pulled back.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly. "I shouldn't be...I...you're still healing...you shouldn't...I didn't mean to...and yesterday…"

"Shh, shh." Merlin kissed her brow. "It's alright. I'm alright. We're both safe. It's alright." He drew her back into his arms. They were silent a moment longer.

"Arthur sent me to find you for the trial," Merlin murmured.

"I don't want to go," Adri said almost childishly.

"Then we won't." And they sat there till sunset.

* * *

Later that night, when Merlin was sure Adri was safely in Raya's care, he made his way to the king's chambers. He knocked softly, hearing Gwen's call to enter.

"Merlin." Gwen smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thanks, Gwen." Merlin smiled back at her. Gwen glanced back at the table where Arthur looked up from his paperwork.

"I'll leave you two to talk." She gripped Merlin's forearm encouragingly before gliding out the door. Merlin glanced at Arthur before looking away.

"How are you really feeling?" Arthur asked abruptly. Merlin grimaced.

"Like I should have taken Alice's advice on resting," he admitted ruefully. Arthur smirked knowingly, gesturing for him to sit at the table.

"Merlin, I…,"

"Don't. I'm sorry, Arthur. I know you wouldn't have let Dante near Adri if you had a choice. And I know how stubborn she can be. It was her decision. I'm sorry for getting angry with you. I know you tried to protect her. And thank you, for that." Arthur smiled slightly, nodding once. Merlin returned the nod.

"What was the outcome of the trial?" Merlin asked. Arthur sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Banishment. He didn't kill anyone, and he only spoke treason against the crown. And I thought for Adri's sake…"

"Thank you," Merlin nodded.

"It's more than he deserves."

"It was just. And merciful."

"Still, if I had had my wishes…"

"Arthur. Thank you."

"Always, old friend. Always."

* * *

 **A/N: And that's a wrap! Cheers, guys! As always, please rate and review! God bless.**


	19. Nightmares

**A/N: What's up beautiful people? Check it out, super fast update. Hope you guys like this one just as well as last chapter. My author side is winning out with this fanfiction, so be forewarned, we've got a lot of trouble headed our characters way. ;) Stay with me, and you'll see exactly what I mean. But for this chapter, just some sweetness and fluff and a bit of angst for good measure.**

 **dmarie1184: Thanks! I had so much fun writing the Merlianne. It brings me such happiness. As far as Dante...well, we'll see. ;) Merlin definitely does have more bumps than most. And thank you! I know how that is. I think I have a few fanfics going that I haven't updated in almost two years *hides in corner with you*.**

 **And without further ado….On to Camelot!**

* * *

" _Well now, look who's here. Hello, Emrys." Merlin's heart dropped as he registered the voice. The room was dark, and all he could do was turn._

" _You're dead. You're not real," he whispered, swallowing. He extended a hand into the darkness, trying to find a wall._

" _Oh, but the dead do not always stay dead. You should know that better than anyone." Merlin stepped forward, and a hand gripped his. He recoiled, but the hand held his firmly._

" _Was it worth it, Emrys? Was his life worth the terrible price you paid?" The darkness receded, and he glimpsed the hand holding his. His eyes traveled up a pale skinned arm, up a graceful shapely neck wreathed with shining, dark curls, up to bright green eyes and blood red lips._

" _His life," Merlin whispered, "was worth ten of yours, Morgana."_

" _Ah, but you did not just pay with my life, now did you?" Morgana sneered. She smiled evilly, stepping forward to caress Merlin's cheek. Merlin flinched back. "You paid with your future, didn't you? And all because poor little Merlin couldn't bear to lose his friend."_

" _Get away from me, Morgana. You're dead. You'll never hurt me, or him, ever again."_

" _Oh but won't I now?" Morgana's eyes flashed golden and Merlin flew back. Something was hard against his back, pressing cold and painful against his spine. Ah. The floor. Morgana towered over him. She muttered an incantation, and Merlin cried out in pain. Morgana knelt beside him, continuing her torture._

" _Finally, after all this time. After all these years, all these lifetimes. I'm finally just as strong as you. After all," she leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "I do have your magic flowing through my veins."_

* * *

Merlin sat up with a gasp. He stifled a cry, panting and sweating in the dark of his chambers. He groaned, gripping his head. The dream had seemed so real. For a moment, for a horrifying, heart-stopping moment, she had been real. She had been back. She had been _alive_. He groaned again, flopping back against his pillows.

She was dead. She couldn't come back. _The dead do not always stay dead. You should know that better than anyone._ Merlin scrubbed the heels of his hands into his eyes. Oh, how he knew that. Arthur was proof of that every day. A living, breathing reminder.

"She's gone. It was a nightmare. She's gone." _But she's not gone from your mind, is she now?_ It wasn't the first time Morgana's face had come back to taunt him in his sleep. Sometimes she appeared as he had last seen her, cold and dead on the forest floor. Other times, dying and bleeding out in his arms. Other times, torturing him and cackling as she killed the ones he loved in front of him. Or worst of all, she appeared kind, beautiful, and loving, as she had once been. _Before I corrupted her. Before I betrayed her._

He sighed before throwing back the covers. He'd get no sleep tonight. He made the bed with a flash of his eyes before washing his face and dressing. He staggered to his study, nodding at the silent guards along the way.

At his study, he threw back the curtains with a wave of his hand. It was a few hours before dawn, he estimated. _Plenty of time to finish that amulet before the council meeting,_ he thought ruefully. He sat down to work. Tying the spell to the armband had taken many trials and errors. He had finally mastered the spell and was now putting some finishing flourishes on the armband itself. Wood carving he had taken up after his father died, but this piece would be better made than any other he had ever done.

The sun was slowly rising above the horizon when the wood slipped from Merlin's hand, and the warlock slumped over his workbench in an exhausted sleep.

* * *

Adri slipped lightly up the stairs to Merlin's study She knew by now that the Court Sorcerer would spend his morning pouring over one spell or another, lost to the world. After lunch, Pippa would come to him for lessons. But in the mornings, she had made it a habit to come visit him. Sometimes they worked together, sometimes he taught her spells, and sometimes they merely sat and talked. It had been almost two weeks since the incident with Dante, and Adri could feel her heart slowly healing from his hatred as it was filled with Merlin's...affection.

She rapped lightly on the door before entering. Her cheery greeting died on her lips as she saw Merlin asleep against his workbench. She smiled fondly. He never seemed to stop moving, stop working, stop doing something. It was good to see him sleep.

He was muttering something as he lay there. Adri tiptoed towards him, running a hand boldly through his hair.

"Merlin?" she whispered. "Merlin, wake up." His muttering grew louder, a frown creasing his brow. "Merlin?"

He sat up with a jerk, eyes flashing. Adri cried out as magic exploded from him. She was pushed back, falling to the ground.

"Merlin! Merlin, it's me!" His eyes did not dim as wind whipped through the room, papers and books scattering. Vials shattered on the desk. Adri crawled to his bench, ducking the flying glass and books.

"Merlin! Merlin, it's Adri!" She gripped his knee. "Merlin!"

"Restore the balance!" Merlin roared, the dragon in him adding force to the words. Adri cringed back. She noticed his eyes focused on a point behind her. She sucked in a breath. He was still asleep.

"Merlin! Merlin, wake up!" She stood carefully, gripping his shoulders and shaking them. "MERLIN! WAKE UP!"

"Restore…" Merlin's head whipped to the side as Adri slapped him. The magic stopped as abruptly as it come, the flying objects dropping to the floor with a clatter. Adri released her grip on his shoulders, stepping back. Merlin was gripping his head, muttering.

"Merlin?" she asked softly. She lay a hand on his shoulder. His head snapped up and he gripped her wrist tightly.

"Merlin, it's me! It's Adri!" Merlin's expression softened, his brow wrinkling in confusion.

"A..Adri?"

"It's just me, Merlin. It's alright," she soothed. His grip loosened.

"What...who…" His face contorted with anguish. "He's gone."

"Who's gone, Merlin?"

"Arthur...He...I couldn't…" Adri frowned.

"Merlin, Arthur's fine." Merlin met her gaze, his eyes hardening.

"You're one of them, aren't you?"

"What? One of who? Merlin…"

"You're one of them! They sent you!"

"Merlin, no one sent me!"

"Stop lying to me!" Merlin's eyes flashed gold. Adri gasped as something tightened around her throat.

"You took him from me! You _killed_ him! RESTORE THE BALANCE!"

"Merlin...stop...please…," Adri pleaded. Merlin's face trembled with fury, and Adri was forcibly reminded of Dante. Her heart raced, panic blooming fierce in her chest. What had happened to her sweet, gentle Merlin?

"Merlin...it's me…" Adri clawed at his magic hold, her own magic feebly pushing against his spell. Black spots danced before her vision.

"Adri?" The hold around throat disappeared. Merlin was staring at her in horror. "Adri, what…" Adri took a step back. She opened the door, sticking her head out into the corridor. She motioned to a passing guard.

"Fetch King Arthur. Tell him he's needed at Lord Emrys study immediately. Tell him Lady Adrianne sent you." The guard bowed and quickly moved to follow her instructions. Adri drew in a deep breath. She fought down the instinctive urge to run, turning back into the tower.

Merlin was sitting at his workbench, cradling his head in his hands.

"Merlin?" she asked softly. She kept her back pressed against the door, making no move to go to him. Merlin did not answer. "Merlin?" A soft sob reached her ears, causing her heart to drop into her stomach. She blew out a breath before walking slowly and quietly towards him.

"Merlin? Merlin, what's wrong?"

"I...he...I failed…"

"Merlin." Adri sighed. She sat down on the bench next to him, cautiously reaching up to grip his hands and pull them away from his head. Merlin looked up at her with tears in his eyes. She squeezed his hands.

"It's alright," she whispered. Merlin bent his head, looking at his lap. His breathing was coming in great shaking gasps, causing his whole frame to tremble. Adri scooted closer, pulling his head down to rest on her shoulder while she put her arms around his shoulders. Her heart was racing, waiting for him to shove her away, but he remained still.

They both jumped as the door was flung open. Arthur took in the scene with a shocked, concerned expression. Merlin stood shakily.

"You...you...Arthur?"

"Merlin. Are you alright?" Arthur asked, confusion on his face. He glanced about the room. "What happened to your study? Honestly, Merlin, can't you…" He broke off as Merlin embraced him hard.

"Merlin?" Arthur frowned.

"You're alive," Merlin whispered shakily. Arthur's shoulders relaxed in realization, and he returned the embrace gently. Adri watched in concern and confusion, pressing a hand across her lips.

"Yes, Merlin, I'm alive. It's alright. You're alright. We're both fine. We're here in Camelot, safe and happy. It's alright. You did it." Arthur repeated the mantra until Merlin's eyes cleared and he pulled away, rubbing his head.

"Better?" Arthur asked. Merlin nodded sheepishly. He glanced around the room.

"What happened?" he asked in shock. "What...I…"

"You were...a little distraught," Adri interrupted quietly. Merlin met her gaze, eyes widening in surprise.

"Adri? What…" His face drained of color. "What did I do?"

"Nothing, Merlin." Adri's smile was forced. "I must go though, I need to find Raya…" She moved to walk out the door. Arthur stepped out of the way, looking at her in quiet concern and sympathy.

"Wait, Adri…" Merlin began.

"It's nothing, Merlin. I'm glad you're alright. Sire, my lord." She curtseyed and was gone before Merlin could say another word. He turned to Arthur in confusion.

"What did I do?" Arthur shook his head.

"I don't know. A guard brought me from training, he said Lady Adrianne sent for me to come immediately to your study. You were...out of it."

"Oh no. What did I do?" Merlin groaned, rubbing his face with his hands. "Argh, when will these blasted flashbacks _stop?_ "

"Have you tried sleeping draughts?" Merlin nodded.

"No effect." Arthur sighed.

"She'll never speak to me again." Merlin sighed, resigned. He slumped against the wall.

"Well, not if you don't go explain, you bumpkin!"

"How am I supposed to explain this?"

"Try the truth. I hear it's the key to all forms of communication." Merlin gave him a look.

"Arthur…"

"Go. She'll listen, if you're honest." Merlin sighed again. Arthur gave him an encouraging smile before shoving him out the door.

* * *

Merlin knocked softly on Adri's door. Raya opened the door quietly. Her expression darkened as she curtseyed.

"My lord," she said coldly.

"Raya." Merlin cleared his throat. "Is Lady Adrianne in?"

"Yes, she is, but my mistress…"

"Let him in, Raya," Adri's voice drifted from behind the door. Raya sighed. She shot Merlin a glare and held the door open for him. Merlin swallowed as he stepped inside. Adri stood in front of the window, her back to him. Merlin was forcibly reminded of the last time he had come to her chambers and seen her standing like that. Then, she had turned to reveal a bruise on her face. He swallowed harder.

"That will be all, Raya, thank you," Adri called over her shoulder.

"Are you certain, my lady?" Raya glanced between Merlin and Adri.

"Indeed, thank you, Raya." The maid looked a little disgruntled, but she picked up a basket of laundry and slipped out the door.

"Adri…" Merlin sighed, walking closer to her. "I'm…" He broke off, swallowing. Adri sighed, turning.

"I've never seen you like that before," she told him seriously, biting her lip. "It was as if you were in some sort of trance…"

"I know. If I may, I'd like the chance to explain?" Adri hesitated for a moment. Merlin stepped closer, laying a hand on her arm. Adri flinched back ever so slightly. Merlin looked up at her in confusion.

"Adri?" He reached for her again, but she took a step back.

"Don't. Please, just…" She swallowed painfully.

"I...I didn't hurt you, did I?" Merlin asked, horror slowly dawning on him. Adri wouldn't look him in the eye.

"Oh. Oh Adri." Merlin took a step back in horror. "What did I do?"

"You...your magic, it...grabbed me, by the throat…," she whispered. Merlin swallowed, his hands shaking.

"What?" he whispered.

"I...I had never...You're a good man, Merlin, and I know you would never hurt me. So what happened? Because you...you sounded just like _him_ …" Merlin bit his quivering lip, feeling tears rise in his eyes.

"Adri, please...please believe me, I would _never_ hurt you. Ever. I'm so sorry. I'm so very sorry, I...I wasn't in control, I…" He stared down at the floor. What had he done? He remembered their duel in the tournament, when he had cut her forearm. When he had realized what he had done, it had been like a strike to the gut. But this...this was so very much worse. After all that her brother had done...and now he was no better than him.

"Adri, I'm sorry." Merlin's voice shook. "I...I know what I've done...it's unforgivable. But please believe me, I never meant to hurt you. I never...I never meant to be like him...I…"

"Merlin." Adri's quiet voice cut through his horror and despair. He looked up to see her smiling sadly at him. She moved towards him. He stepped back, but she reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him to her. She wrapped his arms around her waist and laid her head against his chest.

"Tell me what happened," she instructed softly.

"I...I have nightmares," Merlin whispered, just loud enough for her to hear. "Like...like trances. Flashbacks. Arthur almost died at the Battle of Camlann." Here Adri nodded, having heard the story. "I...I made a deal with the Sidhe at the Lake of Avalon."

"Sidhe?"

"Fairies. They have the power of life and death. They live at the entrance to the afterlife. Avalon." Adri nodded her understanding. "It...it was not a pleasant experience. The Sidhe showed me a vision...of what would happen if Arthur died." Merlin swallowed. "I would spend thousands of years, alone, waiting for him to return. He's fated to, after he dies, at Albion's greatest need. Once and Future King. I lived each and every one of those thousands of years, in a matter of seconds, with the power of their vision. It...left me scarred. Even now, with Arthur alive and well...sometimes it still haunts me. Sometimes I still have trouble distinguishing reality from Avalon and the vision. And sometimes...I have trouble believing that this is real. That my life, now, is real. That it's not another vision. You have to understand, I felt and saw and lived that vision as if I really had lived a thousand years. It was completely real to me. It was...torture."

"Oh, Merlin," Adri murmured. She was looking up at him now. She placed a hand on his cheek, wiping away a solitary tear.

"Arthur is the only one who can snap me out of my...flashbacks. I normally only have them at night, after particularly bad nightmares, maybe once every few months. I used to have several a day."

"You were asleep in your study when I found you." Merlin nodded.

"I didn't sleep very well last night. Other...nightmares. I must have fallen asleep. Adri, I'm so sorry…"

"Shh. Shh, it's alright." She laid her head back against his chest. "I understand the torment of nightmares. Perhaps not as severely. But I know their pain all the same."

"If...if you...don't want to continue our friendship...because of this...I understand." Merlin swallowed hard. "I know you have dealt with having a broken man in your life. I understand if you don't want another one." Adri drew back, looking him in the eye.

"You're right. I don't want to continue our friendship." Merlin bit his lip, looking down. He began to pull away from her. She put a hand under his chin, making him look at her.

"Our courtship, however...that I would like to see through a while longer." She smiled gently at him, a bit of her usual impishness in her gaze.

"Really? You're...you're sure?" Adri nodded. Merlin grinned broadly, dipping his head to kiss her soundly. She giggled against his mouth.

"What did I ever do to deserve someone like you in my life?" he murmured, inches from her lips.

"Mmm, I think I'm the lucky one here." She threaded her fingers through his thick, black locks and kissed him again. And if Raya came in to find them like this, well; she never said a word.


	20. Family

**A/N: Hi guys! So thank you all for the follows and reviews last chapter! I'm really so very excited about this fic. The more I write, the more I fall in love with it. And the more ideas I have. *rubs hands together in glee*. I hope you guys like this chapter. Also, please check out the new companion oneshot to this story, "The Meaning of Duty". It doesn't** _ **have**_ **to be read as connected to this fanfiction, but it is. So if you like this story, head to my profile and check it out. :)**

 **PeterPanNeverLands: Right on the money! You're the only person who's gotten it. Thank you, fellow Narnian! ;)**

 **Acorntree: Thank you so much! I loved the video! It was really cool and really well done. Thanks again! I hope you continue to follow the fic and let me know what you think!**

 **And…without further ado...eh, you guys know where we're going…**

* * *

"Come!" Adri called in answer to the knock at her door. Merlin had left to return to his study to straighten in time for Pippa's lessons. Adri looked up in surprise when Guinevere walked in the door.

"My Queen." She stood from her vanity, curtseying. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch with me?" Gwen smiled pleasantly at her.

"Certainly, my lady, thank you." Adri timidly returned the smile. She hadn't yet gotten to know the queen very well, but Arthur, Gwen, and the twins were Merlin's family. Adri could only hope they would be gracious in accepting her into Merlin's life...and maybe one day, Merlin's family.

"I was hoping you would, because I might have had Raya and Hilda bring lunch here." Gwen's smile broadened as the two maidservants entered bearing trays of food.

"It looks delicious. Please, sit." Adri motioned to the table. Raya and Hilda laid out the food.

"Won't you join us?" Gwen asked the two girls. Hilda smiled fondly at her mistress while Raya's eyes flickered to Adri nervously.

"Actually, my lady, I was hoping to introduce Raya to a few of the other servants. We've gathered a small lunch in welcome for her," Hilda explained, laying a hand on the younger girl's shoulder. Raya's eyes widened even more.

"That's very kind of you," Adri told her. She reached out to squeeze Raya's hand encouragingly

"Well then by all means, go and enjoy," Gwen granted. Hilda and Raya curtseyed, Raya returning Adri's affectionate gesture before following Hilda out.

"Well, since they will not be joining us, I'd like to discuss a proposition with you, if I may," Gwen told Adri just before she took a bite of her food.

"A proposition, my lady?"

"Please, call me Guinevere. Or Gwen."

"Only if you will call me Adrianne. Or Adri."

"It's a bargain. Now, I know that everything with Dante has left you and your family under quite a bit of stress." Gwen's voice was gentle as she said this.

"Yes, it has." Adri drew in a breath. "I know that Dante was my reason for staying in Camelot, and now that he is gone…"

"Was he truly your only reason for staying?" Gwen arched an eyebrow at her. Adri took a sip from her goblet to hide her blush.

"Nevertheless," Gwen continued, "you are welcome here in Camelot and in the castle for as long as you wish. Arthur told me of the prejudice you face back home."

"Thank you, my lady. That is most kind of you."

"Gwen." Adri smiled.

"Thank you, Gwen."

"That's better. Remember, I was a blacksmith's daughter. You have more noble blood than I."

"I don't believe that for a moment. Nobility isn't found in one's blood, I believe, but in one's deed. And you are a legend among our people, Guinevere."

"Thank you." Gwen smiled. They ate in silence for a moment before Gwen cleared her throat.

"Now, back to my proposition. Part of my duties as Queen, besides sitting on the council and helping Arthur in anyway I can," Gwen smiled ruefully, rolling her eyes, "which unfortunately often means tax reports, is running the royal household and the castle. As well as work among the lower town, for those who are less fortunate. Both things that I formerly had help doing, but no longer. That, combined with the new little one on the way, is making my life quite a busy and tiring one. It was hard enough being Queen when I was pregnant with Pippa and Rowan, but I am not as young as I was then. So I was wondering if you would consent to be my assistance, especially as the baby's birth grows closer. I would teach you anything you need to know, and if you had any questions you'd need only ask me. Specifically, I need help running the household. My assistant head of household was Lord Gallahad's daughter, a council member. But it seems she eloped two days ago." Adri's eyebrows rose. She bit her lip to keep from smiling. That was sure to cause a scandal. Gwen caught her look and tried not to smile. "So I was wondering if you would like to take over the position, with my aid of course."

"I would love to, my lady, thank you," Adri replied enthusiastically.

"Wonderful! Thank you, you have no idea what a help that is to me."

"To be quite honest, I had grown...a little bored, here in Camelot. I love it here, but it felt like being on a perpetual holiday. At home, I did have at least some ways I could help our village and my mother. So this is a gift. It gives me purpose here." Adri looked down, blushing slightly. "It gives me hope that I could have a life here."

"With Merlin?" Gwen asked, her voice gentle despite its teasing lilt. Adri nodded.

"You really care for him, don't you?"

"I do. He is a good, honorable man. He's...sweet and kind and gentle. All the things I have longed for." _The opposite of Dante,_ she thought to herself. "I know he has his troubles and his flaws, but so do I. I think...we could be good for each other."

"If I know anyone who deserves love and happiness, it is the two of you," Gwen told her sincerely. "I wish you all the best."

"Thank you, Guinevere."

"And if my husband's brother is getting married, well, I suppose that means I will have a sister."

"Married? Oh, that…" Adri flushed. "It's much too soon to be speaking of marriage. But...I would like to have a sister. I have only ever known brothers." Gwen smiled, then yawned.

"Oh, forgive me. I didn't sleep well last night. It amazes me how tiring pregnancy is."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. Still some sickness in the morning." Gwen laid a hand on her stomach, a fond smile on her face. "Arthur and I tried so long for children. When we found out I was pregnant with Pippa and Rowan, it was such a surprise. We had almost given up hope. I never thought I would be given yet another chance to bear him a child."

"I can't imagine how wonderful that must be," Adri marveled.

"It is unlike anything I've ever experienced. Holding your child in your arms for the first time...Motherhood is truly the crowning glory of being a woman."

"I hope I will be so blessed. One day." Gwen reached out and squeezed her hand.

"I have a feeling you will be."

* * *

Adri spent the afternoon with Gwen, learning of her new duties and meeting some of the members of the household she would be working with. Her mind spun a little with all there was to do, but she felt happier than she had in a long time. She made her way up to Merlin's study, knowing he would be almost done with Pippa by now.

"Come!" a voice called when she rapped on the door.

"Merlin, you'll never…," Adri stopped abruptly, curtseying. "Hello, princess."

"Hi." Pippa swallowed, curtseying. She took a step closer to Merlin, though Adri noticed that she stepped in front of him, not behind him. Merlin rested a hand on Pippa's shoulder, smiling encouragingly at both of them.

"Hello, my lady. Pippa and I were just working on summoning spells." He glanced at Pippa. "As I recall, you mentioned you had some experience with them?"

"A little," Adri nodded, "but I fear I'm out of practice."

"Would you like to join us?" Merlin offered. Pippa looked up at him, eyes wide. Merlin raised an eyebrow at her.

"I wouldn't want to interrupt," Adri said quickly. "Might...might I just watch?"

"Is that alright with you, carissima?" Pippa met his questioning gaze. She gave a little sigh, then turned to Adri and nodded.

"Thank you, princess," Adri said gently. She sat at Merlin's workbench, well out of the way.

"Alright, Pippa, try again." Pippa turned towards a metal vial sitting on top of the fireplace mantle. She whispered the spell, her soft brown eyes turning a bright gold. The vial soared towards her, landing in her outstretched palm.

"Perfect!" Merlin lauded, resting a hand on her shoulder. Pippa smiled up at him.

"Very impressive, princess," Adri complimented. Pippa's smile dimmed as she looked at her, but she nodded her thanks.

"Want to try your control spells again?" Pippa shrugged. Merlin motioned to a pile of pillows. Pippa's eyes lit up and a soft blue pillow rose from the top of the pile. Pippa muttered spell and the pillow soared through the air. She frowned in concentration. The pillow wobbled in the air a moment. Her eyes flared brighter, and the cushion jerked abruptly through the air...to hit Adri directly in the face. Pippa's face turned red.

"Pippa," Merlin admonished. The little girl would not meet his gaze. Adri had a sneaking suspicion the action was not an accident. She smirked a little to herself.

"No harm done," Adri said quickly. She glanced impishly at Merlin. A flash of her eyes and the pillow leapt up to thwack Merlin in the face. Merlin's jaw dropped as he caught the pillow. Adri grinned at him.

"Oh it's going to be like that, is it, my lady?" Merlin asked, his eyes narrowed. A whispered spell and two more pillows flew at Adri. She stopped them in midair, sending them back at Merlin. One hit Pippa in the stomach, while the other flew back to bounce off her shoulder.

"This means war, my lady," Merlin threatened. "Let's get her, Pippa!" Adri glanced at the princess. She was obviously holding back a smile. Adri's grin broadened.

"Two against one? That's not quite fair, is it?" Her eyes flashed, sending two pillows at them. Pippa laughed as one hit Merlin in the face, musing his hair.

"You're laughing at me now, too?" Merlin feigned being hurt. He sent a pillow at his niece, catching her in the ribs. She shrieked, dancing away. Her eyes flashed, sending another pillow at her uncle. Adri laughed.

"Let's get _him_ , princess." She sent a few more pillows at Merlin.

"You asked for it!" Merlin's eyes lit up and the pillows all rose in mass to surrounded Pippa and Adri. They cringed back against a corner of the room, Pippa standing close to Adri. The pillows bombarded them and they shrieked with laughter. Eyes flashing, the pillows soared through the room. Merlin was close to the door while Pippa and Adri stopped and threw as many pillows as possible when Adri sent a large green cushion at Merlin. It missed, flying behind him to hit Arthur in the face just as he walked in the room. The pillows dropped to the floor abruptly, and Adri clapped a hand over her mouth in horror. She dropped a curtsey quickly. Arthur bent, picking up the cushion and looking at it as though he had never seen one before.

"Sire," Adri greeted. She looked up at him, trying to hide her mirth. Arthur pursed his lips, a serious look on his face.

"My lady. Merlin."

"Hi daddy," Pippa giggled.

"Well I just came to get Pippa. I thought I'd take you and Rowan on a ride before dinner," Arthur explained.

"Yay! Thank you, daddy!" Pippa ran to him, throwing her arms around his waist. Arthur laid a hand on her hair.

"We'll be going then." He glanced between Merlin and Adri. "You two deserve each other." He shook his head, a fond light in his eyes, shutting the door as they left. Adri and Merlin stared at each other for a minute before dissolving into laughter. Merlin walked towards her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Mer..Merlin," she gasped between giggles.

"What?" Merlin asked, wiping his eyes.

"I really like your family." Merlin gave her a fond look, smiling.

"I'm glad you do." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. She drew in a deep breath, her laughter slowing.

"I can't believe I hit the king in the face with a pillow." She groaned, burying her face in his shoulder.

"I can't either. It was amazing." His chest rumbled with laughter, and she had to bit her lip to keep from joining in.

"You're amazing," he whispered. She looked up at him, smiling.

"You really think so?"

"I really do." He kissed her forehead again. Her eyes closed briefly, a sigh of contentment slipping past her lips.

"Queen Guinevere made me assistant head of household today." Merlin pulled back to look her in the eye.

"Really? That's wonderful, Adri!" She smiled.

"I was coming to tell you. She was incredibly kind today."

"That's Gwen for you."

"I feel like I have purpose here now. That I'm doing something of value. Even if it seems small." Merlin smiled broadly at her.

"So you'll be staying then? For a while?"

"Well, I don't know what the future holds. But I have already grown to love this place," a faint blush appeared on her cheeks, "and its people." Merlin's grin could have lit the night sky.

"And I think...Camelot...is growing to love you as well."

"I hope…" she broke off as Merlin claimed her lips. One arm was holding her close by her waist and the other came up to cradle her cheek. She rested on hand on his chest, the other threading through his hair. _Yes, I could learn to love this. Quite easily._


	21. Do You Love Her?

**A/N: Yes, okay, I just updated. But I couldn't resist. Alright, so flufftasticness and relationship development with Merlianne. I keep wanting to move on to Part 4, and then Part 3 starts screaming that it's not done yet. So one last chapter for Part 3: Courtship, and then we're on to Part 4. I hope you guys like this one! I've been writing like crazy because I can't get enough of this story, and I really want to get to the meat of this story. So many ideas. As always, please review and let me know what you think!**

 **Dmarie1184: Thank you! I'm glad you like it. I'm trying to gradually have Adri find her place in Camelot, as well as Merlin's heart. :) Got big plans for future chapters!**

 **For the love of Camelot!**

* * *

Merlin leaned back in his chair, pouring over the spellbook in front of him.

"Adri, this is incredible," he breathed.

"I'm glad my father sent them." She grinned at him. "You look like a child who's just been given a bag of sweets." He looked up, pretending to be affronted.

"I'm not a child."

"You look like one."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Is this because I shaved my beard?"

"I just have to get used to seeing you without it." Adri giggled. Merlin had chosen to shave the beard on a whim. He couldn't quite put a finger on what had prompted him to do it, but it had felt right. Adri, however, had teased him mercilessly after seeing him clean-shaven. He stuck out his tongue at her.

"See? Childish. You're just proving…" He interrupted her by kissing her hard. She sighed as he pulled away.

"Unfair play, Lord Emrys."

"Really? Why is that?" He raised his eyebrows, a teasing look on his face.

"Because I can't argue properly with you when you do that."

"I'll just have to do it more often then."

"Not now, I have to go. I have to assist Guinevere in planning the Samhain feast."

"Samhain?" Merlin's smile slipped. "Is it that time already?"

"'Tis indeed." She kissed his cheek. "I'll see you at dinner."

"Right." He watched her leave. He scrubbed a hand over his face. Samhain. The only time a year he could see Freya.

He had made it a tradition ever since Avalon to go see her every Samhain. She would be expecting him. Guilt wracked him. How was he going to look her in the eye now? He had been so wrapped up in Adri...had he betrayed Freya? Adri! What was he going to say to her?

"What's wrong with you? Your face looks like the back end of a cat," Arthur's voice cut through his thoughts. Merlin looked up with a grimace.

"Samhain."

"Ahh. And you don't know how to explain to Adri that you go to see your former love on Samhain every year because she's a water ghost?" Merlin glared at him.

"Yeah, that. And…"

"And you don't know what Freya is going to say when you tell her you're in love with someone else?"

"That too." Merlin sighed, turning to face Arthur. "I will always love Freya. But Freya's...gone. I...I care for Adri, greatly. And I know I care for Adri for her own person, not because I think she is Freya. But...I've been so swept up in her, have I betrayed Freya?"

"I don't think so. Like you said, Freya is gone." Arthur's eyes dropped. "And for that I am very sorry."

"It wasn't your fault, dollophead," Merlin sighed. They had been over this before.

"Be that as it may. I think Freya will understand and give you her blessing. She would want you to be happy. I do think you should go see her and explain though. You owe her that."

"And do I explain to Adri as well?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "That's up to you."

Merlin groaned. "Thanks for the help."

"You're welcome."

"I was joking."

"I know."

"So what are you doing up here anyways?"

Arthur sobered. "There are rumors. Annis is looking for a new court physician. A magical one."

"Doesn't she already have a Court Sorcerer? Why a magical physician?"

"The rumors are that Annis is dying." Merlin's eyebrows shot up.

"Dying? Queen Annis?"

"I know, I could hardly believe it myself. If there was ever a monarch I thought would outlive me in all of Albion, I thought it would be her."

Merlin snorted in amusement. "She is a tough one, that's for sure."

"If she passes, though...she has no heir."

"Which will plunge her kingdom into chaos and threaten the alliance and treaty we have with her." Arthur nodded, rubbing his eyes. Merlin muttered a spell. Arthur looked up in surprise, some of the tension relaxing from his shoulders.

"How did you know I had a headache?"

"You always have a headache."

"It's because I'm always around you."

"Very funny. Do you want it back?"

"Merlin?"

"Shut up?"

"Exactly. I've spoken to Annis about choosing an heir before, but she's always ignored me." Arthur sighed heavily. "Unfortunately, if she doesn't choose an heir, it will have far reaching repercussions."

"Maybe she thinks she'll outlive you too."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I don't know why I come to you with this stuff, you're never any help."

"Oi! I resent that. You're the one that made me First Advisor, after all."

"What in heaven's name was I thinking?"

"That you need more intelligent people on the council and you were very grateful for my years of service…"

"Nah, couldn't have been that."

"Obviously not." Merlin shook his head reproachfully at Arthur, hiding a smirk. Arthur reached out, ruffling his hair.

"Stop it, you clotpole!" Merlin ducked out of the way of his hand, glaring softly at Arthur. Arthur grinned broadly.

"Can't resist. You just look so young and innocent…"

Merlin groaned. "You've been talking to Adri."

"Yep." Arthur smirked. "Honestly though, the beard ages you. You barely look twelve now."

"So?"

"So that might not best look for keeping your girlfriend's interest."

Merlin shoved him. "Shut up." Arthur laughed at him, the two falling into companionable silence.

"Do I need to go to Annis?" Merlin asked suddenly, expression serious. "If she really is dying…"

"Then no one needs to know until she names an heir. Not her people, and certainly not the other kingdoms. If she suddenly starts looking for a court physician, _and_ Emrys shows up on her doorstep, that will do more telling than any loose lips. However, I have sent a messenger to her, discreetly. If she wants you, then I think you should go. Secretly, if necessary."

"I go as you command." Merlin bowed his head. Arthur shot him a fond look.

"And you do as your heart guides you, in the interest of Camelot and what it is right."

Merlin smiled at him. "That too."

"It's possible the rumors are just that. Rumors. If Annis turns down an offer of discrete assistance, perhaps it is time we pay our dear ally a diplomatic visit."

"That could be perceived as scoping out the strength of the kingdom. It could cast aspersions on your true intentions."

"True. But I would hope Annis has a little more faith in us after all this time."

"There's also the matter of your Queen being five months pregnant. I wouldn't recommend any journeys for her."

"There is that." Arthur sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "I hate to leave her, but we may not have a choice. And the baby isn't due for some time, so…"

"Any new choices for the name?"

"A few thoughts. Guinevere is insistent that we choose original names with no family connection. Otherwise I would choose Ygraine. Or Rebekah, for Guinevere's mother." Merlin hummed in agreement. Arthur gave him a look. "We considered Hunith."

Merlin looked at him in surprise. "Really?"

Arthur shrugged a little awkwardly. "She's done a lot for myself and Guinevere. She's...not quite family, but...at the same time, she is the closest thing to a mother Guinevere or I have."

Merlin smiled. "She would be honored."

"It's a thought. Not sure yet. Eventually, Guinevere will hear a name that's perfect or one will grow on her and she'll pick it."

"Don't you get a say?"

Arthur gave him a look. "It's Guinevere. You know how Adri is, do you honestly think you're going to say when you two have children?"

"We haven't even _discussed_ marriage, Arthur!" Merlin blushed.

"A blind person could see she's got you wrapped around her finger, Merlin. I'm surprised she doesn't have you a leash."

Merlin shoved him, ears turning red. "I don't want to rush things, Arthur. I want to do this right. I don't even know how she feels about...a long term arrangement."

"She loves you, idiot. Accept that, and for once, take the optimistic outlook."

Merlin looked at him skeptically. _Then why hasn't she said anything?_ "We should go, we're going to be late to the council meeting."

"Hang the council," Arthur groaned. Merlin laughed softly, following his king out the door.

* * *

"My lady? Adri!" Merlin called. Adri turned, stopping her hurried pace through the corridor.

"Merlin, I'm sorry, I have to go see if the head of staff needs any more servers for the feast tomorrow, can…"

"Adri, I'm not going to be here for the feast tomorrow," Merlin interrupted abruptly. A flicker of disappointment passed over her face before confusion settled on her brow. Merlin felt a stab of guilt. This would be the first feast Adri had helped organize in her four months since coming to the castle. She had shyly admitted to Merlin that she was excited but nervous, even if, in her words, "it was a small thing."

"What's happened? Why won't you be there?"

"I...Samhain is when the veil between the worlds is at its thinnest. And...I just…" Merlin hesitated. He glanced away from her. How could he tell her about Freya? She would think he was choosing Freya over her. But wasn't that what he was doing? _Honesty, Merlin. No secrets._

"Merlin?" Adri stepped closer, taking his hands in hers. "Whatever it is, you know you can tell me." Merlin met her gaze, smiling slightly. _I can't. I can't do this to her._

"I just have something I have to do. I promise I will explain later. There's...just somewhere I have to go."

"Where?"

"Avalon."

Adri frowned. "Does that have to do with Arthur?"

"No, no, nothing like that," Merlin reassured her quickly. "There's just something I have to do, there. I'm sorry, I promise I will explain later, just...will you trust me?"

Adri bit her lip, then nodded. "Of course."

Merlin's smile broadened. "Thank you, darling." He planted a long kiss on her forehead. She smiled gently at him.

"When do you have to leave?"

"Now, unfortunately. I was coming to say goodbye." Merlin winced at the split second look of hurt surprise on Adri's face.

"O-oh. Well. Be safe. I...I'll miss you." She stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek.

Merlin forced a smile. "Just a kiss on the cheek?" He arched an eyebrow at her suggestively. She rolled her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck. He kissed her tenderly, holding her close.

"Come back to me," Adri whispered as she pulled away.

"Always."

"And in one piece."

"Ah. I will try my best."

"Merlin…"

Merlin laughed softly at her warning tone. He claimed her lips once more. "I'll see you the day after tomorrow."

"I'll see you then," Adri agreed, but made no move to leave the circle of his arms. He touched her under the chin to make her smile, then forced himself to turn and walk away. He didn't look back.

* * *

Merlin used a transportation spell to get to Avalon. It was twilight when he arrived. He knew he could have waited until the next day to come, but he wanted the time alone in the forest to think. He could feel the magic of Avalon rolling towards him in waves. It reeked of Sidhe and made his stomach turn. He had to fight getting lost in his memories' grip. It wouldn't do to have a flashback here.

The veil was at its very thinnest at midnight on Samhain's eve. But sometimes Freya could pass through much earlier. Or when she was needed to guard Avalon, or at special provision by the Sidhe. Merlin fixed his campsite, raising a tent against possible snow and gathering firewood. He ate a small, cold meal of his provisions and then sat wrapped in his black cloak, staring at the water. It wasn't long before he was lulled to sleep by watching the rhythmic motion of the waves.

When he woke the next morning, Merlin sat up with a jolt. Before him, in the water, a young woman was sitting before him.

"Hello, Merlin." Freya's smile broke across her face like the morning sun. "I've missed you."

"Freya," Merlin murmured. His eyes softened as they took her in. "You look beautiful."

"You shaved your beard."

Merlin laughed. "Of all things…"

"It suits you. You look almost like when we first met. A few more worry lines than then. But still as handsome as ever.."

"I hadn't lost as many people then." Merlin looked up at her, pain flitting across his features.

"Merlin. What's troubling you?" Freya asked gently. "I know you, and I know when something's bothering you."

"I...I don't even know how to begin," Merlin replied shakily.

"At the beginning, perhaps?" Freya smiled encouragingly at him. Merlin returned the smile. He reached out, taking Freya's hand in his.

"A few months ago. We celebrated the anniversary of the removal of the magic ban. And...there was a woman." Merlin stopped, his voice catching in his throat.

"Oh Merlin. Is that's what's bothering you?" Freya sighed fondly as he nodded. "Merlin. Love, I understand. I'm glad you have found someone." She gave him a look. "You did pursue her, didn't you? You didn't push her away because of me?"

"Almost. But...no. Freya, I…"

"Don't. Don't apologize, love. I want you to be happy. I want you to live your life, to move forward. You've been through so much, you deserve to find love. One that can be with you and support you."

"You...are incredible." Merlin smiled shakily, two tears spilling down his cheeks. Freya hummed, wiping away his tears.

"Tell me about her. What's her name?"

"Adrianne. Or Adri. She's...amazing." Merlin laughed fondly. "She has magic. And she is compassionate, and so very kind, and brave. She loves to laugh. She's full of mischief."

"And beautiful, I'll wager," Freya teased. Merlin blushed, nodding.

"She sounds wonderful."

"She is."

"Do you love her?"

Merlin looked up in surprise. "Freya…"

"Merlin. Do you love her?" She squeezed his hands when he didn't answer. "Go tell her. Go be with her, Merlin. Move on with your life, love. Nothing will bring me greater joy than knowing you are out there, living your life, happy."

Merlin looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "Thank you."

"I love you, Merlin."

"I love you, too, Freya. Always."

Freya smiled. She reached out, pulling his head to her and kissed his brow in benediction. "Now go. Find your mischief-maker. Hold her close and don't let her go. Let her feel loved."

Merlin smiled, stroking her cheek. "I will."

"Good. Be happy, Merlin." She smiled at him one last time, squeezing his wrist. Then she sank beneath the waves, disappearing back into her watery home. Merlin stood, wiping his eyes. A weight had lifted from his shoulders. He would always love Freya. That much was certain. But she was right. It didn't mean he couldn't move on. He smiled, his eyes flaring gold as he began to chant. It was time to find his mischief-maker.

* * *

Adri drew in a deep breath, standing before the doors to the Great Hall. Almost everyone was already inside, and she knew Guinevere would be looking for her. She was about to walk inside when an arm slipped around her waist, turning her into someone's tight embrace. She looked up with a gasp into sparkling, oceanic eyes.

"Merlin! What...you're here, how…" She broke off as he kissed her. Her eyes closed in ecstasy, and she deepened the kiss. Eventually, he pulled away, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I love you," he whispered. The words entered her like a flame, warming her from the inside. Tears swelled in her eyes. His tone was so tender, so gentle, so loving. She melted against him, her breath taken away. Almost.

"I love you too," she replied softly. "Oh Merlin, I love you so much." She kissed him again. His arm tightened around her waist, another coming up to cup her cheek. They pulled away when they were both gasping for air.

"What happened, darling? Why…"

"Shh," Merlin interrupted her. "Just...just let me look at you." He pulled away, holding her at arm's length. He drank in her blushing, breathless face, her soft eyes, her thick brown hair cascading around her heart shaped face. She was dressed in a deep red dress that clung to her waist, the bodice covered in lace of the same shade. The lace covered her shoulders and arms, ending fastened to her middle finger on either hand. He smiled, pulling her back to him.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you. But what…"

"If you can wait just a bit to sate your unquenchable curiosity, love," Merlin chuckled, "I do think we have a feast to get to." Adri opened her mouth to protest, then rolled her eyes. He kissed her nose playfully, then held out his arm. "Shall we?"

She slipped her hand in the crook of his elbow. "It seems so."

* * *

 **A/N: *chants* Fluff, fluff, fluff, fluff, fluff, fluff, fluff, fluff! Hope you guys enjoyed. It's much longer than I expected it to be. But, this officially concludes Part 3! Please review and let me know what you think! God bless.**


	22. Pt 4 Siege: Always

**A/N: And I'm back! This fanfiction is screaming so loud in my head to be written, I can't help it. Please keep reviewing and letting me know what you think! I think this next part is going to be especially...fun. Let's go with that. It sounds better than gut-wrenching, angsty, torturous, heartbreaking...etc. This is the longest chapter I have ever written, and it did take quite a while...so make my day and review please?**

 **Dmarie1184: I'm glad you like it! I am too, fluff is my favorite thing ever. Aww! I am touched it almost made you cry, even if that sounds really bad lol. I hope you like this one!**

 **And without further ado...On to Part 4 - Siege. I think that pretty much speaks for itself…**

* * *

Pippa crept across the cold floor. Poppy had gone to get breakfast before waking the twins, but the little girl had been awake for almost an hour. She had slipped through the connecting door to Rowan's room. Her brother still slept soundly. She bit her lip to keep from laughing. When she was just a few feet from the bed, she took a running leap, landing somewhere on Rowan's legs. The prince woke with a howl, hands immediately coming up in defense.

"Happy birthday, brother!" Pippa crowed, laughing at the look on his face.

"What, ow! Get _off_ Pippa, ow!" Rowan groaned under her weight. She laughed, hopping to the other side of the big bed.

"What time is it?" Rowan rubbed his eyes. Pippa shrugged.

"About time to get up. Did you not hear? I told you happy birthday!"

Rowan looked up with a grudging smile. "Happy birthday, sister." Pippa's face split in a broad grin. The door opened behind them with a bang, crashing against the opposite wall.

"What's happened? Rowan? Are…" Merlin lowered his hands as he took in the scene. Arthur appeared behind his shoulder.

"Pippa? Rowan? Are you both alright?"

"Just fine, Daddy." Pippa smiled. Arthur's shoulders relaxed.

"I heard a scream," Merlin explained, still glancing around the room. "It set off my wards…"

"I did not _scream_ , Uncle Merlin," Rowan huffed indignantly. "She just startled me, 's all. Almost breaking my legs with that weight of hers."

"Oi!" Pippa thumped his forehead. Rowan stuck out his tongue at her.

"What happened? Pippa, Rowan?" Gwen waddled into the room, her eight and half month pregnant belly slowing her down.

"It's all right, mother. We're fine," Rowan reassured her.

"What happened?" Merlin reiterated, shaking the sleepy confusion from his face.

"I scared Rowan out of his skin," Pippa reported with a grin.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Alright, well if you two munchkins are alright, I am going back to bed. Happy birthday, darlings." Gwen yawned, walking back out of the room. She placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder as she passed. "Those are your children," she told him sleepily.

"That's the truth." Merlin yawned, moving to follow Gwen. Poppy appeared as they were leaving, a wide tray spread with breakfast in her arms.

"My lady? My lords?" She frowned in confusion.

"Don't worry, Poppy, I think a few someones are just excited for their birthday," Gwen told the nurse tiredly. She moved back across the hall to her and Arthur's chamber.

"Well, I'm going back to bed. Happy birthday carissima. Happy birthday little dragon."

"Thanks uncle," the twins chorused.

"Well, I guess that means I get you two all to myself. Mind if I have breakfast with you?" Arthur turned to his children.

"Please!"

"Of course!"

Arthur grinned. "Let me just tell George to bring my breakfast in here. I'll be right back." Pippa turned towards her brother excitedly.

"I've got something for you." She slipped off the bed, fetching the present from where she had left it on the table. She clambered back onto the bed, thrusting the brown paper parcel into her brother's hands. Rowan opened it curiously. It was a leather bracelet, woven together with a wooden clasp.

"Mother showed me how to make it. I know it's simple." Pippa glanced at her lap, blushing. "Uncle Merlin helped me put a spell on it. If you ever need me, all you have to do is tap it three times and say my name. The magic is in the clasp."

"Wow. It's beautiful. Thanks, Pippa. I'll wear it forever." Rowan fastened the bracelet around his wrist, then reached out and hugged his twin. Pippa smiled happily.

"I've got something for you too." Rowan leaned over the edge of the bed, fumbling in his night table drawer. He pulled out a wooden box, handing it to his sister. Pippa opened the lid. A small painted glass dragon was inside. Its body was a deep sea blue, while the wings were the color of the sky.

"It's beautiful!" Pippa gasped. Rowan smiled.

"I bought it at the market. Uncle Merlin says it's magic. It glows in the dark." Rowan shrugged. "I thought it might help with your nightmares. When you see it, you can think of me, and know I'll always be there to protect you." Pippa smiled at him.

"Cause you're the little dragon." Rowan nodded in agreement. Pippa threw her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek. "Thank you Rowan."

Arthur's eyes softened as he watched them. They hadn't heard him enter again. He swallowed around the lump in his throat. He would give everything he had to keep his prince and princess as safe and happy as they were right now. They had everything he wished he had had with Morgana, and he would do whatever it took to ensure they never lost that.

* * *

Merlin placed a hand on Adri's waist. "You did a great job." Adri looked up at him with a smile.

"I tried my best." They were at the feast celebrating Pippa and Rowan's birthday. Gwen, drained from the toll her advancing pregnancy was taking on her, had left the entire thing in Adri's hands. Merlin could see the pride in her eyes as she gazed about the banquet hall. Pippa and Rowan were laughing with their father, while Gwen watched with a fond, if tired, smile on her face.

"Everyone seems to be having a good time." Merlin glanced at her. "And to top it off, you look gorgeous." Adri laughed softly, leaning into his side.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course."

"I'm exhausted."

Merlin laughed. "I bet. But don't worry, you don't look it."

"That's a comfort." She looked up at him with a smile. "I love you."

He gave her a bemused look. "I love you too. What prompted that?"

Adri shrugged. "Do I need a reason?"

"No. No I guess not." Merlin grinned at her. She returned the smile, resting her head on his shoulder. Merlin kissed her hair. He turned with a contented smile back towards the rest of the room. His shoulders tightened instinctively as he saw Leon move to speak softly in Arthur's ear. Arthur's smile dulled, just enough to put Merlin on alert. He knew from experience that meant Arthur was worried about something, but hiding it so as not to upset anyone. Arthur looked up, locking eyes with him. He tilted his head just a bit, and Merlin nodded once.

"I'll be right back," he excused himself to Adri.

"Is everything alright?" Adri raised her eyebrows at him.

"Of course, just…"

"Merlin." Adri's eyes flickered to Arthur. Merlin swallowed.

"I'm not sure."

"Let me know?"

"Of course." A soft smile spread across his face. "I forget how perceptive you are." Adri smiled.

"Just go." Merlin nodded. He followed Arthur and Leon out the back of the banquet hall.

"What's happened?" he asked as soon as the door closed behind them.

"There's a messenger for Arthur. From Annis." Leon gave him a pointed look. Merlin's eyebrows raised. They walked silently to the smaller council chambers. The guards pushed open the doors for them. Inside stood Percival, Geraint, Lamorak, and Owen. Merlin felt a rush of relief and alarm. For one, they were all Arthur's most trusted and experienced knights. But that meant it was a very delicate matter. Before the throne stood two men, clad in dirty traveling garb.

"Your Majesty," one began. They both bowed. Arthur nodded. It spoke volumes for his state of mind that he didn't move to sit on the throne.

"I hear you have a message for me from Queen Annis," he said without introduction. "It must be an important and urgent missive for you to arrive so late and without an official guard."

"That it is, Sire," the first messenger agreed. He handed Arthur a scroll sealed with red wax and stamped with Annis' crest.

"Merlin?" Arthur turned to him. Merlin stepped forward, muttering a spell. The crest glowed for a moment.

"It is authentic, sire," Merlin assured him. A spell of authenticity was placed on the missive by Annis' Court Sorcerer, one only the court sorcerers' of her allies would be able to know and recognize. Merlin had a similar spell with which he sealed Arthur's missives to other kingdoms.

Arthur moved to the throne, cracking open the wax and reading the message. His face gradually grew more grave, and then shocked as he read. He looked up, features slack and brow furrowed.

"I am sorry to hear of your queen's illness," he began softly. The messengers bowed their heads solemnly. "Are you certain there is nothing that can be done? Perhaps Lord Emrys…"

"My queen has accepted that it is her time. She has sought far and wide for a remedy, with no result. It is not a magical sickness, merely one of the body."

"I see." Arthur looked over the message once again. He was silent for a long while. "Who among Her Majesty's council are aware of her choice of heir?"

"Only myself, and her first knight," the first messenger motioned to his companion. "I am Her Majesty's nephew." Arthur looked up in surprise.

"Surely then, you would be a better choice…"

"Forgive me, sire, but my people are not ready for a king of my...abilities. I am a sorcerer, sire." Arthur glanced at Merlin. The warlock nodded in confirmation, having gently brushed against the messenger's mind.

"Not one of great power," the messenger clarified, "but the prejudice that comes with magic still bars me from the throne. Our people would revolt, even if the ban has been lifted."

"And can you ensure that your people will not revolt against Her Majesty's choice?" Arthur asked seriously. The messenger hesitated.

"No, sire. But my aunt, in her wisdom, has made the choice that she believes to be right and best, both for her people and for all of Albion." Arthur bent his head. Silence reigned for a moment before the king spoke again.

"You have given me much to think about. I will have an answer for you on the morrow. I will have a guard show you to chambers where you can rest from your journey."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." The messengers bowed in tandem. Arthur nodded to Sir Lamorak.

"I will see you to your chambers, my lords," Lamorak said, stepping forward. As they exited the council chambers, Arthur sat heavily.

"It seems Queen Annis has named me heir to her throne." The knights exchanged looks of shock. Merlin smiled softly, glancing down at the floor. Arthur stared at him.

"You don't seem surprised, Merlin."

The warlock looked up, the fond, proud smile still on his face. "Why should I be? You're the Once and Future King, Arthur. This is merely the fulfillment of your destiny. Not to mention I am well aware of the respect and admiration Annis bears you. I was there when you earned it." He swallowed. "She could not have made a better choice, sire."

"To give the throne to the king of an allied kingdom. Can she do that?" Leon marvelled.

"She's queen. I think that means she can do whatever she wants," Percival answered.

"It's unprecedented, that much is certainly true," Arthur sighed.

"Unprecedented? It's never been done before in the history of time," Merlin scoffed.

"That's an exaggeration," Arthur argued.

"I highly doubt that."

"Sire, there's more," Owen interrupted. Merlin glanced at the Druidic knight. He was one of the first knights with magic since the lifting of the ban.

"What it is, Owen?" Arthur asked. He frowned. "I thought you were on patrol."

"I was, sire. I and my men have just returned from the border with Essetir," Owen hesitated. "Sire, Lot is amassing an army." Merlin felt his heat drop to his stomach. Ealdor was in Essetir.

"Are you certain of this?"

"We saw the army, just on the border. They are marching this way as we speak. We rode through the night to reach you. It appears we know why, now. Perhaps word of Annis' decision somehow leaked out." Owen nodded towards Annis' missive.

"Why didn't you send word through me?" Merlin asked Owen, frowning in confusion.

"By the time we were in range of such a message, neither me nor any of my men with magic had the strength," Owen explained. Merlin eyed the man. He was subtly swaying on his feet, sweat coating his brow. Merlin sent a bit of magic towards the Druid, enough to ease his aches and keep him on his feet. Owen's shoulders relaxed and he looked at Merlin gratefully.

"Thank you, Emrys."

"What was the number of this army, Owen?" Arthur pressed.

"I'd say to eight to ten thousand men, sire."

Arthur scrubbed a hand over his face. "Get some rest, Owen. You've earned it."

"Sire." Owen bowed, taking his leave.

"Lot's army might be an intimidation tactic. But I wouldn't put it past him to try something." Arthur pressed a hand over his mouth, staring into the distance blankly for a moment. He seemed to come to a conclusion and shook himself. "Annis has requested that she herself pass the crown on to me, so that there may be no argument. The coronation is to be held in a week. She requests that I come at once so that I may already be there when she names me as her heir. If I accept her crown, I will have to ride tomorrow."

"Just as Lot is marching on Camelot," Merlin murmured. Arthur glanced at him, nodding.

"Sire, are you sure that is wise? To be seen leaving the citadel even as an army possibly marches on us?" Leon pressed.

"Annis doesn't have much time left," Arthur said softly. "If I am to be her heir, I must accept immediately."

"Surely Camelot comes first," Geraint stressed. Arthur looked up at Merlin, an uncertain look in his eyes that only Merlin would be able to recognize.

"I have much to consider. I will inform you of my decision tomorrow." The knights and Merlin bowed at the clear dismissal.

"Lord Emrys," Arthur's voice called him back. A look of understanding passed between Merlin and the knights. Leon closed the door, leaving Arthur and Merlin alone in the council chambers.

"Sire?" Merlin turned to Arthur. Arthur sighed heavily.

"What do I do?"

Merlin pursed his lips. "You follow your heart. You have a duty to Camelot first of all. But you also have a duty to your destiny."

Arthur shook his head. "I'd be happy if I never heard that word again."

"You and me both," Merlin murmured.

"If I accept Annis' offer, I could leave Camelot in danger. If I don't, I betray my destiny and possibly lose an ally. And I could plunge Annis' people into civil war. As well as war with Camelot." Arthur groaned.

"Many possibilities, many futures."

"Yet the one that is supposedly fated is that I unite all of Albion. Once I thought that was in peace, in harmony. But uniting the five kingdoms under one king? If that's what is fated, doesn't that mean I should ride tomorrow?"

"Possibly."

"Stop being cryptic, Merlin, it really doesn't suit you."

Merlin chuckled softly. He sobered quickly. "There is another element to all of this." Arthur looked up with a curious expression on his face.

"Your wife, Arthur. She's due to give birth...at any moment."

Arthur groaned, dragging a hand over his face. "I can't leave her. I can't risk missing the birth of my child, I just...I just can't." Merlin was silent. Arthur looked up at him quickly. "What? Are you saying that I should?"

"Not necessarily…"

"Merlin! This is my _child,_ my family! Surely that trumps everything else?"

"You wouldn't be the first king to put his kingdom before his family. You won't be the last. You will face this again. As will Rowan, and all of your descendants."

"I can't. Merlin…"

"I think you should speak with Gwen. This is a decision you should make with her." Arthur shook his head.

"Arthur...Sire," Merlin corrected. Arthur looked up at him, noting the change in his voice. "I believe that you will make the right decision. I believe that you will do anything for your people and for the good of this kingdom. I have every confidence in you. But this is not a decision I can counsel you to make either way. This comes down to what you feel to be right. I can only counsel you to follow what you firmly believe to be right." Arthur gave Merlin a long look.

"Thank you, old friend."

"Always. My friend."

Arthur met Merlin's gaze. He nodded his head once. Merlin bowed, then turned and left the council chambers.

* * *

Arthur smiled softly at his wife as she waddled into their chambers.

"They're out like lights. I had to get two of the knights to carry them up here." She took in his serious look. "What's happened? Why did you leave the feast early?"

"I received a message from Queen Annis. She has named me heir to her throne," Arthur replied. Gwen stared at him, mouth dropping open.

"Oh Arthur…," she murmured. She sat down on their bed heavily.

"If I am to accept, I must ride out tomorrow. The coronation is to be held in a week. Annis wants me present before she announces her decision to her court. To reduce the risk of an uprising."

"Well you must go, of course." Gwen still looked dumbfounded. "Arthur, this...I don't have the word. I'm so proud of you."

"There's more." Arthur drew in a deep breath. He moved to sit beside her on the bed. "Lot is amassing an army. Owen believes him to be marching on Camelot." Gwen's eyes widened.

"And should you and Merlin go to Caerleon*...you'll have to take some of the lords with you to confirm the ceremony, plus enough knights to guard you. You'd be splitting the army. You'll be the target of every petty and ambition lord in Caerleon. Not to mention if word has leaked out…"

"Exactly." Arthur sighed. "Also...I could miss the birth of our daughter." Gwen placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I feel as though...I've been given this responsibility by Annis and I have to live up to it. But at what cost? Putting the kingdom I was born in at risk? Risking my people? Missing...missing one of the most important moments in my family's life?"

"Arthur, you're the Once and Future King. I think...I think that means you have a duty to Caerleon's people just as much as you do Camelot's."

"But what about you? Our baby…"

"Sometimes...sometimes we all have to make sacrifices. And I understand that. And so will our children, one day." Gwen bit her lip. "Believe me, I am not happy about it. But I understand."

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Arthur murmured. Gwen smiled sadly at him. He leaned forward, kissing her gently.

"What will you do?"

"I don't know." Arthur kissed her forehead. "Right now...can I just hold you?"

"Always, my love."

* * *

Merlin glanced up as Arthur entered his chambers. It was barely dawn, but nightmares had kept Merlin awake most of the night. From the look of his king, Arthur hadn't slept any better than him.

"Did you make a decision?"

"Good morning to you too, Merlin." Arthur's voice lacked its teasing lilt. "Yes, I have."

"And?"

"And I ride for Caerleon today."

Merlin bowed his head. "I will make ready for the journey."

"Merlin." Arthur sighed. "You're not coming. Not this time."

Merlin's gaze hardened. "Not a chance you're leaving me behind. After all, you need your First Advisor to witness the coronation."

"Merlin. Lot could be marching on Camelot. If I can't return in time...you are Camelot's best defense at any time. I refuse to remove that defense from Camelot, especially while we are under threat."

"Arthur, I am _your_ best defense, first and foremost. You understand that Annis naming you heir will make you the target of every lord who has been eyeing that throne, not mention anyone who doesn't want to see Camelot gain that kind of power. Assassins, bandits, Arthur, you need me."

"Camelot needs you."

"Camelot is nothing without her king!"

" _Guinevere_ is in Camelot, Merlin! Pippa, Rowan," he gestured to Merlin, "Adri! I can't run the risk of Camelot being taken, of losing the people we love, because I took you with me. The knights will come with me, Owen and his sorcerers…"

"Owen and his sorcerers are not _me_ , Arthur! Emrys and the Once and Future King. I can't let you ride off into danger without me!" Merlin's angered, rising voice faded abruptly. "Not again."

"Merlin." Arthur swallowed. "Merlin, I need you to do this for me. I need you to protect our family."

"Don't ask me to leave your side, Arthur. Please." Tears were rising in Merlin's eyes.

"Merlin. I'm not any happier about this than you are. But this is what we need to do." Arthur sighed. "I don't want to have to order you to do this. I'm _asking_ you to respect my decision, my wishes. I'm trusting you to protect Camelot and our loved ones in my absence. Can you do that? For me?"

"Arthur." Merlin's tone was anguished. Arthur stepped forward, embracing him. Merlin buried his face in Arthur's shoulder, not bothering with the tears that streamed from his face. Arthur stroked the back of his head.

"Can I trust you, Merlin? Can I trust that you'll do as I ask, even if it means putting me in danger? Can I trust you to protect our family?" His voice was gentle. Merlin pulled back, looking Arthur in the eye.

"Always, my king." _Even if I hate every minute I'm not by your side._

* * *

Arthur's company waited for him in the courtyard. A band of knights surrounded the procession of lords that would serve as witnesses, along with their servants. Merlin stood with Gwen, Rowan, and Pippa, waiting for Arthur.

The king came down the steps, properly regal in his full armor and cloak. George trailed him at a respectful distance.

Arthur kissed Gwen, whispering something in her ear. She gave him an encouraging smile. He bent, placing a kiss on her swollen stomach. Gwen smiled tenderly, squeezing his shoulder. He embraced Pippa and Rowan, kissing each of them.

"I'll protect them, Father," Rowan told him seriously. Arthur smiled, pulling his son back into his arms.

"I know you will." He stood, turning to Merlin. He clasped Merlin's forearm, pulling him into a quick, rough hug.

"Keep them safe."

"Always, my brother." Merlin's eyes flashed once, an extra protection spell wrapping around Arthur.

Arthur nodded once. He glanced around, spying Adri waiting down below, watching Merlin worriedly.

"Adrianne." She looked up when he called. He motioned her up. She came to stand beside Merlin before curtseying.

"Safe travels, sire," she murmured.

"Thank you my lady." He glanced at Merlin. "Look after this idiot for me, will you?"

Adri smiled softly. "My pleasure, sire." A look passed between them, one full of mutual understanding. Merlin's worry would get the best of him if someone wasn't there to keep him grounded. Arthur smiled at her, before winking at Merlin. He turned, giving Gwen one last peck on the lips before striding down the stairs to mount his horse.

"Move out!" Percival called. The company rode through the gates of the courtyard, Arthur at their head.

Adri slipped her hand into Merlin's, squeezing. He smiled sadly at her, before turning to watch the company again. _You better be alright, dollophead._

* * *

 ***I don't know if Caerleon was the name of the kingdom or of Annis' husband. I'm going to go with kingdom though, because it suits my purpose. ;P**


	23. Emissary

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is yet another chapter. I am obsessed, yes, we've already covered that. I hope you guys like this one! Please review and let me know what you think.**

 **Dmarie1184: I stay up wayyyy too late at night. ;) I'm glad you liked it! I had a lot of fun with it. And thank you! *breathes sigh of relief* I'm glad it works according to the series!**

 **Parimalik: Thanks for the review! Wow, I have a fanfiction that is so long it qualifies as a binge read. Hope you like this chapter! Let me know what you think!**

 **The anomalous: Thank you so much! It's kind of...just happening. It started off as me wanting to fix everything, then I kept getting ideas on how to torture our characters. ;) As far as Arthur!whump...we'll see. I'm not quite sure what I'm going to do yet. We'll see. :) I hope you like this one!**

* * *

"Your Majesty?" Adri entered the empty council chambers were Gwen sat alone on her throne. The pregnant queen looked up with a small smile.

"Adrianne. How are you?"

"I was coming to ask you the same question, Your Majesty," Adri replied gently.

Gwen sighed. "It's not the first time I've watched Arthur ride off into a dangerous situation, and it won't be the last. Still, it is not easy." She glanced down at her stomach. "Particularly under these circumstances."

"I understand. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yes, actually." She sighed again. "I need Merlin."

"Ah."

"I've sent scouts out to assess Lot's army. I expect to hear back from them before the day ends. Sir Leon has been organizing the defense of the city, Sirs Lamorak and Geraint have been preparing supplies and food stores, and Sir Owen has been handling preparation for refugees. But I need my Court Sorcerer. He can assist, with all of these things. Also, I need him prepared to take over as regent...should I go into labor or be otherwise unable."

"Of course, Your Majesty."

"Adri. I ask this, not only as queen, but as Merlin's friend."

Adri smiled. "I know, Guinevere. I will see what I can do."

"Thank you. Please understand, Adri...the bond between Arthur and Merlin is unlike any other. They're more than friends, more than brothers. I may have Arthur's heart, but Merlin has his soul. They are tied together by Fate itself. Should something happen to Merlin, Arthur would be broken. He would recover, for me and the children and the kingdom, but he would lose a part of himself. Merlin...Merlin's lost that part of himself before. That trauma left him more scarred than any of us can know. Combined with the agony of experiencing being alone for so many years. For the longest time, there was nothing else for Merlin to recover for. I think...I think he is still learning to find purpose in other things as well. Things like you."

"I can't say I fully understand," Adri said slowly, "but I want to."

"And that is why Merlin needs you."

Adri blushed. She curtseyed silently, moving out of the council chambers.

* * *

"Merlin?" Adri peaked around the door to his study. She sighed. He was bent over his scrying basin, brow furrowed in concentration. She carried in the tray of food for lunch she had brought, leaving it on his work table.

"Merlin," Adri pressed. She walked to him, laying a hand on his shoulder. He jumped, looking up at her.

"Oh. Hi love." He gave her a distracted smile before turning back to his basin. An image of Arthur, riding at the head of his company was reflected in the water.

"How is he?" Adri asked softly.

"Safe, for now." Merlin sighed heavily. "He'd have already made it there by now if it wasn't for the size of the company."

"How far away is he?"

"Another two days ride to Caerleon, if they keep up their current pace."

Adri hummed, stroking Merlin's hair. "I brought up lunch. You should come eat something."

"I'm not very hungry. Thanks."

"Merlin."

"I'm fine, Adri."

"Merlin. You need to eat." She frowned. A flash of her eyes and the water in the basin rippled, breaking Merlin's spell.

"Adri!" Merlin protested irritatedly. Her frown deepened. She took his shoulders, turning him firmly towards her, clasping his face when he tried to pull away.

"Merlin, listen to me, just for a moment. Arthur is fine. Right now, you are needed here. Guinevere needs you, Merlin. Arthur needs you to defend Camelot, and you can't do that if you're exhausted. You need to eat and sleep. Then you need to speak to Guinevere about the defense of the city. The best way you can help Arthur right now is by making sure there is a Camelot for him to come home to." She searched his face, hoping she got through to him. He opened his mouth to respond, an angry twist to his brow. She leaned down, kissing his lips.

"Please, darling. You told me once that you had to stay alive to protect Arthur. That means you also have to take care of yourself, otherwise you won't be able to take care of him or Camelot." Her voice was soft, placating. He deflated underneath her hands.

"I haven't been able to sleep," he murmured softly. "I keep seeing...there are so many ways this could go wrong."

"But it hasn't. Not yet." She gently ran her fingers through his hair. "Come. Eat and try to sleep. I will watch Arthur."

Merlin looked up at her in surprise. "I thought you were helping to prepare rations."

"I was. But I am under orders from the king himself to take care of you. That comes first."

Merlin smiled slightly, slipping his arms around her waist. "Is that the only reason why you do this?"

"If you think that, then perhaps Arthur's right. You are an idiot." She arched an eyebrow at him, smirking. He glared softly at her, then kissed her. He pulled back, leaning his head against her waist.

"I feel so helpless. It's...frightening."

"I know, love." She stroked the top of his head. They stayed like that for a long moment before Adri pulled back.

"Eat. I'll keep an eye on our king." She pulled him towards the work table, sitting him down in front of the tray of food.

"Thank you." Merlin smiled slightly at her, squeezing her hand.

"My pleasure." She kissed his cheek before moving back to the scrying bowl. She murmured the spell, and an image of Arthur rose in the bowl.

"How is Gwen doing?" Merlin asked over his shoulder. Adri glanced back him, taking in his tense posture. She sighed, turning back to the basin.

"As well as can be expected. She hopes to hear back from the scouts today. Sir Leon is in charge of preparing a defense of the city. Sir Geraint and Lamorak are preparing supplies. Geraint is incredibly capable. I was working with him earlier, preparing the food storage in the underground stronghold. Sir Owen is readying for refugees. As far as we know, Lot hasn't attacked any villages. Perhaps saving his energies for Camelot. You grew up in Essetir, didn't you?" Merlin didn't answer. "Merlin?" Adri turned around. Merlin had fallen asleep, head resting against the table. Adri shook her head fondly. She stood, moving to sit on one end of the bench. She muttered a spell, ensuring he would sleep for at least a few hours and dreamlessly. It had been one of the first spells she had learned since coming to Camelot. Another simple whispered spell had Merlin laying down on the bench, his head cushioned in her lap. Her eyes flashed gold once more and the scrying basin floated to rest on the work table behind her where she could still watch Arthur. She leaned back with a satisfied sigh, one hand in Merlin's hair and the other on the edge of the basin.

* * *

"Merlin." Gwen sighed in relief as he entered her chambers. It had been several hours since she had spoken to Adri. She pushed away her dinner plate. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Gwen. How are you?" He glanced at her worriedly.

"Tired, but I'll manage. We've just heard from the scouts. Lot's army will reach the citadel in a day."

"A day?" Merlin frowned. "Even at a forced march…"

"It appears they've been marching through the night. Whatever they want to do, they're in a hurry to do it."

"Or Lot is reckless. Have you sent out an emissary?"

"That is what I wished to speak with you about." Gwen gave him a look.

"You want me to go."

"I don't believe it would hurt to remind Lot exactly who he is going up against. Sir Geraint is prepared to lead a group of knights with you."

"No." Merlin's expression hardened. "No. As you said, a reminder of just who he is going up against. I'll go alone."

"Merlin, are you sure that's wise?" Gwen frowned. "Surely…"

"I can take care of myself, Gwen," Merlin reassured her.

Gwen hesitated, then nodded. "Then you have my permission to parley on behalf of Camelot and come to an agreement best suiting our two respective kingdoms, while keeping the best interests of Camelot foremost in mind."

Merlin bowed. "I shall do my utmost to honor your confidence, my lady. When would you like for me to set off?"

"The sooner the better." Gwen handed him two sealed documents. "Your commission, and a proposed treaty." Merlin nodded, eyes flashing briefly to place an authentication spell on the seal of the documents.

"I will leave immediately."

"Merlin. Aren't you forgetting something?" She rolled her eyes when Merlin only gave her a curious look. "Adri?"

"What about Adri?"

"Shouldn't you speak to her before you leave?" Gwen pressed, a small smile on her face.

"Ah. Yes."

Gwen's smile broadened. "Be careful, my friend. Report to me as soon as you return."

Merlin bowed. "As you command, my Queen." He turned, slipping out the door of her and Arthur's chambers. He closed his eyes, reaching out with his mind to where he had left Adri, minding his scrying basin.

" _Adrianne._ "

" _Merlin. What is it?"_

" _The Queen has appointed me as her emissary to Lot, in hopes of preventing this battle."_

" _I see. When must you leave?"_

" _Immediately. I wanted to tell you before I left."_

" _I see. Couldn't do it in person?"_

Merlin sighed. " _Adri…"_

" _I understand. Time is of the essence. But Merlin, do one thing for me. Be careful."_

" _I will try, darling. I love you."_

" _I love you. Come back to me."_

" _Always, love."_ He pulled back from the connection, shaking his head to prevent the tears that rose in his eyes. He began to chant, eyes glowing gold. A rush of wind, and he vanished from the halls of Camelot.

* * *

"Sire!" The knight bowed to the king of Essetir. "An emissary from Camelot is waiting just ahead. He contacted our magic users and informed them of his presence."

"What size party?" Lot asked sharply.

"He's...he's alone, Sire."

"The peasant queen sends her emissary without any form of protection?" Lot scoffed.

"Sire...the emissary is the Court Sorcerer, Lord Emrys."

Lot's eyes lit up. "The famed King of the Druids*, serving as messenger boy for a blacksmith's daughter. He is more arrogant than I thought, to challenge an army alone. Have our sorcerers surround him."

"Sire, he comes under the flag of truce."

"And I will hear him out, and then send his head to Camelot's queen. I will not be intimidated by a name with a backless reputation. If Camelot dares to upset the balance of power in this land by claiming Caerleon, it will answer to Essetir."

"Sire." The knight bowed once more. It was not a half an hour later when a cloaked figure stepped out in front of the king's horse. Lot pulled sharply on his reins, calling harshly for his company to come to a halt.

"You'll find your sorcerers asleep a few hundred yards ahead. Is not a band of twenty rather a small group for such a great army, King Lot?"

"Emrys, I presume." Lot's glared as the figure shook back his hood, revealing pale white skin and raven locks.

"You presume correctly." The oceanic eyes never left Lot's. "I come to parley on behalf of Queen Guinevere of Camelot. You and your men have not been granted passage over the lands of Camelot. However, I have been given the authority to negotiate."

"Camelot has transgressed against the Five Kingdoms. It reaches out its hand to seize the lands of Caerleon and threatens the fragile balance of peace we have worked so hard to achieve."

"King Arthur Pendragon has been granted the right to the throne of Caerleon by Queen Annis herself, through no persuasion, request, or bargain on the part of Camelot. If you dispute her choice of heir, it is with Annis you must raise your protest." The deep voice rang with confidence. Lot grit his teeth.

"Annis is both fool and demented. She is not in her right mind, nor is she capable to make such a choice."

"It is her right as Queen of her lands. Her choice has not been disputed as incompetent by the lords of her people."

"Nevertheless. Arthur should have the courtesy to decline such an offer as adverse to Albion as a whole."

"King Arthur accepts responsibility for the hand that fate has dealt him, be that Camelot or Caerleon."

"Then he will suffer the consequences. Essetir will not stand by while Camelot makes a decision that will plunge the Five Kingdoms back into war."

"Camelot has not in any way threatened any of the Five Kingdoms, merely accepted the burden Caerleon has placed upon it. It is you who will plunge the Five Kingdoms back into war."

"Then it is war we shall have. I will not withdraw my men unless I have the sworn promise of Arthur Pendragon that he will not take the throne of Caerleon. That and that alone will bring peace back between our kingdoms."

"You are not the first of Essetir to wage war against the citadel of Camelot. And you will not be the first to be broken in such an attempt. I caution you to reconsider such a course of action."

Lot's glare deepened. "I am not my predecessors, _Emrys_. I warn you not to underestimate me."

"And I warn you to remember who defends Camelot. For as many times as those of much greater wisdom and power than you took her streets, it was I who broke those enemies in return. If you test me," the warlock's voice was soft, "you will fail**."

"Seize him," Lot hissed. A flash of gold in the dark night and a ripple of magic threw back the soldiers within a fifty foot radius of the warlock. Only Lot remained untouched.

"I could kill you where you stand," Emrys said softly. "Please do not force me to take your life. I came under the flag of peace. I urge you to leave under the same banner."

"Not while Camelot seizes the throne of Caerleon," Lot growled.

"So be it." The warlock began to chant and with the harsh sound of a roaring wind, he vanished.

And if a third of Lot's army suddenly became violently ill, not even Emrys' enchantment would stop the war-bent king.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, war is coming to Camelot! And its king is far from its gates. I'm terrible, aren't I?**

 ***King of the Druids: I see this in fanfiction all the time, but was it ever confirmed in the series? I can't remember.**

 ****Let's play "Guess that Quote!" Virtual brownies to whoever gets it. I just couldn't resist.**


	24. Eve of Battle

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm back. I know it's been a while, especially after the rapid fire updates, but life got in the way as well as CRIPPLING writer's block. Here's a new update, with a check in on our favorite prat. At this rate I'll be done by Christmas. ;) Thank you for the great reviews, and please keep them coming! I hope you guys like this one.**

 **Parimalik: Thanks! And my pleasure. :D Hope you like this one too!**

 **Dmarie1184: Ah, well, consolation prize of a virtual chocolate chip cookie. ;) I keep seeing it everywhere in fanfiction, so I feel like it's fanon by now. Hope you like this one! Let me know what you think. :)**

 **NerdGirlAlert: Virtual brownies! Thanks! Hope you like this one!**

 **SantClaws3: And virtual brownies for you as well! Gosh, you're a Merlin AND a Star Trek fanboy? Where do you guys hide all the time?**

 **Acorntree14: I'm really glad you're starting to like Adri! She's definitely growing on me. And yay fluff! As far as Adri's fate...you'll just have to wait and see! ;) I've got lots of plans. We'll see which one I go with! Let me know when you start working on your second video :).**

 **MusicalsandMordred: Hi! I'm so glad you like it! That so cool that you found my oneshot first! I think you're the first person to do that. Please stick with me, I've got lots of stuff coming for this fic.**

 **And without further ado...For the love of Camelot!**

* * *

Arthur pulled his horse to a stop. Leon drew up beside him.

"Well, sire, there's your new kingdom." Leon smiled at Arthur. The king stared down from the ridge at the citadel of Caerleon in the distance, a grave look creasing his brows.

"I suppose it is," Arthur said softly. He glanced back at the company. "An hour at this pace and we'll reach the citadel."  
"And what's waiting for us there?"

Arthur pursed his lips, staring at the citadel. "Destiny."

"You sound like Merlin."

A corner of Arthur's mouth twitched up. "Heaven help me." Leon chuckled softly. Arthur nudged his horse forward.

True to Arthur's prediction, they reached the citadel in an hour's time. Arthur rode at the head of the company. His head was bare, his armor gleaming beneath the red cloak of Camelot. It was a calculated move. In dress, he was no different than the company of knights riding behind him. But in bearing, it was undeniable he was the king. The council members had advised that Arthur don his ceremonial crown, but he had refused. He had no wish to remind the people of Caerleon that he was already a king in his own right. It would make it look more like an invasion than a bequeathing of power.

The large company rode into the courtyard of Caerleon, escorted by a small patrol of Caerleon's soldiers. Annis was waiting.

Properly regal in her deep blue gown, furred cloak, and jeweled diadem, Annis looked as strong as ever she had. Her face was lined more than it had been when Arthur had first met her, and her hair was more grey than red. But not an ounce of authority had these changes taken from her. Her eyes flashed with the same strength and steel as she sternly watched Arthur ride into the citadel.

George was at his side, steadying his horse as he dismounted. Arthur gave him a quick nod before striding forward to meet Annis. Her eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly as he stopped barely three feet from her. He bowed his head and dropped to one knee, flaring his cloak out behind him. There was audible gasps behind him as the king of Camelot knelt.

"Queen Annis," he murmured.

"Arthur." A hand entered Arthur's vision. He kissed it reverently, taking care not to kiss her signet ring, but rather her hand itself. He looked up. Her eyes were still narrowed, but the corners of her stern mouth had quirked up in satisfaction. She gave one solemn nod. Arthur smiled softly. He stood, still clasping her hand.

"I presume you received my message?"

"I did, Your Majesty. Might I offer my condolences." Arthur was well aware of the hand in his grasp trembling.

"Thank you, but I'm not quite dead yet." Arthur's lips quirked at her characteristic sharp tongue. "Come. We have much to discuss. My servants will see your knights and your company to their quarters. I wish to speak with you alone." Arthur bowed his head, assenting.

Servants stepped forward towards the rest of the company as Annis turned, leading Arthur into the castle. It wasn't until they were inside the citadel and out of sight that Annis' shoulders slumped. She staggered slightly. Arthur moved to help her as she stumbled.

"Forgive me. What little strength I have left is quickly spent." Annis wheezed softly.

"I understand," Arthur said softly. "May I say how much it pains me to see you like this, Your Majesty. You have always been someone I respected, for your dedication to your people and your strength of will. Neither of those things have waned in strength, I believe."

Annis smiled softly at him, taking his arm. "I am an old woman, Arthur. My time on this earth is almost at its end. It is the way of things." They made their way to what appeared to be a council chamber. Annis dismissed the guards, sitting heavily at a mahogany table. A servant brought a pitcher of wine and two goblets. Annis dismissed the maid quickly, then motioned for Arthur to sit.

"Here we are two old friends, Arthur. Two allies. Two monarchs looking to do the best for their people. Please, sit. My illness has made me one to stand little on propriety." Arthur sat, smiling at her.

"I have known to knight commoners and marry servants, my lady. I think it is safe to assume I do not either." Annis snorted softly, pouring Arthur a drink.

"And you made your fool your First Advisor."

"Sometimes I still wonder about that decision."

Annis laughed outright. "To think that Emrys juggled for our entertainment."

"He does like to put on a good show."

"And he's a good man. You have the loyalty of many good men, Arthur."

"That I do."

Annis was quiet for a moment. She looked down at her lap for a moment before turning to meet Arthur's gaze. "There are many good men here, Arthur. Many who are loyal to me. But few will be loyal to you. Not immediately."

"Your Majesty, not that I do not appreciate your offer - It is an honor I feel in no way worthy of - but are you certain I am the best choice for your throne?"

"You are the only choice, Arthur," Annis said firmly. "This is something I have planned on for several years now. None here have the support nor strength to lead this nation. I trust my people with none other but you. You are an honorable man. I know you will do right by my people. You're the Once and Future king, Arthur. I believe in that destiny."

Arthur bowed his head humbly, swallowing hard. The weight of Annis' belief rode heavily on his shoulders.

"This will not be easy, Arthur. I have no doubt many will be against you taking the throne. You will have to watch your back." Annis drew a shaky breath, eyes closing for a minute. She coughed slightly before sighing. "How is your queen, Arthur?"

"Expecting a baby any day now."

"And you left her, to accept the throne."

"She supported my decision."

"Understand, Arthur. If you wish to solidify your rule over Caerleon, your presence will be required here for some time."

"I understand." Arthur swallowed. "There is, however, another element to this. Lot is riding on Camelot."

Annis pressed her lips together grimly. "That does present a problem. Lot is foolhardy. More so than Cenred ever was. Will Camelot hold?"

"Emrys is there."

"But you fear all the same."

"I fear for my people. For those of Caerleon who lose their queen, and those of Camelot who face the threat of invasion."

Annis smiled ever so slightly. "A good answer, Arthur Pendragon." She coughed before taking a sip from her goblet. "It seems that Caerleon must prepare to ride to the aid of her sister city. And she must have her king to lead her into battle. What say you? Are you ready to be crowned king?"

Arthur drew a breath, before nodding once. "I believe so."

"Then we have a coronation to prepare for."

* * *

Adri jolted awake. Something was pulling on her mind, tugging at it with pain and fear. She honed in on the pull and almost blacked out. The waves of grief that overwhelmed her mind crippled her. She drew back with a gasp. _Merlin._

She got up quickly, shivering in the cold room. She drew a robe about her before shoving her feet into a pair of worn cotton slippers. She rushed outside the room, wincing as another wave of pain and grief grasped at her mind.

" _Merlin? Merlin, what's wrong?"_ Cringing back from the inflamed contact with his mind, she gingerly reached out, placing him in his tower. She nearly cried out as Merlin's grief infiltrated her mind again. She snatched a torch from the bracket on the wall, pulling her robe closer around her.

It was in the early hours of the morning, but the castle was still abuzz with activity. Soldiers, knights, and workers bustled about, continuing to prepare the city's defenses, stock rations, and shuttle refugees to safety. A few of the knights and servants she knew nodded or smiled as she passed, but she paid them little heed. She reached the eastern wing almost at run, bursting into Merlin's study without knocking.

"Merlin! What…" Adri stopped abruptly. Merlin was leaning back in one of the leather armchairs by the fireplace. Asleep. His brow creased as he muttered in his sleep, stuck in the throes of a nightmare. Adri sighed, eyes softening sympathetically as another wave of grief tugged at her. She carefully moved to his side, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Merlin. Merlin, wake up." She shook him gently, but was tensed in case he reacted violently. "Merlin. Merlin, wake up! It's just a dream. Merlin!" Blue eyes fluttered open and blearily met her gaze. He tensed, flinching harshly away from her.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. It's Adrianne. It's alright. It's alright. You're safe in Camelot. It's just me."

Merlin stared at her for a moment. "A..Adri?"

"Yes, darling, it's Adri. You're alright. You're safe." She slowly, carefully laid a hand on his shoulder again.

"Arthur…" he mumbled.

"Arthur is fine. He's in Caerleon, remember?"

"He died…"

"I know, darling. But then you saved him. He's safe in Caerleon." Adri glanced at the scrying basin on the floor at Merlin's feet. Her eyes flashed golden as she muttered a spell. "Look. See, he is safe." He was also awake and clearly troubled, Adri noticed, but she knew better than to point that out to Merlin. The warlock glanced down at the basin. An image of Arthur, staring out the window of a strange chamber, was reflected in the water. Merlin's shoulders lost some of their tension as he saw the image. He looked up at Adri, his eyes clear now. Adri sighed inwardly with relief. She didn't know what she would have done if Merlin had grown hysterical.

"Adri? What…" Merlin frowned in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"You...I don't know how to explain it. You had a nightmare, and you...reached out for my mind in your sleep. You projected your feelings to me." Her eyes softened. "I could _feel_ your pain and grief, Merlin."

Merlin's eyes widened. "O-oh. I...Adri, I'm sorry, I didn't…"

"No, no." She knelt by his chair, taking both of his hands in hers. "I'm glad. You...you reached out for me. Like you knew I could help. The fact that you...you sought comfort from me…" She smiled softly. "I'm glad I could help."

Merlin smiled weakly at her. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" She squeezed his hands, bringing them up to her lips and kissing his long fingers tenderly. He tilted his head, eyes pleading and pained.

"Oh, Merlin…" She stood, perching on one arm of the chair. Merlin wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his head against the crook of her neck. She ran her fingers through his hair, her other arm snaking around his shoulders. She murmured nonsense in his ear, kissing the top of his head when she felt tears fall on her neck.

They had been sitting like that, still and silent, for a long time when the warning bells began to ring. Merlin tensed, sitting up.

"It's started. Lot's here."

* * *

"What of the caves?" Gwen asked Lamorak. The caves were Kilgarrah's old prison, modified by Merlin with his magic to be a safehold in times of siege.

"The refugees have all been sought shelter there, with enough provisions to last for a month. There are more in the storehouses. The women and children from the city are there as well."

"Very good." She turned to Percival. "Take two knights that you trust, get my children and their nurse, and take them to the caves immediately. Leave the two knights with them, and stress that if anything goes wrong, they are to get my children to safety."

"What about you, my Queen?" Percival asked gently.

"I will not leave until I have no choice," Guinevere said firmly. Percival nodded, moving to do as she instructed.

"Percival!" Merlin stopped him. "Take these and make sure the twins wear one each. It will help protect them." He handed Percival two pendants. He had made them late in the night while watching Arthur in his scrying basin. Percival took them with a nod.

Adri slipped into the council chambers, clothed in a tunic and breeches. Merlin shot her a grim smile before turning back to Gwen. But Gwen's eyes were on Adrianne.

"Adri, please report to Alice in the infirmary. I understand you have some experience with healing spells?"

"Somewhat, Your Majesty, but my specialty are shields. Combat magic."

"You're not fighting," Merlin growled softly. Adri turned to him with a look of indignation.

"I agree," Gwen said quickly to stave off an argument. She knew Adri would be of great use in the battle, but dared not risk Merlin's ire or distraction. "You will be of best use in the infirmary." Adri bowed her head, accepting the instruction.

"Dismissed. Geraint, keep me informed at all times. Merlin…"

"I have shielded the caves," he informed her quickly. "I will report to the south wall immediately."

"Be careful," Gwen murmured. "Should something happen, are you ready to take over?"

Merlin swallowed, nodding once. "I am, my Queen."

"Thank you, old friend." Gwen exhaled, moving to sit on her throne. "Defend my people then, while I cannot." Merlin bowed once.

Merlin and Adri were the last to leave the council chambers. Adri kissed his cheek.

"I'm proud of you," she whispered. Merlin exhaled softly. He pulled her to him and kissed her long and hard. He pulled back when he was out of breath.

"Be safe," he murmured.

"You too."

They went their separate ways, Merlin reaching the wall and Adri reaching the infirmary just as Lot's army began their charge.

War had come to Camelot.


	25. Love in War

**A/N: What's up guys? I am back and better than ever! (I hope). I'm really excited about this new chapter. Yes, I know it's a quick update, I told you I was back!**

 **SantaClaws3: I did think I saw some form of sentient life growing in that vegetable drawer...now it makes sense. ;) I'm glad you liked the last chapter! *gulps* As far as this one...well I hope you don't hate it...as I'd like to keep my head. *thinks of all the terrible things I have planned for characters* *hides behind the couch*.**

 **Dmarie1184: Thank you! I had a lot of fun writing her. She's quite the dynamic character. The Merlianne sweetness is what I live for, at the moment. Especially with what I have planned...hope you like this one! :)**

 **NerdGirlAlert: Here's a quick update for you! Sorry to say that I really. Really. Really love cliffhangers. *hides behind couch again*.**

 **MusicalsandMordred: Oh yes. Oh, so much, yes!**

 **As always, please review and let me know what you think. They always make my day! You have no idea how much of an encouragement they are or how much I appreciate them.**

 **And now back to our irregularly scheduled programming. For the love of Camelot!**

* * *

Merlin stared down at the army positioned before the walls of Camelot. Even with the soldiers his magic had taken out of commission gone, the numbers were greater than any he had seen besiege Camelot.

Drums pounded in time with the shouts of Lot's men. Horns blared in the air as the army shook their swords at Camelot. Merlin swallowed.

" _Keep them safe."_ Arthur's voice whispered in his memory. Merlin squared his jaw. Camelot would not fall. Not while he still stood.

He glanced at Geraint and Percival. They were quietly bolstering the men, clapping the soldiers on the back, nodding reassuringly. He knew he should give some form of rallying speech, inspire the men he led to their deaths. But he was not Arthur; men did not follow him to battle out of love, loyalty, and faith. And he had only ever inspired one man: the one who then inspired others. So he raised his head, and amplifying his voice so that every man, woman, and child could hear, he cried with the roar of a Dragon:

"For the love of Camelot!"

And the first stone flew. Catapults flung their rocky or flaming barrage at the city walls. Merlin's eyes flashed gold. Shields rose, deflecting the stone missiles. They dropped on Lot's own men, eliciting screams. The fiery balls of brush were suddenly doused with water. They skittered harmlessly against the sides of buildings or cobblestone streets.

He exhaled sharply at the rush of magic. He could feel Druid knights and sorcerers raising their magic to stop the missiles. But it was not only the battery of the catapults that they had to fear.

Siege ladders were being raised against the walls. Soldiers hacked away at the wood. Archers fired crossbows down at the climbing attackers. But they kept coming. Lot's own archers fired up at the soldiers defending against the siege ladders. Men scrambled up the ladders, leaping onto the narrow parapets.

Merlin grit his teeth. His eyes burned gold as the ladders suddenly crumbled to dust. He gasped at the energy it took, but not a single ladder still stood.

A wave of magic assaulted him. His eyes glazed over at the sensation. Lot's sorcerers had rebuilt the ladders. Merlin grimaced. It was time like these that he missed Kilgarrah. And Aithusa.

He deflected a wave of crossbow bolts with a flick of his hand.

"Forbaerne!" The ladders burst into flame. Screams rang out as Lot's men fell burning to their deaths. Merlin closed his eyes as a wave of dizziness hit him, his magic sapping his energy. The world dulled into a jarring tune of metal on metal, screams on screams. The scent of blood and ash filled his nostrils. His skin hummed with the sense of the magic soaring between the two forces.

"Merlin!" Merlin's eyes flew open as Geraint shoved him aside. The knight cried out as a crossbow bolt embedded itself into his side. Merlin crawled to his side, eyes assessing the wound. He hissed in displeasure. He didn't trust his healing spells alone on such a wound. Alice would better care for him.

"Get him to hospital!" Merlin ordered. Two soldiers heaved Geraint to his feet. Merlin stood, eyes flaring.

"Astrice!"

* * *

Adri ran to Alice's side. Geraint was laying on a cot, eyes clenched tightly shut as he groaned in pain.

"He has a crossbow bolt between his lower ribs," Alice explained stiffly. "Help me take off his armor." Adri moved to the other side of the cot. They gently rotated Geraint to unbuckle the plate armor of his chest and shoulder. He cried out at they moved him. Alice muttered a spell, slipping him into a dreamless sleep. As Adri slid off the armor, Alice unbuckled his sword belt.

"Press here," Alice instructed. Adri did as she asked as Alice broke off the arrow shaft. They slipped the chainmail up to view the wound. Alice sucked in a breath. She glanced up at Adri.

"Get ready to pull it out."

"Me? Pull it out?" Adri's eyes widened briefly.

"As soon as you jerk it out, I need to seal the wound with magic. The head is barbed by the look of it. If I don't heal it immediately, he'll bleed out." Adri nodded tersely.

"Grip here. Don't be afraid to jerk. It won't come smoothly. On three. One. Two. Three!"

Geraint moaned in his sleep as Adri pulled. The arrow came free, splattering blood as Adri yanked it from his side. Alice's eyes flashed as she shouted an incantation. The wound sealed, healing. Alice sagged against the table a moment.

"There's nothing more I can do," she murmured. "We'll have to watch his breathing, make sure it hasn't punctured his lung." Adri nodded. She hissed suddenly with displeasure, a wave of pain rising behind her eyes. She gasped.

"Merlin."

"What?" Alice asked.

"Something's wrong with Merlin," Adri muttered. Alice's eyes widened.

"Go, now. If Emrys falls, we're all doomed." Adri nodded shortly before running from the infirmary. She bolted to the south wall. She tried to ignore the screams and the nauseating scent of blood the closer she got to the wall.

"My lady!" Someone grabbed her arm. She looked up into Percival's eyes.

"Sir Percival?"

"What are you doing out here?" he demanded.

"Merlin's in trouble."

Percival frowned heavily. "He went to defend the eastern wall. Lot's sorcerers...they broke the wall. They...blasted through it or something, I don't know..."

Adri stifled a gasp, turning to run towards the eastern wall.

"Adrianne, you can't!"

"I've got to help Merlin!"

"They've taken the lower town, we've got to go! Merlin will be retreating to the citadel."

Adri gritted her teeth in indecision before nodding. She and Percival moved to run back towards the citadel when a shout of challenge rang out behind them. Five of Lot's men were bearing down on them.

"Scyfe hryog*!" Adri shouted. A shield sprung up, rippling back to force the men back. Three fell to the cobblestones with a sickening crack. As Adri's eyes dimmed back to blue, the shield fell. She sucked in a breath as the two other soldiers charged at them. Percival pushed her behind him as he blocked a sword.

"Astrice!" Adri cried. The soldiers fighting Percival flew backwards. Percival turned to thank her just in time to see a dagger, thrown by one of the previously unconscious soldiers, bury itself in Adri's side.

Percival caught her just as her scream rent the air. He dropped his sword, sweeping her into his arms and running towards the citadel.

* * *

A shrill scream sounded in his ears, drowning out the noises of the battle. It knocked the breath out of him as cold dread settled in his stomach.

 _Adri_.

"Forbaerne!" A wall of fire intercepted the path of Lot's men. Merlin turned, running pell-mell towards the citadel.

* * *

"Put me...down. Go...find Merlin!" Adri ordered.

"Not a chance, my lady." Percival said grimly.

"Go! I can...walk!" Adri struggled against his hold. "Merlin...needs help. Can't...hold them off."

"Adrianne…"

"Do it...please!"

Percival swore under his breath. Inside the gate of the castle courtyard, he set Adri on her feet. When she nodded reassuringly and took a few steps on her own, he grimaced.

"Find Merlin," Adri panted. He nodded, running back out of the courtyard. Adri staggered towards the castle doors. Knights and soldiers paid her little heed as they ran to defend the citadel wall. She kept a hand pressed against her side, breathing hard.

 _Merlin._

* * *

"Merlin!" Percival shouted.

The warlock was the last through the doors to the citadel, shouting at Lamorak to close them. He turned, an incantation already rolling off his lips to defend the doors. He sagged to his knees. Percival ran to his side, coming down beside him.

"I'm alright," Merlin breathed quickly. "Tired. Tried to...hold them off. They…"

"Adri's hurt." Merlin stopped like Percival had punched him.

"Where?" he asked sharply.

"The courtyard. She sent me to…" But Merlin already gone.

He reached the courtyard at a dead run. He scanned it quickly, looking for a familiar petite figure and chestnut hair. He glimpsed her, collapsed on the steps of the castle. He raced to her side, coming down beside her.

"Adri! Adri, are you alright?" Merlin grasped her shoulders.

"I'm fine...it's just a…" She gasped in pain, hand going to her stomach. It came away bloody. Merlin swallowed hard. Adri was bleeding. Adri was in pain. Adri was injured.

Adri had been stabbed.

Merlin's ears began to ring as he stared at the blood on her hands. She slumped in his arms, and he swept her up in his arms. He carried her just inside the door of the castle, then gently eased to the floor, her still cradled in his lap. She leaned back against his chest, head cradled in the crook of his neck. He laid a hand on her stomach and murmured two spells. With the first one, the knife slipped easily from her side. With the second, he tried to heal the wound. He had to repeat it several times before the wound closed. Adri breathed easier, pain lessening with the healing.

"I can't do more than that, I'm sorry," he whispered into her hair.

"It's alright," she replied breathily. "It already feels much better."

"You could tear it again if you do too much," Merlin warned. "You should rest for a while. A long while."

"It's not that bad, Merlin."

"Adrianne." His love looked up to meet his concern and fear filled eyes. He only called her by her full name when he was angry, upset, worried, or any combination of the three.

"Please," he begged softly. Adri smiled, her hand coming up to rest on his cheek.

"I'm alright, darling," she whispered. "I'm right here, with you. You saved me. Everything is alright."

"Everything is not alright," Merlin retorted, mouth tight with anger. "Who did this to you?"

"We are under siege, Merlin," Adri replied patiently. "Who do you think did this to me?"

"The soldiers have not breached the citadel," Merlin said through gritted teeth. "What were you doing _anywhere near_ the battle?"

"Merlin…"

"Did you go to the wall?"

"...yes, but…"

"Adrianne! I asked you…"

"Merlin, I am a sorceress, and a capable one. Why should I not be able to protect my home just as you or anyone else does?"

"You would have been just as helpful in the infirmary…"

"You _know_ healing is not my strongest ability, shields are. _Combat_ magic."

"I just want you to be safe, Adri, is that too much to ask?"

"Not at all, but don't you think I want the same for you? You charge out without a moment's thought!"

"That's different!"

"How?"

"I'm Emrys, it's my destiny to protect Camelot and her people."

"And I'm Adri, and it's my _desire_ to help the man I love most in all the world!"

"Well you can't."

"Why ever not?"

"Because I can't marry you if you're dead!" Merlin finally shouted. Adri froze in his arms.

"What did you just say?" she whispered, stunned. Merlin swallowed.

"My lady, would you do me the greatest honor of becoming my wife?" Adri looked up at him in shock.

"Yes, yes, my darling, of course," she murmured, pulling his head down to meet her lips. They pulled away when both were gasping for breath. Merlin rested his forehead against hers. He fumbled in his trousers' pocket, pulling out a gold band. He slipped it onto her finger.

"I've been carrying it for weeks, trying to work up the nerve. I knew it had to be sudden and impulsive, because I would get nervous and back out of a big planned romantic gesture," he confessed. Adri smiled, kissing his lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He dipped his head to claim her lips once more. "I'm still angry with you for joining the battle."

"I know," she replied. "I'm sorry I worried you."

"You are forgiven." He swept her up in his arms, standing and carrying her bridal style, "but you're still going to be on bed rest for the next few days."

"Rats." Adri clasped her hands about his neck, keeping her forehead pressed against his, "and here I thought I'd be getting out of it."

"Not a chance." Merlin smiled. He carried her through the castle, pace quickening. It wasn't safe to cross the courtyard to the cave, but he could take her to the next best place.

He made his way to the royal chambers. With the exception of the caves, Pippa and Rowan's rooms were the most well protected in the entire palace. Not to mention the most magically fortified.

"Where are you taking me?" Adri murmured.

"Pippa's room. You'll be safe there." He turned the corner into the corridor that ran between the royal chambers.

"Merlin!" Merlin and Adri glanced up in surprise. Gwen was slumped against wall, holding her stomach. Her face was twisted with pain.

"Merlin! Merlin, help! The baby's coming."


	26. Tumbling Down

**A/N: What's up beautiful people? I've got another chapter for you. I will go ahead and say if there are any historical inaccuracies or medical inaccuracies, please forgive me. You'll understand as you read the story.**

 **SantaClaws3: Well of course not, otherwise it wouldn't be Merlin. Dystopian, ah well no. Killing everyone...you never know. ;) Ha! As much as I respect the quote...do not let the innocence of the title fool you.** **You think your world is safe? It is an illusion. A comforting lie told to protect you. Enjoy these final moments of peace. So, shall we begin? (Btw, if you get that quote, you have my utmost respect.)**

 **Dmarie1184: I might have secretly had the proposal floating around on my computer for months...I'm really glad you liked it! Thanks so much for the review! I hope you like this one.**

 **As always, please review and let me know what you think! This journey has been so fun, and it is coming to a zenith soon. I hope you guys like what I have planned. I will say I believe it to be...unexpected. ;)**

 **And now back to our irregularly scheduled program! FOR NARNIA!**

* * *

Arthur breathed out hard through his nose, attempting to keep his facial expression calm. Annis' council had been arguing over her choice of heir since she had announced it the day before. It was now close to sunset. Arthur had said very little, rather choosing to let Annis defend her choice. However, the strain was clearly getting to the ill Queen. She was trembling with suppressed coughs as her First Advisor gave a rallying speech against Arthur.

"Feemor, sit!" Annis finally shouted. The Advisor gaped at her. Annis glared at him before launching into a fit of coughing. A servant stepped forward with a cup of water, but she waved him away. She sighed heavily, eyes closed, before standing from her throne to address the council.

"We have discussed this long enough. The matter is quite simple. Do you trust me?" Silence permeated the room. "Do I have your loyalty? Because if I do, then you are to be loyal to my choice of heir, which is Arthur Pendragon. If I do not have your loyalty, then I ask that you stop hiding behind your words in cowardice and stand and challenge me face to face." No one said a word. Annis strode beside the table of seated counsellors. "No?" A ring of steel as a sword was suddenly drawn from a hidden sheath beneath her furred cloak. Her trembling hand still hefted it. She turned, reaching the head of the table. "This was my husband's sword. You were loyal to him. You followed this sword into battle. Are you still loyal to it, now that it is in my hand?" She swung it abruptly, stopping it inches from the nearest counsellors' neck. "Or do you wish to challenge it?" Still no one said a word. Annis withdrew the sword, sheathing it.

"I believe with all that is in me that Arthur is the best to succeed me. If you wish to challenge that decision, you put your loyalty to me in question. If you are loyal to me, you will be loyal to him. It is my right as Queen of Caerleon to pass the crown to whomever I deem fit. I deem him fit. I will set my crown upon his brow, and then I shall pass from this world." She bent, placing both hands flat upon the table. Her piercing gaze met each person seated around the table. "The question is, how many of you will I be taking with me, or how many will stay and defend my lands and my heir as the honorable men I and my husband believed you to be?"

As no one said a word, Annis returned to her throne and sat.

"The coronation will take place tomorrow at sunset. See it done. Council dismissed"

"Yes, Your Majesty." The First Advisor, Feemor, bowed. The council slowly filtered out, and Annis' shoulders slumped.

"You have quite the battle ahead of you, Arthur." She coughed gratingly.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked in concern.

"I am dying, Arthur. This needs to be done, and soon."

"Perhaps they would be more reassured if they heard from me?"

"I doubt it. But a word of caution...what you say tomorrow...will determine much of whether you succeed or fail in this endeavour."

"That I know," Arthur murmured.

"Sire! Your Majesty." Leon strode through the doors to the council chambers, bowing low.

"What is it, Sir Leon?" Arthur asked quickly.

"Sir Owen scryed Camelot. Lot's army is upon them."

Arthur drew in a deep breath, feeling his insides turn to lead. He turned to Annis, careful to keep the desperation out of his gaze.

"What would you have Caerleon do, Arthur?" Annis asked quietly.

"I would have Caerleon ride to her sister city's aid. I would lead my people to defend themselves."

Annis drew a breath. Her gaze lingered on Arthur, and something whispered inside her: _High King._ She bowed her head.

"Then it shall be done."

* * *

 _That night, in Camelot…_

"Careful, Merlin!" Adri warned. Merlin shot her an exasperated look. He was magically carrying Gwen into the royal chamber. Adri hurried to strip the covers from the bed and fluff the pillows, wincing as the movement tugged at her barely healed side. She bit her tongue to keep from crying out, turning as Merlin settled Gwen in the bed with his magic.

"Of all the times," Gwen moaned. She broke off with a scream as a contraction wracked her. Adri gripped her hand, brushing her hair back from her face. Gwen leaned back against the pillows with a sigh of relief, breathing hard as the contraction stopped.

"Merlin, get boiling water, towels, rose oil, and something for pain, _not_ strong enough to knock her out," Adri ordered quickly.

"Wait," Gwen groaned. "Merlin." The warlock stepped to her side. Gwen pressed the royal seal into his hand.

"You are responsible for the kingdom, now. Until Arthur gets back. If something goes wrong…"

"Nothing's going to go wrong," Merlin insisted firmly.

"If something goes wrong, I know of no one better to lead Camelot." Gwen smiled encouragingly at him, but her eyes were pained.

"Merlin," Adri prompted gently. The warlock turned, eyes flashing gold. Everything Adri requested appeared immediately on the table in the other half of the room. Adri resisted the urge to smack him on the back of the head for using magic when he was clearly exhausted.

"What of the midwife?" Merlin asked Adri softly.

"Everyone is down in the caves, or busy," Gwen interrupted. "Even Hilda. Everyone need to be…." She broke off with a cry as a contraction started.

"Breathe, Guinevere." Adri gripped her hand. Merlin stood helplessly as Adri soothed Gwen.

"Towel, Merlin," Adri said calmly over her shoulder. Merlin snatched up a cloth from the table.

"Dampen it, cold water." Merlin did as she asked, spotting a pitcher of cold water on the night table. Adri wiped Gwen's brow with the cloth as the contracted eased.

"Water, Merlin." The warlock magicked a goblet from where he knew they were kept in a cabinet above Arthur's desk, filling it with water. Adri gently helped the queen to drink from the cup. Gwen sighed, licking her lips.

"Merlin, get out. The battle…"

"Gwen…"

"Go, Merlin. There's nothing you can do here," Adri told him.

"There's no midwife! I'm a physician at least. I've never delivered a baby, but..."

"Merlin, I've done this before!" Adri said sharply. Even Gwen looked at her in mild surprise.

"You...you have?" Merlin asked in shock.

"Yes, now go. If they storm the citadel…"

Merlin opened his mouth to protest but nodded.

"Protect us, Merlin," Gwen murmured. Merlin gave her a smile.

"Just worry about you, right now." Gwen smiled softly, nodding.

Adri walked Merlin to the door. He gripped her wrist for a moment, leaning forward to speak softly out of Gwen's hearing. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"No, I'm not alright, Merlin! The queen is giving birth, and I'm the only one here. I need a midwife, or a nurse, or a maid, or something! If something goes wrong...Merlin, I'm terrified. But this is what I have to do. And you have to go make sure we don't all die, so go!" Merlin took in her dishevelled, frightened face. Ignoring her sharp words and her hands pushing him out the door, he kissed her forehead.

"I'm sealing you in. Anything else you need? How's your side?"

"A knife. My side is fine."

"Arthur keeps a dagger in the side table drawer. It's always sharp. Why…"

"The cord, Merlin."

"Oh. What?"

"Adri!" Gwen's shout drew them from their hurried conversation. Adrianne turned, running to her side. Merlin grimaced, shutting the door. He whispered a spell, setting a protection spell and a silencing spell around the room. If the citadel was overrun, no one with ill intent would hear Gwen's cries or be able to enter the chamber. He sagged against the door. He was utterly and completely exhausted. His magic was draining him. He groaned, turning to run down the corridor back to the courtyard.

Only to hear the explosion of Lot's forces breaking through the citadel gate.

* * *

"Forbaerne!" Merlin roared. He could hear the cries of other sorcerers as they forced Lot's men back. A wave of magic ripped at his senses. A large portion of citadel wall crumbled.

"Look out!" Merlin's eyes flickered gold as he conjured a shield. He pushed back against the collapsing wall, but it slowly sank back against the shield. If it fell, it would crush a large majority of Camelot's forces.

"Help!" Merlin screamed. "Someone help me!"

* * *

Gwen screamed, gripping the bedposts as the contraction tore at her.

"Just a little longer, Guinevere," Adri soothed, her voice carrying over Gwen's cries. "You can do this."

"I can't!" Gwen howled. She fell back limp against the pillows. Adri rushed to her side, wiping the sweat from her face and helping her sip some water. Gwen tossed her head, panting hard.

"It hurts. It hurts to much. Something's wrong. Something's wrong, isn't there?"

"The baby's wrong way up," Adri whispered. "She's feet first."

"No. No." Gwen moaned. "I need Arthur. I need Arthur, I can't do this…"

"Yes you can, Gwen." Adri gripped her hand. "I can try to turn the baby, but...I'm not a midwife."

"Do your best. Please, Adri." Gwen gasped in agony as another contraction began.

* * *

"A coronation? Tonight?" Feemor cried.

"Camelot needs us."

And so, Arthur came to kneel in front of a hastily gathered counsel and band of knights, dressed in a strange mix of shining Camelot-made chainmail and armor, with the furred cloak of Caerleon.

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of Caerleon, to uphold the laws and customs of the land, to defend her against invaders, and to protect her people with all that you are and all that you ever will be?" Annis' voice did not waver.

"I do."

"Will you temper your judgements with mercy, but not forsake the cause of justice?"

"I will."

"And will you give all that is required of you to keep this vow, including your life and the lives of your kin?"

"I will."

"Then by the power and right vested in me as Queen of Caerleon, I pass my crown onto you, Arthur Pendragon, son of Uther Pendragon. This day, I crown you, Arthur Pendragon, King of Caerleon and Defender of the same." Annis reached up, removing a thick band of burnished gold from her head. It was intricately engraved, with one metal crocus extending down for its point to rest between the eyes. She placed it on Arthur's head, letting it settle against his brow. "May you ever keep your vow or may judgement upon your head be." Annis met Arthur's gaze. She nodded once.

"All hail King Arthur of Caerleon."

"Long live the King! Long live the King! Long live the King"

* * *

"Emrys!" Merlin nearly sagged in relief as four Druidic knights rushed to his side, their own shields pushing against the wall. Merlin released his hold on the magic for a moment before shakily muttering another spell. The wall sealed, and Merlin collapsed to the ground. His vision blurred. His limbs pulled at his body as if coated in steel.

"Emrys!"

* * *

"Adri!" Gwen screamed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, my lady!" Adri stepped away from Gwen's swollen stomach, rubbing her hands. "I've tried everything. Even magic. I can't get her to turn."

"Guess...guess she's coming feet first," Gwen panted. She looked up at Adri, tears in her eyes. "Stubborn girl. She..she must take after...her father."

* * *

"I am grateful for the honor that has been bestowed upon me and humbled at the task entrusted to me. I will serve the people of Caerleon with all that I have, and I will defend them until my dying day. But I cannot do it alone." Arthur gazed about the hall, meeting the eyes of each person. "Who will join me in this quest to protect Caerleon and her people?"

Silence rang throughout the hall. Arthur held his breath.

Then a lone man strode forward. Arthur recognized him as Annis' nephew, who had born him her missive. He knelt in front of Arthur.

"I, Lord Roland of Caerleon, do pledge my allegiance to you, Arthur Pendragon, as my sovereign and king."

Another stepped forward, then knelt. "I, Sir Bereden, first knight of Caerleon, do pledge my allegiance to you, Arthur Pendragon, as my sovereign and king."

Another. "I, Lord Feemor of Caerleon, do pledge my allegiance to you, Arthur Pendragon, as my sovereign and king."

Another. "I, Lord Havorad of Caerleon, do pledge my allegiance…"

* * *

"Emrys!" Merlin's eyes fluttered open. He groaned, ears ringing. He glanced towards the citadel wall. It held, but Merlin could feel the magic pressing at it. He grit his teeth.

"Enough of this." An old, wooden staff appeared in his hand, a blue crystal at its top. Merlin stood, shakily, someone holding his elbow, helping him up. He plunged the staff into the ground, a dragon's voice ripping past his lips:

"Scyfe hyrog sclende!"

* * *

Arthur felt tears in his eyes as each and every person in the hall swore fealty to him. Something sung in the air. Something felt so very right in this moment. Something new was happening…

* * *

"One more push, Gwen, just one more push!" Adri urged. Gwen screamed. Adri reached out, knife slicing cleanly through the umbilical cord…

* * *

The shield held. Merlin knew it only extended over the citadel, but it was holding. He could feel the sorcerers pushing at it, but it only shuddered before growing strong again. He sagged to the ground, eyes closing in unconsciousness, ignoring the cries around him.

Ignoring how it all went wrong…

* * *

Arthur swallowed against the sword that had materialized against his neck.

"Do you honestly think you can get away with it? Killing the king of Caerleon and Camelot? You'll bring more upon your head than you can comprehend."

"There's only one way to find out."

* * *

"She's not breathing!" Adri felt panic grip her heart. "She's not breathing!"

"Do something!" Gwen screamed. "Please, Adri!" Adri stared at her in horror, tears streaming down her face.

"What?"

* * *

 **The shield shattered like stained glass. Camelot's warriors and sorcerers readied themselves once more.**

Merlin stayed down.


	27. Hold

**A/N: *peeks out from behind couch* Is it safe? Okay, here's another chapter to make up for the angst of the last one. I am sorry it's late. On top of writer's block, my life has been a little topsy-turvy. But! I am extremely excited about this story. I have actually been writing ahead, getting some bones built for future chapters. I really, really, really hope you like what I've got planned!**

 **SantaClaws3: You are correct, it is from Star Trek! *applauds*. Now, Merlin saw everything that would have happened if Arthur died (i.e. him being alone for thousands of years). Now, he said no when the Sidhe offered to show him what happened when Arthur lived (Chapter 12), opting to just go for it. Whether or not the Sidhe obeyed, well...one never knows. As for the reference...I'm writing Merlin fanfiction and quoting Khan. Do you honestly think I don't know Sherlock?**

 **NerdGirlAlert: I tried to have it kind of all interlock, while still showing the three different viewpoints simultaneously. But it felt fast when I read over it too! Glad you liked it! Hope you like this one too! Eek, I know...cliffhangers…*whispers* I love them…**

 **Dmarie1184: Always good to see your name! As for what's going to happen...well, you have only to look closely, and you'll get an idea. ;)**

 **MusicalsandMordred: *hides* I'm trying to be sorry, but it's hard…*dives behind the couch again***

 **The anomalous: Thank you, thank you! I'm glad you like it. I hope you like this one too!**

 **Did no one catch that I said Narnia last time? Oh well. For Camelot!**

* * *

"She's not breathing!" Adri felt panic grip her heart. "She's not breathing!"

"Do something!" Gwen screamed. "Please, Adri!"

Adri stared at her in horror, tears streaming down her face. "What?"

"Do something! Adri, please!"

Adri looked up in horror. "I don't...I…" she stuttered helplessly. Tears streamed down her face. Suddenly, a vague memory tugged at her. Quickly, firmly, but gently, she held the baby up by the heel, slapping the baby hard on the back. A wail rent the air as the infant drew a breath. Adri's shoulders slumped as she cradled the babe. Gwen slumped against the pillows, her face contorting as tears ran down her face.

"Thank you," she sobbed. "Thank you." Adri only cried silently, nodding. She washed the baby and swaddled her before handing her to her mother. Gwen took the child with sobs still shaking her tired frame.

"She's beautiful," she cried. She kissed the child's forehead, laying her cheek against soft black hair.

"What will be her name?" Adri asked softly, sitting on the side of the bed. Gwen smiled through her tears, looking up at Adri.

"Nissa. Nissa Adrianne. After her aunt."

The tears fell faster down Adri's face. She sat closer on the bed, wrapping an arm around Gwen. Gwen laid her head against Adri's, both women sobbing in relief as the new princess cried in her mother's arms.

* * *

Arthur swallowed against the sword that had materialized against his neck.

"Do you honestly think you can get away with it? Killing the king of Caerleon and Camelot? You'll bring more upon your head than you can comprehend."

"There's only one way to find out." Feemor's wrist flicked to slash the sword across Arthur's neck. The blade bit into Arthur's skin. Blood poured from the wound. Arthur slumped to the ground, a hand going to his bleeding throat. Feemor's sword clattered to the ground. Another sword was jutting from Feemor's chest.

Annis pulled the bloodied weapon from her former First Advisor's back, watching impassively as his body fell. She slumped slightly.

"I suppose I'm taking him with me." She turned towards Arthur. The king had pressed a hand against his rapidly bleeding throat.

"Let me, sire." Roland was at his side. He gently pulled away Arthur's hand, pressing his own over the wound. He muttered a spell several times before the wound closed.

"It was not very deep." He sighed in relief. "A hair deeper, and I couldn't have done anything. I cannot replace the blood you've lost, but you're in little danger, if you rest, sire."

Arthur nodded, wincing slightly. "Thank you, Lord Roland."

"It is my pleasure, sire."

"Unfortunately, resting will have to wait. Camelot...Camelot is in danger."

"What would you have us do, sire?" Arthur glanced at Sir Bereden as he spoke.

"Ready the army. We ride at first light."

* * *

" _Well, hello Emrys." Merlin tensed, jaw tightening at the voice._

" _You're dead," he muttered. "You can't be here. Why can't you leave me alone?"_

" _Oh, but it's not that simple, my old friend. The dead do not always stay dead." Merlin whirled towards the voice, hand extended in defense. Morgana stood, her black ragged dress showing off the marble paleness of her skin. She smirked at him._

" _What are you going to do, Merlin? Kill me again? Will it be a sword through the gut this time, or hemlock slipped in my water?" Morgana smiled broadly, an insane twist to her mouth._

" _I'll do what I must to defend Camelot and my family."_

" _But aren't I your family, Merlin? If Arthur is your brother, aren't I your sister?"_

" _You are nothing to me, Morgana!"_

" _How cruel, Merlin. Can we not put the past behind us?"_

" _What do you want, Morgana?"_

 _Morgana stepped closer to him, her face losing its gleeful, teasing expression. "I want to watch you lose everything. I want to watch everyone you love die in front of you. I want to watch your worse nightmares come alive before you. I want to watch...as you realize it's all your fault." She leaned forward. He offered no resistance as she whispered in his ear:_

" _I want to watch you fail me all over again."_

* * *

Adri groaned, rubbing her head. "Merlin…"

"What?" Gwen asked, looking up from feeding Nissa.

"Merlin's in trouble. Something's wrong. He's...pulling at me again."

"What? What do you mean?"

Adri stood. Her side shot a bolt of agony through her. In her panic to help Gwen, she had completely ignored the partially healed wound. She bit her lip. "I have to go help him."

"Adri, what…,"

"I have to go!" Adri staggered from the room, ignoring Gwen calling her name.

" _Merlin? Merlin, answer me, please!"_ Adri ran towards the courtyard. She stumbled outside, eyes widening when she realized it was almost midday.

"Merlin?" Adri scanned the desecrated, flaming courtyard. "Merlin!" He was slumped against the well and far too still. She raced towards him as he began to stir.

"Merlin! Merlin, wake up!" She gripped his shoulders as he sat up against her.

"Adri...what...Adri!" Merlin's eyes blinked open, focusing on her.

"You were pulling...what happened?"

Merlin rubbed the back of his head. "I must have passed out." His hand came away bloody. "Concussion...that's great…"

"Let me see." Adri pulled his head down, fingers lightly grazing the bump on the back of his head. He winced, pulling away from her.

"Merlin!"

"I'm fine, it's just...I'm fine." Merlin pressed a hand to his temple.

"Buzzing in your ears?"

"No."

"Liar."

"What happened to the shield?"

"What shield?"

Merlin swore softly. "I need to get back…" He stood, leaning on Adri.

"You're not going anywhere!"

"I need to get...the amulet. Out of my study. I can use it's power...and the staff and maybe…"

"Merlin!" Merlin and Adri turned towards Percival. The large knight had a gash across his upper arm and another on his forehead.

"They're about to take the citadel! Merlin…"

"I can try a shield again. Get everyone inside the citadel."

"Consider it done." Percival took off at a run.

"Merlin, where…" Adri broke off as Merlin began chanting a spell, eyes glowing. The amulet appeared in his outstretched hand.

"I need your help." He looked Adri in the eye. "I don't have the strength...I'm too exhausted…" Adri griped his hands.

"Tell me what to do."

"A shield spell. I need your power to enact one that large." Adri nodded. Merlin muttered a spell. The amulet rose in the air, a glowing light connecting it to the staff. They both gripped the staff, Adri following Merlin's lead as they chanted.

It took almost a quarter of an hour, before a burst of blue light rose from the stone of the Sidhe staff. The shield rose again over the citadel. Adri sighed in relief, wrapping her arm around Merlin. Merlin smiled softly, kissing her forehead.

"Merlin!" They turned to see Owen running towards him. "What did you do?"

"It's a shield spell over the citadel. It will give us a chance to regroup."

"There's men still out there!"

Horror filled Merlin's face. "How many?"

"At least fifty."

"I told Percival…"

"They didn't have time."

"I'll go, I can trans…"

"Merlin, there's nothing you can do." Owen looked down at the ground.

"What, no, I've got to…"

"Merlin." Adri gripped his hand. Merlin looked down at her, a desperate look on his face. "The shield is holding. Let's go look at your head."

"But…"

"Merlin. There's nothing you can do."

And Adri watched as Emrys drained away and Merlin slumped, confusion, grief, and utter, utter devastation making him look like a lost little boy.

"But I was supposed to protect them."

* * *

Merlin was quiet as Adri led him inside the infirmary. He didn't speak as Alice led him over to a corner, her hands deftly, gently pressing on the gash on the back of his head. He didn't wince as Alice cleaned and stitched the wound. He didn't react when Adri squeezed his hand.

He did react when Percival walked in.

"Percival! What happened?" He demanded. Percival looked down, grief contorting his features.

"I gave the call to retreat. I thought we had everyone across. But Sir Brenneth's company...the shield went up just before they reached the citadel wall. They fought hard, honorably, but…" he tightened his fists, "Lot's men showed no mercy."

"Brenneth…" Merlin groaned. Sir Brenneth was one of the older knights, one Arthur had trained and knighted while he was still a prince.

"He was a good man." Percival dragged a hand across his face, sighing. "I'm getting too old for this."

Merlin clapped a hand on his bicep. "You and me both, old friend. Go let Alice take a look at you." Percival nodded. Merlin leaned back, shaking his head. He sniffed, tears rising in his eyes.

"You should sleep." Adri's voice was soft. "You'll need your strength. The shield won't hold forever." Merlin nodded, standing. He followed her out of the infirmary. She stopped at the first empty guest chamber they found, opening the door. It was dusty with disuse, but Merlin moved immediately towards the bed, lying down on top of the covers. Adri turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Merlin asked.

"Just going to ask Alice to send one of her helpers to Guinevere," Adri assured him.

"Come back to me?" The warlock's voice was soft, unsure. She smiled tenderly.

"Always, love."

And return she did. Doing away with propriety, she climbed on one side of the bed, letting him lay his head in her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair, careful to avoid his injury, until he fell asleep. Then she leaned back against the headboard, hands still tangled in his hair, eyes drooping closed.


	28. Rising Up

**A/N: Hello guys. I'm back. Please forgive the delay. I recently suffered a loss in my family, and this was the last thing on my mind. Combined with a lot of other writing related projects, I've had a lot going on. But! I am back with a chapter that hopefully will make up for the *cough* slight sadness of last chapter. I hope you all like this one. It's short and rushed, but hopefully not too bad. As usual, please review and let me know what you think!**

 **SantaClaws3: Your reviews always make me laugh, it's great. Thank you. Hope you like this one. Nobody dies, so…**

 **Dmarie1184: Thank you so much! I really liked finally having someone Merlin can truly be vulnerable and open around. He needs someone he can completely lean on.**

 **NerdGirlAlert: I know it was short! This one is too, I'm afraid. But I have more coming, so hang tight!**

 **AcornTree144: I LOVED IT. It was amazing! Please keep going! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I hope you will like this one as well.**

 **And now, without further ado, to Camelot!**

* * *

Merlin drew in a breath, wiping the sweat from his brow. It had been three days since the first siege against Camelot. The shield held, but barely. A few scares had occurred when Merlin had felt the magical barrier cracking under the attacks of Lot's magicians. But today all was quiet. It seemed as if both sides needed a moment to recover. To treat their wounded. And to bury their dead.

That had been the hardest. Guinevere was still recovering and spending every moment with tiny Nissa. Therefore, the ceremonies honoring the dead had fallen to Merlin.

In a quiet moment, pyres had been built. Far too many. The body count would only grow, for more bodies lay beyond the shield, if the enemy had not already desecrated them.

Merlin and Percival, as regent and the highest-ranking knight, had lit each pyre. A few Druidic knights had stayed by the fires, magically sweeping away the smoke that would get trapped in the magical dome. It was a swift ceremony.

When it was over, Merlin had silently taken Adri in his arms. The woman had refused to stay in bed, though Merlin made sure she rested as much as possible. The wound in her side was almost completely healed now, however, especially with a healing spell from Alice in addition to Merlin's attempts.

"You should go see Guinevere," Adri murmured against his chest. Merlin sighed. He knew Percival had given a report to Gwen, as well as his congratulations. Merlin however, in the midst of everything, had not found a moment to see her. He had checked on the twins and the citizens in the hold, reviewed their supplies, spoke to the injured and treated those he could, and constantly tried to reinforce the shield. But face his Queen? That he had avoided wholeheartedly.

"She'll expect a report," he said softly.

"I've already told her everything. Percival filled her in on everything I could not."

Merlin looked down at her in surprise before his expression melted into gratitude. "I love you, you know that?"

"Well I certainly hope so, considering you're marrying me." Adri smiled slightly.

"How could I forget?" Merlin fingered her ring before lifting her hand to his lips.

"Let's go see the Queen." Adri pulled him forward gently. They made their way to the monarch's quarters, Adri knocking softly.

"Come!" a tired voice called out quietly from inside. Merlin followed Adri in cautiously.

"Adrianne. Merlin." Gwen smiled at them. She looked worn, but no less regal. Nissa was cradled against her chest, asleep.

"Hilda helped me finally get her to sleep," Gwen said softly. Merlin's face lost some of its tension as he gazed on the new princess. He walked to the side of the bed, kneeling beside it.

"Hello, little one," he whispered. "Gwen, she's beautiful."

"That she is." Gwen kissed her daughter's forehead. "And I have Adri to thank that she is still here." Adri smiled, blushing and looking down. Merlin shot her a proud look before looking up at Gwen.

"My Queen, I...I fear I have failed you…"

"Hush, Merlin," Gwen scolded gently. "Percival told me what happened. There was nothing you could have done."

"I could have…"

"Merlin. Let it be."

"...Yes, Your Majesty."

"And take your niece. I think it's high time she met her Uncle Merlin."

Merlin smiled, eyes glistening as Gwen handed him the swaddled infant. He cradled her to him, a grin crossing his face. "Hi, Nissa. I'm your Uncle Merlin." He laughed softly, dropping a kiss on the child's forehead. Adri watched the scene with a loving smile before coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist, leaning her head against his shoulder.

Merlin felt a tear fall from his eyes. "I'm going to keep you safe, little princess." He sealed the whisper with another kiss, his eyes flashing as he wrapped a protection spell around the child.

A sharp knock at the door interrupted the emotional moment. Nissa's eyes flew open. Her face scrunched up in disatisfaction at having her sleep interrupted.

"Come!" Gwen called softly.

Percival entered quickly. "Merlin, you need to…" Merlin's eyes nearly rolled back in his head as a burst of magic seared through his senses. He tightened his grip on the infant. Adri stiffened behind him, feeling the wave of magic.

"The shield." Merlin handed the babe back to Guinevere swiftly, beginning to chant a transportation spell. Adri grabbed his waist before he could object.

They arrived at the courtyard as the shield completely shattered. A roar went up from Lot's men. Camelot's knights readied behind their shields, spears at the ready. Merlin shot a glare at Adri's presence before turning towards the battle.

"Araeman botm amundian!*" Merlin roared. Fire burned in his eyes. A large portion of the cobblestones rose, forming a barrier. "Astrice!" The stonework flew forward, flattening the first wave of Lot's troops.

"Scyfe hyrog!" Adri screamed. Merlin turned to her in surprise. A large shield rose over them. A flaming ballista bounced harmly off the shield, sliding away. Merlin doused it with water before staring at Adri worriedly. She swallowed, nodding. Fear and a weary look was in her eyes, but they were undercut with steel.

"Emrys!" Merlin turned towards Percival. "Listen."

And there it was, over the roar of the battle. Over Camelot's knights, pushing Lot back out of the courtyard. Over the hum of magic. Over the screams. A clear, crystal note, pulsing through the air. It was followed by a harsher one, a drum beat the suddenly thundered louder, harder.

Merlin grinned broadly, giddy with relief and joy. "Arthur."

* * *

"Sire? Are you alright?" Leon reached out, gripping Arthur's bicep.

Arthur drew a shaky breath. Three days forced march, after losing so much blood, had beyond taken it's toll. Arthur was exhausted, and it showed.

"I'm fine, Sir Leon," he gasped out. "But Camelot is not."

"Sire, surely you…"

"I will not sit out the battle like a coward. Like Lot. My men must see me at their head, or I will never win their true loyalty." Arthur's voice was soft. Leon frowned, but nodded. Arthur was right.

"Sound the charge." Leon gave the signal, and a chorus of horns rang out.

Arthur drew his sword. He extended it, ignoring how it shook in his grip. "For Albion!"

The army charged forward with a war cry.

It was not long before Lot's drums beat the signal to retreat.

* * *

Merlin drew a breath. They had forced Lot's men back into the lower town. Lot's men were trapped between Arthur and Caerleon's army, and the knights of Camelot. Merlin resisted the urge to transport himself to his king's side, instead fighting his way to him.

Adri cried out a shield spell. The dome encircled the two of them while Merlin roared out a spell, forcing Lot's men back. Adri gave him a shaky grin.

They separated briefly as they continued to surge forward. A few catapults were still covering Lot's retreat, and Adri had done her best to keep shields deflecting them until a Druidic knight or Merlin could douse the flaming missiles. It had not kept her from whisking a shield around Merlin a time or two though.

"Scyfe!" Owen doused the missile as it bounced of Adri's shield. She staggered a moment, the magic taking a lot out of her. Merlin turned in time to see another missile sailing towards them. He shouted out a shield spell, but it went awry. The shield pushed the missile away until it sank into the lower town, setting several buildings on fire. Merlin swore. It was too far away for him to douse here. He reached out, grabbing Adri's hand.

"Let's go." They took off at a run through the narrow streets towards the flames. And straight towards a company of Lot's fleeing men.

Adri threw up a shield as Merlin roared out a spell. It only took out the first few men. Merlin winced. He called up another enchantment, but it died on his lips.

A company of men, bearing Caerleon's emblem, rode forward. Lot's men turned to flee, but it was futile. Merlin felt a smile coming to his lips.

Adri's shield fell as the first rider turned towards them.

"I had that completely under control, clotpole!" Merlin shouted, undisguised mirth in his voice.

"Is that why everything's on fire?**" Arthur shot back, grinning. Merlin glared at him, muttering a spell. The fire sputtered out under Merlin's water spout. He turned towards Arthur with a "so there" look on his face when he suddenly took in the sight of the king.

"Arthur, _what_ happened to you?" he demanded. The king smiled tiredly at him.

"Later, old friend. Later." Merlin opened his mouth to protest angrily, but Arthur held up a hand to stop him. "Lot's men are routed. Let's bask in the moment, shall we?"

Merlin's mouth snapped shut, but he continued to glare at Arthur. His magic snaked out to check on Arthur's health.

"Merlin, stop. I can feel that." Arthur glowered at him, but couldn't hide the fond tone in his voice.

But Merlin was already on the warpath. "Your throat! You dollophead, what…"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Let's go." He motioned his men forward as Merlin continued to yell and swear at him. Adri put a consoling hand on his arm, but he barely noticed. Two knights dismounted, handing Adri the reins while shooting Merlin a skeptical look. Adri thanked him quietly, dragging Merlin to the horse. He mounted, still lost in his tirade against the king. Adri couldn't help but laugh slightly as she mounted her own horse.

They rode into the destroyed courtyard. Arthur frowned deeply at the sight. Camelot's knights staggered to attention, Percival striding forward.

Arthur dismounted quickly. A little too quickly, if the sudden loss of color in his face was anything to go by. "Casualties?" he asked sharply.

"267 knights, most of whom have been buried. 1,045 soldiers, 567 civilians, and another 2,489 unaccounted for.***" Percival reported. Arthur's face twisted with grief.

"It was a hard fight."

"That I see." Arthur drew a shaky hand over his face. "What of my wife?"

"She is safe, as are your children." Percival glanced over at Merlin.

"Arthur...Gwen gave birth," Merlin said softly. Arthur's jaw slackened.

"Is she alright? Is the baby alright?"

"They're both fine, sire," Adri assured him. "They're in the royal chambers."

Arthur nodded once. "Leon, organize a sweep of the city, make sure all of Lot's men are gone. Percival, see to it that those in the hold are notified as soon as Leon reports back. Owen, take some of the magic wielders to put out the rest of the fires, Roland…"

"Sire. Go see your wife and child," Leon instructed softly. Arthur looked at him in surprise before nodding gratefully. He turned, his run up the castle stairs far slower than usual.

He made his way to the royal chambers, a weary tension surrounding him. He opened the door without knocking, and promptly froze at the sight in front of him.

Guinevere was nursing an infant. _His daughter._ His queen looked up in surprise, before melting in relief.

"Arthur," she choked out, tears running down her face.

Arthur swallowed, striding forward. He heard Guinevere's maid dismissing herself behind him, but paid her no attention. His eyes were only for his queen and the precious bundle in her arms.

"What's her name?" he whispered.

"Nissa. Nissa Adrianne," Guinevere replied, a watery smile on her lips. Arthur frowned a little in confusion. Nobles were rarely given two names.

"Adri delivered her. There was no midwife...she saved our baby's life."

Understanding crossed Arthur's face. He nodded, taking in the sight of his child.

"May...May I?"

"Of course!" Gwen sobbed slightly as she put her daughter in her husband's arms. Arthur sniffed back tears, gazing down at that precious face.

"She's beautiful," he murmured. He pressed his lips to her forehead, tears now running freely down his face. "Absolutely beautiful." He turned to his wife, bending to kiss her.

"Thank you," he whispered against her mouth.

"I love you." Guinevere's tears mingled with his own. "I'm so glad you're back."

"Me too." Arthur kissed her again. "Me too."

* * *

He didn't want to leave his wife's side again, but Guinevere had noticed his condition and immediately insisted he bathe, eat, and rest. He had reluctantly obeyed her orders, handing her back his precious Nissa, who had fallen asleep against his chest.

He was unsurprised to find Merlin and Adri waiting outside the door for him. He immediately strode forward to take Adri's hands in his own.

"I cannot thank you enough for what you did for my wife and daughter. It is debt I cannot repay."

"I was happy to do it, sire. You owe me nothing."

"I don't know about that." Arthur smirked slightly, one finger falling on her ring. "How about my blessing to marry my brother?"

Adri smiled broadly. "That, sire, is more than enough."

Arthur grinned, raising her hands to his lips. He then turned to a smiling Merlin. He embraced the warlock roughly, smiling in contentment to hear Merlin's shaky, relieved laugh as he returned the embrace. They withdrew, no words passing between them as Arthur clasped him on the shoulder. No words were needed.

"Now will you let me look at that?" Merlin's face sobered as he gestured to the puckered scar running Arthur's neck. Arthur reached towards it out of habit. He had been lucky Guinevere hadn't noticed it.

"Roland tended it. He said all I needed was rest."

"Yes, well, if you don't mind, I'll trust my own judgement on that." Merlin crossed his arms over his chest.

"Jealous, Merlin? It really doesn't…"

"Arthur!"

It was only a quick flash of Merlin's eyes that kept Arthur from falling to the floor as his eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out.

* * *

 ***A rough, old English translation: "Rise, ground, defend!"**

 ****Let's play, guess that quote! This time up for grabs, virtual milkshakes, and of course, my personal kudos.**

 *****I'm guessing at numbers. Merlin wiki says the garrison housed 12,000 men. I'm thinking these are small losses then, considering if they have a force of 12,000 soldiers/knights/guards, there's probably at least double that in the entire city, if not triple.**


	29. Part 5 Fate's Revenge: Merlin's Bane

**A/N: What's up guys? I'm back, with just a brief update for you. You will note this is the beginning of Part 5: Fate's Revenge, which I am pleased to announce will be the last part of Vision of Happiness. I have enjoyed this fanfiction so very much, and I hope you guys have as well. But as it draws to a close, I hope I've got just a few more surprises in store for you. So buckle up. I'd like to think this is going to be a crazy ride. ;)**

 **MusicalsandMordred: I'm sorry it was during the middle of your bio class, but I'm so happy you liked it! Hope you like this one as well.**

 **SantaClaws3: It's from Thor 2. ;P I hope you like this one as well!**

 **NerdGirlAlert: And the virtual milkshake goes to you! Kudos! Thank you so much!**

 **And now, without further ado...To Camelot.**

* * *

The next year was one full of growth, changes, and healing for Camelot. It had taken Arthur nearly three months to fully heal from losing so much blood. His healing was only prolonged by constant trips back and forth between Camelot and Caerleon.

Slowly, Albion was coming alive. Many of Caerleon's soldiers remained in Camelot to help rebuild after Lot's defeat. Merlin and Leon had negotiated a treaty with Lot that had granted a third of Lot's lands to Camelot. New lords were put over the lands, but on the whole the change of government was welcomed.

Caerleon, however, was much slower to grow accustomed to their new leader. Arthur faced many challenges as he adjusted to a joint rule. Unfortunately, this required much of his time to be spent in Caerleon, while Camelot was left largely under Merlin's, and later Gwen's, rule.

A shaky, but growing peace had reached the kingdom when Merlin and Adrianne finally found time to unite in marriage. As the baby princess Nissa approached her first birthday, Camelot prepared for a wedding to rival all but Arthur and Gwen's union so many years before.

"Merlin, will you be still for just two seconds?" Arthur demanded, roughly wrestling his friend back in front of him. He was attempting to fasten the clasp of Merlin's cloak in a rare show of brotherly assistance.

"I'm nervous, alright?" Merlin blew out a breath. He had nearly cut himself shaving that morning his hands were shaking so much.

"Not having second thoughts are you?"

"Of course not. I've waited for this a long time. I just...I don't know."

"I understand."

Merlin gave him a look. "Really?"

"Come on, don't you remember me before my wedding?"

"Well yeah, but I thought you were just worried about what the people would think."

"That was part of it, of course. Still...it's a sobering thought, to fully give yourself to a woman with everything that you are."

"Aren't you supposed to be reassuring me?"

Arthur smiled a little. "Look, you love her, and she loves you. I think that's all you need."

* * *

"You're positive all the flowers were set up in the Great Hall?" Adri pressed.

"Yes, my lady." Raya's voice was full of forced patience.

"And my parents will be…"

"Up front, I instructed the guards specifically. I even told Sir Leon to ensure it."

"And I made sure to inform them of it when I spoke to them last night," Gwen chimed in. "They'll be next to Hunith."

"And Merlin has everything he needs?"

"The king is with him now." Raya tried to steer Adri in front of her vanity so she could begin doing her hair.

"Oh! Are you positive…"

"Yes, my lady."

"But I didn't…"

"Adri!" Gwen and Raya shouted simultaneously.

Adrianne looked up, eyes a little wide. Gwen smiled gently at her, taking her hand and leading her to the vanity.

"Everything is perfectly in order. You need to relax and let Raya turn you into the most beautiful bride Camelot has ever seen."

Adri smiled slightly. "I think that was you, my lady."

"Pish posh." Gwen slapped her shoulder lightly. "Raya, why don't you see to our bride's dress and jewelry while I do her hair?"

"Guinevere?" Adri looked up at her in surprise.

"Trust me, doing hair is my own special form of magic." Gwen picked up a brush, running it down Adri's long chestnut curls. Raya gave Gwen a knowing smile before moving to check on the bridal gown.

"Nervous?" Gwen asked softly.

"Very." Adri laughed shakily. "I suppose I shouldn't be. We've been planning this for ages. I'm sure everyone had almost given up on us ever getting married."

"I think that's what most people thought about Arthur and myself. Our courtship was so long. Our engagement was very short, though." Gwen's expression darkened for a moment, recalling all that had happened just before Arthur and she had finally had their nuptials.

"So much has changed for me, so fast. A little under two years, and I have a whole new family." Adri drew a deep breath.

"And soon a husband." Gwen's smile was gentle as she began to plait Adri's hair.

"And soon a husband." She let out her breath. "I want to be a good wife. He's everything I've ever hoped for. I want...I want to be what he needs, too."

"You already are." Gwen laid a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "Believe me. You already are."

* * *

Merlin forced himself to take deep breaths. Arthur had already entered the filled Great Hall with Guinevere. He knew Arthur would be standing on the platform as Gwen sat on her throne beside him. Pippa and Rowan would be seated next to Gwen, while Nissa napped in the nursery with Poppy.

The doors swung open, and Merlin made sure to look straight ahead as he strode forward. He knelt briefly in front of Arthur before rising and standing to the left side of the stairs. Arthur gave him a small smirk. Merlin grinned shakily back at him, blowing out a breath.

The trumpets blew. Merlin closed his eyes as the sound reverberated through the hall. When he opened them, his face went lax at the sight before him.

Adri glided in with all the stately grace of a queen. Her dress was a pure white, a silky light fabric making up the skirt, swirling around her legs as she walked like a mist. The tight white bodice was embroidered with silver. The sleeves came off her shoulders, leaving them bare and flowing from embroidered straps down to sheer white material that rippled over her arms. Her feet were shod in white slippers, the tips of which barely peeked out from her swishing skirt.

She carried a bouquet of lilies. A broad, happy, but shy smile was on her face. The guests bowed to her as she passed, but she only had eyes for Merlin. Part of her hair was twisted in a bun at the top of her head. Braids woven with silver ribbon ran back to meet the bun. The rest of her hair was left loose and flowing over her shoulders. A simple, silver pendant set with a single sapphire hung around her neck.

Merlin felt tears rising to his eyes. This beautiful, wonderful, beloved creature was to be his for all eternity. He bit his lip, laughing softly, shakily, as the first tear fell.

Adri's eyes shone as she reached Merlin's side. She handed her bouquet off to Raya who stood waiting for that purpose. She took Merlin's hand and together they bowed to Arthur.

The king smiled down at them, stepping down the platform to stand just above them. "My lords, ladies, and gentlemen of the joined kingdoms of Camelot and Caerleon." He cleared his throat, looking out at the crowd. "We are gathered here today to celebrate, by the ancient rite of handfasting, the union of Lord Merlin Emrys and Lady Adrianne Teagan. Is it your wish Merlin, to become one with this woman?"

Merlin swallowed back tears. "It is."

"Is it your wish, Adrianne, to become one with this man?"

Adri smiled widely. "It is."

"Do any say nay?"

Merlin and Adri both let out a barely audible sigh of relief as silence reigned. Arthur smiled slightly. He turned, motioning to a page who stood with a flowered garland waiting on a pillow. He took the garland, wrapping it around Merlin and Adri's clasped hands.

"With this garland I do tie a knot and by doing so bind your hands and your hearts for all eternity. You may now repeat your vows. Lord Merlin."

Merlin let out a breath, laughing slightly before sobering as he met Adri's eyes. "I, Merlin, take thee Adrianne, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward. I shall love and cherish you till death do us part. I shall not seek to change thee in anyway. I shall respect thee as I respect myself."

"Lady Adrianne?"

Adri smiled tenderly at Merlin. "I, Adrianne, take thee Merlin, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward. I shall love and cherish you till death do us part. I shall not seek to change thee in anyway. I shall respect thee as I respect myself."

Arthur untied and removed the garland, handing it back to the waiting page. "And now, for the rings."

Merlin pulled a gold ring from his pocket. It was the same as Adrianne's engagement ring, by his own family's tradition.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Merlin slipped it onto Adri's thumb, "and with my body I thee honor," he moved it to her index finger, "and with all my worldly goods I thee endow." He moved the ring finally to her ring finger. "From now until the end of eternity."

Raya stepped forward, handing Adrianne a simple ring. "With this ring, I thee wed, and with my body I thee honor, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow, from now until the end of eternity." She repeated the movement of the rings until finally slipping it on his ring finger.*

"I now pronounce you man and wife." Applause rang out as Merlin swept his wife into his arms, kissing her. She giggled against him.

"Now you're mine," he whispered.

"Mmm, and you're mine," she replied softly. They were both smiling as they turned to face the crowd. Adri slipped her arm through his as the doors at the back of the hall flew open.**

"Merlin Emrys!" A heavyset man strode through the doors. His arms were bare, revealing the mark of a Druid. The guards had drawn their swords, moving forward.

"Stand down!" Arthur called quickly. "Sir, may I ask what your business is here at this sacred occasion?"

"I come bearing a message for Merlin Emrys," the Druid replied, his low, gravelly voice almost a growl. There was a soft gasp off to the side. Pippa had pressed a hand over her mouth, eyes filled with terror. Gwen rose, moving to lay a hand protectively on her daughter's shoulder.

Merlin stepped forward slightly, his hand still grasping Adri's. "I am Merlin Emrys."

"This I know." The Druid strode forward. Merlin's eyes narrowed and Arthur's hand found the hilt of his sword, but otherwise no one moved.

"Heed my words and the heed them well, my lord. Prophecy and Fate have sent me to warn you of your coming destruction. The path that you have chosen will lead you to ruin and destruction. Your Fate is sealed. Do not try to escape it again, Emrys, for it will only bring you greater pain. This is your warning Emrys. You must let destiny have its way."

"And who," Merlin's voice was dangerously low, "are you to make such a claim?"

"The Seer of return. The Watcher of the destruction of men." Pippa's voice was watery, a terrified awe as the small voice echoed in the chamber. Heads swiveled towards the princess, Guinevere, Arthur, Merlin, and Adri's eyes filled with concern and shock.

"The Princess Sorceress speaks the truth, for Prophecy has shown her this as well. You have twisted destiny, Emrys. You have challenged Fate." the Druid sneered at him now. "You in your arrogance have changed what was meant to be!*** Fate does not look kindly upon you now, Magic."

"Then Fate is wrong," Merlin growled.

"Arrogant fool! You know nothing of the world****. Fate did all she could for you, Emrys. She was kind, as tender as she could be. But you were greedy! You demanded more, and in your ignorance you have chosen a new path. One that will send you down realms of misery. Magic will be stripped from this world, till the Albion that you know is no more. Destiny will have its course restored. You have played with the balance of Life and Death. Now Destiny will do the same. You have proven one thing, Emrys: the dead do not always stay dead."

Merlin's heart stopped. "What did you say?"

"You will rue the day you wrest Destiny from its course, Emrys. This is no longer Arthur's story. It is yours. Destiny brings your bane to punish you for your arrogance. And if you wish to spare those you love more pain, you will submit to its judgement."

"My bane? What is my bane?" Merlin demanded. "Morgana?"

"Why isn't it obvious, Emrys?" The Druid met his gaze, anger and disgust rolling from him in waves just as his eyes softened with a strange pity. "It's the Once and Future king. Your bane is Arthur Pendragon."

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, okay, short, dramatic, and ominous. Hopefully the next one will be longer/better. But! I hope you enjoyed this one all the same.**

 ***The marriage ceremony is based on the ones in Merlin, as well as a medieval/celtic ceremony I found (a.k.a the rings) that I thought was really cool.**

 ****Yeah okay, I realize this is corny, but give me a break.**

 *****Ironic...this is what fanfiction writers do with screenwriters' work. :P**

 ******Let's play guess that quote! My personal kudos and virtual ice cream cones to anyone who gets it right.**


	30. Deny

**A/N: Guys. I love this wayyyyyy too much. I'm really afraid you guys are going to hate where I'm going with this. All of this build up to this huge conclusion...I'm really scared you all are going to despise it with every fiber of yourselves, but I've come too far to go back now.**

 **Anyways, while I'm loving all of this, please review and tell me what you guys think, because I'm really hoping you're loving it too. And on that note, thank you guys SO much for clearing the 100 mark on reviews! *throws party in celebration***

 **Acorntree144: I have a few thoughts...not sure if it's something you can do though. Let me think a bit more. Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm glad you like it.**

 **SantaClaws3: Good guess, but nope. I hope I answer some of your questions this chapter. And great, now I'm paranoid that everything I've done is really predictable and you all have known the ending since like, chapter three. Eekk...oh well.**

 **NerdGirlAlert: Thank you! And btw, the quote was from The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, said by Thorin. ;) Hope you like this one!**

 **And now, to our irregularly scheduled program. For the love of Camelot!**

* * *

The wedding guests had been dismissed to the feast while the Druid seer had been "invited" to wait in the north tower. Under guard.

But the guards crumpled in sleep only minutes after securing their prisoner. A hooded figure crept down the corridor, slipping the keys from one guard's belt and entering the shadowy room.

The Druid lounged on a pile of dirty straw strewn haphazardly under a paneless window. He was not chained, although chains waited, bolted to the walls as if warning him not to press his luck.

"I wondered when you would come to me." The Druid turned to look at his visitor. "You were never one to wait. Congratulations on your nuptials."

Adri brushed back her hood. "You remember me?"

"One with a destiny such as yours is hard to forget."

Adri's eyes flashed dangerously. "Do not speak to me of destiny."

The Druid smiled sadly. "You bore up well in the hall. None would suspect we had any former friendship."

"I would not term it friendship."

"You were a friend to my people. To my wife."

"That was before."

The Druid's eyes narrowed. "What is it you wish to know, Mischief-Maker?"

"Don't call me that."

"It is what Fate calls you."

"Do not speak to me in riddles, Watcher!" Adri's tone was a snarl, her eyes full of a fire that was not magic. "Why come to Emrys now? Why warn the enemy?"

"I go as I am commanded. I cannot speak a lie, you know this."

"What you believe to be true is not always so."

"Nevertheless, what I told your husband will come to pass. Arthur Pendragon will be his downfall."

"Arthur cares far too much for Merlin to ever harm him."

"And Emrys cares more for the Pendragon than any other." The Druid tilted his head to the side. "Even you. The soul-bond of brotherhood is strong. It is not a hard thing for Emrys to deny his own well-being to ensure that of his king. The threat of losing his king will drive him mad. It did once before."

"An empty threat. One that will never come to pass. That alone will destroy him?"

The Druid leaned forward, his arms on his knees. "I never said it was an empty threat. How could it be, with you in his life?"

Adri's eyes glowed gold as she shoved the Druid back against the wall.

"I told you not to speak to me of destiny." She turned, whisking up her hood and opening the door to leave.

"No matter how much you deny it, _Adri_ , you cannot escape what you will do. I've seen the destruction of Camelot! I've seen you light its death pyre! You will burn Camelot alive!"

* * *

In Pippa and Rowan's chambers, Gwen held her daughter as the young girl stared listlessly at the wall. She clutched the glass dragon Rowan had given her to her heart.

Arthur rubbed his jaw, watching Gwen rock his princess.

"She's said nothing to you? Through magic?" Arthur asked Merlin.

"Not a word." Merlin sighed. "I've always cautioned her to not trust visions. In my experience, trying to change the vision brings it to pass. But perhaps by ignoring them, we've cause them to happen."

"You make it sound like the future is fixed no matter what we do."

"Maybe it is."

Arthur raised an eyebrow at him. "You can't truly believe that."

Merlin hesitated. "All I know is...I changed destiny. I defied the prophecy. Yet somehow...I fear we're coming right back to where we started."

"You believe what he said?"

"I have never known a seer to lie."

"So you believe I will be your downfall?"

Merlin looked at him sharply. He forced a small smile. "I've believed that for a while now, what with your penchant for near death experiences."

Arthur smiled back, because that was what they did. Both of their faces sobered as they turned back to Pippa and Gwen.

Adri appeared behind them, still in her wedding dress and bearing a tray with goblets and a pitcher of water.

"Rowan is with Nissa and Poppy," she informed them softly.

"Thank you." Arthur nodded. "I'm sorry this happened on your big day."

"Wouldn't be Camelot if it hadn't have." Adri gave him a reassuring smile. Arthur gave short, soft laugh.

Adri moved farther into the room, setting the tray down on the table. Merlin frowned slightly as he caught sight of her dress.

"What happened?" He asked softly, motioning to her hem. It was smeared with ever so slightly with dirt and a few pieces of straw clung to it.

Adri glanced down at her hem. She frowned in annoyance and disappointment. "It must have come from the kitchens. I took the long way to get the water so I wouldn't get any questions as to why we weren't at the feast. Although Cook nearly boiled me alive when I walked in the kitchen."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "She's probably upset we're missing her 'famous' dumplings."

Adri smiled, pouring a two goblets of water. She took them to Gwen and Pippa. Gwen smiled her thanks before coaxing Pippa to sit up and drink from the goblet. Merlin and Arthur exchanged a look. They walked towards the bed. Arthur sat across from Gwen as Pippa drained the goblet greedily. When she finished, Adri took the cup with a gentle smile. Pippa looked at her mournfully before curling back against her mother's side.

"Pippa," Arthur asked softly. "Are you alright?" The little girl nodded. Arthur smiled. "That's my brave girl." He reached out and caressed her cheek. She leaned into the touch, but didn't smile back.

"Pippa," Merlin began gently. "How did you know the Druid's name?"

Pippa drew a shaky breath. Arthur shot Merlin a warning look.

"You don't have to talk about it now if you don't want to, darling," Gwen soothed quickly.

"I've always known who he is." The adults exchanged a look of surprise.

"What do you mean, princess?" Arthur frowned slightly in confusion.

"I've...dreamed about him. As long as I can remember. I didn't know his name at first. Sometimes I would just hear his voice. He would say that...that the old ways were rising. That you, and Mother, and Uncle Merlin would all die. That Camelot would burn. I...I thought they were just nightmares. Then...then I would start to see him. He would tell me that darkness was coming. That my family would die." She swallowed hard. "A few weeks ago...he told me his name. He said he was the Watcher of the destruction of men. The Seer of return. He said he saw the death of all great men. He...he sees all the bad things that can happen. And he sees when...he said he saw when the dead came back to life." She turned to look at Arthur, fear in her eyes. "He said he saw you come back to life. At a lake."

Merlin sucked in a sharp breath. Arthur shot him a concerned glance before turning back to his daughter. Adri gripped her husband's hand in reassurance.

"Pippa, why didn't you say anything?" Gwen asked, worry filling her tone.

"I didn't know he was real! I thought it was just a nightmare! He never felt like a vision. I thought...I didn't know…"

"Shh, it's alright princess." Arthur reached out to grip her hand.

"When...when I saw him…" Tears ran down her cheeks. "Was he telling the truth? Are you all going to die?"

"No," Merlin said quickly, firmly. "At least not right now. We're going to live to see you and Rowan and Nissa grow up and have families of your own. I promise you, carissima. I'll make sure."

Pippa bit her lip. She nodded at Merlin. Gwen tightened her arm around her, smoothing her hair.

"Merlin." Arthur jerked his head towards the door. Merlin nodded. Arthur leaned forward, kissing Pippa's forehead.

"It's going to be alright, princess." Pippa smiled slightly at him. Arthur returned the smile before walking to where Merlin waited in the hall.

"What is it?" Merlin asked as Arthur shut the door.

"You shouldn't have promised her that." Arthur's tone was low, warning.

"Why not, it's true." Merlin frowned.

"You can't guarantee that, Merlin."

"I did last time."

"And apparently that's the problem!" Arthur gave him an exasperated look. Merlin's expression darkened, hurt flashing in his eyes.

"Would you rather I have let you die? Then Pippa wouldn't even exist, Rowan or Nissa either! Albion would never have been united! Is that what you want?"

"No, of course not." Arthur sighed. "But Merlin, you can't promise that nothing bad is going to happen. No matter how hard you try...maybe you're right. Maybe nothing we do can change Fate. And maybe...maybe our time is up."

"I refuse to believe that!"

"Merlin, if all of this is in retribution for what you did at Avalon…"

"We don't know if anything is going to happen!"

"You said you've never known a seer to lie."

"There's always a first time."

"Merlin."

"No, Arthur! I've fought too hard for this to lose everything now. I've sacrificed so much. Too much to have all of this stripped away. I lost it once, I won't lose it again."

"But maybe I was never supposed to have it."

"I don't care. I won't accept that. I fought Fate once, and I won. I can do it again."

"Merlin…"

"No, Arthur. No Sidhe, no seer, and no _Destiny_ is going to take away everything and everyone I love. Not this time. I don't care what I have to do, I won't let it happen." Merlin turned, walking away. Arthur let him go, a worried, frustrated twist to his face as he watched him go.

* * *

Adri was waiting in Merlin's chamber when he returned, seated in an armchair by the fire.

"Guinevere has already informed me there are lots of rumors going around as to why the two of us were not at the feast," she greeted him. Merlin smiled slightly.

"Darling." Adri's voice was soft. Merlin gave her a tired, pleading look. She held out a hand to him. He sighed, moving to take it.

"Today was supposed to be a happy day."

"It was. We're husband and wife now."

Merlin smiled. "True." He leaned down, kissing her lips gently. He sighed, leaning his forehead against hers. "What would I do without you?"

"Mmm, now that I can't say." She twisted her fingers into his hair. "You know you can't avoid this though. Talk to me."

"Not now. Now, I want to live in this moment, to the very fullest. The future's still a long way off."

Adri smiled. "That's a bit nonsensical."

"I don't care. Right now, I want to rejoice in you. The whole world could be burning, and I'd find you a spring of water. You're my peace, in the midst of everything." He kissed her again, deeper this time.

And missed the tears that welled sorrowfully in her eyes.


	31. Adri's Tale

**A/N: Look at that! 51 follows! I'm so excited! Thank you guys so much for your support. I can't wait to see what you guys think of the finished product!**

 **MusicalsandMordred: I admit, I was evil laughing the entire time I wrote it. Thank you so much though! That is really encouraging!**

 **NerdGirlAlert: Thanks! And here you go! :)**

 **And now, to Camelot.**

* * *

Arthur entered Merlin's study without knocking.

"Thought I'd find you here. Though why you aren't with your new wife, I have no idea."

Merlin didn't turn to face him from where he sat at his workbench. "She's asleep. I just thought I'd get a little work done while…"

"The one time I give you a day off…"

"I'm just tinkering a bit with…"

"You couldn't sleep, could you?"

Merlin was silent. His hands stilled. "Can you blame me?"

"No. I couldn't either."

Merlin sighed. "I miss Gaius. And Kilgarrah."

"I know."

"But...well, I still have Gaius' books." Merlin stood, moving towards the bookshelf. "I remembered reading something about a seer called 'F'haore' by the Druids. In our language, it means 'Watcher'." Merlin drew a deep breath as he pulled out a book. "It's not a name, it's a job. One passed down from seer to seer, chosen at random. They have visions, informing them of their responsibility. They cannot lie about what they see. Some part of the magic that chooses them doesn't allow them to. They are...compelled to share certain visions at certain times. Sometimes years, decades even go before they are allowed to share a vision. They see...changes. Tragedies. The rise and fall of civilizations, times of great turmoil or war. The book I read likened the coming of the Watcher to the appearing of the Questing Beast. It's a warning."

"So he did speak the truth." Arthur's voice was soft. He crossed his arms, staring at the open book in Merlin's hands.

"Arthur...it doesn't change anything."

"How, Merlin? How does it not change anything? I am to be your bane, your punishment for saving my life. How does…"

"Arthur!" Merlin laid a hand on his friend's arm. "We will get through this. We changed destiny once before. We can do it again."

"Maybe we shouldn't have. Merlin, all of this...it's because I'm still alive. You heard what he said, 'Destiny must have its course restored'."

"We don't know what that means."

"I could wager a guess."

"Arthur. Whatever it is, whatever comes. We'll deal with it, together."

Arthur stared at him a long moment before nodding.

"What are you going to do with the Druid?"

"I'd like to speak with him again, in private. Myself, Guinevere, you, and Adrianne." He smiled slightly. "I thought I'd give Adri a chance to confront him at least, considering he interrupted her carefully planned wedding."

Merlin laughed a little. "She didn't seem too upset."

"You should go to her. Spend time with your wife, Merlin. Lean on her. Trust me, it will do more for your peace of mind than tinkering with your potions."

Merlin sighed, but nodded. "If you'll excuse me then, Sire."

"Go, dollophead."

* * *

Merlin sat on his side of the bed. Adri had hardly moved since he left her in the wee hours of the morning. He smiled slightly, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

She stirred under his touch, eyelids fluttering open. She stretched, staring up at him.

"Good morning, beautiful." Merlin smiled at her, leaning to kiss her forehead again.

"Good morning." She gave him a look. "You're already dressed. What time is it?"

"Not too late. I got up early and went to the study for a bit."

Her gaze turned piercing. "Troubling sleeping."

"A...bit. Nightmares."

"You should have woken me."

"But you look so peaceful when you're asleep. It's the only time you're not causing trouble."

"Oh is that it?" Adri mock-frowned at him. "Well then, I'll just go back to sleep." She turned over, curling deeper into the covers.

"Oh no you don't!" Merlin grinned, pulling at her covers.

"Merlin!" Adri snatched back at the covers. He laughed, bending to kiss her.

"No!" She turned her face away, pulling the covers over her head.

"No? What is this?" Merlin pulled harder at the covers. When her grip held firm, he began to tickle her through them. Her giggles filtered through the cover as she writhed out of the way of his fingers. He finally loosened her grip to pull the blankets away from her face. He kissed her soundly before she could protest.

"There. I win."

She glared at him playfully. "I will have my revenge. Teasing me and then trying to steal my blankets. I had no idea you'd be such a cruel husband, Merlin." She pouted at him.

"Oh, this is just the beginning." He grinned, kissing her pouting lips. He sobered slightly. "Arthur is going to speak with the Druid. He wants us there."

Something flashed briefly in Adri's eyes before she rolled them. "I supposed I _must_ get up then." She sighed dramatically. Merlin laughed. Arthur was right. Adri did more to soothe his worries than any magic ever would.

* * *

The Druid was escorted to the council chamber by guards. He bowed to Arthur almost condescendingly.

"Leave us," Arthur instructed to the guards. His eyes did not leave the seer as the doors closed.

"May I ask, King Arthur, why I have been treated as a common criminal? I understood that you were openly accepting of magic. I did nothing but warn you as I was compelled to do."

"What is your name?" Arthur's question seemed to throw him for a moment.

"James."

"James. First of all, we apologize if you have been treated ill. Threatening a member of the royal court and interrupting a sacred ceremony, however, are considered offences here. We, at the time, did not understand the sacred duty you have as F'haore. As we do now, we thank you for your warning and will do our best to heed it." Merlin hid a smile. Arthur had grown into quite the negotiator.

The Druid hesitated a moment before nodding in gratitude. "Then I will be on my way."

"I do have a few questions for you, if you don't mind," Merlin interrupted quickly. James shot a glare his way.

"If you know me, you know I am not permitted to share more than is decreed."

"Yet, I think I will be permitted these answers."

"You also have to consider that some things I may not wish to answer. I bear no love for this kingdom you have chosen to support, Emrys. Especially not the monarch you protect. Some questions I still have authority to deny answer."

"Careful what you say." Merlin's voice was dangerously low. "You speak treason."

"I was born in Mercia. I speak no treason against my own king." He grinned a little, bowing once more, mockingly. "I will therefore, to my own land return. Good day, King Arthur. Queen Guinevere, Lord Merlin." His gaze lingered on Adri, an almost predatory look in his eyes. "It was good to see you once again, Lady Adrianne. I hope the events of yesterday have done nothing to endanger our long friendship."

Three pairs of eyes immediately snapped to a stiff Adrianne.

"You two know each other?" Arthur's voice was cold.

"Why, did she not tell you?" James feigned surprise. "I owe Adrianne Teagan more than words can express."

"Adri...is he telling the truth?" Merlin asked gently, worry in his eyes.

"Tell them, Mischief-Maker," the Druid sneered. "Tell them what I owe you and your magic. She's very powerful, after all. But such is to be expected of one trained by a high priestess of the Old Religion. Morgana taught you well, my lady, she would…"

"Enough!" Adri shouted Her eyes flashed gold with her cry, throwing the Druid back. He hit the floor hard.

Shouts rang out in the hall. Alice ran to the Druid's side. And a cold, sharp steel was pressed to Adri's throat.

"Does he live?" Arthur barked.

"Yes, my lord," Alice confirmed shakily.

Adri held her head high, baring her neck before the sword. She looked to the side to meet the eyes of the one holding it. Arthur met her gaze sadly.

"Adrianne…"

"Your child bears my name, King Arthur. She owes me her life. Your queen calls me sister, and your brother calls me wife. Would you slit my throat before hearing my tale?"

Arthur was silent a long while. Adri's eyes did not leave his.

"Leave us. Clear the hall." Arthur barked out the order, not lowering his sword. The hall emptied accordingly, two knights coming to collect the unconscious seer. The doors crashed closed with a bang. Arthur, Guinevere, Merlin, and Adrianne only remained. Arthur slowly lowered his sword. Adri's shoulders slumped ever so slightly. She bowed her head in gratitude.

"You have your chance to speak. Do so." Arthur's tone was solemn, but not stern.

Adri nodded. She would not look at Merlin. "It is true, what he says. But it is only part of the truth." She sighed. "Life for magic users under your father's reign was a nightmare. When you became king, little changed. Though you were not as harsh as your father, there is a hatred of the things of magic that runs deep in this land. I have felt it. Fear of execution...fear of dying just because of who you are does terrible things to a person's mind. And when it felt like nothing was going to change...many considered other options. I was one." She drew a deep breath.

"My family was known, secretly, as a friend to the Druids. We couldn't do much to help people like myself, but what we could do, we did. The servants were trusted to keep my secret. They kept others' secrets as well. Once, a young Druidic couple sought shelter with us. Their camp had recently been raided by a Camelot patrol. They alone had escaped. The wife was with child.

"Unfortunately, they came at a time when there was another noble family visiting us. Kaden, Raya, and I were the only ones who knew about the couple. We assumed that the fewer people who knew, the less likely our visitors were to discover them. I hid them in my own chambers. Only myself and Raya were allowed in. The wife went into labor while the entire family was at dinner. We could not raise suspicions or alarm by sending for a midwife. So I delivered the baby myself. I was seventeen years old. That's how I knew how to deliver your daughter." Arthur nodded in acknowledgement.

"The Druid was James. Shortly after, I met Jalene, who later became Dante's fiance. She was one of Morgana's fanatics, although I did not know that at the time. We became good friends and she and Dante began to show interest in one another." Adri smiled sadly. "I thought I was finally going to have a sister. One like me. We shared spells and knowledge. And we shared our fears.

"It wasn't long after Jalene and Dante became engaged that a woman was suspected of using magic in our village. Rather than raise it with my father...the villagers lit her house on fire. With her and her entire family inside. She had six children." Adri swallowed hard. "In the face of such hatred...it seemed rather hopeless that me and my kind would ever live in peace. And here was Jalene, with whispers of the true heir to the throne who would welcome magic back into the kingdom. She revealed her knowledge of Morgana when I was most afraid. Suddenly, everything Morgana had done...all the horrors...it...it was easier to think that they had been justified. That war had been launched on our people, and Morgana was fighting for our freedom. It was easier to believe that all the terrible things were merely terrible in the light of Camelot's prejudice against magic.

"So I ran. My village had burned innocent children alive because they thought their mother had magic. What would they do to me and my family? Running seemed like the best option. And I ran straight to Morgana." Adri sighed. "Morgana was very welcoming of me. She was newly forming her alliance with Helios at the time. But magical allies were few and far between for her at the time. I stayed with her and Jalene at Helios' camp for a fortnight. Morgana taught me quite a bit during that time. I taught her shield spells in return, though she never had quite the affinity for them. For a time...I truly looked on her as a Queen." Adri's admission was very soft. "I found James among her allies there as well. Sadly, his wife and child had died in another Druid camp. In his grief, he had turned to Morgana. I mourned with him, and his story only cemented my belief in Morgana. Then I saw what Helios was doing to build an army for her. Stealing boys and men and forcing them to fight. Stealing girls for his interests. I asked her how she could condone that. She replied that they were the same people who would condemn us. That they deserved to be forced to fight for us after all they had done to fight against us.

"Every argument I had for her, she had a justification. And then, she was screaming not to question her. That she was doing this for me. For our kind. I saw then that she was mad. That she really was as horrible as the stories said. I realized that no matter what had been done to my people, I didn't want to do the same to someone else. Morgana wasn't fighting for peace. She was fighting for her own gain. And for vengeance. There would still be war between those with magic and those without. Only under her those with magic would be the persecutors. But it wouldn't solve anything.

"So I ran again. I fled back home. The day I arrived, word came of Morgana's attack on Camelot. I told no one where I had been. And a few weeks later, we heard that Morgana had been routed by Camelot's forces. Shortly after that, Jalene returned to our village. She launched an attack against our village. Partially in retribution for my leaving Morgana, and partially because she was angry and wanted to hurt who she saw to be the enemy. She broke into the manor and tried to kill me. But I was able to overpower her with my magic.

"She told my family of where I had been. I explained that I had come to my senses...it took time, but my family forgave me. Except Dante. He never trusted me, or my magic, again. He kept his hatred a secret from the rest of our family, but...well. He would never speak of my brief association with Morgana. That was a dishonor, a black mark against the entire family that he refused to acknowledge. But he let it fuel his hatred for me." Adri cleared her throat. "That is my tale, King Arthur. I am sorry I was not more forthcoming with you. All of you. But it is a part of my history I would like nothing better than to forget. I...I know the pain Morgana put all of you through. I confess...I didn't want you looking at me like I was her, if you knew the truth."

The room was silent for a long moment.

"Are there any who can confirm your story?" Arthur finally asked.

Adri glanced up with hurt in her eyes, but nodded resignedly. "My entire family can. As well as Raya. A few of the other servants will remember a time I went missing for several weeks."

Arthur nodded. "Thank you, Adri." He glanced up at Merlin. "I think you two might need a moment to talk."

Merlin strode from the chamber without another word. Adri bit her lip. She curtseyed to the king and queen before following her husband.

She found him in their chamber. She closed the door softly behind her. They had barely been married a day, and already it felt as though a chasm had opened between them.

When Merlin spoke, his voice was cold. "I just have one question…"


	32. Secrets

**A/N: Hey guys! Okay, so writer's block is terrible. But! The only way to break through it is to write, so here we go. I hope you guys like this one. My apologies that it's a little short. And as always, please review!**

 **MusicalsandMordred: Yay! Except it might get worse...eventually…**

 **NerdGirlAlert: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! Hope you like this one too!**

 **Acorntree144: Thank you so much! I really enjoyed writing the twist, and especially researching the wedding scene. Interesting word choice… "shatter". That is actually the name of a future chapter… Can't wait to see what you think of it!**

 **And without further ado, to Camelot!**

* * *

"I just have one question." Merlin met her gaze. Adri shivered under the cold fury in his eyes. "What is your business in Camelot?"

"What...Merlin…"

"I do not ask this as your husband, but as protector of Camelot and the royal family. What is your business in Camelot?"

Tears rose in Adri's eyes for the first time. "Camelot is my home."

"Yet you once joined with its greatest enemy."

"I was young and scared and fooled, Merlin! You know what it was like, what we went through!"

"But I never sold my loyalty!" Merlin retorted sharply.

"Because you had someone to be loyal to! You had a destiny to hope in, all I had was death threats!"

Merlin was silent for a long moment. When he finally spoke, Adri trembled at the restrained rage in his voice. "You dare think that I never lost hope. You dare think that I was never afraid, that you suffered so much more in your manor with your family protecting you. I watched countless people die for magic. I saw my friends and family dragged away to the pyre, or was set for it myself. I lied over and over to my best friend while haunted that one day he'd kill me for who I was. But I never betrayed him. So don't you dare throw destiny in my face."

Adri closed her eyes. Her hands fidgeted in front of her, twisting each other. "I'm...I didn't mean...I'm sorry, I just…"

"Don't. Answer my question."

"I came for the festival. And I fell in love with Camelot." Adri opened her eyes, but would not meet Merlin's gaze. "When magic was freed...it was the happiest day of my life. But it didn't make life safe for me. Camelot...I still feared Camelot. And...I think...I think I was ashamed. As if...as if coming here, after joining Morgana...as if I didn't have that right. Or I was afraid someone would find out. When I finally came for the festival…" Adri gestured helplessly. "Magic is so free here. How could I not fall in love with it here? And...and then…"

"Then what?"

"Then you, Merlin!" Adri met his gaze. "Did you forget we were joined in marriage yesterday? Do you think that was an all act?"

"I don't know, was it?"

Adri felt like she had been stabbed. "I love you. I'm here, for you."

"I wish I could believe you."

"I fought at your side. I took a sword to the gut for Camelot. Why would I do that if I had a hidden agenda?"

"You wouldn't be the first threat to do so."

"That's what you think I am? A threat?"

"Possibly."

"I'm your wife, Merlin!"

They stared at each other for a long moment. The silence was broken by a knock at the door.

"Come," Merlin called, eyes never leaving Adri.

"King Arthur requests the presence of you both in the council chambers," a guard informed them. Merlin strode towards the door without a word. Adri followed.

In the council chambers, Arthur and Gwen remained seated at the head of the room. Merlin moved to stand beside Arthur, drawing a distinct separation between himself and Adri. She curtseyed deeply, keeping her head down.

"Adrianne." Arthur's tone was gentle. "Understand. Camelot has been betrayed before. And many times it came from its very heart. Experience, therefore, makes trust something we don't give easily. However, you have proven yourself loyal to Camelot. The events of your past are unfortunate, but understandable given the dangers you faced. In my past, I did great harm to your people. I ask that you and your kind do not hold that against me. Yet I cannot ask that and hold a brief moment of disloyalty in your past against you. So I hope we can move past this," he glanced at Merlin, "as a family."

Adri felt more tears rolling down her cheeks. "Thank you, sire. My queen."

Arthur smiled at her. Gwen stood, coming to embrace her. Adri buried her head against her shoulder. The sound of a door slamming shut behind them made Adri turn around. Merlin had left the room.

Gwen gave Adri a sympathetic smile. "Go after him."

"He doesn't trust me."

Gwen glanced away for a moment. "I know a little something about that. Don't give up hope yet. Go." Adri hesitated a moment before nodding and turning to leave.

Arthur stood, wrapping an arm around his wife's waist when they were alone.

"Did we do the right thing?"

"Yes. I trust her. You said it best. If we ask those with magic not to hold our past ignorance against us, we can't hold their past distrust against them."

"Yet we've questioned Adri's loyalty before. Pippa's visions, now this...perhaps where there's smoke, there's fire."

"Or maybe we are too untrusting."

Arthur hummed, pressing a kiss to the top of Gwen's head. "

"You'll speak to Merlin?"

"Merlin?" Arthur drew back a bit to look down at her.

"He'll push her away, you know he will. It'll break both of them."

"You know how he is. He won't listen to anything I say." Arthur snorted bitterly. "My punishment for not listening to him for so long."

"But you'll still try?" Gwen smiled a little at him.

Arthur sighed. "Heaven help me."

* * *

Merlin made his way to his study, his fists clenched at his sides.

"Merlin." The warlock sighed through gritted teeth. Adri.

"Adrianne. Don't. Not now."

"Merlin, please…"

And oh, how that pleading tone pulled on his heart. He knew he had hurt her, was continuing to do so by pushing her away. But her voice brought back memories of Morgana's sweet, manipulative tone, Mordred's boyish smile, even Kilgarrah's rumbling wisdom hiding his true desire of freedom.

"Not now," he ground out. He continued walking, knowing she would not follow.

He sat before the fireplace in his study, staring at the cold hearth. Tension kept him still as he turned his memories of Adri over in his mind. Was there anything he had missed? Some sign? Something that should have warned him? He let his head fall back against the chair. Since when had he needed to analyze _his wife's_ actions like a threat?

The anger drained out of him, leaving only sorrow in its wake. Tears gathered in his eyes. He should have known it was too good to be true.

"Merlin?"

The warlock drew a hand over his face. "I didn't hear you come in."

Arthur sat across from him. "Are you alright?"

Merlin scoffed slightly. "Alright? I just found out my wife is a traitor to the crown."

"Was, Merlin. That was years ago. A different time. And she never took up arms against Camelot."

"And how do we know anything she said was true?" Merlin shot back. "She could have been plotting against us from the very beginning."

"You don't really believe that, do you?"

Merlin sighed. "I don't know, Arthur. That's what worries me. If my faith in her can be shaken so easily, maybe it was never there."

"Or maybe you've forgotten what it is to trust."

"Can you blame me?"

"No." They were quiet for a moment. "Tell me, if she had told you all of this of her own free will, would you have reacted like this?"

Merlin glanced away. "Probably not. But that she didn't tell me makes me think she could be lying about other things." Merlin sighed, shaking his head. "It's hard that I can be so calculating about the woman I love."

"If Adri wanted to cause Camelot harm, she's had plenty of time to do it."

"Mordred did too."

"The only reason you mistrusted Mordred was because of destiny. Adri has no such burden hanging over her." Merlin was silent. Arthur watched him with undisguised worry.

"Are you upset because she was once allied with Morgana, or because she never told you about it?"

Merlin deflated a little. "I don't know."

Arthur stood. "So figure that out." He clapped Merlin on the shoulder as he passed.

"Gwen told you to come talk to me, didn't she?"

"Yep."

Merlin smiled slightly. "Thanks, Arthur." There was no answer, only the sound of the study door shutting.

Merlin went back to staring at the fireplace hearth.

* * *

Adri tossed under the sheets, turning away from the door. It was nearing midnight. Merlin had not returned to their chambers. She sighed heavily.

A quiet creak of the door was all the warning she had. She grew still, carefully making her breathing even out.

The bed dipped slightly on the other side as Merlin slid in beside her.

"I know you're still awake."

Adri swallowed. She forced a false cheeriness into her tone as she spoke. "What gave me away?"

"We need to talk."

Adri sighed. She turned to face him. "It's the middle of the night. You want to do this now?"

"I...I just...I didn't want…"

Adri frowned at the hesitation in his voice. She sat up, lighting the candelabra that sat on the chest beside the bed. Merlin's face seemed drawn and tired in the dim light.

"What is it?" Adri's voice was soft, steady, reflecting none of the dread that pooled in her stomach.

"I'm sorry."

That was unexpected. "You're... _you're_ sorry?"

Merlin met her gaze, his expression softening. "I can't be much of a husband if I don't trust my wife." He sighed heavily. "Arthur was right. Experience makes trust hard for me. But that's no excuse for how I treated you. I understand why you didn't tell me. And I understand why Morgana was appealing. You were right. I was tempted, when I was younger. Before I saw the truth."

Adri felt tears running down her cheeks. "Thank you. I'm sorry too. I didn't want...I didn't want you to see me like her...I was afraid…"

"I'd react like I did?" Merlin's voice was sad. Adri nodded.

"Not a great start to a marriage." She bit her lip.

"Then let's start over." Merlin crawled closer to her. She smiled, leaning in to kiss him.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too." He sighed contentedly, kissing her temple. "Anymore secrets I should know about?"

She hesitated for a moment. _Mischief-Maker…_ "No. Can't think of one."


	33. Surprise

**A/N: What's up guys? Here's hoping for a little bit of light after the last few chapter. This one is really short though, sorry about that. I hope you guys like this one anyways though, and please, please, please review! They make my day.**

 **NerdGirlAlert: Thank you! Hope you like this one.**

 **SoullessInPitch: It really was. It's still my favorite Merlin fanart ever.**

 **And now, without further ado, we return to our irregularly scheduled programming.**

* * *

 _Green eyes, flashing with hatred._

" _This day, Arthur Pendragon! On this day I will have my revenge!"_

 _A flash of golden eyes. A sword. Sailing through the air like an arrow. Straight for his heart._

 _A shield. No spells would penetrate. Nothing could stop the sword. Growing closer, closer, closer…_

 _Screams. Cries of rage. Someone shouting useless spells. He, frozen in place. Staring death in the eye. Closer, closer..._

 _Stepping through the shield. Instinctually shoving him out of the way._

" _NO!"_

 _Ringing in ears. Something warm running down legs. Squishing through fingers. Blood._

 _Burning magic flowing through body. Searing._

 _A sword._

 _A sword forged in a dragon's breath._

 _Staring at horror-filled green eyes. Smiling sadly._

" _Not on this day, sister."_

* * *

Pippa awoke with a scream. She curled her legs up to her chest, biting down on her lip to keep from crying out again. Tears streamed down her face. _No. No, no, no…_ She sobbed into her knees.

"Pippa?" _Uncle Merlin._

"Pippa!" _Father._

"I'm alright," Pippa choked.

"What happened, carissima?"

"Just a vision. I'm alright. Go back to sleep."

"Do you want to talk about it, princess?"

"No!" Pippa shouted frantically. She didn't have to look up to see the concern and surprise on her father and uncle's faces.

" _Carissima, are you sure you don't want to talk about it? It will help…"_

" _No, uncle. Thank you."_

"Are you sure, Pippa?" Her father's voice was soft.

"Yes. Thank you, father. But it was just a dream."

"Alright, if you're sure…"

"I am. Good night."

She felt him come closer to the bed, leaning over and kiss her cheek. "Good night, princess. I love you."

"Good night, carissima."

"Good night. I love you."

Pippa waited until she was sure they had left to let the tension leave her body and the tears flow down her cheeks. She muffled her sobs in a pillow.

That was one dream she was going to make sure came true.

* * *

"You're going to be late, darling." Adri told Merlin over her shoulder. She stood at her mirror, giving her hair one last brush through. Merlin stood up from the breakfast table behind her, coming to wrap his arms around her waist from behind. She smiled at him in the mirror.

"Are you going to let me finish brushing my hair, or will I just go through the day with it a mess?"

"It looks fine and you know it," Merlin retorted. She laughed slightly, turning to kiss him.

"I'll send Raya up for the breakfast dishes." She kissed him again, sighing a little. Six months, married to this wonderful man. Sometimes she still thought she was living in a dream.

"Where are you off to in such a rush?" Merlin asked as she pulled away.

"The kitchens to discuss food shipments with Cook, and then Alice's to see how her new apprentice is working out, then this afternoon...Merlin!" Adri protested as Merlin kissed her neck, pulling her closer to him by her hips.

"What?" he asked, a smile in his voice.

"I am late already, and you have a council meeting in five minutes, you have to go!" She turned to shoo him out the door, but he only locked his arms around her waist.

"Arthur expects me to be late, so I'd say I actually have about fifteen minutes," Merlin retorted.

"Merlin," Adri warned.

"Yes, my love?"

"I have to go and do my job, and so do you."

"What if I don't want to?"

"You have to, dearest." She stood on tiptoe, kissing his lips.

"No rest for the weary," Merlin sighed. Adri smiled.

"That is, until tonight." She kissed him on the nose. "Goodbye darling, I'll see you at lunch." She slipped out of his embrace and out the room before he could say anything more.

She made her meeting with Cook as quick as she possibly could. She had something important to discuss with Alice, and Cook was rarely pleasant anyways.

Alice turned as Adri walked in the open door to the physician quarters.

"My lady." Alice smiled at her. "What can I do for you?"

"How is Mark doing?" Adri asked, shutting the door behind her.

"Wonderfully. He's out gathering herbs at the moment." Alice tilted her head curiously at her. "But that's not the only reason you came here, is it?"

"Well no, it's not." Adri bit her lip. "Can you…"

"Alice?" a voice called as the door opened. "Oh! Hello Adri."

"Hi Guinevere."

"What can I do for you, Your Majesty?"

"Um, well…" Gwen hesitated a moment.

"Would you like me to leave?" Adri asked quickly.

"No, no, it's alright. I've...I've just had a bit of an upset stomach and been a bit dizzy the past few days. I haven't said anything to Arthur, he has enough to worry about, but...well I'm also late…"

"Gwen, do you think you're pregnant?" Adri blurted out. The queen blushed deeply.

"I know it's a bit of wishful thinking, but…"

"May I?" Alice asked gently. Gwen nodded. Alice laid a hand on Gwen's stomach, her eyes turning gold. Her face broke into a smile after a moment.

"Your maternal instincts are correct, Your Majesty. Congratulations."

Gwen's face melted into a stunned smile. Adri rushed to her friend, pulling her into an embrace. Gwen laughed slightly, returning the hug.

"I never hoped...four little ones…" She put a hand over her mouth, tears welling in her eyes.

"You're about two months along. The babe's healthy." Alice laid a hand on Gwen's shoulder.

"I'm surprised Merlin hasn't said anything," Gwen laughed ruefully.

"Emrys wouldn't be able to sense this child unless he was looking. The babe only has a very slight magic. I daresay…"

"Magic?" Gwen's eyes widened. "The baby has magic? Again?"

"He does." Alice laughed softly at the look on Gwen's face.

"He?"

"It's a boy. I'm sorry, I should have waited for the king…"

"That's...that's alright." Gwen sat heavily on a nearby bench. "A boy…" Adri reached out, taking her hand. Gwen looked up, returning the affectionate squeeze and happy smile.

"And what was it you wanted to ask me, Lady Adrianne?" Alice gave her a knowing look. Alice opened her mouth, but no words came out. She started at Alice helplessly. The old physician laughed, taking pity on her.

"Don't worry. I feel it too."

"I...Merlin hasn't said anything...so I thought...maybe...maybe...I was projecting hope or…" Adri bit her lip.

"No, dear." Alice placed her hands on Adri's arms, squeezing encouragingly. "I can feel it. Perhaps your husband is blind to this because it is so close to him."

"Blind to what?" Gwen asked.

* * *

Lunch was an intimate affair. Gwen and Adri had organized for the entire family to eat together in Arthur and Gwen's chambers. They had dismissed the servants to their own meal, Adri and Gwen laying out the table and serving.

"Not that I'm complaining," Arthur asked, glancing at his wife, "but what's the occasion?"

"Can't we just want to have a family meal?" Gwen returned. She bounced Nissa on her lap. The toddler babbled nonsense, reaching for her mother's plate. Arthur exchanged a glance with Merlin, who sat at the other end of the table.

"Well yes, it's just…"

"Just what?" Gwen hid a smirk.

Arthur's eyes narrowed. "Just you've got that look on your face. What's going on?" Gwen glanced at Adri. She smiled broadly back at her.

"What have you two got up your sleeves?" Merlin whispered to his wife. Adri just grinned at him, shrugging slightly. Merlin gave her a suspicious look.

"Well I do have a surprise for everyone," Gwen admitted, clamping down on her smile.

"A surprise?" Pippa's head shot up.

"What kind of surprise?" Rowan chimed in.

"Well…" Gwen took a deep breath. "You two, and Nissa, are going to have a little brother."

Silence reigned for a moment.

"What?" Arthur whispered.

Gwen laughed shakily. "I'm with child."

Confusion broke out as Merlin laughed, Pippa squealed, and Rowan's jaw dropped. Arthur had already leaned across the table to kiss Gwen.

"Congratulations!" Merlin told them when they broke apart.

"I...I can't…" Arthur laughed. He glanced up at Merlin. "Wait you didn't know this time?"

"Alice explained. The babe only has the potential to learn magic, no innate talent like Pippa and Nissa. So Merlin wouldn't sense the baby unless he did a specific spell."

"Which brings us to another piece of news," Adri added. Merlin gave her a strange look. She took his hand in hers.

"I understand why you didn't sense Gwen and Arthur's baby. But our baby has magic, so why didn't you sense it?"

Merlin froze. Adri caught her tongue between her teeth as she grinned at him.

"What...what are you saying?" Merlin asked, his eyes wide.

"I'm pregnant."

Uproar reigned again as Merlin stared at his wife with tears rising in his eyes. Adri laughed, kissing him. He placed a hand on her stomach, a small laugh escaping him.

"Congratulations," Arthur told them, grinning astonishedly.

"It'll be like having a new little brother and a little sister!" Pippa laughed. Adri glanced at the little girl, a look of surprise crossing her face.

"How did you know it was a girl, Pippa?"

Pippa's smile dimmed ever so slightly, a strange look crossing her face. Then it was gone, and she grinned again.

"Lucky guess. Seer's gift." _Or curse…_

* * *

That night, Merlin knelt in front of Adri where she sat in front of the fire. He kissed her stomach tenderly. She smiled, a hand carding through his hair.

"I still can't sense her." Merlin looked up at her with worry in his eyes.

"Perhaps because she's yours." Adri tried to soothe him. "I can feel her magic. It's strong, Merlin. Your magic makes her powerful."

"I hope that's all it does," Merlin murmured.

"Hey." Adri tilted his chin up. "We're having a baby. She's healthy and safe. Let's worry about tomorrow, tomorrow."

Merlin laughed. "Yes, my lady." He kissed her. "I love you. Thank you."

"I love you too. And for what?"

"For my daughter."

"Our daughter."

"Even better."


	34. Shatter

**A/N: Well, I have a confession to make. I've had most of this chapter written for a long time. And today, I finally get to post it. I know I literally just posted a chapter today, but I'm too excited to wait. This is it, guys. The last chapter. Thank you all so very, very much for sticking with me on this journey. I have LOVED writing this fanfiction. It has been an absolute blast. Thank you all for your support, and I hope you love this last chapter as much as I do. Please review and let me know what you think of the finished product.**

 **And so now, for the last time, with no further ado, the answer to all your questions.**

* * *

Adri walked into the royal chambers after knocking softly on the door. Gwen greeted her with a smile. She pressed a finger to her lips, pointing at the cradle. Adri smiled. She moved to the simple wooden cradle, the one Gwen and all of her children had slept in. A tender look crossed her face as she gazed down at her tiny two-week old nephew, Galin Pendragon.

"He's the best sleeper yet," Gwen whispered.

"I hope my little one will be like that," Adri replied softly.

Gwen laughed a little. "She's a firstborn. It's just not right if she's not a screamer." Adri sighed dramatically. She moved to sit heavily on a chair next to Gwen's bedside.

"How are you feeling?"

Gwen shrugged. "Tired and achy. But better. Arthur's still worried though."

"You were in labor for a day and a half."

"And I'm sure if I had not been the queen, I'd have been up and working the next day. The more important question is how you are feeling."

Adri laid a hand on her swollen stomach. "Ready for this baby to be born. You forgot to tell me nine months took so long."

Gwen chuckled. "When I carried Pippa and Rowan...that felt like the longest time of my life. With Nissa and Galin, it's like I blinked, and they were here. But you only have about two months left, right?" Adri nodded.

"Have you and Merlin decided on a name?"

"Not yet. I have a few in mind. He insists he leaving it up to me, which I don't understand."

"Arthur left it up to me. Except for Rowan. Rowan he chose."

"Firstborn."

Gwen hummed. They were silent for a moment when Adri winced sharply.

"Are you alright?" Gwen asked quickly.

"I'm not sure." She laid a hand on her stomach.

"Perhaps you should go see Alice."

"No, I'm sure it's nothing. I should go find Merlin though. I just wanted to check in on you."

"Thank you. I'm glad to have you as my sister."

Adri smiled broadly. "Me too." She winced suddenly again.

"Adri?"

"Gwen…," she panted, "what do contractions feel like?"

* * *

Arthur sighed, resisting the urge to rub his forehead.

"Alright there, sire?" Merlin asked.

"Fine. Just these petitions can be a bit tedious." Arthur glanced up at his friend. "You don't sound so chipper yourself."

"...I haven't been getting a lot of sleep. Adri's restless. The baby's keeping her up."

"Welcome to fatherhood, my friend."

Merlin shook his head, even as he smiled. "Who's the next petitioner?"

Arthur glanced at the scroll he held. "A woman named Drayna. A Druid." As he spoke, the doors open to reveal an old, thin woman in a pale grey dress and brown cloak. She walked with her head held high and her shoulders squared, but she bowed reverentially when she reached Arthur.

"What can I do for you, madam?" Arthur's tone was kind, conversational.

"My lord. I am Drayna, a Druid seer." Her tone took a pleading note. "My only request is that you hear me out."

Arthur exchanged a glance with Merlin. The warlock nodded. He could feel her magic.

"Your request is granted. What do you have to tell me, Drayna?"

"I have come to tell you of a great threat to your realm, my lord. One that could bring your kingdom to its knees," the old woman said humbly. "I have seen it, my lord. The death of all that you hold dear. The destruction of this kingdom. All at her hand."

"Speak quickly then," Arthur pressed. Merlin frowned. The seer looked up, meeting Merlin's swirling blue eyes.

"Emrys. She is one you loved. She is rising up against you, Emrys."

"Who?" Arthur demanded. The old woman drew a shaky breath. Behind the throne, a door opened. Adri waddled in, a hand on her pregnant belly. She blushed, making her way to Merlin. She reached him, placing a hand on his shoulder and whispering in his ear. The old woman's eyes fell upon her. Her face contorted with rage.

"Witch! Cursed one!" she screeched. She stood, pointing a shaking finger at Adri. Arthur turned to Adri in surprise. Merlin looked down at her in alarm, wrapping an arm protectively around her shoulders.

"You, who carry so much suffering. Cursed and despised, the bearer of so much death! Witch! Witch!" The woman continued to rail.

"What have I done?" Adri asked, eyes wide in alarm and confusion. "Why do aaggghh!" She broke off with a wail, gripping her swollen stomach. Merlin gripped her shoulders as she sagged against him.

"Cursling! You! You will bring about our doom! You are a plague on this land! You will destroy Camelot!"

"What are...I would never…" Adri protested breathlessly. She winced again.

"Witch! I will end your curse before it begins!" The old woman's eyes lit gold as she began to chant.

"Swefnu!" Merlin roared. The woman collapsed, unconscious at the hand of Merlin's sleeping spell. Adri cried out, pain creasing her features. Merlin caught her as she almost fell to the floor.

"Adri." Arthur swallowed, standing to face them. "Is there something you'd like to tell us?"

Adri looked up at him, eyes sad, scared, and pained. "The baby's coming."

* * *

Merlin threw open the doors to his chambers. He strode to the bed, stripping it of its covers and plumping the pillows. Four guards followed, bearing a stretcher on which Adri lay. Alice followed the stretcher, along with Raya, Hilda, and Gwen.

"Lay her on the bed," Alice instructed sharply.

"Let me," Merlin said quickly. His eyes glowed gold, and the stretcher carefully floated to lay on the bed. He removed the stretcher with a flash of his eyes before settling Adri on the bed with the utmost of care, tenderness, and gentleness. He moved immediately to her side, stroking back the hair from her head. Her forehead was already coated with sweat, and she breathed heavily.

"It's not time," Adri moaned. "She's too early. It's hasn't even been eight months."

"Shh, shh." Gwen was on the other side of the bed, laying a hand on Adri's shoulder. "It's going to be alright. It's going to be alright."

Alice ran her hands over Adri's stomach, gently applying enough pressure to feel the babe. "She's dropped. This baby is coming, my lady."

"No, no. It's too early," Adri groaned, shaking her head against the pillows.

"Shh, shh, it's going to be alright. It's going to be alright," Raya soothed from the other side of Gwen. Alice moved with precision and gentleness as she positioned Adri's legs. Adri gasped in pain as another contraction wracked her. She squeezed Merlin's hand till the tendons stood out on her own.

"Out, Merlin," Alice ordered suddenly.

"What?" Merlin demanded.

"I've never had the father in a birthing room before. If I need you, I will call you. Go, now." Alice gave him a sharp look. Merlin faltered, swallowing. He turned to Adri. She smiled weakly at him.

"Tradition," she breathed before screeching through gritted teeth. The contraction passed in a moment, and she lay there, panting.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too." Merlin bent, kissing her lips. Tears glistened in his eyes.

"Go."

Merlin kissed her once more before slipping out the door. His face contorted with grief as he heard her scream before he closed the door.

"Is she alright?" Arthur asked quickly as he caught sight of Merlin.

"I...I don't know...I…" Merlin grasped his hair frantically. "I feel so helpless, I…"

"Hey, hey. It's going to be alright."

"You can't know that!" Merlin roared. "The baby's too early! She shouldn't be coming this early! What if something goes wrong? What if...I can't lose her, Arthur." The tension drained from his body. He slumped against the wall, tears slipping from his eyes. "I can't lose her." Arthur was silent. He stepped forward, pulling Merlin into his arms. Merlin's arms wrapped around Arthur's waist feebly. He bit his lip to keep from sobbing. Arthur winced as Adri's muffled cries came through the closed door. Merlin stiffened as he heard them. After a moment, Merlin pulled back, looking Arthur in the eye.

"She's not a traitor," he said firmly.

"I never said she was," Arthur replied evenly.

"But we're both thinking it." Merlin groaned, burying his head in his hands. "Arthur, she's…"

"She's giving birth to your child. She's your wife. She's practically mine and Guinevere's sister, and she's aunt to my children. Right now, at this moment, that is all she is. We'll worried about whatever the seer said later."

Merlin frowned, but nodded his consent. "Where is the seer?"

"In the north tower. Safe, and comfortable enough, but under guard. Magical guard. She won't be leaving for a while." Arthur sighed. "Why do I feel like we've done this before?"

"Because we have." Merlin gave him a pointed look. "It all comes back to Adri. Whatever Fate has in store for me...whatever punishment I have to face for Avalon...it's all connected to Adri."

"Not now. Fate is later. Your daughter is now."

Merlin nodded. He slid down to sit on the floor across from the door to the chambers. Arthur sat next to him, settling in for a long night.

* * *

It was eight hours later when Alice opened the door to the chamber. Merlin and Arthur stumbled blearily to their feet. They had barely left their posts for more than five minutes the entire time. Alice smiled at Merlin.

"Come on in."

Merlin gulped, striding forward. When Arthur didn't follow, he turned to look at him. "Aren't you coming?"

"Are you sure…?

"Come on, dollophead." Merlin jerked his head towards the room. Arthur smiled, throwing an arm around his shoulders. They strode in, Arthur smirking as he felt Merlin trembling in anticipation ever so slightly.

Gwen sat in a chair by the fire, a tired smile on her face. But Merlin only had eyes for his wife.

"Merlin," Adri smiled through happy tears. "Come and meet your daughter."

Merlin put a shaky hand over his mouth, tears shimmering in his eyes. He slowly moved towards the bed. He perched on the side of it, gazing down at the tiny babe. She was red face, blue eyes wide. The crown of her head was covered with soft black curls. Merlin smiled broadly, gasping as tears trickled down his face. He reached out a hand, gently caressing his daughter's face.

Then he jolted back, leaping away from the baby as if burned.

"Merlin?" Adri asked, concern evident in her tired voice.

"No." Merlin whispered, horror in his voice. He reached up, gripping his hair. "No, no, no!"

 _Are you willing to pay the price of what you will unleash back onto the world?_

"Merlin?" Arthur frowned at the warlock.

 _You have condemned yourself and your king to a far worse fate..._

"Merlin, what's the matter?" Adri demanded. "Why…"

"It can't be. It can't be, it just can't." Merlin was almost hyperventilating now. "No. No, she can't be…"

 _The dead do not always stay dead..._

"Merlin, you're scaring me," Adri pleaded softly.

"That's...she's…"

 _You paid with your future, didn't you?_

"What, Merlin? Our daughter?"

 _After all, I do have your magic flowing through my veins..._

"She's not our daughter!" Silence filled the room. Adri's mouth was open in horror. Gwen gaped at Merlin. Arthur's eyebrows had disappeared into his hairline.

"Merlin...mate…"

"Merlin, _what_ could you possibly…"

 _She is rising up against you..._

"That is not our daughter!" Merlin roared. "She is...she's a punishment! Fate, fighting back! I never thought...I never thought it'd be _her_ …"

 _I want to watch you lose everything..._

"Merlin, explain yourself. Now." Adri's voice was hard as stone.

"The dead do not always stay dead," Merlin murmured agonizingly. His features twisted with pain and disgust. "I...I wrest destiny from its course. And now it's punishing me...a realm of misery…"

 _I want to watch everyone you love die in front of you..._

"Merlin!"

 _I want to watch your worse nightmares come alive before you..._

"Don't you _understand?_ " Merlin was shouting now, hysterical. "It's happening all over again! It's starting over, back at the beginning! The seer was right!"

"Merlin, calm down!"

 _I want to watch as you realize it's all your fault..._

"I've unleashed a terror back on the world…in that child…"

"Merlin, she's our _daughter!_ " Adri was crying.

"That is not our daughter!" Merlin roared. "Can't you feel it? Can't you feel her magic? That is not our child!"

 _I want to watch you fail me all over again._

Merlin gripped his hair frantically. "That...that is Morgana Pendragon!"

 _ **Finis**_


	35. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Author's Note**

 **Yeah, okay, you really didn't think I was going to just leave it there, did you? What do you take me for?**

 **On second thought, don't answer that.**

 **Anyways, this is to announce the sequel to "Vision of Happiness", also known as "The Shattered Hope."**

 **So! If you have enjoyed this fanfiction, and I hope that you have, please be on the lookout for that. Or, if you haven't enjoyed this fanfiction, but are just wondering where in the name of sanity I am going with this, well then, you should check it out too.**

 **I did warn you it was going to be a bit of a crazy ride. Of all the fics I have read, this is something I have never seen done before. So, love it or hate it, I hope you'll stick with me.**

 **ALSO: If you have ever wondered why my username is fireicewriter42 (none of you probably have, but just roll with it), head on over to my new website to find out why. There you'll find some of my original works as well as news on my upcoming YA NOVEL called "Elemental", which is being released in 2018. The link is on my profile page.**

 **Until we meet again, I bid you all a very fond farewell.**

 **God bless you all,**

 **Fireicewriter42**


End file.
